White Rose vs Aristocrates
by Himdall
Summary: Les premiers chapitres prennent lieu durant le tournois puis le reste se situe cinq ans après quand Hao, ayant remporté le shaman fight, réduit les humains en esclavage et plonge la Terre dans un hiver perpétuel. A partir de cet instant, une organisation de rebelles, La White Rose, va lutter corps et âme contre les terribles Aristocrates du régime de Hao. Chapitre 21 publié
1. Une fille pas si banale

C'est en écrivant cette histoire que j'ai eu envie de m'inscrire sur ce site! Je l'ai mise en M parce que certaines situations pourraient être mal perçues et que ça me garantit une plus grande liberté (si un jour j'abuse trop de la vodka et que j'écris n'importe quoi je pourrai dire que c'était en M :p ). Alors même si c'est un TamHao, il y aura évidemment d'autres couples (plus ou moins attendus d'ailleurs...XD). J'espère que ça vous plaira! Comme je l'avais mis dans mon profil, quand je l'ai commencée, je n'avais pas les manga à ma disposition d'où une certaine réadaptation du début. Ayant eu besoin de beaucoup de personnages, je n'hésite pas à piocher dans les deux ouvres, et si un perso n'existe pas dans le manga, je ferai un petit récapitulatif ici. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'ai adoré me plonger dedans! Comme d'habitude, tous les avis sont bons à prendre :D si vous avez des idées ou ce genre de choses! :D

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que le groupe était arrivé au village Pache et qu'il avait pris ses habitudes à l'hôtel que dirigeait Silva. Les deux équipes menées respectivement par Ren et Yoh, logeaient dans deux grandes chambres différentes, alors que les «accompagnateurs»: Anna, Manta, Tamao, Jun et Pirika, se partageaient la même. La deuxième phase du tournois approchant, les entrainement qu'Anna et Pirika faisaient subir à leur équipe s'intensifiaient, laissant ainsi à Tamao plus de temps pour se reposer et dessiner.

Un jour, alors que l'équipe «Fumbari Onsen» menée par Yoh et coachée par Anna était allée se remettre en forme dans les bois, l'air devint soudainement beaucoup plus lourd dans la pièce où se trouvait la demoiselle aux cheveux roses. De plus, elle du lâcher son crayon tant sa main était devenue moite. Cette sensation était loin de la rassurer et, évidemment, ses deux esprits: Conchi et Ponchi, s'étaient également absentés -bien que si elle avait été en danger, ils n'auraient de toute façon été d'aucune utilité-

Elle se leva et alla à la salle de bain histoire de se passer de l'eau gelée sur le visage et de boire d'une traite un bon verre d'eau fraiche. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, il était là.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle poussa un cri de surprise et tomba à la renverse. Elle n'osa d'ailleurs, pas se relever et préféra lever les yeux vers lui, attendant de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

«-Tu ne t'es même pas rendue compte de ma venue...Je suis déçu, dit-il d'une voix grave.»

Ce ton neutre, posé, était presque plus inquiétant que la voix qu'il prenait lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à flamber quelqu'un.

«-Je savais que ton apprentissage de shaman débutait seulement, mais tu restes quand même, incroyablement faible...,continua-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

-A-Anna s'est absentée...Elle est avec M-Maître Yoh et les a-autres de l'équipe...D-Dans la forêt, répondit-elle en bégayant

-Ce n'est pas l'Itako que j'étais venu voir, mais toi, ma jolie.

-P-Pardon?»

La peur qu'il voyait en elle le fit sourire, il avança et s'assit sur le lit tandis qu'elle resta sur le sol de la chambre.

«-Oui, je trouve que tu ne progresses pas assez vite...Mikihisa n'est peut être pas un bon mentor pour toi

-...N-Non, non, c'est de ma faute, j-je suis plutôt lente...J-J'ai du mal avec mes fantômes...

-De ta faute? Intéressant. Le problème est que dans peu de temps, une guerre violente va éclater...Si tu n'es pas capable de faire le poids ou même d'opposer un minimum de résistance à mes soldats...Tu ne sers à rien et je ferais tout aussi bien de te détruire maintenant...»

En disant ces mots, une flamme apparut entre ses doigts avec laquelle il commença à jouer sous les yeux inquiets de la jeune shaman. Alors, il se leva paisiblement et avança vers elle. Une fois à sa hauteur, il lui susurra à l'oreille.

«Peut être que c'est le manque d'entrainement...Si tel est le cas, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de toi,_ personnellement_.»

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et se rendit alors compte qu'il souriait, ce qui ne la rassurait pas pour autant. Elle sentit une main ferme entraver son visage et le vit s'approcher d'elle. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Une chaleur se dispersa dans tout son petit corps puis, Hao disparut, laissant ainsi, Tamao dans un état d'angoisse profond qui dura jusqu'au retour de la bande. Ryu, se rendit bien compte que la demoiselle était mal à l'aise et que la peur rongeait son esprit, mais quand il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, elle se contenta de lui sourire en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, ce qui était, bien évidemment loin de le rassurer.

Cependant, la semaine s'écoula tranquillement sans que rien de grave n'arriva, ce qui calma un peu la petite. Croyant qu'elle ne craignait plus rien, elle décida même de sortir faire les courses seule. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle arriva dans une petite ruelle sombre qu'elle emprunta pour rentrer plus rapidement.

«-Tamao, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois? demanda d'une voix doucereuse le dangereux shaman.

-...

-Tu as perdu ta langue? A moins que ce ne soit un de mes sbires qui te l'aie coupée, ce que je n'approuverais pas car il parait que tu as une très jolie voix, se moqua-t-il.»

Elle voulut se sauver, Hao s'en rendit compte grâce à son pouvoir lui permettant de lire dans les pensées, il fit alors apparaitre un cercle de flammes tout autour d'eux.

«-Piégée, ricana-t-il.

-Q-Que voulez-vous, demanda-t-elle paniquée.

-Mais je te l'ai dit la dernière fois. Je veux t'aider à devenir plus forte et pour cela, rien de mieux que la pratique. Evidemment, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'épargnerai, expliqua-t-il

-C'est-à-dire, demanda-t-elle de plus en plus inquiète

-Que si tu perds, tu viendras compléter ma collection d'âmes, répondit-il avec un sourire diabolique.»

Le Spirit of Fire apparut, encore plus grand que dans les souvenirs de la demoiselle et cent fois plus menaçant.

«Il devient plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il engloutit des âmes, pensa-t-elle

-Exactement! Et tu vas l'y aider!»

A ces mots, une coulée de lave déferla sur la jeune fille qui eu juste le temps d'appeler ses fantômes pour créer un bouclier autour d'elle et donc se protéger. Hao admira le spectacle un moment puis ordonna à son esprit d'augmenter la puissance. Sentant que le nouvel assaut serait d'une force bien plus grande, Tamao se redressa et se prépara à esquiver le coups, ce qu'elle réussit tant bien que mal. Grâce à cette manoeuvre, elle changea son over soul : de bouclier il passa à arbalète, lui permettant ainsi de décocher une flèche en direction de son adversaire. Cependant, celle-ci se désintégra avant même de l'avoir approché.

«Tamao, ne laisse pas la peur te guider, ça en affecte ton over soul, lui conseilla Hao

-Non mais je rêve, hurla Conchi, il t'attaque et se permet de donner des leçons! Laisse-moi l'anéantir!

-C'est plutôt toi qui va être anéanti, fantôme de pacotille, lui répondit le sinistre personnage.

-Tamao! Fais quelque chose, bordel! cria Ponchi

-M-Mais je ne vois pas quoi! Il a plus d'un million de points de furyoku! J'en ai à peine six cents! se défendit-elle

-Six cents! s'inquiéta Hao

-Cinq-cent-quatre-vingt-deux, rectifia la petite aux cheveux roses en rougissant.

-J'aurais dû commencer plus tôt, se reprocha-t-il»

Le Spirit of Fire se désintégra et se concentra autour de son shaman.

«-Qu'est ce qu'il fait, Tamao, demanda Ponchi

-U-Une S-Supernova!

-Exacte. Mais pour que tu prennes le temps de faire tes prières, je la fais au ralentis, j'espère que tu apprécies ce geste magnanime de ma part, expliqua Hao»

Au moment où la supernova commença à se regrouper en un point précis, Tamao décocha une dernière flèche dans laquelle elle mit tout son furyoku. Bien qu'elle ne fit aucun dégât à son adversaire, celui-ci arrêta la supernova. Il resta là immobile à la regarder tenter de reprendre son souffle. L'air était si chaud qu'il en devenait irrespirable. A bout de forces, la shaman aux cheveux roses s'allongea sur le sol brulant et le vit s'approcher d'elle. Elle ferma alors les yeux, attendant sa fin prête à l'accepter. Mais, contre toute attente, elle sentit une main douce sur son cou et un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

«-Tu as bien combattu, lui dit Hao. Repose toi, jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Vous, les deux fantômes, allez chercher Yoh et sa bande pour qu'ils la ramènent dans sa chambre»

Une dernière fois il se pencha sur elle et déposa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_:D_


	2. Entrainement?

Hello!

Voici le chapitre II, bon, j'annonce tout de suite que le but de Hao a été quelque peu modifié, puisqu'il ne s'agit plus de détruire l'humanité mais de la réduire en esclavage...(la raison sera expliquée dans les chapitres suivants)! J'espère que ça vous plaira et encore merci pour vos commentaires!  
Bisous

* * *

Alors que la nuit était tombée sur le village pache, Tamao rejoignit enfin son lit. Elle avait passé la soirée à se faire soigner par Faust tant son combat avec le shaman millénaire l'avait mise mal au point. Sa jambe droite avait été brulée par la lave de son fantôme et son bandage rendait sa marche difficile. Monter les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre avait été une lourde épreuve mais elle pouvait enfin se délecter de la fraicheur de son petit lit. Au moment où elle allait s'endormir, Ren, Ryu, Yoh et Horo entrèrent dans la pièce.

«-Désolés de te déranger alors que tu dois être exténuée, s'excusa le shaman chinois, mais on voudrait te poser une ou deux questions sur ton duel avec Hao.

-Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de mon frère jumeau d'attaquer comme ça et encore moins de laisser sa proie s'échapper, surtout quand celle-ci n'a aucune chance, lui dit Yoh

-Ce cinglé aime voir la souffrance des autres, il aurait dû te faire cramer comme il en a fait cramer des centaines d'autres, renchérit Horo

-Il...I-Il a dit qu'il fallait que je devienne plus forte et qu'il s'occuperait de cela, «_personnellement_», leur répondit la petite

-Depuis quand Hao est prof, ironisa Horo

-Quand il a su mon niveau de furyoku, il m'a regardée avec peine et pitié...C'était atroce, j'ai cru que ma dernière heure était venue...

-On sait qu'il a horreur des shamans faibles, peut être même qu'il les hait plus que les humains..., dit Ryu

-Si on regarde son Royaume comme il l'appelle, on aurait tout en haut de la hiérarchie sociale: lui bien sûr, en tant que Roi, puis, sa bande à qui il donnerait les hautes fonctions. Ensuite, nous aurions les shamans lambdas, les traîtres à leur sang au Goulag puis...les humains en esclavage, analysa Ren

-Oui, mais moi, j'irais où?, s'inquiéta Tamao

-Si une telle hiérarchie était mise en place, tu serais probablement au Goulag, avec Ryu et Horo...Ren vient d'une puissante famille chinoise, Hao lui laisserait peut être une chance de le servir, quant à moi, je suis son jumeau donc, soit je suis le pire des traites auquel cas, je suis condamné au Goulag également, soit il me laisse une chance et je le sers..., répondit Yoh

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas Tamao, ce n'est pas comme si l'avènement du règne de Hao allait se réaliser! Nous l'empêcherons!, jura Ryu

-Mais pourquoi veut-il me faire progresser? Je ne suis qu'une misérable orpheline que Maître Mikihisa a bien voulu prendre sous son aile pour lui apprendre les bases du shamanisme...C'est tout. Je n'ai rien de spécial..., dit la malade

-Pour nous, si tu l'es. Tu es Tamao, notre amie, dit Horo d'une voix larmoyante»

Tomao rougit et les autres la laissèrent dormir. Au moment où elle ferma les yeux, sa jambe commença à la bruler et elle eut la sensation que l'air devint plus lourd dans la chambre. Elle se força alors à ne pas y prêter attention et finit par s'endormir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil rayonnait déjà et tous étaient levés. Elle voulu se redresser mais sa jambe la faisait trop souffrir, alors, elle se contenta de regarder autour d'elle. D'un coup, sa brulure la démangeait et l'air dans la chambre devenait suffoquant. Elle se retourna et vit Hao assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle allait crier quand elle entendit une voix dans sa tête qui lui ordonnait de rester silencieuse ou elle le paierait et _cher_!

«-Je suis content de voir que tu récupères, chuchota-t-il.

-...

-J'aurais dû m'y prendre plus tôt avec toi, ton furyoku est vraiment bas. Je ne pensais pas qu'une shaman de quinze ans pouvait en avoir un aussi bas.

-...

-Un chat a mangé ta langue? Enfin, si tel est le cas, je le comprends, dit-il en souriant avec un air narquois, même si moi, c'est une autre partie de toi que je voudrais manger»

Il approcha du lit de la malade et lui prit le menton avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres gercées.

«-...J-Je peux vous poser une question?, demanda-t-elle

-Tu viens de le faire, argua-t-il

-N-Non...Mais...

-Vas y, je verrai si j'y répondrai

-P-Pourquoi vous ne...m'avez pas...t-tuée..., osa-t-elle

-Tu m'intéresses, j'ai envie de te connaître.

-A-Ah...J-je...

-Je te laisse te reposer, n'oublie pas de faire des progrès. Je te surveille, lui dit-il»

Et il disparut après lui avoir lancé un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à un avertissement.

«M-Maître Yoh! Maître Yoh!, hurla Tamao»

Le garçon en question arriva en courant et la regarda avec un air interrogateur.

«-...V-Vous pourriez...m'aider avec le shamanisme, s'il vous plait? Faut que je devienne plus forte...Sinon il reviendra...

-Tu parles de Hao?

-Oui, répondit-elle, il veut que je devienne plus forte...il _m'entraine._..

-J'ai eu le droit au même traitement...Alors oui, il rigole pas, je vais t'aider ne t'inquiète pas, mais pour l'instant c'est mieux que tu te reposes, lui dit-il

-Merci, Maître Yoh»

Dans le Quartier Général de Hao, celui-ci s'assit sur un canapé au centre d'une pièce sombre dans laquelle presque aucune lumière ne se distinguait quand le petit Opacho arriva près de lui.

«Hao, je peux te demander quelque chose?

-Oui, bien sûr

-A quoi tu penses?

-A quelqu'un, une personne qui a besoin d'aide.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle est trop faible...»

Il claqua des doigts et l'équipe Hanagumi apparut. Celle-ci était composé de trois jeunes sorcières: Canna, Mattie et Mary. Ces trois shamanes de haut niveau vouaient au jeune homme une entière dévotion.

«-Les filles j'ai besoin de vous

-Tout pour vous plaire Maître, assura Canna

-Parmi les amis pathétiques de Yoh, il y en a une qui m'intéresse. Je voudrais que vous vous en occupiez. Testez la, mais ne lui faites pas trop de mal, elle doit rester vivante.

-C'est la blonde? La fiancée de votre frère, demanda Mattie, curieuse

-Non, elle a les cheveux roses et l'air extrêmement timide et fragile

-Ah oui, elle a l'air d'un petit insecte, ricana Mattie

-Justement, elle doit devenir un peu plus forte et vous allez l'y aider. Ne soyez pas trop dures cependant, c'est une_ toute petite chose_

-Vous pouvez compter sur nous, Maître, lui jura Canna

-Attendez quelques jours avant d'agir, elle a une blessure qui doit cicatriser.

-Bien Maître, acquiesça Mary.»

Le trio disparut laissant Hao seul dans la pièce avec le petit garçon qui jouait avec son pancho.

«Seigneur Hao, elle va avoir peur? demanda Opacho

-Oh oui, dit-il en riant.»

Quelques jours plus tard, le plan d'Hao se réalisa, si ce n'est que Tamao ne fut pas seule pour affronter le groupe, Horo et Chocolove étaient présents lors de l'attaque et portèrent secours à la demoiselle. Installé sur une falaise qui surplombait la plaine où le combat avait lieu, Hao regardait la scène avec intérêt. Cependant, le duel fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Yoh et de sa fiancée, ce qui provoqua un grognement chez le grand shaman.

Il décida alors d'intervenir lui-même et apparut au milieu de la plaine installant ainsi un climat de tension.

«Hao! s'écrièrent Yoh, Ryu, Ren, Horo, et Chocolove»

Il les ignora royalement et avança vers Tamao allongée sur le sol.

«-Je suis fier de tes progrès, petite Tamao, lui dit-il.

-...

-Tu as réussi à tenir tête à une de mes agents, peu de temps, certes, mais tu as réussi...Je t'avais dit que tu deviendrais plus forte, lui susurra-t-il»

Il passa un bras sous ses genoux, un autre sous son dos et la porta ainsi en mariée sous les yeux ahuris des autres shamans. Il se mit devant Ryu, jugeant de sa force physique et lui tendit alors la petite.

«J'exige que vous fassiez attention à elle.

-Cela inclue évidemment le fait que tu ne sois plus en mesure d'entrer en contact avec elle, revendiqua Ren

-Il n'y a pas à dire, Ren, tu oses tout. C'est pour cela que tu es mon préféré de cette bande d'amis pathétiques, lui répondit Hao

-Pourquoi est-ce que Tamao t'intéresse, demanda Anna avec un regard inquisiteur

-Oh, serais-tu jalouse, ma chère Anna, ironisa l'ennemi

-Dans tes rêves, Hao!

-Il va falloir beaucoup de temps de repos à Tamao, Hao, l'avertit Faust. Ne renvoie pas tes sbires avant un moment

-Ce que j'aime chez toi, mon cher Faust, c'est ta capacité à te montrer perspicace. Soigne la bien.»

Hao se volatilisa dans un nuage de flammes en éclatant d'un rire sardonique suivi des Hanagumi.

«Faust...J-J'ai mal, gémit la petite

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Tamao, on va te protéger, la rassura Horo»

Le groupe repartit en direction de l'hôtel mais Yoh et Anna restèrent en retrait.

«Dis Anna, tu sais pourquoi Hao est autant intrigué par Tamao?

-Aucune idée, elle n'est pas puissante, pourtant...

-Justement, Hao veut l'entrainer, il souhaite qu'elle devienne plus forte

-J'aurais tendance à penser qu'il sait quelque chose qu'on ignore, sauf que Mikihisa nous a déjà parlé des parents de Tamao, ils étaient des humains normaux, rien d'extraordinaire.

-Je n'aime pas ça, Anna, l'avertit Yoh

-Moi non plus»

Tamao était installée dans son lit, Faust lui avait mis une perfusion afin qu'elle guérît plus rapidement. Elle était encore toute abasourdie par ce qu'il s'était passé. Au moins, son furyoku avait légèrement augmenté, mais ces tests que Hao mettait sur son chemin, l'épuisaient trop. Elle avait la gorge sèche et aurait aimé avoir un verre d'eau pour se désaltérer.

«Tiens, en voici. Fais attention, elle est très fraiche»

Cette voix la fit tressaillir: c'était encore lui! Hao! Il était de nouveau présent dans sa chambre. Cette fois-ci, elle détourna son visage, elle ne voulait plus le voir.

«Petite Tamao, j'ai pris la peine de venir te voir, j'aimerais que tu sois plus respectueuse!, l'avertit-il en lui prenant le menton dans sa main, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder.

-P-Pardon

-Je préfère ça.»

Gardant le visage de la petite dans sa main, il en profita pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

«-Tes fantômes sont particulièrement ennuyeux, il faudrait peut être que je m'occupe d'eux, d'ailleurs.

-Oh n-non! S-S'il vous plait! Conchi et Ponchi sont mes amis. L-Laissez les tranquilles, pitié.

-Je trouve qu'ils te ramollissent. Ils ne t'aident pas. Or je suis là pour réveiller le feu qui est en toi.

-J-Je continuerai mes progrès...pro-promis!

-Toute petite chose, murmura Hao en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes.»

Il se volatilisa au moment où Jun et Pirika entrèrent dans la pièce. La doshi lui tapota le front avec de une serviette mouillée tandis que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus referma la fenêtre.

«Il fait frais dehors, en plus il y a pas mal de nuisibles!, s'expliqua la jeune fille

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un peu de froid ait un effet sur une inuit, se moqua la chinoise.

-Tamao doit se reposer au mieux, et risquer un rhume n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire, rétorqua Pirika

-Si ça peut te rassurer, petite Tamao, Hao est en train de livrer un combat dans l'arène, il ne risque pas de revenir de si tôt, dit Jun

-...V-Vous croyez qu'il va tuer ses adversaires?

-Il a une tendance à les cramer, je crois qu'on peut effectivement le dire, se moqua l'inuit

-...I-Il va devenir encore plus puissant, se lamenta la petite shaman, et quand il reviendra, il sera encore plus horrible

-On ne te laissera plus seule, Tamao, lui jura Jun. Et Pyron vieille sur nous, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Repose toi, c'est ça le plus important, ajouta la demoiselle aux cheveux bleus

-On sera là quand tu te réveilleras, lui promit Jun

_A suivre_

* * *

:D


	3. Accident, fuite, châtiment

Hello!

Merci à tous ceux qui viennent me lire et qui me laissent des petits mots! C'est vraiment gentil :') *émue, émue*

C'est un chapitre un peu bizarre...Mais nécessaire car il contient certaines informations, dissimulées ça où là sur le "pourquoi Hao est-il intéressé par Tamao!"(Allez, jouons à cache-cache! Si vous trouvez, vous aurez des cookies! :D )

Bacci!

* * *

Grâce aux nombreux soins de Faust, Tamao se remit assez vite de son dernier combat.

Elle assista aux entrainements de l'équipe «The Ren» et de celle «Fumbari Onsen» qui avaient lieu au fin fond de la forêt. Elle regardait les exercices physiques qu'Anna imposait à ses guerriers quand elle se leva soudainement.

«Tu vas où, lui demanda le petit Manta

-Faire pipi, je tiens plus, lui répondit-elle en rougissant

-Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne à l'hôtel?

-O-Oh non! Surtout ne vous dérangez pas! Je reviens dans cinq minutes, assura-t-elle

-Mais et Hao?

-E-Enfin, ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'est pas apparu! E-En plus, il a eu quelques problèmes avec les X-Laws je crois, donc il a d'a-autres chats à fouetter.»

Elle s'en alla en souriant et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Celle-ci devenait de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait.

«Tamao, je crois qu'on est perdu!, constata Conchi

-Mais c'est pas possible! Ma tablette indique toujours le nord, souffla Tamao

-Et le village est au nord, espèce d'idiot, cria Ponchi en tapant Conchi

-Donc, en continuant à suivre la tablette, on trouvera la maison, sourit la jeune fille»

Sauf que ce fut exactement l'inverse qui arriva. La shaman et ses deux esprits se retrouvèrent dans une zone aride située derrière ladite forêt. Continuant à avancer, ils furent surpris par le bruit de nombreuses explosions. Ils se protégèrent derrière de nombreux rochers et attendirent le silence afin d'analyser la situation. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir et comprendre, une voiture des X-Laws, contenant Marco, Lyserg et la sainte avait été attaquée par un sbire de Hao. De ce qu'elle entendait, le type allait les _détruire _de façon à ce que rien ni personne ne puisse jamais les ressusciter...Pouvait-elle rester là sans réagir? Certainement pas! Elle prit son courage à deux mains et surgit des bosquets faisant ainsi sursauter son ennemi. Ce qui la surprit en retour, c'était la ressemblance entre lui et le chef d'une équipe que les X-One avaient massacrée. Ainsi, il venait prendre sa revanche...N'était-ce pas légitime? Non! Maître Yoh n'aurait jamais cautionné cela! Jamais! Elle forma son arbalète et se tint prête. Oui, elle tremblait, oui elle mourrait de peur, mais non, elle ne resterait pas là sans bouger pendant qu'ils se faisaient massacrer.

Alors qu'il lançait son Sphinx contre la jeune fille, l'archange Michaël le neutralisa d'un coups d'épée. Marco était vivant! Elle ne serait alors pas seule pour protéger Lyserg et J-Jeanne. En un rien de temps, le chef des X-Laws avait renversé la situation à son avantage. Revenu bien plus fort du monde des esprits, il mit en pièces le fantôme égyptien et s'apprêtait à exécuter leur agresseur quand Hao, Opacho et Rakist arrivèrent.

En moins de deux secondes, l'italien se retrouva à terre. Afin que Tamao puisse emmener la sainte et le sourcier, il fit apparaitre l'oversoul «ferrari».

«Rakist, je te laisse t'en occuper, ordonna le Shaman Millénaire avant de se tourner vers l'X-Laws, j'ai des comptes à régler avec lui.

-Bien»

Le prêtre fit apparaitre un autre oversoul dont la forme rappelait également une voiture de course. Laissant son maître à ses affaires, aidé par le petit africain et l'égyptien, il les prit en chasse. Tamao accéléra encore et encore. Elle devait trouver un shaman sachant ressusciter! Instinctivement, elle pensa à Sati, la chef du Gandhara! Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait être!

«Tam! Ils nous rattrape!, hurla Conchi

-Tu vois pas où est l'accélérateur?! Regarde, il est là!, cria Ponchi en posant brutalement son large pied sur la pédale.

-Ponchi, non!»

La voiture s'emballa, rata un virage et s'écrasa dans un ravin tout proche. Suite à la violence de l'accident, l'oversoul disparut d'un coups et les passagers se retrouvèrent projetés contre les nombreux arbres de la forêt. Tamao fut balancée contre un roc et se blessa violemment à la tête. Du sang coulait. Elle avait mal...trop mal pour bouger même si son instinct de survie lui hurlait de prendre ses jambes à son cou dès qu'elle aperçut les sbires de Hao approcher. Rakist rechargea son pistolet et Anatole, lui, s'exerçait à la maîtrise de son fouet. Le petit Opacho était resté dans la voiture. Lui, il ne tuait jamais.

Alors que l'égyptien allait se jeter sur l'iron Maiden, le second du pyromane l'en empêcha.

«Hein?

-Attends, je dois m'occuper de celle aux cheveux roses. Fais ce que tu veux aux autres, mais elle, j'en réponds directement.»

Il s'approcha doucement de ladite jeune fille et s'accroupit à ses cotés alors qu'elle agonisait. Il posa son index et son majeur sur la tempe de la blessée et lui insuffla du furyoku. Lorsque sa santé fut mise hors de danger, il passa un bras sous ses genoux et un autre derrière son dos, et la porta ainsi jusqu'à la voiture et la déposa à l'arrière où l'attendait le petit garçon.

«Attache la, Opacho. On risque d'aller vite et il vaut mieux qu'elle arrive en un seul morceau.

-Voui.»

Lorsque ce fut fait, le prêtre fit signe à son acolyte.

«Mais...j'en ai pas fini avec eux!

-Peu importe, nous devons rentrer!»

Et il démarra en trombe. Assuré que Tamao était bien attachée, il accéléra davantage, ne voulant surtout pas faire attendre son maître. Après quelques minutes faites à vive allure, ils arrivèrent dans la base militaire qui servait aujourd'hui de repère au pyromane. Ce dernier les attendait, assis tranquillement sur le toit du bâtiment. Une fois que le bolide fut arrêté, que ses sbires en furent sortis, Hao sauta sur l'herbe et alla à leur rencontre. Opacho était encore à l'arrière, tenant fermement la main de la jeune fille, terrifié suite à son trajet mouvementé. Le Shaman Millénaire sourit et caressa la joue de la disciple de Mikihisa. Elle était là...Sans accorder un seul regard aux deux esprits de celle-ci, morts de peur, il fit signe à Rakist afin qu'il fasse disparaître son over soul, laissant alors, Tamao flotter dans les airs. L'ancien X-Laws la porta ensuite jusqu'à la chambre de son maître comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit, s'inclina et s'en alla, laissant ainsi le pyromane avec sa proie. Ce dernier se contenta de s'assoir à ses cotés et d'attendre qu'elle se réveilla.

«Hum...

-Tu es enfin réveillée?

-H-Hao! cria-t-elle en se redressant brutalement»

Elle sentit une douleur. Le lit étant contre le mur, elle venait de donner un coups de coude dedans. Si le fait de se retrouver dans une chambre inconnue pouvait être angoissant, cette anxiété n'était rien comparée à celle de se retrouver dans la chambre de celui qui menaçait le monde entier. Seulement, au lieu d'être aussi menaçant qu'elle l'avait imaginé, Hao se contentait juste de la fixer avec ses grands yeux de braise.

«La salle de bain est la première porte à droite si tu cherches les toilettes, lui dit-il d'une voix blasée

-H-Hein?

-Je peux lire dans les pensées, lui expliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.»

Tamao rougit encore plus. Ainsi, il savait tout de sa première préoccupation. C'est gênée qu'elle se décida à y aller en tremblant.

«Ne cherches pas à t'enfuir!»

Elle revint toute penaude, rouge de honte, le visage caché dans ses mains.

«Allez, viens, assis-toi»

Tamao obéit et se mit sur le lit à ses cotés. Ce dernier posa sa main sur son épaule et l'attira vers lui.

«Tu as avancé ton entrainement?

-N-Non...E-Enfin pas beaucoup..., dit-elle devant l'air courroucé de Hao

-Tu as peur?

-N-Non-non, ajouta-t-elle en mettant sa tablette en forme de coeur devant son visage

-Alors pourquoi te caches-tu, se moqua-t-il»

Il lui reprit sa tablette, la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce et se pencha sur elle. Il monta sa jambe et la mit entre les cuisses de la jeune fille, ce qui la força à s'allonger sur le lit.

«Détends toi»

Il prit la tête de Tamao entre ses mains et commença à poser ses lèvres sur celle de la demoiselle. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et sentit les longs cheveux du shaman sur son corps. Ses lèvres devenaient de plus en plus chaudes au contact de celles du pyromane.

«Mes mains te brulent? , demanda Hao

-H-Hein?

-Tu l'as pensé.

N-N-Non.»

Il continua ses baisers jusqu'à ce que Tamao s'endormit. Il la couvrit avec une couverture, sortit de ses appartements et descendit rejoindre ses sbires.

«Hao, l'appela le petit Opacho

-Hum?

-C'est elle, la fille intéressante?

-Oui, répondit-il»

Il regarda son équipe et en désigna un.

«Toi, là! J'ai un match ce soir, je veux que tu surveilles notre invitée! Si elle s'enfuit, ce sera de ta faute! Les autres viennent avec moi, donc tu as cette responsabilité!»

Vers minuit, lorsque l'équipe «Hoshigumi» retourna au palais, le petit Opacho monta très vite dans la chambre du Seigneur. Il voulait voir celle qui intéressait son Maître. Malheureusement, quand il leva la couverture, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne en-dessous. Il redescendit au salon où Hao sirotait un verre avec certains de ses fidèles et l'avertit de l'absence de Tamao. Cela provoqua une telle rage en lui, que son verre fondit et que le fidèle ayant échoué à sa mission finit cramé en un claquement de doigt. Il se rassit, but un nouveau verre.

«La petite chose est devenue bien intrépide..., lança-t-il avec une voix cinglante»

Tamao avait réussi à fuir la chambre de Hao. Elle avait utilisé Ponchi afin qu'il fasse une diversion et avait sauté par la fenêtre pour se sauver et rejoindre son village. Quand elle arriva à l'hôtel, les autres l'accueillirent interloqués. Cependant, elle ne leurs avait pas dit la vérité, elle soutint qu'elle s'était perdue dans les bois et n'évoqua pas les baisers de son ravisseur. Elle rejoignit Anna, Pirika et Jun dans la chambre et se mit dans le lit.

«Vous connaissez le groupe de Sharilla et des autres demoiselles?, demanda Pirika

-Ces filles qui étaient présentes dans le désert?, renchérit Jun. Oui, je vois vaguement qui elles sont, pourquoi?

-Leur équipe devra affronter celle de Hao, expliqua l'Inuit

-...

-On peut arrêter de parler de lui, demanda Manta, ça fait peur à Tamao!

-T as jamais su ce qu'il te voulait?, interrogea Pirika

-...N-Non, il voulait juste...Je sais pas...Bonne nuit! dit la petite Tamao afin de couper court à la conversation.»

Le silence se fit dans la chambre, mais Tamao commença à éprouver une drôle de sensation. Ses lèvres la brulaient, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait cette douleur, elle n'avait pourtant rien bu de chaud ou ce genre de chose. Elle se souvint d'un coup, les lèvres de Hao sur les siennes. «Vue sa maîtrise de l'élément, pas étonnant que son corps lui-même ne soit plus très humain, se dit-elle.»

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Yoh qui se rendit au quartier général d'Hao. Comme à son habitude, celui-ci l'accueillit avec son fantôme gardien, prêt à riposter en cas d'attaque.

«-Tu as enfin compris ma supériorité et tu as décidé de me rejoindre, mon cher frère?

-Hao, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je suis ici pour te demander une faveur...

-Une faveur!, s'exclama-t-il en riant, tu dois être bien fichu pour en être réduit à me demander de l'aide.

-L'équipe que tu dois affronter aujourd'hui, eh bien...comment dire, elles sont très nulles

-Si nulles que ça?

-Euh oui

-Merci de m'en avoir averti, je me ferai un plaisir de les exterminer! Ne prends pas cet air étonné, tu connais ma conception du monde, les plus faibles doivent être anéantis car ils sont une honte à notre race.

-Hao! cria Yoh

-Au fait, je n'ai pas du tout apprécié l'escapade de la petite Tamao! Je viendrai régler ça avec elle, fais lui passer le message!

-Tu ne lui feras pas de mal, Hao!

-Oh parce que tu vas m'en empêcher? Toi? Celui qui est tombé face aux Hanagumi? Aucune chance, dit-il»

Hao éclata d'un rire sinistre avant de disparaître dans un rideau de feu, laissant ainsi son jumeau seul face à la menace de son avertissement.

Assis dans un divan, le Seigneur appela un de ses serviteurs. Canna, la leader des Hanagumi s'avança puis s'inclina devant son Maître.

«Va avertir la petite Tamao, connaissant Yoh, il ne le fera pas et ça va m'énerver encore plus, dit-il en souriant.»

La chef fit une révérence et se téléporta. Elle arriva en face de la jeune fille qui était en train de dessiner sur le toit de l'hôtel. Quand elle remarqua la shaman, elle se leva en sursautant et chercha sa tablette des yeux.

«Je ne suis pas venue me battre, minus.

-A-Ah...P-Pourquoi alors?

-Maître Hao est furieux de ta fuite. Dis toi que par ta faute, un des nôtres a été flambé en cinq seconde avant d'être dévoré par l'Esprit du Feu.

-..., déglutit la petite

-Il a dit qu'il viendrait te voir pour...régler ça. A mon avis, dis à ta famille que tu les aimes parce qu'il est encore plus violent que d'ordinaire quand il est dans cet état, ajouta-t-elle en riant.»

Tamao resta là, interdite et inerte. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? Fuir? Il la retrouverait et se serait encore pire. En plus, Conchi et Ponchi étaient partis soulever les jupes des filles, elle serait seule face à lui...Elle serait seule au moment de sa mort. Cette idée fit naître une boule au fond de sa gorge et des larmes commencèrent à couler. «Avec un peu de chance, le Spirit of Fire ne me dévorera pas et je pourrai rejoindre mes parents, se dit-elle.» Cette pensée la rassura et la calma légèrement. Elle resta là jusqu'au soleil couchant. Sentant les rayons chauds sur son corps, elle releva ses yeux mouillés et regarda le paysage. «Tout a l'air enflammé, murmura-t-elle.» Tout à coup, sa vision se brouilla, l'air était devenu irrespirable, suffoquant. C'était lui! Il allait la faire étouffer ou la bruler vive! Une tornade de feu se forma puis se dissipa laissant ainsi apparaitre Hao assis dans la paume de son immense fantôme gardien. Il la fixait des ses yeux de braise puis sauta sur le toit et s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne pouvait le regarder et baissa son regard.

«Petite, si petite Tamao...»

Il la prit violemment par la nuque et la souleva pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard croisa celui du shaman. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux puits menant tout droit en enfer tant ils étaient rouges.

«Dis le, que tu as peur...murmura-t-il

-...

-Je n'aime pas les menteuses. Avoue que tu as peur, petite chose

-...J-Je suis m-morte de peur, lâcha-t-elle dans un cri de douleur

-Tu es une bonne petite, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front, je sais que tu pensais à tes parents tout à l'heure...Tu as envi de les rejoindre?»

Une larme coula le long de ses joues et atterrit sur le poing de Hao.

«Le problème est que je n'ai pas envi de te tuer...Mais une autre punition s'impose, dit il en éclatant de rire»

Toute la bande s'était mise à table pour le diner quand Tamao entra dans la salle commune. Elle était aussi blanche que son t-shirt et toute joie semblait avoir disparu de son corps.

«Tamao, tu vas bien?, demanda Yoh inquiet»

Elle le regarda avec des yeux vides puis s'assit à coté de Ryu et de Ren. Elle resta prostrée toute la soirée, serrant ses jambes avec force. Quand elle remonta dans sa chambre, elle sentit les mains d'Hao sur son corps. Il avait touché chaque parcelle de son corps, aucune partie n'avait été épargnée par ses lèvres, aucune. Son corps entier la brulait. Elle suffoquait dans cette pièce sombre et se dirigea en courant dans la salle de bain où elle alluma la lumière et se dévisagea dans le miroir. Elle se déshabilla complètement, prit un savon, mit de l'eau gelée dessus et se frotta énergiquement. L'odeur de feu de bois était omniprésente, elle emplissait l'air autour de la jeune fille. A bout de nerfs, elle se laissa tomber violemment contre le sol et fut secouée de spasmes.

Sans personne autour d'elle et recroquevillée, dans la nuit, seuls ses fantômes surent ce qui s'était passé.

_A suivre_

* * *

_:D  
_


	4. I go to open up the rose, Esmeralda

Hello  
Voici le quatrième chapitre de ma fanfic sur Shaman King! J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant! :D

Encore merci pour vos commentaires:D

* * *

Le lendemain, Tamao ne put se lever. Sa nuit avait été parsemée de spasmes, de vomissements, de pleurs...Ses amis étaient tous anxieux quant à son état et les discussions allèrent bon train quand les deux fantômes arrivèrent dans la pièce.

«Vous savez ce qu'a Tamao, depuis hier soir?, s'inquiéta Chocolove

-Depuis quelques temps Hao tourne trop autour d'elle, s'énerva Anna»

Les deux fantômes partirent d'un coup, sans demander leur reste aux autres. Ils se dirigèrent vers le Q.G de Hao. Ils entrèrent violemment en criant ce qui provoqua la riposte des troupes du Seigneur! Celui-ci leva le bras et le silence se fit dans la salle.

«Que voulez-vous, fantômes de pacotille, demanda-t-il en se moquant

-Tu vas payer pour ce que tu a fais à Tamao, cria Conchi

-Ah...Tamao, répondit-il, comment va-t-elle? J'espère qu'elle se repose.

-Espèce de connard!, beugla Ponchi

-Comment osez-vous, s'offusqua Rakist

-Vous allez le payer! hurla Mattie»

Ses sbires allaient se jeter sur les deux fantômes lorsque Hao les devança. Le Spirit of Fire les captura et son maître exigea le silence.

«C'est mignon de voir que vous cherchiez à venger son honneur, ricana-t-il, mais vous savez, je compte m'occuper d'elle.

-T'occuper d'elle, c'est-à-dire?, s'inquiéta Conchi

-Que je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé hier, répondit-il avec un sourire

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, sale gosse, demanda Ponchi

-Y a quelques temps, tu avais remis en doute ma virilité, d'ici peu, Tamao pourra comparer, sourit-il

-Laisse la! Ce que tu lui a fait hier l'a déjà traumatisée!, cria Conchi

-Ah bon? Ce n'était pourtant que quelques caresses pleines...d'amour, ajouta-t-il d'un air narquois

-Arrête de parler de ça! hurla Ponchi en se jetant sur lui»

Le petit panda rose fut arrêté par le Spirit of Fire.

«Vas y, mon fidèle esprit, fais toi plaisir»

Le fantôme du Signeur brula son captif sous les yeux de son ami.

«Toi le petit renard, avertis la petite Tamao. Ce soir, je viendrai la voir, dit-il avec un rire sardonique»

Lorsque Conchi prévint sa maitresse de la perte de son ami et du sort qui l'attendait, celle-ci se leva et regarda son reflet dans un miroir. En parler ne servirait à rien...Anna la jalouserait surement. Elle avait beau aimer Maître Yoh, elle avait plusieurs fois regardé Hao...Il n'y avait plus aucune porte de sortie. Alors, elle s'assit sur son lit, ferma les yeux et attendit toute la journée. Vers minuit, elle sentit une main glisser le long de ses courbes, elle tressaillit et ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit alors un sourire presque chaleureux sur la bouche du jeune homme. Elle se leva d'un coup et resta de marbre, acceptant son sort.

«Tu ressembles à cette chère Jeanne quand tu es résignée comme tu l'es maintenant, ricana-t-il

-...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?, lui demanda-t-il

-P-Pourquoi vous faites ça?

-Pourquoi je m'intéresse à toi? Tu ne le sais pas?

-N-Non. Je suis n-normale...M-Mes parents étaient de simples humains vous savez

-Je sais, rétorqua-t-il

-Mais alors, pourquoi? Anna est mille fois plus forte que moi! Elle a tellement de charme et de puissance!»

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui.

«Tu es si pure, sans aucune tâche, soupira-t-il

-C-C'est J-Jeanne la sainte qui est ainsi, vous vous trompez...

-Elle, c'est une cinglée dans une boite de conserve. Elle n'a rien de ta pureté. Et cette pureté, je la veux.

-...»

Il colla ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille et tenta d'y glisser sa langue. Contre toute attente, celle-ci se laissa faire et l'accueillit. Hao la serra d'autant plus fort contre lui et la souleva pour l'allonger dans son lit. Doucement, il passa ses mains sous les vêtements de la jeune fille et les retira délicatement les uns après les autres. Bien vite, Tamao se trouva nue, offerte au plus puissant shaman du monde. Elle n'opposait plus aucune forme de résistance et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait de nouveau les lèvres de Hao sur les siennes, sur son cou, ses seins. Ses mains n'étaient pas non plus inactives. Chaque parcelle de son corps était caressée par celles-ci. Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Les baisers allaient de plus en plus bas: après avoir humidifié son nombril, ils semblaient se diriger vers son sanctuaire. Instinctivement, elle resserra alors ses cuisses, mais, sous les chaudes caresses du pyromane, celles-ci se relâchèrent presque instantanément. Son corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre aux mains de son ennemi. Elle avait l'impression de brûler, que le feu la consumait. Elle referma ses yeux, oui...elle brûlait , elle en était sûre maintenant...Elle fondait comme la cire d'une bougie, consumée par un feu ardent. Lorsque l'aurore pointa le bout de son nez, Hao se releva, s'assit sur le lit et remit son pantalon. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit alors que le némésis était debout de dos, en train de boucler sa ceinture.

«Nuit agitée?»

Hao ferma ses yeux en souriant, puis les rouvrit d'un oeil moqueur.

«Et toi, Ren? Que fais-tu debout à une heure pareille? Ne me dis pas que tu as attendu que j'ai fini pour venir me parler.»

Le shaman chinois posa son regard sur le lit dans lequel la jeune fille dormait et constata avec étonnement que le drap venait de se poser, seul, sur son corps frêle et offert.

«Déçu?

-Comment tu as fait ça, Hao?

-Alors comme ça, Anna ne vous a pas mis au courant? La vilaine petite cachottière!

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?!»

Le pyromane se retourna vers son interlocuteur et accentua son air moqueur.

«J'utilise l'air aussi bien que j'utilise le feu ou l'eau...Je peux passer de l'un à l'autre des cinq éléments comme je le souhaite, sourit-il.

-...

-Rien ne peut plus m'empêcher d'avoir ce que je désire, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

-...»

Ren regarda la disciple de Mikihisa dormir...Comment avait-elle pu succomber à son charme à ce point?

«Tu fais erreur, Ren.

-Comment ça?!

-Sa fleur, Tamao ne me l'a pas donnée, je l'ai prise! Comme tout ce qui me revient de droit.

-...

-Tu as vraiment été éduqué par une famille traditionnelle chinoise! Je reconnais bien là, cette façon de penser, se moqua-t-il. J'ai neutralisé l'oxygène qui se trouvait autour d'elle, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas crier. Je sais combien les filles sont sensibles lors de leur première fois et je ne voulais pas qu'on puisse être dérangé. Rassuré? Elle ne vous a pas trahi.»

Ren ne répondait jamais. A quoi cela servait-il puisque Hao pouvait lire dans les pensées.

Lorsque ce dernier avança vers lui, l'héritier Tao se refusa de reculer, pensant qu'une telle action pourrait être interprétée comme un signe de faiblesse.

«Quand on sait ce que tu feras à Jeanne, tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop me juger, rit-il.»

Alors qu'il allait partir, il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille et adressa un dernier regard vers Ren.

«Réfléchis bien à ma proposition, Ren.»

Un rayon de soleil se posa sur le corps nu de Tamao qui se réveilla alors doucement. Elle remonta les draps sur son visage et remarqua que le jeune homme l'avait laissée seule. Elle se sentait si sale. Elle ne quitta d'ailleurs plus de son lit ce qui permit aux autres de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Quelques semaines plus tard, aucun membre du groupe n'avait de nouvelles du shaman, ni la principale intéressée. Aussi, elle put se lever avec difficultés et avança vers la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait remettre ses anciens vêtements, elle ne pouvait plus les supporter. Elle les mit dans la cheminée et chercha à allumer un feu. Quand la première flamme apparue, elle sursauta et fut prise de panique. Elle se rassura quand elle comprit que ce n'était pas un signe de la présence de Hao et partit se laver frénétiquement. Après avoir usé deux savons, Tamao enfila une robe noire qui appartenait à Anna. Elle espérait secrètement qu'au travers de ce vêtement, un peu de la force de sa propriétaire rejaillirait sur elle.

Conchi avait perdu le sens de l'humour et des blagues depuis la mort de son comparse. Soulever les jupes des filles n'a aucun intérêt lorsqu'on est seul à en rire...Il restait donc aux cotés de sa maitresses tout le temps, ne la quittant plus jamais des yeux. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas pour le petit déjeuner, le groupe resta silencieux tant il était surpris de la revoir. Anna, par ailleurs, ne fit aucune réflexion sur le fait que Tamao portait sa robe. Après avoir avalé un petit pain au chocolat, la jeune fille demanda la permission à Yoh de sortir, seule pour faire son deuil. Ce dernier accepta avec difficultés, mais sa fiancée le convint.

«T'es sûre Anna? C'est peut être risqué, ce type est un malade! dit Horo

-Je suis d'accord avec Horo! s'exclama Ryu. On ne sait jamais avec lui!

-Personnellement, je ne comprends même pas qu'il ne soit pas disqualifié après avoir fait ça, il devrait même être condamné, ajouta Pirika

-Le Shaman Fight se contre fiche des actions des participants, la seule chose qui compte, c'est le pouvoir, rétorqua Anna. De plus, je doute qu'il revienne, il a eu ce qu'il voulait...Tamao n'est plus qu'une faible shaman ordinaire pour lui dorénavant»

Tamao marchait dans les rues du village, silencieuse. Elle se vidait la tête ainsi. Elle s'arrangea pour éviter tous les coins sombres et ne rester que dans la lumière des grands rues. Au bout d'un moment, elle tomba sur Lyserg. Il avait beau les avoir quitté pour rejoindre les X-Laws, elle le trouvait toujours aussi mignon...Si pur... Cependant, celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée, elle décida alors de le suivre discrètement tant il la fascinait. Arrivé à proximité d'une forêt, le sourcier se retourna et lui fit face.

«Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote! Comment as tu pu croire que je ne t'avais pas vue!, cria-t-il.

-L-Lyserg, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'embêter! J-j'ai juste marché au pif, se défendit-elle.

-De toute les façons, je devais te ramener au campement!

-N-Non, j'ai pas envie! D-Désolée!

-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire! Au nom de Jeanne, la Sainte Iron Maiden, je vais te capturer! A toi de jouer Zelel!»

D'un coup de feu, l'Ange apparut et attrapa le jeune fille qui cherchait à se débattre.

«Lyserg! S-S'il te plait...L-Lâche moi!»

Il la ramena devant l'immense cathédrale qui servait de quartier général au X-Laws. Là, elle fut mise dans une cage dorée au centre d'une étrange figure géométrique.

«Q-Que comptez vous faire? Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs!

-Petite Tamao, calme toi, dit tranquillement une voix douce»

Cette dernière se retourna et vit son interlocuteur. La voix venait de l'Iron Maiden, c'était Jeanne qui lui parlait.

«Nous sommes navrés d'avoir eu à utiliser une telle stratégie mais, c'est le seul moyen...Tu sers d'appât, petite Tamao.

-P-Pourquoi? Personne ne s'intéresse à moi!

-Je ne pense pas, dit la sainte en souriant.»

Loin de là, un feu se ralluma et augmenta son incandescence.

«Vous comptez vraiment y aller, Maître, demanda Rakist inquiet, c'est un piège!

-Je sais, répondit Hao avec un air tranquille, mais, si je vais pas la sauver, je passerais vraiment pour un monstre.»

Dans sa cage, Tamao s'était mise en boule. Conchi ne pouvant y entrer, était resté au-dehors et posait ses pattes sur les barreaux dorés. Il sentit tout à coup un immense furuyuku et se retourna. Hao et sa bande étaient là, provoquant ainsi l'offensive des Anges.

«Rakist, je te les laisse, je vais aller faire quelque chose de bien plus intéressant».

En disant ces mots, il claqua des doigts et la cage de Tamao se brisa. Le Spirit of Fire la rattrapa dans la paume de sa main où Hao la rejoignit. La petite baissa les yeux et détourna la tête. Le shaman s'assit à coté d'elle et lui passa un bras sur sa taille.

«Tu es bien mignonne avec cette robe, mais c'est celle d'Anna, non?, se moqua-t-il

-...»

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

«Quand la Porte s'ouvrira, reste près de moi et il ne t'arrivera rien, lui murmura-t-il

-U-Une P-Porte, vous dites?

-Cette chère boite de conserve a pour objectif de tous nous détruire, susurra-t-il, mais, tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas quelque chose d' aussi simpliste qui pourrait m'abattre.

-...

-Tu es redevenue muette? ria-t-il. Tiens, à ce propos, ton cher Maître Yoh est là, avec ses pitoyables amis.

-...Yoh..., dit-elle en rougissant

-Ah, oui, Yoh...J'ai aussi quelque chose à voir avec lui. Reste là, tu es en sécurité.»

Il disparut et apparut face à son jumeau. Grâce à la diversion faite par ses sbires, il put l'affronter en combat singulier. Soudainement, un tremblement de terre accompagné d'un violent coup de tonnerre se fit sentir.

«-Qu'est ce qui se passe?, hurla Horo

-Quelque chose de mauvais, lui répondit Ryu

-La Porte de Babylone va s'ouvrir!, cria Marco. Protégez La Vierge de Fer!»

Tous les X-Laws se regroupèrent autour de la cage d'acier et réunirent leur furuyuku. Une gigantesque tour commença à se former en éventrant le sol. Sur son sommet se trouvait la petite fille aux cheveux blancs.

«-Réjouissez-vous, nous avons réussi, dit-elle»

Shamash apparut à coté d'elle, portant une immense clé dorée. Une serrure s'était, en effet, formée au-dessus de sa Maîtresse. Quand la porte fut ouverte, un immense souffle aspira tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité, dont les nombreux shamans. Avant que Tamao ne s'envola, Hao apparut à coté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Tous furent pris au piège. La porte se referma.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses errait dans les Ténèbres. Elle ne pouvait rien distinguer, ses sens ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité. Elle ne pouvait même pas appeler à l'aide. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit une voix. C'était celle de Hao. Il avait tenu sa promesse: il était là pour l'aider.

«Dans quelques minutes nous serons dehors, petite Tamao, ce n'est pas cette petite dimension qui pourrait me retenir prisonnier, ricana-t-il, cette chère boite de conserve n'est pas très futée. En revanche, pour que tu puisses sortir, il faut que tu ne fasses plus qu'un avec moi. Laisse ton esprit et le mien ne faire qu'un.»

Une sensation de bien être l'enveloppa. La voix du shaman était si douce...Elle sentit son esprit se diluer dans celui de Hao. Tous ses souvenirs, toutes ses pensées, toutes ses sensations, tous ses sentiments étaient à la disposition du grand maître. Peut importe ce qu'il se passait, elle se laissa totalement faire, inerte de volonté.

Un éclair rouge transcenda le ciel et le déchira. La Porte de Babylone avait implosé à cause de la puissance du pyromane. Tous les prisonniers de la dimension sacrée furent dispersés sur des kilomètres. Le grand shaman se laissa tranquillement poser sur le sol brulant du désert, tenant dans ses bras la demoiselle aux cheveux roses tandis que son fantôme, lui, avalait goulument celui de la Sainte Maiden.

«Tu te régales, Spirit of Fire?, ironisa-t-il en regardant la scène, allez, dévore le, que je devienne encore plus puissant.»

Il s'assit sur le sol et allongea la petite à ses cotés, tout en laissant sa tête reposer sur ses genoux. Il attendit comme ça que ses alliés retrouvent leurs esprits et reviennent à lui. Le premier à arriver fut le petit Opacho. Celui-ci s'approcha de Tamao, intrigué.

«C'est vraiment elle, Maître Hao?, demanda-t-il en la regardant

-Hum? Ah, oui, répondit ce dernier

-Elle n'est pas si jolie que ça...Pourquoi elle vous plait autant?, s'inquiéta le petit

-Ses pensées...Son âme...Elle est si pure, sans taches

-Mais, elle a des défauts, non?

-Bien sûr qu'elle en a. Mais je te parle de pureté d'âme.»

Tamao bougea la tête et ouvrit difficilement un oeil. Son corps entier lui faisait mal. Elle essaya de se lever mais Hao posa fermement ses mains sur ses épaules et la maintint allongée.

«Repose-toi, lui dit-il. Si tu te lèves, tu vas t'évanouir immédiatement.

-Les autres ne sont pas autant affectés...

-Tu es beaucoup plus faible...Vraiment, tu es trop faible...

-J'ai mal...»

Elle commença à pleurer et referma ses grands yeux roses. Inconsciemment, elle prit une main de Hao et la plaça sous sa joue de manière à être plus confortable. Le grand shaman sourit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

«Alors, je vois que vous êtes tous venus. C'est bien, ça prouve que j'ai formé une assemblée d'élite, dit-il en admirant ses disciples présents

-Nous serons toujours là pour vous servir, Maître Hao, l'assura Canna

-Je n'en doute pas, votre fidélité sera d'ailleurs récompensée. Le nouveau monde sera installé dans peu de temps.

-...H-Hao, souffla la petite

-Tamao, je t'ai déjà dit de te reposer!

-J-Je veux...rentrer à la...m-maison, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle

-Tu veux revoir ton _cher _Yoh? Et ses pitoyables amis? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu les reverras bientôt.

-...`

-Canna, Mary, Mattie! Ramenez la au quartier général et couchez la dans ma chambre. Je veux qu'elle se repose. Cependant, restez auprès d'elle puisqu'elle a tendance à s'enfuir.»

Les trois jeunes filles prirent la demoiselle aux cheveux roses et l'amenèrent dans le bâtiment du grand shaman. Mary la mit dans un bain chaud puis l'aida à mettre une de ses chemises de nuit. Tamao fut allongée dans le grand lit de la pièce avant même qu'elle n'ait pu protester. Mattie déboula violemment dans la pièce tenant à la main un plateau sur lequel était posé un bol de soupe et une tisane.

«Tiens, ça devrait t'aider à dormir, dit-elle en posant le plateau sur la table de nuit

-M-Merci..., répondit-elle en baissant la tête, rouge de honte

-Qu'est ce ça fait d'être la chérie du plus grand shaman de l'univers, demanda la rousse.

-J-Je ne suis pas la chérie de votre M-Maître

-Si. Sinon il t'aurait déjà exterminée, ajouta Mary

-Tu vas devenir Reine dans peu de temps, t'en as de la chance! dit Mattie

-Maître Hao est le plus grand, le plus beau, le plus parfait de tous les hommes, s'exclama la doll master

-On va pas te souler avec nos paroles, Maître Hao veut que tu te reposes. Donc vas y, endors toi.

-P-Pour me laisser dévorer par ce monstre à nouveau, cria Tamao»

Sa colère s'était exprimée pour la première fois. Cette soudaine confession installa un silence glacial dans la pièce.

«-Elle lui appartenait, lui dit Mary

-J-Je ne veux pas en parler! J-J'ai eu si mal, pleura-t-elle»

La petite fut secouée de spasmes. Aidées par son fantôme gardien, les trois shamans tentèrent de la calmer. Au bout d'une heure, Tamao s'assoupit sous le regard inquiet de Conchi. Vers minuit, Hao entra dans la pièce, provoquant ainsi un affolement chez le petit renard.

«Calme toi, petit esprit, je ne te ferai rien.

-Et à Tamao?

-Je te promets que je ne lui ferai rien non plus.»

Il enleva son poncho blanc, défit ses ceintures, entra dans la salle de bain et ressortit avec un pantalon de pyjama. Il s'approcha du lit dans lequel dormait paisiblement la jeune fille et lui caressa doucement la tête. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis s'allongea à coté d'elle.

Toute la nuit, le seigneur fut témoin des cauchemars de sa protégée. A un moment, il la prit dans ses bras et, ouvrant légèrement ses yeux, elle murmura un faible «_Yoh_» avant de se rendormir.

_A suivre_

* * *

:D


	5. La fin d'un monde

Me revoilà!

En fait, à partir de demain, j'aurai un maaax de boulot, donc autant que je vous donne en cadeau un autre chapitre pour patienter un peu :p

Alors, pour les puristes, les adeptes du manga...Vraiment désolée, mais j'ai dû prendre la fin de l'anime (non non ne me lapidez pas!) pour clore cette partie de l'histoire (on n'est même pas à la moitié, mais quand même, ces quatre chapitres servaient surtout de prologue...). Donc, dans le prochain, on commencera la partie sérieuse (celle qui concerne la lutte entre la _White Rose _et les _Aristocrates_) =p

Je précise que le dialogue entre Hao et les amis de Yoh sont presque intégralement copiés sur la version de l'anime afin de ne pas dévier (oui, je me connais, j'aurais écrit des pages et des pages...Et voilà)

J'ai glissé dans ce chapitre plusieurs indices sur la relation Tam/Hao qu'il faut ajouter à la phrase du chapitre trois pour avoir une partie de la soluce, serez-vous en mesure de les trouver ;D (pour ceux qui aiment fouiner dans un texte :p )

Laissez moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre final, vos idées m'intéressent :p

Bacci! a tutti!

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tamao se réveilla seule dans le lit, ce qui la soulagea beaucoup. Elle resta plantée là pendant quelques minutes puis entendit une voix derrière elle. Hao venait de rentrer dans la chambre après avoir pris une douche dans la salle d'eau. Au grand soulagement de la jeune fille, il était déjà habillé, mais, à son grand découragement, il vint s'assoir sur le lit, près d'elle.

«Tu es très mignonne le matin quand tu te réveilles.

-...

-Tu veux prendre un petit déjeuner?»

Elle leva la tête vers lui et le dévisagea. Elle remarqua que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il ne portait pas sa célèbre tenue mais une chemise noire et un simple jean. «Il est mignon habillé comme ça, pensa-t-elle». Hao se pencha sur elle et effleura les lèvres de la demoiselle avec les siennes.

«C'est toi la plus mignonne».

Il se releva et lui fit apporter un plateau sur lequel était posé plusieurs viennoiseries et un chocolat chaud.

«-Régale toi.

-M-Merci, murmura-t-elle

-Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser mourir de faim?, demanda-t-il en riant

-N-Non

-Calme toi, tout va bien»

Le petit renard apparut inquiet.

«Laissez la tranquille..., supplia-t-il

-Si je voulais la tuer ce serait déjà fait»

Il embrassa la petite sur le front et sortit de la pièce suivi par Conchi. Ce dernier fut capturé par le Spirit of Fire.

«Tu as quelque chose à me dire?

-S'il vous plaît, ne lui faite pas mal...Tamao est fragile

-C'est-à-dire?

-Son passé, très sombre, l'a fortement marquée! Elle est instable. Elle avait trouvé un équilibre auprès de la famille Asakura, vous pouvez pas lui enlever ça!

-Je ne «_peux pas_»?, reprit-il en levant un sourcil

-N-Non! Bien sûr que vous pouvez, vous êtes le plus puissant mais...mais

-Mais quoi? Tu pensais que je ne le savais pas? J'ai accès à toutes ses pensées, évidemment que j'avais remarqué qu'elle était instable. De toutes façons qui ne le remarquerait pas?

-D-Donc vous...allez accepter de la laisser? Et prendre une autre gonzesse comme épouse? Tamao est nulle! Anna est super!

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est Tamao que je veux, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sans appel.»

A contre coeur, le Spirit of Fire le laissa partir et le petit renard put lui faire face. Si il avait été un fantôme normal, bien sûr qu'il l'aurait défié mais le problème était là, il était le plus puissant fantôme de tous les temps...Alors, il baissa la tête et battit en retraite.

«Je préfère ça!, dit Hao en souriant. Va rejoindre Tamao, qu'elle ne se sente pas seule.»

Curieusement, il obéit à l'ordre et s'occupa de sa maîtresse tourmentée. Il la retrouva en larme, prise de spasmes et tenta alors par tous les moyens de la détendre.

«J-Je veux rentrer chez moi, cria-t-elle. Mikihisa! V-Venez me chercher! S'il vous plaît! Maître Yoh! Anna! Ryu! Maître Yohmei! S'il vous plaît venez me chercher, ne me laissez pas...dans ...le _noir_»

Elle resta prostrée en larme sur le parquet pendant de nombreuses heures. Vers midi, elle se sentit soulever et ouvra vite les yeux. Hao l'avait prise dans ses bras et la portait en mariée puis, il la déposa dans le lit où il la borda. Il se posa ensuite à coté d'elle et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

«Je reste là, mes matchs sont finis pour le moment.

-...

-Tu veux manger quelque chose?

-...S-Si ça dérange pas...»

Il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa sur le front.

«Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça dérange?»

Quinze minutes plus tard, Mattie entra avec un plateau sur lequel une assiette de frites était posée. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se redressa et vit son plat préféré. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes, et en prit une, puis deux, puis trois.

«Tu te régales à ce que je vois, rit Hao

-D-Désolée

-Ne t'excuse pas, reprends des forces, au contraire.

-M-Merci...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dans peu de temps tout sera fini, dit il en souriant

-C-Comment ça?

-Dans quelques jours nous irons dans le Sanctuaire Sacré où repose le Roi des Esprits.

-...

-Et là, je le dévorerai et deviendrai le Shaman King, murmura-t-il

-N-Non! J-Jamais! Y-Yoh vous en empêchera!»

Suite à ces mots, Hao éclata de rire. Tamao se sentit alors encore moins puissante qu'à l'ordinaire.

«Ton petit Yoh aura deux choix: me rejoindre et vivre, ou bien, me défier et périr, lui susurra-t-il. Mais dans tous les cas, tu devras arrêter de te reposer sur lui. Si il me rejoint, il épousera Anna et devra mener une vie de Prince avec beaucoup de préoccupations. Il n'aura absolument pas le temps de s'occuper de toi. Si il me défie et refuse mon offre, il périra et ne sera donc plus là pour toi...Donc, cesse de le voir en prince charmant prêt à te sauver. Il t'abandonnera.»

Il vit les larmes monter dans les yeux de la petite avant qu'elle ne s'effondre dans le lit. Il soupira puis la prit dans ses bras.

«Calme toi. Ce que j'ai dit n'est que la réalité, petite Tamao, je ne fais que t'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'est pas ton fiancé, mais celui d'Anna.

-...J-Je...J-Je suis...S-Seule. P-Personne ne viendra jamais!, cria-t-elle»

Hao l'enlaça davantage dans ses bras, lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le nez.

«C'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher.

-...P-Pardon?

-Parce que c'est sur moi que tu devrais te reposer.

-J-Je comprends pas...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre...Repose toi, c'est tout ce que je veux.»

En disant cette phrase, il prit une frite et la mit dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Celle-ci resta allongée sur le ventre contre lui avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il resta là, pendant plusieurs minutes à la regarder dormir, apaisée, puis il leva la tête et vit Conchi mort d'inquiétude.

«Petit renard de pacotille, que t'arrive-t-il encore?, rit-il.

-...Rien...Je regarde Tamao, je la surveille, c'est tout. Je suis toujours son gardien...

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous étiez deux mais ne t'inquiète pas, dans peu de temps, tu seras avec le petit panda.

-Comment ça, demanda le fantôme

-Tamao n'aura plus besoin de tes services.

-Tant que j'existerai, je serai à ses cotés pour la protéger!

-Mais bientôt tu n'existeras plus, dit-il en souriant»

Les paroles du shaman glacèrent le sang du petit renard. Sa petite Tamao était dans les bras d'un démon aux airs enfantins, d'un monstre qui avait les pires intentions à leurs égards. Hao le regardait en souriant d'un air tranquille, et c'était ça qui affolait encore plus

le petit être protecteur.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, le dangereux shaman sortit de la pièce, laissant ainsi Tamao seule avec le renard. Quand celle-ci se réveilla, son esprit était extrêmement embrumé. Elle se remit à son aise dans le lit et chercha une solution. Fuir était impossible, elle le savait bien, mais alors, que faire? Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit: attaquer Hao par derrière. Au pire, si elle échouait, il la tuerait et elle rejoindrait ses parents...

Au bout de trois jours, Hao fit descendre Tamao escortée par les Hanagumi, dans le salon où se tenait une réunion. Canna la fit assoir entre Mattie et Mary, elle, et se mit derrière elle de sorte que la shaman aux cheveux roses était encerclée par ces dernières. Opacho se montra très intéressé par celle-ci et essaya de monter sur ses genoux sous les yeux amusés de Hao.

Un homme vêtu en prêtre se leva et commença à parler.

«Nous allons faire barrage au groupe de Yoh dans différents endroits de manière à laisser le Seigneur Hao entrer dans le Sanctuaire tranquillement avec Opacho et «Petite Tamao».

-H-Hein? Je viens?, lâcha-t-elle»

Tous les disciples tournèrent la tête vers elle, la faisant alors amèrement regretter d'avoir parler. Seul le principal intéressé n'y prêta aucune attention et lui répondit sans la regarder.

«Bien entendu que tu viens, Tamao.

-H-Ha...D-D'accord»

Enfin, le grand jour arriva. Les élèves d'Hao se divisèrent en plusieurs équipe ce qui leur permit d'entrer de force dans le domaine Pache avec une aisance incroyable. A un moment, Hao se retrouva face à Mikihisa qu'il terrassa en peu de temps. Devant le corps brûlé de son Maître, Tamao fondit en larme sous le regard accusateur des compagnons du jeune homme. Ce dernier lui prit alors la main et l'obligea ainsi à marcher au même rythme que lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du Sanctuaire, les disciples restèrent sur le coté de manière à créer une sorte de rempart hiérarchisé. Le groupe des Hanagumi accompagna son Maître pratiquement jusqu'au lieu désiré, ce qui fit d'elles le dernier rempart pour protéger Hao en cas d'attaque. Ainsi, seuls Hao, Opacho et Tamao arrivèrent devant l'entrée du Sanctuaire, protégée par trois oiseaux lumineux que le Spirit of Fire dévora en quelques secondes. Hao faisait maintenant face au Roi des Esprits ce qui provoqua la panique de la petite shaman. Elle recula jusqu'à se coller à une colonne, se laissa tomber contre le sol, prit sa tête entre ses mains et resta là, recroquevillée, sanglotant à chaque cris de douleur que le Roi des Esprits poussait alors qu'il se faisait dévorer.

Yoh était enfin arrivé au sein du sanctuaire, là où Hao l'attendait avec un grand sourire.

«Alors mon frère? As-tu enfin fait ton choix?

-Hao! Jamais je ne te rejoindrai! Jamais!

-C'est pourtant ton destin, après tout...Nous sommes jumeaux, tu n'es rien sans moi...Nous devons être réunis. Yoh, de gré ou de force, nous serons ensemble. Alors si tu veux te mesurer à moi, viens, je t'attends.»

Le Spirit of Fire disparut dans une tornade de flammes alors qu'Hao étendit son bras droit. Il réapparut sous la forme d'une immense épée rouge feu, au grand désarroi du jumeau. Un duel à l'épée s'engagea entre les deux frères qui se solda par la défaite du plus jeune: Yoh était à terre, désarmé.

«Non! Yoh! cria la petite Tamao»

Le dit jeune homme se releva difficilement et tenta de faire face. En relevant les yeux, il vit le visage du dangereux shaman déformé par un terrible sourire qui laissait deviner de ses intentions.

«Alors mon cher frère?»

Quelques instants après, les amis du jeune homme arrivèrent en criant, prêts à se battre rejoints par sa fiancée. Là, un horrible spectacle se déroula sous leurs yeux: Hao était en train de dévorer l'âme de Yoh. Lorsqu'il eu finit, le Shaman Millénaire se retourna et fit face à ses adversaires.

«Ne soyez pas tristes pour lui, c'était son destin. Il est mieux là où il est.

-T-Tu m'as pris mon ami...Et tu vas le payer, hurla Ren tandis qu'il utilisait son over soul contre lui.

Quand le brouillard qu'il avait provoqué, se dissipa, tous virent Hao souriant tranquillement.

«J'aime ça chez toi, Ren. Tu n'as pas peur d'extérioriser ta colère. C'est pour quoi je te préfère à toute cette bande de clowns! Si tu as bien réfléchi...

-La bande de clowns, elle va te la montrer aussi, sa colère! le coupa Horo

-Tu vas voir, l'averti Chocolove»

Tous invoquèrent leur over soul le plus puissant et se jetèrent dans un long conflit.

En retrait, près des colonnes, Anna et Tamao veillaient sur le corps inerte de Yoh jusqu'à ce que sa fiancée se leva et brandit ses perles.

«-A-Anna? T-Tu vas te battre? demanda la petite aux cheveux roses

-Je vais lui faire payer cher ce que ce monstre a fait à mon Yoh! J'ai avec moi la force des 1080 esprits Asakura! Je vais l'anéantir, répondit-elle

-Dans ce cas, n'hésite pas, viens me chercher et je te montrerai ce qu'est le vrai pouvoir! Toi et tes esprits je vais vous désintégrer! la nargua son redoutable adversaire»

Anna tomba droit dans le piège tendu par Hao et se jeta sur lui, laissant la disciple de Mikihisa seule avec Yoh. A chaque fois qu'elle levait son regard, elle assistait au long massacre de ses amis ce qui lui fendit le coeur. Soudain, le silence se fit. Tamao ouvrit les yeux pour la énième fois, pleine d'espoir car après tout, ce silence pouvait être synonyme de la mort de leur ennemi et donc le début d'une ère de paix et de la fin des combats. Seulement, lorsque ils se posèrent sur le centre du Sanctuaire, elle vit une scène cauchemardesque: Hao maintenait l'itako plaquée contre une colonne en la tenant par la gorge tandis que des petits filets de furyoku s'échappaient du corps de la blonde pour aller dans celui du Shaman Millénaire. «Il lui vole ses pouvoirs! pensa la jeune fille.»

Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et utilisa son over soul «arbalète» pour décocher une flèche dont la cible était la tête de Hao. Celle-ci fut interceptée par le Spirit of Fire qui la brula instantanément. Son Maître tourna alors la tête vers la shaman et la regarda.

«Tiens...Tu veux te mesurer à moi, petite Tamao?»

Sa voix se voulait doucereuse ce qui la rendait encore plus atroce aux yeux de l'intéressée. Fuir ne servait plus à rien, elle allait mourir et elle le savait maintenant. Malgré le sort funeste qui l'attendait, elle n'avait aucun regrets: elle avait défendu ses amis et aller surement les retrouver dans la mort -sauf si le Spirit of Fire la _dévorait_-.

Un rideau de feu se créa juste derrière elle afin d'empêcher toute fuite de sa part.

«Conchi! Prêt à te battre?

-Tamao, tu sais que là, on ne pourra plus rien faire. Il faut donner tout ce que tu as.

-...»

Alors qu'elle continuait à rassembler son furyoku, Hao, qui avait balancé Anna sans sourcillé à l'autre bout du Sanctuaire, avançait calmement vers elle en arborant cet insupportable sourire amusé. Lorsqu'il fut trop près d'elle, à ses yeux, elle décocha deux autres flèches d'argent dans la direction de son ennemi. Comme la première, celles-ci furent détruites en quelques secondes. Sous la surprise de son échec, elle ne vit pas la main du géant de feu s'abattre sur elle. En un battement de cil, elle fut violemment envoyée rejoindre Anna.

«T-Tamao...fuis, reste pas là...»

Elle sentit une main l'agripper violemment par les cheveux, ce qui la força à se relever.

Ses yeux étaient alors à la hauteur de ceux de Hao, elle vit alors combien ils étaient sombres mais surtout...menaçants.

«Petite...Toute petite, si petite Tamao...

-...»

Il allait la bruler vive, elle en était sure, elle le présentait. Mais pendant un moment, rien ne se passa, puis, elle sentit une main caresser son ventre . Elle fronça alors ses sourcils et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte diabolique. Si elle n'y parvint pas d'elle-même, Hao fut distrait par une explosion soudaine et la lâcha sur le coup.

«Alors tu as survécu?

-Je n'ai pas pu protéger mon fils de ta folie destructrice, mais je saurai être un bon mentor et protéger mon élève de toi.

-Mikihisa! cria Tamao, pleine de reconnaissance.»

Un duel commença entre les deux hommes. L'homme au masque d'oiseau était persuadé que les différents combats qu'avait du faire le Shaman Millénaire l'avaient affaibli.

«Tu me sous estimes à ce point? Continue et tu vas périr dans peu de temps!»

Mikihisa se téléporta aux cotés de son élève, la prit avec lui et la jeta dans un portail téléporteur.

Tamao fut donc la seule à ne pas être prise dans les griffes de Hao à l'issue du Shaman Fight

_A suivre_

* * *

Les autres, ils sont peut être tous morts... é.è

:p


	6. Les Anges se cachent pour mourir

Hello!

Merci à tous de suivre cette historie! On attaque (enfin) les choses sérieuses! :p

Ce chapitre sert d'introduction à cette partie, donc certaines choses seront expliquées dans ceux qui suivent! :D

Encore merci pour vos reviews! :D

Bacci!

* * *

Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés...Le monde avait bien changé depuis l'avènement du Royaume de Hao. Une ère de ténèbres soufflait maintenant sur la Terre, gouvernée par le Shaman King et ses sbires. Une hiérarchie des races avait été instaurée: les Shamans aristocrates étaient le sommet de celle-ci puisqu'ils avaient accès à toutes les richesses de l'Empire, suivaient les Shamans ordinaires qui constituaient une sorte de «classe-moyenne» et enfin, il y avait les Humains..._utilisés _comme esclaves par les Shamans aristocrates et ne pouvant faire que les tâches ingrates. Ceux qui se rebellaient contre cet ordre qui semblait immuable et voulu par la Nature, étaient poursuivis et envoyés dans des camps spéciaux inspirés des Goulags d'URSS. Lors du couronnement de Hao l'île de Mû alors engloutie sous les flots de l'océan Pacifique, remonta à la surface afin d'abriter son palais dont l'immensité était telle qu'il faisait toute la taille de la péninsule. Après tout, ne faut-il pas le plus beau, le plus grand de tous les palais pour le plus grand de tous les rois? Pour le plus grand des dieux?

«On en est où avec ces satanés Rebelles? s'agaça le Roi assis sur son trône d'or et d'émeraudes.

-Ils tentent vainement de faire un ou deux attentats, ici où là, expliqua Rakist en faisant un geste de la main comme pour montrer son mépris envers les activistes.

-Où qu'ils se cachent, j'irai les débusquer et je m'occuperai d'eux, jura Canna.»

La jeune fille avait laissé tomber les vêtements qu'elle arborait durant le tournois, pour porter une longue robe fendue noire plus digne de son nouveau rang. A sa cuisse ouverte, un son fameux paquet de cigarettes était attaché de façon à ce qu'elle l'ait toujours à porter de main.

«La dernière attaque recensée s'est déroulée en Angleterre, à Londres pour être exact, ajouta le prêtre

-A Londres? Intéressant. J'y vais avec les filles, on devrait avoir bientôt réglé cette histoire, ajouta la demoiselle en sortant.

-Toujours aussi énergique à ce que je vois», dit le Shaman King en souriant, amusé. "Au fait, Rakist, par rapport à ma dernière inquiétude...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les patrouilles se sont lancées sur _sa _trace. Nous aurons de bonnes nouvelles d'ici peu.»

Hao bougea mollement sa main afin de signifier à son interlocuteur qu'il voulait qu'il sorte de la salle du trône afin de le laisser seul.

O.O.O.O

Londres n'avait plus rien à voir avec la mégalopole des années 2000, bien au contraire: elle avait subi un retour vers le passé. L'ancienne capitale britannique ressemblait maintenant à une citée médiévale avec tout ce que cela implique: maisons et ponts en bois, ruelles étroites et sombres, tavernes mal famées...

«J'adore cet endroit, Canna!» s'exclama une petite rousse vêtue d'une grande robe rouge sang. «ça me rappelle un peu les contes de Jacques l'Eventreur! Hein, Jack?

-Quand Mary voit tous ces êtres inférieurs courbés l'échine devant nous...ça remplit Mary...de...joie, pouffa Mary

-Mattie! Mary! On n'est pas ici pour passer du bon temps mais pour exterminer ces chers rebelles. On passe la ville au peigne fin pour trouver des indices!

-Mary veut tomber sur les Rebelles! Chuck a tellement envie de jouer avec eux!»

O.O.O.O

Un jeune homme aux cheveux verts dont le costume était éblouissant tant il était blanc entra dans la salle. Il avait déambulé dans les couloirs souterrains pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se décider car après tout, cette mission était périlleuse.

«Alors Lyserg, as-tu réfléchi à la situation?», lui demanda une certaine Vierge bien connue.

-...

-Les Rebelles ont besoin d'un chef, et je continue à penser que tu es le mieux placé pour nous guider!

-...

-Shamash a été dévoré par le Spirit of Fire lorsque la Porte de Babylone fut ouverte, je ne peux pas assumer cette tache...Alors que toi...

-Seigneur Maiden...Je suis fier de la confiance que vous placez en moi, j'espère m'en montrer digne.»

Il leva son regard sur l'immense fresque représentant le _Triomphe de la Justice, _peinte sur un des murs blancs. En la parcourant des yeux, il pouvait voir plusieurs des fantômes gardiens de ses camarades tombés au combat...Les X-Laws n'étaient plus...De tous ses amis ne restaient que Meene, Marco et Jeanne. Cependant, tout n'était pas perdu, des cendres de l'organisation sainte, une nouvelle fut créée, celle des Rebelles et elle était le dernier espoir de l'humanité. «Pff, comme si on était efficace! Hao est l'équivalent d'un dieu! Comment battre dieu?!» se dit le sourcier en cognant rageusement contre un qu'il était en pleine réflexion, un de leurs compagnons entra dans la pièce. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux d'un blond presque platine faisaient que l'on devinait facilement ses origines nordiques. Il salua d'un coup de tête l'ancienne sainte et attendit que Lyserg ne se tourna vers lui.

«Qu'y a-t-il Pino?

-Ils ont capturé Zoria...»

Le nouveau chef se laissa tomber par terre. Encore une...Leurs rangs diminuaient. Loin de ces pensées purement stratégiques, le shaman du grand nord pleurait la perte de son amie qui l'avait suivie dans la Rébellion sans sourciller.

«Et...par rapport à votre mission? demanda le sourcier en essayant de se reprendre.

-...heu..oui...O-On n'a rien...A-Aucune trace d'elle...Si elle est encore vivante, elle se terre bien..

-Espérons dans ce cas...qu'il ne la trouvera pas avant nous...»

Jeanne illustra les propos du sourcier en faisant un signe de croix, démonstration claire de la situation dangereuse dans lequel ils tentaient de se débattre.

«Mais Jeanne et toi aussi, Lyserg...Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle a survécu?»

Un silence qui en disait long suivit la question du nordique. La jeune albinos se tordit les mains, soupira puis regarda son acolyte. Celui-ci se releva, fixa le mur puis, lâcha ces mots: «on n'en sait rien».

O.O.O.O

Sur une île isolée, proie des vagues déchainées et des vents violents, deux adultes et une adolescente entrèrent dans l'immense fort qu'elle abritait. Une fois à l'intérieure, ils furent reçus par ce qui semblait être la responsable de l'endroit qui les conduisit dans son bureau.

«Une nouvelle pensionnaire dans la Maison...»

«Vous verrez, elle y sera bien»

Ses cheveux blonds platine devant ses yeux émeraude, la tête baissée, la demoiselle ne semblait pas prêter attention à leur conversation. Son corps entier lui faisait mal...Après tout, elle avait rajeuni en quelques secondes, alors toutes ses articulations la brulaient. Elle s'en voulait, c'était de sa faute si elle était dans le pétrin mais comment pouvait elle imaginer que Hao maîtrisait le temps dorénavant... «Quelle idiote! C'est l'égal de dieu! Evidemment qu'il contrôle le temps!» pensa-t-elle rageuse. Soudain, un bruit la fit sursauter, les sous-fifres de Hao qui l'avaient escortée venaient de quitter la pièce la laissant seule avec cette espèce de mère maquerelle borgne. De fait, celle qui lui faisait face maintenant était une grande dame brune, vêtue d'une immense robe violette sur laquelle des roses brodées étaient parsemées. Elle portait un très beau bandeau représentant une fleur sur son oeil droit. Sans prendre le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, elle appuya sur une cloche et fit venir une autre femme, plus jeune, qui prit la blonde par la main et la traina dans une sorte de salle de bain. Là, un baquet d'eau l'attendait au centre de la pièce.

«Déshabille toi! Dépêche toi!»

Elle s'exécuta et se mit péniblement dans l'eau glacée. On lui versa une lotion sentant horriblement fort sur la tête .«Du vinaigre blanc!» se dit-elle. Quelques instants plus tard, on lui lava les cheveux sans aucun ménagement, puis, armée d'une éponge rugueuse, la dame commença à lui récurer violemment la peau. Tout ça parce qu'elle _sentait l'humain_...

Quand sa blanchisseuse la trouva assez propre, elle la fit sortir, se mit en tête de la sécher avec un torchon puis lui passa une simple chemise de nuit blanche, réglementaire.

«Avance en silence! Tout le monde dort à cette heure-ci!»

Elle suivit la femme jusqu'à un dortoir dans lequel dormait des dizaines de filles, situé à l'autre extrémité du fort. Une fois là bas, elle lui désigna un lit libre et lui dit: «réveil à 7h!»

Sans perdre une seconde, l'adolescente se laissa tomber sur son matelas et remonta les couvertures sur son corps grelottant.

«Mais, je te connais!» murmura une voix à coté d'elle

La blonde leva les yeux et vit une de ses voisines de lit la regarder avec insistance. Celle-ci avait les cheveux d'un bleu ciel qui lui était très familier.

«Tu es Zoria, non? La fille qui était avec Pino durant le tournois, je me trompe?

-S-Si, et toi, qui es-tu?

-Je suis la soeur de Horo! Tu sais, le shaman aux cheveux bleus qui accompagnait Yoh pendant le tournois! Je m'appelle Pirika...Tu ne dois plus te souvenir de moi!»

Elle aurait aimé parler avec Pirika, savoir ce qu'était devenu son frère et ce qu'il allait se passer pour elle dans cet étrange endroit, mais ses yeux se fermèrent malgré elle et elle sombra dans un profond sommeil. Une cloche résonnait partout dans le dortoir ce qui réveilla violemment la shaman. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rappela de tout: de son combat contre les sbires de Hao, de son enlèvement, de son corps chétif d'adolescente de seize ans, de son arrivée nocturne et enfin, de la jeune Pirika.

«Lève toi, Zoria, ou bien, on va avoir des problèmes»

La blonde leva son regard et vit la jeune inuit vêtue d'une longue robe brune cintrée à la taille, elle lui tendit, d'ailleurs un vêtement semblable.

«C'est l'uniforme...On porte toutes une robe pareille...

-Mais...On est où exactement?

-Dans La Maison Royale d'Education...

-Hein?

-C'est une institution qu'a voulu Hao afin d'élever les futures femmes de ses sbires. Si tu es ici, c'est qu'il t'a trouvé digne d'épouser un aristocrate ou un riche shaman, mais pour cela, tu dois recevoir une _bonne _éducation...»

Elle laissa à son amie le temps de s'habiller et l'entraina ensuite dans la cour centrale après le petit déjeuner au réfectoire, afin d'attendre le début des cours.

O.O.O.O

Loin de cet environnement studieux et scolaire, assis sur son trône, le Shaman King attendait impatiemment des nouvelles concernant les Rebelles qui, certes avait une capacité de nuisance quasi-nulle mais qu'il fallait quand même surveiller. Ils ne devaient pas la retrouver avant lui...Enfin, dans l'idéal, car même si ils lui mettaient la main dessus, il serait toujours capable de la reprendre facilement, donc, dans les deux cas, il était gagnant.

«Majesté!»

Il leva la tête vers son interlocuteur qui se trouvait être le petit Opacho âgé aujourd'hui de onze ans. Si le garçonnet avait abandonné sa tunique orange, il portait néanmoins, un ensemble de sa couleur fétiche.

«J'ai eu une vision, je sais où elle est!

-Ah? Vraiment? Je ne savais pas que tes pouvoirs étaient devenus si...exactes. N'est-ce pas plutôt Ren qui te l'a dit? ajouta le Seigneur en se moquant.

-...Il a capturé Maiden! Il est vraiment fort!» s'exclama Opacho fou de joie. Il va la faire parler et on saura tout de suite où elle est!

-Ah! Je vois!»

O.O.O.O

Elle tirait avec virulence sur les liens d'acier qui l'entravaient mais rien n'y fit, la jeune sainte ne pouvait bouger. La seule chose dont elle était sûre c'est qu'elle était dans de sales draps. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il avait changé? Qu'il avait enfin pris conscience du désastre dans lequel était le monde depuis le règne de Hao. Pourquoi avait-elle été si naïve? Croire qu'il y avait encore du bien en lui était aussi bête que croire que le Shaman King avait une once de pitié...

«Debout _Maiden_»

Sa voix claqua comme une claque sur la joue de la captive. Aussi, elle leva ses yeux couleur sang vers lui et osa affronter son regard. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'ancien ami de Yoh Asakura, au contraire, il arborait ce sourire cruel et carnassier qui le caractérisait durant la première phase du Shaman Fight.

«Ren!»

«Inutile de faire tes petits speechs Maiden, je ne te laisserai pas partir.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?» cracha-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

Son injonction provoqua un agrandissement du sourire diabolique de son geôlier qui s'empressa alors de contourner la table sur laquelle la prisonnière était maintenue, et prit son menton entre ses mains.

«Si tu ne parles pas, Maiden, je devrai utiliser des moyens plus persuasifs...

-La torture ne marche pas sur moi, l'iron maiden m'y a habituée!

-Je ne parle pas de tortures physiques, ma chère Maiden, je parle d'une autre forme de torture, bien pire...»

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, un cris de douleur transcenda le silence pesant du Palais.

«La _vierge _de fer n'est plus» murmura Hao en souriant.

_A suivre_


	7. She bears the cross of all our human sin

Hello :D

Alors tout d'abord, je souhaite un très bel anniversaire à Realgya! ;D

Ensuite, je tiens à préciser que les droits de la chanson de Tamao appartiennent à Disney. :p

Je suis une fan de ce dessin animé, de la comédie musicale qu'ils en ont fait et de l'oeuvre de Victor Hugo! (je donne pas du tout d'indice là...XD)

Quant à l'allusion à un autre film de la même compagnie, présent dans ce chapitre, bah dites vous que pendant que je le tapais, je gardais une petite puce qui, en étant complètement fan, a voulu qu'on le regarde trois fois...

Enfin, quoi de mieux que de profiter de ce petit moment de répit pour parler un peu de moi (euuuhh). Eh bien ça y est! J'ai enfin trouvé les bancs de la fac! (eh lever 6h, ça fait un sacré choc quand pendant trois mois, on est habitué à se lever entre 9h et 1...N-Non, non, je ne suis pas une flemmarde! XD)

Sinon, un truc pour ceux qui iront à la fac dans peu de temps; le truc le plus incroyable qui puisse arriver dans une vie c'est d'arriver dans un amphi de 600 places complètement vide, tout ça parce qu'on a oublié qu'il n'y avait pas cours! *Forever alone*

Bacci!

* * *

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vêtue à la façon d'une souillon marcha sur la nacelle avant d'atteindre le quai. Le contact de ses pauvres petits pieds fins sur le sol gelé la fit tressaillir et elle tenta vainement de se protéger du froid ambiant en serrant contre elle son mince châle rapiécé. Elle leva la tête, inquiète, vers son enfant, restée dans le bateau. Celle-ci avança en tremblant et se colla contre sa mère.

«Z'aime pas zet endroit! Fait trop froid!

-Je sais...Mais ici, j'aurai du travail dans la mine...Enfin, j'espère...»

Une silhouette familière les attendait malgré la neige et le climat peu favorable.

«Sami!

-Ah! Vous voilà!

-Que fais-tu là? J-Je pensais que vous restiez dans le sud de l'Europe...

-Nos plans ont changé...Nous sommes venus vous rejoindre en Norvège...On pensait que ce serait mieux de rester grouper.

-Zami! Zami!

-Coucou, princesse! Le bateau t'as plu?

-Veux rentrer...avec les autres!»

Le trio quitta le port, sortit de la petite ville et s'engouffra dans une sombre forêt de pins. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles arrivèrent à un campement formé de plusieurs caravanes faites de bois et de toiles.

«Où zont les zevaux?

-Ah, ils se reposent dans un coin de la grotte.

-Et vous avez préparé le nouveau pestacle?

-Ah, oui, ce sera une histoire basée sur un conte allemand, tu connais l'histoire de la princesse Rapunzel?

-Nop

-C'est une princesse qui reste enfermée dans une tour et qui laisse son prince charmant monter la voir grâce à sa longue chevelure...D'ailleurs, on a pensé à ta mère pour jouer ce rôle après tout, il faut bien qu'elle change de perruque de temps en temps»

Alors que l'ex-Gandhara disait ces mots, la jeune fille blonde remit en place une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui rebiquait sous le poids de sa coiffe.

«Tu pourrais enlever ta perruque, tu sais...On est entre nous, personne ne nous trouvera ici»

Elle tourna son regard vers son interlocuteur et reconnu un ancien membre de la tribu Pache qui avait troqué sa tenue traditionnelle pour un ensemble beaucoup plus simple, plus adapté à leur vie de saltimbanque.

«T-Tu as raison Karim»

Aussi, elle retira doucement sa perruque blonde laissant alors tomber sur ses épaules, ses cheveux couleur framboise.

«Bon retour parmi nous, petite Tamao» lui adressa l'ancien Pache.

«-C'est bon de vous revoir! J-J'avais un peu peur toute seule avec la petite.

-Surtout que ça sent pas très bon pour vous deux...Hao a envoyé les _Aristocrates_ eux-mêmes sur le terrain pour te retrouver...

-Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on allait vers le Nord...J-Je pensais que on y serait plus à l'abris...

-On a, surtout, tous pensé que le plus sûr était que l'on reste groupé, d'où nos retrouvailles, lui avoua l'homme»

«Maman! Maman! Maman viens voir!» cria la petite brune en tapant violemment du pieds.

«Qu'est ce qui y a?

-Les coztumes du peztacle, ils zont trop beaux! Ze veux zouer dedans!

-Non non, toi, tu resteras dans les caravanes avec Komeri, comme toujours, lui expliqua Sami»

Alors que Tamao entrainait la petite fille dans leur caravane, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un garçon qui semblait avoir onze ans accompagné d'une demoiselle de dix ans.

«Reoseb! Seyram! C-Comme je suis contente de vous revoir!

-Hello Tamao, avec Seyram on se demandait quand est ce que le bateau arriverait! Mais au final c'est Sami qui a été désignée pour venir vous chercher!

-Rim, tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois, murmura l'adolescente brune.

-Voui! Ze deviens grande et forte pour protézer Maman du grand mézant!»

La petite fille s'amusait en disant ces mots, ne comprenant pas réellement le danger qui menaçait sa mère. Elle passa d'un sujet à l'autre, racontant à ses deux amis son périple à bord du ferry. En opposition totale à l'attitude de sa fille, Tamao, elle, ne pouvait se permettre de prendre à la légère leur adversaire. Lorsque la nuit tomba, la jeune femme voulu fermer les deux loquets de la porte de sa roulotte comme pour se protéger davantage de leur ennemi. «C-Comme si ça allait nous mettre en sécurité...Si il veut venir...Il viendra...» pensa-t-elle nerveusement en remarquant pour la énième fois, que tout son corps la brulait. Elle avança dans l'étroit véhicule fait de bois et s'arrêta en face de leur lit. Dedans, la petite Rim dormait à poings fermés, heureuse comme un loir. Tamao entreprit alors de se déshabiller afin de la rejoindre sous les draps. Quand elle aperçut son reflet dans le petit miroir installé dans le coin «salle de bain», elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à tout ce chemin parcouru. Depuis cinq ans, Hao gouvernait le monde d'une main de fer et tout avait changé, elle y compris...Après sa défaite au Sanctuaire, elle avait fuit loin grâce à Mikihisa, et avait retrouvé certains de ses compagnons après des mois d'errance: Karim, Sami, Komeri, Reoseb, Seyram, Jun et Lee Pyron et ensemble ils parcouraient le monde comme des saltimbanques allant de ville en ville pour y monter des spectacles, de cette manière, ils tentaient de rejoindre, très discrètement, les autres survivants. En remontant ses longs cheveux roses pour se faire un chignon, elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait changé pendant ces longues années. Déformé par sa grossesse éprouvante en plus de sa transformation en adulte, son corps s'était gravement affiné, le manque de nourriture n'y étant pas, non plus, étranger. Le manque de sommeil dû aux interminables marches nocturnes l'avait empêchée de grandir davantage, seuls ses cheveux, toujours couleur framboise, avait bénéficié d'un embellissement. D'un rose éclatant, ils ondulaient le long de ses frêles épaules. Mais, cette beauté était traitresse: leur couleur si unique la rendait aisément reconnaissable des sbires de Hao...N'importe quel aristocrate aurait pu facilement la retrouver grâce à ce _rose_ si elle ne portait pas sans cesse de longues perruques blondes. En caressant les cheveux de sa princesse, elle ne put ne pas se dire que c'était une chance que celle-ci soit brune. Des enfants bruns, il en existe des millions! «Et puis, peut être qu'il ne sait pas qu'elle existe, avec un peu de chance, il n'a lancé ses disciples qu'à _ma _recherche!» se dit-elle en serrant sa petite fille sous les couvertures. Ce fut aux sons des répétitions que Tamao se réveilla le lendemain matin. Hagarde, elle secoua vivement la tête afin de découvrir l'origine de ce cri qui aurait pu faire passer un des ronflements de Horo pour une douce musique, regarda par la fenêtre avant de se frapper la tête de sa main droite en soupirant, tant elle était affligée. La petite Rim, rêvant d'incarner la princesse, tentait d'impressionner Karim en lui montrant la puissance de ces cordes vocales...

«Ton timbre de voix est très...intéressant...certes, mais le but n'est pas de rendre les spectateurs sourds...ou malentendants...

-Zami! Zami!, cria-t-elle en tapant du pied. Karim est mézant avec moi!

-Arrête de l'embêter! Elle n'a que cinq ans!, le gronda la bouddhiste.

-Zami! Tu m'as comprize! Ze vais être la belle prinzezze!

-Euuuh...non, répondit cette dernière en souriant.»

Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait aucun soutien de leur part, la fillette s'en alla, vexée, rejoindre Jun qui l'appelait pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Celui-ci se composait de trois maigres morceaux de pain et d'un verre de lait. Elle s'assit et en prit un tristement: deux morceaux en plus, cela voulait dire que sa mère et Jun lui avaient donné leur part. Même elle pouvait se rendre compte de leur situation difficile. Quand Tamao arriva à sa hauteur, elle l'embrassa sur le front afin de dissiper le trouble de la petite.

«Tiens, au fait Jun, où est Pyron?

-Il est parti chercher du foin pour les chevaux avec Manta.

-M-Manta?!

-Oui, il nous a rejoint après votre départ. On l'a retrouvé dans le sud de l'ancienne Italie. Il travaillait dans une mine...C'est une chance de l'avoir puisqu'il raconte très bien les histoires au public!

-C'est notre conteur, quoi?

-Exactement, Petite Tamao, ajouta la chinoise en souriant»

«Au fait, on va où maintenant? On redescend vers le sud? demanda Reoseb alors qu'ils étaient réunis autour du feu.

-On comptait aller faire les grandes villes européennes: on passe par Copenhague, Vienne, Varsovie puis, on entre dans le territoire russe en passant par: St Petersburg, Moscou. On le traverse ensuite la Chine rapidement en passant par Pékin, Hong Kong et Shangai d'où on prend le bateau pour aller dans la mégalopole de Néo-City, lui répondit Karim.

-N-Néo-City!» cria Tamao. C'est du suicide! Autant se jeter dans la gueule du loup!

-Réfléchis, si jamais les A_r__istocrates_ entendent parler d'un groupe d'artistes qui va de ville en ville faire des représentation tout en évitant la Capital du Royaume, c'est évident qu'on sera fiché! Alors que si on y va, on aura l'air innocent!

-O-Oui..C'est sur que dit comme ça...

-Puis...Moi, j'ai envi de voir la Capitale! Parait qu'elle est faite d'or et d'argent et que les murs sont couverts de pierres précieuses, s'exclama Seyram en battant des mains.

-Mais tu crois vraiment à toutes ces rumeurs, lui dit son frère d'un air méprisant.

-De toutes façons, avant d'y aller, il faut que nous maitrisions notre textes!, trancha Sami»

O.O.O.O

Une violente tempête de neige s'était levée sur le Palais du Shaman King. De sa fenêtre, Jeanne assistait à ce blizzard sans pouvoir agir et, cette mise en abime de sa condition lui transperça le coeur. Elle ne servait plus à rien...Elle n'avait jamais servi à quelque chose, au final. «Une simple poupée..., pensa-t-elle». La jeune sainte s'éloigna de la fenêtre de cristal et se tourna vers l'intérieur des appartements. Après ce fameux soir, Ren l'avait installée dans le logement qu'il occupait dans le château. Celui-ci était immense, composé de plusieurs salles qui s'enfilaient les unes après les autres toutes plus richement meublées les unes que les autres. Après en avoir traversée quatre ou cinq, elle arriva dans la grande chambre de son geôlier dont le centre était occupé par un immense lit aux pieds gravés du symbole de la famille Tao. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main droite à son annulaire gauche et serra l'alliance qu'on lui avait mise. Mariée...Elle...à son bourreau...L'ironie était qu'elle l'avait toujours trouvé mignon...Et avait tenté de lui apporter une _vraie_ rédemption lors de ce rendez-vous, devenu une embuscade. Le plus étonnant était qu'il l'avait écoutée attentivement pendant quelques minutes avant de se renfermer brutalement sans aucune explication...Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là. Un beau lori bleu...Voilà ce qu'elle était, un magnifique petit oiseau à qui on avait violemment coupé le bout de ses ailes, le privant à jamais de l'envol, puis on l'avait mis dans une cage aux barreaux dorés dont il ne pourrait s'échapper. Une larme de cristal coula le long de sa joue laiteuse. Elle l'a recueillie sur son index et l'admira. La sainte était devenue humaine. Pendant des années, elle avait endossé la misère du monde, elle était devenue un être divin, une incarnation de la Justice, ne pleurant jamais son sort, les seules larmes autorisée à perler sur son visage avaient été celles qu'elle donnait à l'Humanité. En la scrutant avec attention, Jeanne eut une réminiscence. Lorsqu'elle était dans ce cachot sombre et glauque, attachée à cette table dont les liens lui laceraient les poignées, que le pan de sa belle robe d'une blancheur immaculée avait été souillée, elle avait sentit quelque chose couler le long de sa joue. Elle avait alors ouvert doucement ses grands yeux couleur sang et avait aperçu une goutte dont l'éclat ne lui était pas familier. Maintenant, elle savait; c'était une larme...Cependant, le tracé humide de la rareté avait commencé sur son front...

Quelques instants plus tard, Ren rentra, retira sa cape noire et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

«Tu as l'air fatiguée, Jeanne. Il faut que tu dormes la nuit, tu sais.

-...

-Toujours aussi silencieuse à ce que je vois.

-...

-Tiens, au fait, tu sais qu'on a retrouvé un ou deux de tes compagnons d'infortune? Certains rebelles ont été attrapés et vu l'humeur du Seigneur, je doute qu'il reste longtemps en vie, ajouta-t-il sans aucun sourire.

-...

-Tu espères que ton ancienne organisation mette la main sur Tamao avant nous? Peu probable, ma chère. Nous pensons l'avoir localisée. Dans peu de temps, tu auras une amie pour te distraire.

-...»

Devant l'air interloqué que prit sa femme, le chinois se leva et lui fit face: les yeux dans les yeux, là, il lui murmura: «oui, je doute que le Roi laisse partir sa petite protégée une fois qu'il aura mis la main dessus.» Une main chaude se posa alors sur la joue du bel oiseau avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux brillants. En réponse au regard désarçonné qu'elle lui envoya, le jeune lui sourit tendrement.

O.O.O.O

Loin de là, sur l'île qui abrite la Maison Royale d'Education, un jeune homme se présenta au parloir afin d'avoir un entretien avec une des pensionnaires. Une des intendantes alla alors chercher la-dite personne qui se trouvait encore dans sa salle de classe.

«Pardon? Vous dites que quelqu'un est venu pour me parler?

-Oui mademoiselle, il s'agit d'un jeune homme qui semble avoir fait un long chemin

-Zoria! Tu entends? Si ça se trouve, c'est Horo! Mon frère est venu me chercher!, clama Pirika pleine d'entrain et de joie

-Ce serait formidable! dit-elle en espérant qu'un jour Pino vienne d'aussi loin pour la chercher, elle aussi.»

La jeune inuit suivit la responsable jusqu'à la grande bâtisse blanche où se trouvaient les visiteurs. De fait, elle agissait un peu comme une muraille puisque toute personne de l'extérieure se devait de rester à l'intérieur et qu'il ne leur était pas permis de la quitter pour entrer dans la cour des étudiantes. On amena la demoiselle dans une petite salle meublée d'une table et de deux chaises. Elle s'assit sur celle qui était la plus proche d'elle et attendit quelques minutes en espérant que ce serait bien son frère qui entrerait dans la pièce. Lorsque la porte en face d'elle s'ouvrit, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être extrêmement déçue puisqu'à défaut du shaman aux cheveux bleus, se trouvait un ancien pache peu recommandable.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Je ne veux pas te voir!»

Comment osait-il venir la voir? Il avait trahi le Conseil, trahi tous les participants du tournois, il avait rejoint Hao depuis le début et l'affichait en public.

«Va-t-en Nichrom!»

Le traitre n'eut que faire des ordres de l'inuit et s'assit en face d'elle.

«Pirika, si je suis venu te voir, c'est parce que j'ai de bonnes attentions à ton égard, ne t'inquiète pas

-Tu crois que je vais te croire? Va-t-en! A cause de toi, Hao a pu trouver le Sanctuaire et devenir Roi! Tout ce qui s'est passé est de ta faute!

-Evite de critiquer le Seigneur quand tu es dans une de ses institutions...

-...Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-En fait, si je suis venu, c'est pour qu'on puisse tenter de s'accoutumer l'un à l'autre.

-Pour quoi faire?

-On ne t'a pas expliqué le but de cette école?

-S-Si, vaguement.

-Les demoiselles qui y sont inscrites, le sont car aux yeux de Hao, leur puissance shamanique est assez élevée pour qu'elles fassent de bonnes épouses pour les hauts dignitaires du régime...Sincèrement, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre de cette façon...

-T-Tu veux dire...Que...

-Oui, exactement, toi et moi allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble...Je comprends que ça puisse te choquer et te repousser, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'exigerai rien de toi tant que tu ne le veux pas. Je ne suis pas foncièrement mauvais, tu sais, j'ai rejoint Hao pour venger la mort de mon frère mais en soit, je ne te veux aucun mal.»

L'inuit ne savait pas quoi faire tant elle était bouleversée, aussi, elle resta plantée là, à l'écouter parler pendant tout le temps que prit leur entretien. Lorsqu'elle dut se lever pour aller diner avec ses camarades, elle n'osa même pas regarder Nichrom droit dans les yeux et baissa le regard. Ce dernier ne prit pas mal cet état d'esprit et lui sourit gentiment:

«je reviendrai dans quelques jours, porte toi bien surtout. Si tu as envie de quelque chose, surtout n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir, je sais combien les plats de la cantines peuvent être horribles.»

Impatiente d'avoir des nouvelles, Zoria ne pouvait tenir en place sur sa chaise dans le réfectoire, puis, au bout d'un moment, lorsque son amie revint avec une mine déconfite, elle comprit que les choses n'allaient pas. Une fois assise, Pirika ne put toucher à son plat et resta là, le regard vide.

«Quelque chose ne va pas?

-N-Non, tout va, murmura l'inuit d'une petite voix, trahissant ainsi son malaise.»

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Zoria prit la main de son amie et passa l'après-midi à la soutenir.

O.O.O.O

L'hiver s'était abattu sur la capitale russe quand la troupe de théâtre y posa ses valises. Le centre de la Place Rouge leur servait de scène de théâtre qu'ils avaient aménagée grâce à différents décors faits mains.

«Il reste deux heures avant que le spectacle ne commence, affirma Karim, il serait alors bon de les utiliser pour vous amuser et vous distraire. Baladez vous dans les environs, c'est une ville superbe!

-Dis Karim, j'aimerais faire un petit tour, mais Rim dort profondément dans ma roulotte. Tu peux veiller sur elle, le temps que j'aille me promener?

-Bien sur Tamao, mais n'oublie pas de revenir à l'heure!»

La jeune fille s'aventura donc dans les différentes ruelles qui formaient le quartier où ils se trouvaient. D'après tous les murmures qu'elle pouvait entendre, les citadins avaient hâte d'être au lever du rideau. Cela la réconforta. Son regard fut capté par une plaque de marbre, clouée à même le mur. Elle s'en approcha et distingua le sceaux royal imposé dans l'enluminure. «Un nouvel édit, pensa-t-elle.» Elle avait raison. Celui-ci accablait davantage les humains de cette région, mais visait également les personnes n'ayant pas de fantômes gardiens, leur imposant une série d'interdictions. Elle laissa son index glisser le long de la paroi, suivant le relief des lettres creusées, elle entra en contact avec une surface dessinée. C'était une habitude des dignitaires que de rajouter un tout petit portrait de Hao au coin de ses décrets, afin de montrer son _dieu _à la population. D'ailleurs, pour en rajouter une couche dans le divin et la religion, l'article finissait par: «_Respectez ces lois au nom de la pureté de vos âmes.». _Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage de Tamao. Un nouveau culte à la gloire de leur Seigneur avait été instauré... Alors qu'elle se remit en marche sans prêter attention à sa destination, elle assista avec beaucoup de peine aux humiliations que subissaient les humains, après tout, elle était comme eux, dorénavant: «une sans fantôme», exclue et rejetée avec rage par la nouvelle société.

Au détour d'une petite rue sombre, Tamao aperçut une vieille église orthodoxe, toute simple et décida d'y entrer.

L'intérieure était extrêmement sombre et sobre, rien à voir avec celles faites d'or que l'Eglise de Hao avait fait construites au nom de son culte. Au centre de la salle, se trouvait une statue à moitié couverte par un long drap rouge brodé d'argent. La bohémienne, bien que non chrétienne, s'agenouilla devant ce qui semblait être une relique sacrée et chantonna de sa voix de cristal, une requête adressée à cet être divin que les Occidentaux vénéraient autrefois et qui semblait toujours avoir été présent aux cotés des X-Laws.

«Je ne sais, Seigneur, si ces mots

Monteront jusqu'au Ciel

Si tu entendras, tout là-haut,

Ce très humble appel

Moi, l'exclue, l'impure, la gitane,

En toi j'espère toujours

Car dans le coeur des cathédrales,

Les bannis ont droit d'amour.

Protège mon Dieu

Les malheureux

Eclaire la misère

Des coeurs solitaires

Nulle âme à part moi

Ne les entendra

Si tu restes sourd

Aux mendiants d'amour.

Je ne désire rien,

Ni gloire, ni bien

Mais le gueux qui a faim

Doit mendier son pain

Entends pour mes frères

Cette humble prière

Car les miséreux

Sont enfants de Dieu»

Lorsqu'elle eut prononcé ces paroles, elle eut l'impression de se sentir mieux, comme si celui à qui elles étaient adressées l'avait entendue et la soutenait dorénavant. Pleine d'espoir, elle se dirigea vers la petite porte dérobée située derrière la statue, seulement, son pied se prit dans l'étoffe les faisant tomber en même temps, elle et le voile. En se redressant, elle posa ses yeux sur l'édifice de marbre et en resta pétrifiée d'horreur. La statue représentait, en effet, Hao triomphant de ses ennemis...

«Que fais-tu ici?»

Un homme vêtu d'une longue soutane blanche avec une étoile brodée de fil d'or sur le torse était entré dans la pièce. Il s'avança vers elle et une fois à sa hauteur, l'aida à se relever.

«Je suis le Prêtre de cette église, qui sera bientôt reconstruite pour être une immense cathédrale à la gloire de notre Seigneur.

-...V-Vous

-...Tu n'es pas une shaman n'est ce pas? Tu es trop faible et ton aura est quasiment nulle...Tu cumules les Pêchés en étant en plus une bohémienne qui vit dans le vice, ma jeune enfant.»

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle avait l'impression de réellement violer un lieu saint et sacré...Alors que cela n'était pas vrai! Hao avait corrompu le monde entier...En instaurant cette hiérarchie horrible, il allait à l'encontre de tous les préceptes de générosité et de bonté ou même...d'_humanité. _Le pire résidait dans le fait que tous les êtres vivants ou presque, l'honorant ainsi, s'étaient pliés à sa volonté...

«Mais après tout, n'est-elle pas celle de Dieu?»

Elle releva les yeux et regarda fixement son interlocuteur. Il avait lu ses pensées! Le collier étrange qu'il avait autour du cou y était surement pour quelque chose.

«Tu as tout à fait raison, gitane, c'est un talisman venu de l'île de Mu. Le Seigneur le bénit puis le remet aux Prêtres de chacune de ses grandes cathédrales de façon à pouvoir prévenir tout problème avec les populations, grâce à son pouvoir.

-En fait, il transmet un peu son pouvoir, comme le faisait Jeanne pour les X-Laws, quand elle leurs transférait l'énergie de la Porte de Babylone?

-Exactement. Mais tu as l'air d'être assez bien renseignée pour une hum...»

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et déguerpit de la bâtisse à toute vitesse. Elle parvint à rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient, tous déjà habillés pour jouer leur rôle. Après s'être excusée pour son retard, elle courut dans sa roulotte enfiler la robe rose pale, remplaça sa perruque par une nouvelle dont les cheveux semblaient mesurer au moins trois mètres de long, embrassa Rim qui était entrain de jouer avec Komeri, sur le front, et arriva sur scène en chantant son texte. Au bout d'un moment, son corps se figea et plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Sami, présente sur scène avec elle, jeta un regard dans la foule de spectateurs et comprit pourquoi son amie ne pouvait plus jouer: Rakist était là. Un des hommes les plus puissants de Hao se trouvait au premier rang pour les observer!

«Garde ton calme, lui murmura la bouddhiste, avec ta perruque, il n'a aucun moyen de te reconnaitre!»

Aidée de ses partenaires de scène, Tamao put terminer la pièce sous les applaudissements du public. Alors que les comédiens saluaient, elle se risqua à lever ses yeux et se retrouva en train de fixer le traitre des X-Laws. Consciente que son attitude risquait de leur couter cher, elle baissa humblement la tête et se retira avec ses camardes. Une réunion d'urgence se tint alors dans la caravane de Jun. Suite aux dires de la jeune fille, il était évident qu'ils devaient quitter la Russie au plus vite avant que Hao ne leur mette la main dessus, ce qu'ils firent en pleine nuit

_A suivre_

* * *

*dévore un pot de nutella*

Message pour Realgya:

Rim: Z'est trop moze Rim... :'O


	8. 8: White Rose

Coucou!

ça va?! :D

Encore merci pour vos reviews! ça me touche que ma fanfic vous plaise, malgré son côté parfois étrange :D

On continue dans les allusions à une certaine grande compagnie américaine (comme je l'avais dit précédemment, je gardais une petite fille qui avait une passion pour sa dernière princesse aux très longs cheveux blonds!)

Realgya: J'espère que tu as fait à ta meilleure amie ce que j'ai fait à la mienne le jour de mon anniversaire! Utiliser ce jocker pour faire ***** le monde =D

heureuse également que Rim te plaise comme nom! J'aime bien le zozotement! (les dents de lait et la souris en sont surement responsables :p )

Bacci a tutti! :D

* * *

Rakist, convoqué par le Shaman King, entra dans la salle du trône où son Maitre l'attendait.

«Le Prêtre de Moscou vient de me dire qu'une jeune fille l'avait intriguée! Celle-ci se serait montrée particulièrement revêche pour une humaine!

-A Moscou, vous dites?

-Oui, pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

-J'ai assisté à une représentation d'un conte faite par une troupe de gitans. La voix de l'actrice principale était d'une _pureté_ et d'une _innocence_

-Le Prêtre a évoqué les mêmes qualités dans la chanson qu'elle _m'adressait._ Moi-même je l'ai ressentie...

-Elle est vivante, alors?

-Évidemment qu'elle l'est. Elle s'était trouvée une très bonne cachette mais elle a fait un faux pas...qui lui sera fatal.

-Que faisons-nous alors?

-La connaissant elle a dû paniquer, ça ne sert à rien de la chercher à Moscou, elle n'y sera plus. Elle et sa troupe ont dû se diriger vers d'autres grandes villes dans l'espoir de trouver les Rebelles et d'y gagner leur pain, envoie tous les _Aristocrates_ sur le terrain. Je veux que d'ici peu, Tamao soit dans cette pièce!

-Bien Maître

-Et dépêchez vous! C'est un ordre!»

L'énervement du Seigneur fut tel que plusieurs flammes ardentes apparurent d'un coup autour de lui.

O.O.O.O

«Hao l'a retrouvée!»

La phrase que lança Marco en entrant dans le bureau de Lyserg glaça d'effroi toute l'assemblée des Rebelles.

«D'où tiens-tu cette information, Marco?, lui demanda leur chef

-De Jeanne

-Impossible, Jeanne est capturée, elle n'a pas pu communiquer avec toi depuis le Palais de Hao, si? questionna Meene

-Je ne sais pas comment cela a pu arriver, mais j'ai soudainement eu le Seigneur maiden qui me parlait par télépathie...

-Elle a surement dû utiliser le peu de furyoku qui lui restait pour te contacter, argumenta Pino

-On se fiche de comment on a pu avoir cette info, ce qui compte c'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, dit Lyserg d'un ton qui se voulait maitrisé»

Tous regardèrent leur chef avec angoisse. N'avaient-ils pas échoué puisqu'ils devaient empêcher Hao de mettre la main sur Tamao. Le sourcier se leva et se mit dos à son groupe.

«Retrouver Tamao était pour nous un moyen de garder Hao sous contrôle, maintenant, c'est clair que ce n'est plus possible. Cependant, qu'il l'ait localisée ne veut pas dire qu'elle soit emprisonnée au Palais...Nous pensons que l'intérêt qu'il lui porte est purement sentimental, on peut être sûr que si elle était avec lui à cet instant même, il l'aurait fait savoir d'une façon où d'une autre. Il y a donc de fortes chances qu'elle soit encore dans la nature à tenter de se sauver avec quelques uns de ses amis. Nous devons donc la retrouver en chair et en os avant Hao!

-Excuse moi, Lyserg, mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait être plus efficace que les _Aristocrates_ sur ce coup..., répondit faiblement Meene

-Ils n'ont pas la confiance de la population que fréquente Tamao. Elle doit se cacher parmi les pauvres et les misérables qui, dès qu'ils entendront l'arrivée des sbires de Hao, se hâteront de la prévenir pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Nous, nous sommes une organisation secrète, nous sommes beaucoup plus discrets, nous avons donc plus de chances de ce coté là.

-Au fait, chef, Cadimahide et moi, nous avons réussi à joindre notre ami mais il nous a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait dès que les manchots auraient cessé de dévorer ses réserves de nourriture.

-C'est tout lui, rit le garçon aux cheveux verts. Dernière chose, les gars, j'ai trouvé un nom pour notre organisation, la Rébellion ce n'est pas un nom digne de nous et de la beauté de nos actions. Aussi, je trouve que nous devrions nous appeler _La White Rose_.

-C'est vrai que niveau nom, les _Aristocrates_ nous battaient, alors que là, ça sonne vraiment bien! clama Meene.»

Tous sortirent à l'exception de Pino et de Cadimahide. Les deux amis se regardèrent et le shaman aux cheveux platine souffla à son interlocuteur en rigolant: «La Rose Blanche, hein?...Je sens que Ren va beaucoup rire la prochaine fois qu'il nous bottera le cul..."

O.O.O.O

Après des semaines de marches dans le blizzard russe, la troupe de comédiens arriva, péniblement à franchir la frontière avec la Chine. Cependant, leurs soucis étaient loin de s'arrêter puisque les tempêtes de neige ne se souciaient guère des limites territoriales et que leurs conditions de vie se dégradaient au fur et à mesure. Ils parvinrent néanmoins à l'ancienne capitale chinoise, Pékin dont l'architecture était revenue à celle des empereurs du Moyen Age, mais, le danger rodait toujours puisqu'à peine eurent-ils passé les portes de la ville, ils aperçurent de loin Turbin et Zang Ching.

«Les _Aristocrates_ sont ici, murmura Sami, on doit se faire le plus discret possible!

-Cela implique surement le fait que l'on ne fasse pas de spectacle ici, si?

-Ah non! Ze veux un peztacle!

-Tais toi Rim!»

Le cris de colère de la petite brunette alerta les deux sbires de Hao qui se dirigèrent alors vers le groupe de saltimbanques.

«Qu'est ce qui se passe ici, demanda avec hargne le shaman chinois

-M-Mais rien, Messeigneurs, lui répondit Jun habilement, nous sommes une troupe de comédiens et nous parcourons le monde en vue de donner des représentations.

-C'est étrange, bohémienne, mais tu me rappelles quelqu'un...Ah oui, j'y suis, tu ressembles beaucoup à Ren, ajouta le shaman du Moyen Orient

-Au Seigneur Ren? Comme c'est étrange! Pourtant on ne vient pas du tout de la même région de Chine! Mon costume doit surement vous égarer, Messeigneurs. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre doshi qui voyage avec ses compagnons d'infortune, c'est tout.

-Voulez-vous nous faire l'honneur d'assister à notre spectacle? Des shamans aussi puissants que vous, leur demanda Sami usant de son charme habituel.

-Eh bien après tout, pourquoi pas! En plus, vous attirerez surement ces abrutis de Rebelles, donc c'est d'accord.»

Heureusement pour eux, Zang Ching ne les vit pas déglutir car l'idée de leur faire jouer le rôle de l'appât était très loin de leur plaire, mais ils ne pouvaient refuser car ils risqueraient alors de provoquer des soupçons. Alors que les deux _Aristocrates_ les escortaient jusqu'à la place centrale de la ville, Tamao priait pour que Lyserg et les autres ne tombent pas dans le piège diabolique.

«Merci beaucoup de nous avoir guidés jusqu'ici, Grands Shamans, mais maintenant nous devons nous préparer. La représentation aura lieu à 20h pile ce soir. J'espère que vous nous ferez l'honneur d'y assister, ajouta la doshi avant de refermer la porte de sa roulotte."

A l'intérieur de celle-ci, tous s'étaient regroupés.

«J'ai l'impression d'être dans la gueule du loup, cracha Reoseb avec angoisse.

-C'est sûr que de les savoir aussi proches de nous, c'est pas très rassurant, tempéra Seyram

-Alors, concrètement, qu'est ce qu'on fait, demanda Pyron

-Eh bien, mon cher fantôme, nous allons donner une représentation digne de leur rang à ces shamans, expliqua la chinoise

-H-Hein? Mais t'es complètement dingue! Imagine qu'ils reconnaissent Tamao!, cria Manta

-Ils ne la reconnaîtront pas, car ils ne la verront pas, sourit Jun

-Explique toi, la pria Karim

-Elle jouera juste le rôle de la reine du Royaume. Elle n'aura qu'à pleurer pendant les cinq premières minutes du spectacle et crier de joie dans les dix dernières.

-D'accord, mais qui jouera la Princesse?

-Eh bien, je m'en chargerai! Quand Ren et moi étions enfants, il disait toujours que j'avais une jolie voix!»

Tous approuvèrent l'idée de la doshi et vers vingt heures, la représentation put commencer sous les applaudissements du public.

Cachée dans la roulotte avec Rim, Seyram et Komeri, Tamao admira pour la première fois ce conte en tant que spectatrice et fut éblouie du jeu de ses amis. Manta avait l'air d'un authentique conteur avec son luth et son chapeau à plume. Sami, toute de noir vêtue, semblait être la terrible sorcière tout droit venue de l'univers des frères Grimm. Quant au prince, quoi de mieux qu'un ancien pache pour l'incarner? Reoseb, mort de honte car habillé tout en vert, devait représenter une sorte de lézard servant de confident à la princesse emprisonnée. Enfin, la grâce de Jun égalait sans problème celle qu'avait l'héroïne du conte.

«M-Mouai, Zun est pas mal...Mais Maman est plus zolie!

-C'est toi qu'ils auraient du prendre pour jouer la Princesse, Rim! lui dit Seyram

-Tout à fait d'accord, tu aurais été bien plus convaincante, accorda Komeri»

Vers minuit, alors que les enfants dormaient déjà, Tamao entendit les autres rentrer.

«V-Vous avez été longs! J-J'étais morte d'inquiétude!

-Désolés Tamao, mais on a eu quelques problèmes, expliqua Karim

-En-dehors des_ Aristocrates_?

-On peut dire ça

-Q-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé.

-Oh rien, on a juste aidé une vieille connaissance, hein Pyron?

-Tout à fait, Karim»

La jeune fille comprit ce que ses amis voulaient dire lorsqu'elle vit que le fantôme gardien de la doshi soutenait quelqu'un qui n'était autre que Ryu. Celui-ci fut posé sur le lit de Karim et Seyram s'empressa de lui servir un bol d'une vieille soupe alors que Manta tenait la main de son vieux camarade.

«Ryu!

-Oh, Manta, c'est toi? C'est bien toi, n'est ce pas?

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Et je ne suis pas seul! Il y a Jun et Pyron, Sami et Komeri du Gandhara, Karim un ancien Pache que tu connais déjà, Reoseb et sa soeur Seyram, et enfin, Tamao et...sa fille Rim.

-Sa quoi?

-Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'était passé durant le Shaman Fight, entre Hao et Tamao? Bah, neuf mois plus tard, Rim est née...ça fait un choc, je sais...

-D-Désolée...

-Tu n'as pas à demander pardon, petite Tamao, tu es une mère exemplaire pour cette petite, la rassura la doshi

-Tu as du traverser beaucoup d'épreuves toute seule, Tamao. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, lui dit Ryu avec douceur.

-Justement! Hao t'avais tué la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus! Comment as-tu...?

-Quand ce monstre a dévoré le Great Spirit, il y a eu comme une immense explosion dont le souffle nous a propulsé à des kilomètres plus loin. Lorsque j'ai repris conscience, je me trouvais dans une petite ville de Chine...

-Et où est Tokagerô?

-Ah p'tit bonhomme...Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu...

-T-Tout comme mon Conchi, pleura la jeune fille

-Le Spirit of Fire a dû les engloutir pour devenir encore plus puissant..., expliqua le Pache

-Et que vas-tu faire maintenant? lui demanda Reoseb

-J'ai entendu parler d'une organisation appelée _White Rose, _ce sont des rebelles qui auraient pour chef mon petit Lyserg. Il est évident que je tente par tous les moyens de les contacter pour faire parti de leur équipe! Et vous?

-Notre principale mission est de protéger Tamao et la petite Rim, aussi nous ne faisons rien contre les institutions étatiques que Hao a instauré. Nous baissons l'échine et nous tentons de survivre en faisant des spectacles dans chaque ville, lui répondit Jun

-Je vois...

-C'est peu digne comme style de vie, nous en sommes conscients, mais nous devons être les plus discrets possibles afin de garantir la sécurité de nos deux protégées. Dans ces circonstances, faire des attentats ou défier le Régime attirerait l'attention et leur serait nuisible, expliqua Karim. Ne nous juges pas trop sévèrement, pour ma part, je ne fais que racheter ma faute envers la petite Tamao. Ce que lui a fait Hao s'est déroulé pendant le tournois, j'aurais dû soit l'en empêcher soit le sanctionner de manière implacable.

-Je comprends, mon ami, je comprends...

-Quant à moi, non seulement j'agis comme le ferait n'importe quelle amie, mais en plus, je tente de racheter les actions abominables que commet mon frère...Il a trahi ses amis pour le pouvoir et la puissance...J'estime que je dois faire l'inverse et renoncer à tout pour protéger mon amie d'un grand danger, ajouta la chinoise

-De même pour nous, rajoutèrent les deux enfants Munzer, Mikihisa Asakura a prit soin de nous quand nos parents sont morts et pendant le tournois, il est normal qu'aujourd'hui nous rendions la pareille à sa disciple.

-Et nous, finirent les deux ex-Gandhara, à la base nous n'étions pas mêlés à ces histoires, mais après le Shaman Fight, les temps ont commencé à être très durs pour nous. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'on rencontre ce groupe lequel a pris soin de nous sans rien nous demander en retour...Nous avons décidé de les accompagner dans leur périple et de les soutenir car nous, nous avons conservé nos fantômes gardiens...Tout comme les Munzer d'ailleurs, qui ont toujours leur Golem.

-Ouai, ajouta Reoseb avec un sourire supérieur, il est planqué dans les roulottes elles-mêmes!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous juge pas. D'ailleurs, je devrais moi aussi, me joindre à vous pour protéger Tamao, mais ça ne serait absolument pas prudent...

-P-Pourquoi? demanda Tamao triste à l'idée de perdre cet ami fidèle

-Les sbires de Hao me connaissent très bien. Je les ai affronté à de multiples reprises...S'ils me voient avec vous, ils vous arrêteront dans la seconde qui suit et Tamao...

-Sera livrée au Seigneur, compléta Karim.

-Dans ce cas, je pars avec toi Ryu, décida Manta.

-Mais...

-Pardon Tamao, je sais combien tu souffres de cette situation, mais je pense que c'est mieux pour tout le monde si je pars avec Ryu. Moi aussi je veux agir contre Hao et pas vivre comme un misérable, endoctriné par son Eglise!

-On comprend..., leur avoua Jun

-S-Surtout, donnez nous de vos nouvelles! leur demanda Tamao»

Les deux amis partirent dans la noirceur de la nuit, laissant alors leurs compagnons désœuvrés. Tous espéraient que leur périple se ferait sans encombres...Après avoir vu leur silhouette devenir de plus en plus petite, les bohémiens se décidèrent à aller se coucher chacun dans sa roulotte respective.

O.O.O.O

Bien loin de la Chine, dans un petit village perdu au fin fond de la campagne française, la vie tranquille et ordinaire fut bousculée par l'arrivée fracassante d'un grand carrosse aux couleurs sombres tirés par quatre étalons noirs. Les habitants du petit bourg prirent peur et s'enfermèrent à double tours chez eux. Pour que le Seigneur Ren se déplace, il fallait que quelque chose de grave se soit passé...

Sous les yeux des villageois derrière leurs fenêtres, le shaman chinois s'avança vers une petite maison à la limite du bois. S'il toqua une première fois à la porte, il ne prit pas de gant pour la défoncer et pénétrer dans la bâtisse.

«Que puis-je faire pour toi, Ren? Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air souffrant...

-Epargne moi tes discours à la noix, Faust, le Seigneur Hao te demande

-Tu l'appelles «Seigneur Hao» maintenant...Tu as bien changé...

-Ne fais pas le malin, si je suis là c'est que ta situation est catastrophique! Tu as aidé des rebelles, et ceci n'est pas toléré! Tu as voulu faire le malin, Faust, maintenant ça se retourne contre toi!

-Là où toi tu vois des rebelles, moi je vois des êtres humains que je me dois, en tant que médecin, de soigner!»

Ce furent les derniers mots de Faust en tant qu'homme libre. A la seconde même où il posa le pied sur l'île de Mu, il fut conduit dans ce qui semblait être une prison sous marine située sous le château lui-même. On l'arrêta devant une cellule plutôt spacieuse sans fenêtre éclairée par les cristaux qui se trouvaient incrustés dans les murs, avant de le pousser dedans. La porte de sa cage se referma aussitôt, elle était imposante et semblait absorber les pouvoirs shamaniques. En réalité, c'était toute la prison qui avait ce pouvoir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit un long gémissement de douleur qui venait de la cellule voisine...Cette voix, il la connaissait! Il rechercha activement un moyen lui permettant de voir ce qu'il se passait, et, au bout de quelques minutes, il découvrit un tout petit trou qui donnait justement sur ce lieu. Au centre d'une cellule qui semblait identique, il aperçut une jeune femme blonde, vêtue d'une longue robe bleue, effondrée sur le sol, en larme. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

«Anna?»

Pas de réponse.

«Anna, c'est Faust, réponds moi!»

Cette fois, elle releva péniblement la tête et regarda dans la direction de son interlocuteur. Faust vit alors les yeux injectés de sang de la jeune itako.

«Bon sang! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Anna?»

«F-Faust? C-C'est toi?»

Elle se leva avec difficulté et marcha doucement vers le mur dans lequel se trouvait l'orifice permettant la liaison entre les deux cellules.

«S-Si tu savais...Faust

-Anna, calme toi, tu n'es plus seule! Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait?

-C-Cette cellule...Elle est maudite! Elle absorbe le peu de pouvoirs qu'il nous reste pour les donner à ce monstre! M-Mais c'est pas tout...E-Elle nous fait revivre nos pires souvenirs...C-C'est atroce...J-Je v-vois sans cesse...J-Je revis tout...»

Sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase, elle s'effondra sur le sol et attendit. Au même moment, la porte de la cellule de Faust s'ouvrit et leur pire ennemi entra banalement dans la pièce.

«...

-Oh, je vois que tu as pu parler à Anna. Ne te fais pas trop de soucis pour elle, quand elle sera suffisamment brisée, elle sortira de cet endroit. Dis-toi qu'elle a tenu plusieurs années avant d'être à point...Combien de temps prendras-tu pour être dans le même état?

-...»

L'itako poussa un profond gémissement de douleur.

«Je vois qu'elle est vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui...Ta présence doit beaucoup l'énerver, je pense...Tous ces mauvais souvenirs qui ressurgissent d'un coup..., murmura Hao en souriant

-Tu n'es qu'un monstre.

-Quand tu auras passé quelques semaines dans ta charmante chambre, tu modifieras ton propos...Tu es médecin, il me semble. Alors tu connais surement ce syndrome absolument terrible qui affecte les êtres vivants. Tu sais, celui qui veut que pour survivre, on se soumette corps et âme à la volonté d'un autre. Anna est sur le point de s'abandonner complètement, tu le seras dans peu de temps, et Tamao, à ton avis, combien de temps va-t-elle tenir ici?

-T-Tamao?

-Oui

-Tu comptes l'enfermer ici?

-C'est une idée comme une autre.

-...

-Oh, je vois que cela te déplait, rit-il, alors détends-toi. J'ai réservé un autre sort à la Petite Tamao, en revanche, toi, tu subiras le même supplice qu'Anna.»

En disant ces mots, il sortit de la cellule dont la porte se referma aussitôt, laissant ainsi Faust seul.

«Elisa, mon amour...Crois tu vraiment que je vais devenir aussi fou que la pauvre Anna l'est en ce moment?

-...

-Si Tamao était enfermée dans cet endroit...Peu de temps suffirait pour la détruire totalement...»

_A suivre_


	9. you're coming home

Coucou! :D

Comment ça va, vous? Moi, ça allait jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que la date de mon galop d'essai était dans 15 jours de 20h30 à 23h! :D

PassSK: I'm so sorry but I don't speak Spanich, but, I want to thank you for your very nice reviews! :D (muchas gracias?)

Bacci :D

* * *

La troupe avait avancé jusqu'à la capitale de l'Empire: Néo-City. Située sur l'ancienne mégalopole japonaise, elle concentrait tous les pouvoirs aussi bien économiques, qu'administratifs et la puissance qui s'en dégageait se retrouvait dans l'architecture utilisée: les larges ruelles couvertes de marbres et de jades, les immenses façades décorées de pierres précieuses des palais du quartier riche. Tout était fait pour montrer au monde entier la grandeur de la capitale du plus puissant dieu de tous les temps. Afin d'entrer dans ce paradis de richesses, les habitants devaient montrer patte blanche à l'entrée de l'immense muraille qui protégeait la ville. Une fois la porte passée, ils devaient monter dans un train qui les desserviraient dans leurs quartiers respectifs. Chacun se devait d'être à sa place: ainsi, «la Ville Basse» regroupait les indésirables, à savoir, les Humains et les shamans ordinaires, alors que la «Ville Haute» était le cadre de vie des puissants shamans et des hauts dignitaires du Régime.

«V-Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va passer la porte? Je veux dire...Cet endroit aime l'ordre...Des saltimbanques...ça va pas le faire..si?

-Tamao, calme-toi!, lui dit Karim

-En plus, on a de la chance, dans quelques jours, Hao fête les cinq ans de son couronnement! On aura qu'à dire que nous venons enchanter les festivités!, ajouta Jun en souriant.»

En disant cela, elle s'avança vers la tour des gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée. Pendant, ce qui sembla à Tamao une éternité, la chinoise s'entretint avec les fonctionnaires du Roi des Shamans, puis, ressortit, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, au moment même où l'immense porte faite d'or s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre au groupe ébloui, les richesses de la cité.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin sur la Grande Place centrale où ils posèrent leurs bagages. Pour la plus grande joie de la petite Rim, il avait encore neigé durant la journée, ce qui lui permit alors de se rouler dans la poudreuse accompagnée de Koméli et des enfants Munzer.

«Rim! R-Rentre, s'il te plait! Je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements chauds pour toi! Tu vas encore être malade! Et, nous ne devons surtout pas nous faire repérer ici! S'il te plait, sois sage et reste dans la roulotte!»

C'est bien à contre coeur que la petite fille se releva, tenta d'essuyer ses haillons et retrouva sa mère. Celle-ci avait l'air affolée et angoissée...La fillette ne pouvait réellement comprendre ce qui mettait Tamao dans cet état. Elle savait juste que sa maman était fragile et que tout le monde devait la protéger...Mais de quoi? Ou plutôt de _qui_? Elle aurait aimé qu'on lui explique, qu'on lui dise pourquoi sa mère devait fuir sans cesse...Après tout, elle aussi avait peur...Elle savait que les shamans étaient méchants...C'est tout ce qu'elle avait compris...Car ce sont eux, qui leurs faisait du mal...Est ce qu'ils allaient lui en faire à elle? Aussi, pour calmer sa mère, elle se tut et se mit dans son lit. Elle sentit les mains de Tamao passer sur ses longues mèches noires.

«Rim, t-tu sais, moi aussi j'aimerais que ce soit parfois moins dur et que tu puisses avoir une vraie enfance. Tu n'as que cinq ans à peine et tu devrais jouer partout, mais ce n'est pas possible...

-Ze zais maman...

-Je t'aime tellement, ma petite, si il t'arrivait quelque chose j'en mourrais...

-Moi auzzi, maman, moi auzzi»

La petite fille serra alors sa mère dans ses petits bras maigres et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Quand la fillette releva la tête, son regard croisa celui de Tamao qui lui dit alors en caressant son petit nez : « Tu as _ses _cheveux, mais tu as mes yeux...Tes prunelles sont aussi roses que les miennes.»

Elle aurait aimé demander quelle était la personne que sa mère mentionnait parfois par vagues brides mais elle préféra se taire, connaissant l'état anxieux de Tamao et se rallongea.

«Tu vas la laisser dans la roulotte pendant toute l'escale?

-Karim, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas l'enfermer comme ça, mais là...O-On est dans la gueule du loup! _Il _sera en ville dans peu de temps! Je ne peux pas la laisser se balader!

-C'est vrai...Mais n'oublie pas qu'il n'est peut être pas au courant de son existence!

-J-Je refuse de prendre le risque. J-Je suis désolée...

-Je comprends, en ce qui te concerne, dis toi que tu ne risques rien tant que tu portes cette longue perruque blonde, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Profites en pour aller te promener en ville, ça te changera les idées.

-Tu oublies que dans la citée où nous sommes, je ne peux pas franchir une limite, après tout, je n'ai plus de fantômes...

-C'est vrai mais ton aura reste shamanique. Tu as donc le droit d'aller et venir à peu près à ta guise.

-Ah bon? Je ne savais pas...C'est surement pour ça que les _Aristocrates_ ne nous ont pas démasqué à Pékin...J'ai encore l'aura shamanique donc le même qu'un doshi ou qu'un nécromancien! Si je l'avais perdue, ils auraient tout de suite cru qu'une humaine se cachait dans les roulottes et auraient donc fouiller!

-Parfaitement, donc autant en profiter! Et va te changer les idées!

-Oui! Tu as raison, acquiesça-t-elle avec un grand sourire»

Avant de sortir, elle fit un baiser à la petite fille endormie, mit un vieux châle rapiécé afin de se protéger du froid et sortit. Son enthousiasme était si grand qu'elle oublia de changer de perruque, gardant celle de son costume de scène, laissant ainsi trainer ses longs cheveux blonds sur le sol derrière elle...

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se sentait vraiment vivre. Ivre de bonheur, elle allait de magasin en magasin, d'échoppe en échoppe, même si elle ne pouvait rien acheter, le simple fait de s'adonner au lèche vitrine tranquillement la rendait folle de joie.

La Capitale était d'une beauté ahurissante, l'or des maisons se reflétait sur la neige fraiche ce qui l'illuminait davantage. Prise par ce décor ambiant, la jeune fille fut tirée de ses pensées par des cris d'attroupement: le _Seigneur _arrivait pour participer aux festivités.

Elle sentit alors son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et tout son corps se mit à la bruler. Oui, _il _était proche, elle en était certaine! Elle devait à tout prix fuir, mais comment? Là était la question! Toute la foule allait vers _lui_, elle serait la seule à aller à contre courant! «Oh, mais oui, la solution est là! Je n'ai qu'à me mêler à la foule, il ne me reconnaitra pas, j'ai ma perruque!, pensa-t-elle». Aussi, quand le Shaman King arriva dans son avenue, Tamao, parmi tous les autres, se prosterna et attendu patiemment. Soudain, elle sentit une étrange douleur suivie d'une sensation de fraicheur sur la nuque et la tête...Un des étalons noirs du cortège royale avait accidentellement marché sur les cheveux de la perruque blonde de la jeune fille, laissant ainsi sa chevelure couleur framboise se dévoiler à l'air libre. Elle retint sa respiration un moment, priant pour que personne ne la surprenne, mais le cavalier de l'animal ayant causé sa perte, l'avait remarquée. Aussitôt, les chevaux s'arrêtèrent, le Roi leva un bras, une force plaqua Tamao au sol et un silence de mort s'installa dans la rue. _Il _descendit de sa monture et avança très doucement vers l'endroit où elle était allongée.

«Quel plaisir de te revoir pour célébrer les cinq ans de mon Couronnement, Petite Tamao.

Alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, la masse de furyoku qui l'emprisonnait s'évapora comme par enchantement et elle put s'échapper. Komeri, elle, apparut face à Hao, prête à se battre.

«Tu es une Gandhara, je me trompe?

-...

-En utilisant l'annulation du furyoku, tu lui a permis de s'enfuir, ça ne me plait pas tout ça!»

Tamao ne vit pas ce qu'il se passa entre les deux shamans. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était de rejoindre Rim au plus vite, de la serrer contre elle. Alors, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put, s'empêchant même par moment, de respirer. Elle entra dans la roulotte comme une furie et prit violemment la petite dans ses bras. _Il _allait venir c'était sûr, il allait les retrouver! Fuir, elle devait fuir! Sans compter que là, personne ne viendrait les aider: Jun et Karim étaient sortis avec les Munzer admirer les décorations et assister aux nombreuses festivités.

Elle sentit les puissantes auras des shamans aristocrates autour de la roulotte et son corps la brulait davantage à chaque fois que Hao s'approchait d'elle. Sans réfléchir, elle se terra avec Rim entre le lit et le mur, de façon à se cacher en cas d'attaque.

Une explosion secoua la caravane avec force et détruisit la porte d'entrée, laissant ainsi à leur némésis le loisir de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

«C'est donc là dedans que tu te cachais tout ce temps...»

Il s'avança vers elle sans remarquer la présence de la petite fille, qui était aussi morte de peur que sa mère.

«H-Hao...J-Je...S-S'il vous plait.»

En l'entendant supplier, son sourire carnassier s'agrandit davantage. Ce qu'il voyait était plus que distrayant: les pupilles de Tamao étaient toutes dilatées par la peur, elle hoquetait, son corps était parcouru de spasmes. Enfin il la tenait! En claquant des doigts, il mit feu au lit, obligeant ainsi sa proie à sortir de sa cachette. La roulotte entière prenait feu maintenant, mais Tamao, avec Rim dans les bras, tentait de faire face à leur adversaire.

«Maintenant, que tu n'as plus nulle part où aller, tu vas finalement accepter de venir avec moi, n'est ce pas? ronronna-t-il»

La fumée emplissait les poumons de la jeune femme et de la petite fille. Celle-ci, se mit, naturellement à pleurer, attirant alors l'attention de Hao.

«Je vois...Alors ce n'est pas une brebis égarée, mais deux que je dois ramener à la maison.

-L-Laissez Rim tranquille! S-S il vous plait.

-Rim? C'est joli comme prénom."

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Tamao. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire...Elle aurait voulu se jeter dans les flammes et mourir, mais elle avait sa fille dans les bras...et elle se doutait que jamais Hao ne la laisserait faire.

«Tu as raison, Petite Tamao, hors de question que tu t'échappes. J'aimerais que tu me suives gentiment, après tout, je suis ton seul _salut_

-L-Le s-salut est divin...pas démoniaque, affirma-t-elle avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait.

-Dieu, Diable, je suis tout maintenant, et si je veux te ramener avec moi, nul ne peut s'opposer à ma volonté.

-...

-J'ai entendu ta petite chanson la dernière fois, «protège mon Dieu, les malheureux» c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, je me trompe? Dans ce cas, sois heureuse, puisque je suis venu à toi pour t'amener là où est ta vraie place. Cependant, si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre cela, je devrai utiliser la force, bien que cela me déplaise fortement!»

A cause des flammes qui la rongeait, l'arrière de la roulotte s'effondra sur elle-même, offrant ainsi aux deux victimes, une mince échappatoire. Tamao sauta et atterrit brutalement sur le sol enneigé. Elle tenta de courir mais, elle se retrouva piégée par tous les_ Aristocrates._

«A cause de toi, on rate une super fête...Mary est...triste!»

La poupée de l'Hanagumi se rua sur la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et la matraqua de balles, déchirant au passage le peu de vêtement qu'il leur restait et lacérant leur chair. L'enfant fut réveillée par la douleur et le froid qui lui mordait sa peau, se mit à pleurer en suppliant qu'on la laisse en paix.

"-H-Hao, c'est avec m-moi que tu as des comptes à régler, l-laissez Rim tranquille, elle n'a rien fait!

-Tu as tout à fait raison, Petite Tamao, lui répondit le Shaman King»

Ledit Shaman claqua des doigts et soudain, sans que Tamao ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Ren se précipita sur elle, lui arrachant la fillette en larmes et recula avec elle, tout aussi vivement.

«R-Ren! C-Comment peux-tu faire ça?, cria-t-elle

-Ah? Tu n'es pas au courant? Ren est devenu un de mes alliés les plus fidèles et les plus puissants, ronronna Hao

-S-S'il te plait Ren...Je t'en supplie...R-Rends-moi Rim...»

Pour toute réponse, son ancien ami donna l'enfant à Mattie qui se téléporta alors que la petite appelait sa mère, laissant ainsi cette dernière seule à la merci de son pire cauchemar. C'en était trop pour elle, ne pouvant plus supporter tout ce qu'il s'était passé: ces années de fuite, d'humiliations en tout genre, la mort de certains de ses amis proches et aujourd'hui, la perte de sa fille et sa fin prochaine, elle s'effondra en larmes dans la neige sous les yeux victorieux de Hao.

O.O.O.O

La petite Rim remuait beaucoup dans son sommeil. Depuis toujours elle avait eu du mal à dormir, soit parce que les tics et les insectes que contenait sa paillasse la grattaient, soit parce que le froid mordait sans ménagement ses petits membres, mais pour la première fois, son sommeil fut perturbé par la douceur du matelas, la chaleur des couvertures et par le confort qu'apportaient les nombreux oreillers moelleux. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux roses et ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Déjà, la pièce était beaucoup trop grande, jamais sa mère et elle n'avaient logé dans un endroit pareil. De plus, de ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans la pénombre, la pièce semblait être très richement décorée. Le peu qu'elle voyait avait réussi à l'éblouir. En levant la tête, elle se retrouva face à d'immenses fenêtres aux encadrements dorés qui lui permettaient d'être aux premières loges pour assister à la violente tempête de neige qui faisait rage dehors. La petite se leva difficilement et avança vers une des fenêtres en tremblotant puisque ses ravisseurs lui avait retiré sa vieille robe rapiécée en ne lui laissant que sa culotte rose pour tout vêtement. De là, elle eut un panorama parfait pour distinguer où elle se trouvait et faillit avoir une attaque: les vagues qui venaient s'écraser contre la vitre lui indiquaient qu'elle était certainement sur une île, loin du continent et donc...loin de sa maison...Désespérée, elle se blottit contre le mur, prit sa tête entre ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle tenta de sécher ses larmes et revint sur ses pas. On l'avait installée dans un tout petit lit fait de bois qui se trouvait contre le pied de lit d'un autre, immense et à baldaquin. Elle s'avança vers celui-ci, découvrit alors sa mère, allongée, sous plusieurs couvertures, endormie. Elle prit la main de cette dernière et la secoua dans l'espoir de la réveiller.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi?»

Elle se retourna en sursautant et se retrouva face à un homme âgé d'environ vingt ans, aux longs cheveux noirs et vêtu d'un long kimono rouge feu.

«Ze...Ze zerzais maman»

Son interlocuteur la regarda en souriant, s'avança vers elle, puis lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

«Vous êtes zelui qui nous a attaqué, avec maman. Pourquoi vous...avez fait za?

-Chut...»

Il lui prit la main, l'amena de l'autre coté du grand lit, s'y allongea et la posa à coté de lui, la déposant ainsi entre ses deux parents. Malgré tout, les yeux de la petite restaient grands ouverts, aux aguets. Les nombreuses couvertures ne suffirent pas à réchauffer la fillette, toujours transie de froid. Soudain, sans explication, un grand feu apparut dans la cheminée de marbre qui trônait au fond de la chambre, une douce chaleur se répandit alors. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte, ses paupières se fermèrent doucement.

Ce fut vers neuf heure que la fillette rouvrit les yeux, constatant ainsi que l'étrange bonhomme en robe rouge n'était plus là. A ses cotés, toujours allongée dans le lit, Tamao n'avait toujours pas quitté le monde des rêves. Jugeant que sa mère ne risquait rien, Rim se leva et sortit de la grande chambre. Elle déambula dans les longs couloirs qui l'amenèrent jusqu'à une porte dorée immense et colossale. Elle tenta vainement de l'ouvrir, mais sa petite taille comparée à la grandeur de l'obstacle, ne put la pousser.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer deux demoiselles, l'une rousse et l'autre blonde. Rim sursauta quand elle reconnut celle dont la poupée leur avait pratiquement troué la peau, mais elle ne put détourner son regard de la grande robe noire et blanche qu'elle arborait fièrement «elle vaut surement _chère_, pensa-t-elle»

«Mary! Regarde, elle est déjà levée!»

La petite regardait maintenant celle qui venait de parler. Si elle aimait moins sa robe couleur sang, elle ne put ne pas reconnaitre que son interlocutrice l'intimidait...Peut être était ce du à son timbre de voix qui faisait vriller ses oreilles?

«Tant mieux, elle va pouvoir nous suivre tranquillement! Si on avait dû la réveiller, elle aurait crié et...Mary déteste quand les gamins crient...

-Tu as entendu Mary? demanda la rousse en se tournant vers Rim. Tu vas nous suivre gentiment, sans faire d'histoire, n'est ce pas?

-...M-Mais et Maman?

-Tu la reverras tout à l'heure! Oh attends, enfile ça, ajouta la rouquine en lui tendant une jolie robe de chambre pour enfant, décorée avec des petites roses brodées.»

Quand elle lui eut obéit, la sorcière lui prit fermement la main et la traina derrière elles. Grâce à ces deux là, Rim put passer la grande porte et s'aventurer au-delà, dans les immenses couloirs du Palais. Vraiment, cet endroit était tout l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir.

Elles finirent par entrer dans une très grande salle, richement décorée, dans laquelle deux hommes parlaient. Assis dans un grand divan de velours rouge, la petite fille reconnut celui qu'elle avait vu la nuit dernière. Debout, face à lui, se tenait le garçon qui l'avait arrachée à sa mère, hier soir...Lorsque le pyromane eut fini de parler, il détourna son regard et le posa sur la fillette. Celle-ci remarqua qu'il souriait et qu'il tapotait le coussin à coté de lui, comme pour lui dire de venir le rejoindre. Obéissante, elle s'exécuta tout en espérant qu'il ne se passerait rien. Une fois assise, elle osa regarder davantage le jeune homme, qui avait laissé tomber son kimono d'hier soir pour porter des vêtements plus simples: un simple jean bleu marine, une chemise noire et enfin une longue cape de la même couleur que son haut.

«Tu as bien dormi, Rim?»

Elle hocha la tête.

«Tu veux quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner?

-...Maman!»

Face à la réponse sèche de sa fille et au regard inquisiteur qu'elle lui lançait, Hao éclata de rire. Attendri, il lui caressa doucement ses longues mèches brunes avant de les laisser retomber sur ses grands yeux roses.

«Tu n'as pas du tout le caractère de ta mère.

-V-Vous connaizzez Maman?

-Si je la connais? Oh mais je la connais très très bien.

-Ah bon?

-Oui.

-Vous étiez amis? Comme Komeri et moi?

-Pas vraiment.

-Vous étiez amoureux?

-On peut dire ça.

-Mais...Maman a pas d'amoureux...Z'est ma Maman.

-Et à ton avis, comment elle a fait pour te mettre au monde?

-Bah, elle a eu une graine et l'a mise dans zon ventre et puis après ze zuis arrivée

-Oui, mais qui lui a donné la graine?

-Ben mon papa...mais il est zamais venu me voir...

-Tu es sûre?

-Ben, il est zamais venu...Z'aurais aimé qu'il zoit avec nous, comme avec les autres enfants...Mais z'est pas grave...Y a Maman et puis Zami et Reozeb et Zeyram et Zun et Karim et Komeri qui zont là avec moi. Enzemble on est une famille qui voyaze beaucoup!

-Tu as bien pris tous les nom? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Ren

-Absolument, Seigneur.

-Et dis-moi, qu'est ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas ta mère qui a laissé ton père?

-Maman ferait pas za!

-Et si ton père vous avez cherché pendant très longtemps?

-Z'est pas vrai!

-Ah bon? Ta mère ne disait jamais que quelqu'un s'approchait de vous?

-Si...

-Eh bien tu vois, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-C-Comment vous zavez?

-Eh bien, sûrement parce que c'était moi qui vous cherchais.»

La petite le dévisagea en essayant de sonder son visage, de voir si il mentait ou si il disait la vérité. Devant l'air suspicieux qu'elle prenait, Hao se mit à rire davantage et la prit contre lui.

«Maintenant que tu sais qui je suis et que tu sais que je ne te ferai aucun mal, tu peux me dire ce qui te ferait plaisir pour le petit déjeuner?

-...

-Oh...je vois, tu n'as jamais eu de vrais petits déjeuners, n'est ce pas? La confiture, tu aimes?

-Z'ai zamais gouté...»

Il claqua des doigts et une servante entra avec un plateau sur lequel était posée une assiette remplie de deux grandes tartines avec de larges quantités de beurre et de marmelade de framboise. Elle la déposa sur la table basse qui se trouvait devant le divan et s'en alla. La petite resta figée et regarda l'assiette avec de grands yeux.

«Z'est vraiment pour moi?

-Bien sûr.»

Elle se jeta sur les tartines, les engloutissant en seulement quelques secondes. Après tout, ce n'était pas de la gourmandise puisqu'elle n'avait pas diné hier soir et que son estomac criait famine. "Zun ne pourra pas me gronder, songea-t-elle en souriant niaisement, la bouche pleine." Quand elle eut fini, elle posa son regard vers le pyromane et attendit.

«Maman?

-Ta maman dort encore, elle est très fatiguée, tu sais.

-Oui...Za ze zais...

-Alors, on va en profiter pour passer du temps ensemble.»

Mattie entra, tenant quelque chose dans ses mains.

«Tenez, Seigneur Hao.

-Merci.»

Il regarda sa fille et lui tendit le paquet qu'on venait de lui apporter.

«Tiens, essaie la.»

La petite l'ouvrit et poussa un grand soupir. Dans la boite se trouvait une petite robe bleue faite de dentelles et de noeuds. Sans hésiter, la fillette se la passa et se sentit non seulement protéger du froid, mais également très jolie. Elle se leva et s'amusa à tourner sur elle-même pour faire voler l'étoffe de son vêtement.

«Tu es très jolie avec cette robe.

-M-Merzi...

-Tu as peur?

-...N-Non

-Tu mens comme ta mère», sourit-il en fermant les yeux. Je dois m'occuper de certains problèmes et ce ne sera pas très beau à voir, ma petite, alors reste là à m'attendre sagement.»

Il quitta alors la pièce en enfermant Rim à l'intérieur. Rakist, qui l'attendait déjà dans une antichambre, le salua.

«Rim est vraiment très mignonne, elle est aussi innocente que sa mère. En plus, grâce à elle, nous avons les noms de plusieurs personnes susceptibles d'intéresser les rebelles. Je savais bien qu'elle me servirait.»

Il avança jusqu'à une fenêtre et regarda le ciel tout en murmurant : «la détruire serait tellement facile...Il suffirait de la priver de son soleil...et comme n'importe quelle fleur, elle fanerait aussitôt...Mais...ce serait bien trop cruel...pour _elle_.»

Il se retourna vers Rakist et plongea son regard dans le sien.

«Je ne lui ferai pas ça, je ne suis pas aussi cruel que ce que l'on dit. En revanche, il est hors de question que je les laisse, Tamao comme Rim, sortir de cet endroit. Tu seras chargé de les surveiller.

-Bien, Majesté

-Autre chose,» ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant face à un échiquier, nous avons commencé une nouvelle partie avec les rebelles, qui se font maintenant appeler la _White Rose_, à ton avis, devrais-je lancer l'offensive en premier? Non? Tu as bien raison, c'est toujours plus drôle de parer et de contre attaquer! ajouta le Shaman Millénaire en souriant"

_A suivre_


	10. No salvation

Hello! :D

Pour fêter la fin des vacances (que je n'ai pas eu d'ailleurs...), voici la suite! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et tout.

Arrrggg je suis tellement en retard sur mon programme! C'est pas que j'y mets de la mauvaise volonté c'est juste que...PROCRASTINATION POWER, quoi!

Pour vous donner une idée, j'ai séché mon amphi de PEC (Problèmes Economiques Contemporains) (-.-), me disant, naïvement "ouiiii je vais avancer dans mes TD de civil et de constitution" (*regard d'émeu blasé*). A la place j'ai: fait une sieste, un super RP avec Rain, dormi à nouveau, pris un bon bain pour laver mon plumage, tapé un peu mes fanfics, mis des marshmallows avec du nutella au microonde... (dites moi que je suis pas la seule dans ce cas là...pitiiiéé)

Allez! Bacci a tutti!

* * *

Lorsque le soleil se coucha, Hao retourna dans la grande pièce où il avait laissé la petite fille, la retrouvant assoupie dans le grand canapé de velours rouge. «Aussi discrète que sa mère», murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est à cet instant qu'elle se mit à gigoter et qu'elle se réveilla d'un coup.

«Maman?

-Désolé ce n'est que moi, rit-il.»

Il convoqua Mattie pour lui donner la garde de la fillette afin qu'elle l'emmène diner. Seulement, la petite ne voulait pas le lâcher, elle avait peur et cela se sentait. Alors, il la rassura et lui promit que ce soir, elle dormirait dans les bras de sa mère. Ce fut à la fois heureuse et suspicieuse que la demoiselle suivit la sorcière. Le Shaman King la regarda partir et retourna dans ses appartements privés où il entendit Tamao en train de cogner contre la porte de sa chambre pour l'ouvrir. Hao tira la poignée et y entra au grand dam de la jeune fille.

«...

-Enfin levée?

-O-Où est Rim?

-Elle est en train de diner sous la surveillance de plusieurs de mes _Aristocrates_. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle me glisse entre les doigts comme sa mère.

-J-Je veux la voir!

-Elle reviendra dès qu'elle aura fini. On ne va pas lui retirer le pain de la bouche, quand même! Surtout qu'elle n'a pas dû avoir beaucoup à manger depuis longtemps

-J-Je...

-Oh mais elle n'est pas la seule à avoir besoin de reprendre des forces, je me trompe? Regarde toi, tu n'as jamais été bien ronde, mais là, tu es maigre à faire peur.

-C-C'est pas vrai!

-Ah bon? Pourtant, je suis sûr que si tu avais eu plus de forces, tu m'aurais empêché de faire ça!»

D'un mouvement rapide, il la colla contre le mur avant de la presser contre lui-même. De là, il chercha le contact avec les lèvre de Tamao avant de les emprisonner pour longtemps. Si au début, elle essaya de le repousser et de se dégager de son étreinte, elle comprit vite que son petit gabarit ne ferait pas le poids face à son corps musclé, et se laissa faire. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle ferma les yeux et perdit pieds car les sensations qu'elle éprouvait étaient loin d'être désagréables. La sentant faiblir, Hao passa une de ses mains dans son dos et la maintint debout quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

«-Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser te vautrer sur le sol?»

Elle fit non de la tête ce qui accentua le sourire de son interlocuteur. Du bout des doigts, le Shaman millénaire lui caressa la joue, et ne cessa de contempler ce visage, le visage de celle qui lui inspirait des _sentiments. _Il avait beaucoup changé depuis le Shaman Fight...Le manque de sommeil, les diverses angoisses, sans oublier la sous-alimentation l'avait décharné...Agrandissant ainsi ses yeux couleur framboise. Dire qu'une telle pureté avait failli ne pas lui appartenir...Il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras, il voulait entendre son petit coeur battre. Il pourrait l'écraser en quelques secondes à peine...Mais il ne le ferait pas. Si elle semblait moins affolée que d'ordinaire, Tamao ne se sentait pas vraiment en sécurité. Son sort et celui de sa fille étaient entre les mains d'un tyran qui dirigeait le monde de façon impitoyable. Si pour une raison obscure, elle avait envie de rester dans ses bras, son esprit rationnel lui soufflait de se débattre, de lutter, que son étreinte lui serait fatale...

«O-Où est Conchi?

-Qui?

-M-Mon petit fantôme gardien, tu sais...un renard un peu pervers...

-Ah, lui...Sûrement dans le ventre du Spirit of Fire, dit-il en souriant.»

Tamao déglutit violemment: ainsi Ryu avait raison...Leurs fantômes avaient été aspirés par celui de leur ennemi de façon irrésistible, à l'instar d'un trou noir qui absorbe toute la lumière...En relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard du Shaman King et se rendit compte de son erreur, elle avait évoqué Ryu!

«Alors certains ont survécu?

-...

-J'ai eu Ren, Anna, Faust...Combien en manque-t-il?

-J-Je sais pas!

-Menteuse...

-J-Je sais pas, j-je vous promets.

-Tu me vouvoies toujours...Tu me vois encore comme un étranger, c'est dommage, car après tout, je ne veux que ton bien, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

-...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, j'aurai des informations bien assez tôt, leur organisation de rebelles est aussi efficace que l'était celle des X-Laws.

-...

-Après, je ne pense pas que je te laisserai assister au spectacle, ça risque de ne pas être très beau à voir, rit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.»

Tamao ne savait que trop ce que cela voulait dire, il allait non pas les tuer mais les _exterminer_, faire en sorte que rien ne subsiste d'eux...ni leur corps, ni leur âme.

Soudain, elle ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds et la raison était simple, Hao la portait afin de la déposer dans le lit. «Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention, je veux juste que tu te reposes, lui susurra-t-il doucement». Une fois dedans, elle remonta les couvertures de manière à être totalement au chaud. Au même moment, Mattie ramena Rim, vêtue d'une nouvelle chemise de nuit dont les noeuds et la dentelle rivalisaient avec ceux de la robe que son père lui avait offerte. Dès qu'elle aperçut sa mère, la petite fille se rua dans le lit et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

«Zi tu zavais...Maman...ze voulais pas partir ze matin, mais y avait le petit dézeuner et y avait des tartines et de la confiture, puis, s'excusa la fillette.

-C-C'est pas grave mon coeur, je savais que tu reviendrais vite..., lui répondit la jeune fille en lui caressant les cheveux.»

L'enfant sentit une autre main se glisser dans sa chevelure brune, Hao s'était assis à coté d'elles et la dorlotait lui-aussi, après tout elle était sa fille, et pas uniquement celle de Tamao. La brunette leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit, heureuse de savoir que celui qui les pourchassait n'était pas un méchant monstre, mais son papa. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras avant de la border aux cotés de sa mère.

«Tu dors pas avec nous, papa?

-Hum...Si, mais je vous rejoindrai plus tard, j'ai encore du travail.

-...D-Du travail?»

Il leva son regard vers la jeune femme et la fixa d'un air de prédateur. Rim, elle, lui tira sa manche pour attirer son attention.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Je rentre bientôt, juste le temps d'_exterminer _quelques insectes qui se mettent sur mon chemin. Quand je serai là, je veux que tu sois en train de dormir, c'est compris?»

Sa protégée fit «oui» de la tête et se mit en boule dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci tentait de faire face au Shaman King mais renonça bientôt à soutenir son regard face au sien, et baissa la tête. Elle cala son enfant contre elle et s'enfouit dans les draps et les couvertures.

O.O.O.O

«Nous devons quitter les lieux! Hao nous a trouvé!»

Le shaman du grand nord courait dans les couloirs souterrains, se dépêchant d'avertir son supérieur de la terrible nouvelle. Fuir, ils devaient fuir, s'ils voulaient rester en vie. Si la _White Rose _disparaissait, Hao n'aurait plus aucune forme d'opposition et tout espoir serait perdu à jamais. Il arriva en trombe dans le bureau du sourcier qui le regardait médusé.

«Hao, fit-il en reprenant son souffle, i-il sait où nous sommes!

-Quoi? cria le jeune homme»

Il se leva d'un coup, renversant la chaise de son bureau, et alla à la rencontre de son allié.

«Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis?

-Affirmatif! J'ai été averti grâce à un réseau d'informateurs! Ils ont entendu certains aristocrates dire que «l'assaut final» serait donné cette nuit.

-Cette nuit...Nous avons encore du temps pour évacuer tout le monde!

-H-Hein?

-Nous avions déjà envisagé cette possibilité, donc nous avons prévu un plan de sauvetage, au cas où, lui expliqua Lyserg. Réunis tous les membres de l'organisation dans le grand hall, nous partons!

-M-Mais, et lui? Je veux dire, il sait où nous serons? Ses manchots ont l'air de vraiment l'embêter!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Pino, il est au courant.»

Dans l'heure qui suivit, le hall du quartier général des rebelles fut le point de ralliement de tous les renégats du Régime. Suivi par tous, Lyserg mena ses troupes au travers des couloirs souterrains, puis, après plusieurs longues minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à l'air libre, sur une plage. Devant l'air interrogateur de Pino, le sourcier sourit, leva le bras et tout à coup, un immense navire sorti des flots. Si les nouveaux rebelles étaient éblouis par cela, les anciens X-Laws, eux, reconnurent, leur bateau de guerre qui leur avait servi de quartier général pendant le tournois.

«Mais en plus, il a été amélioré, précisa Lyserg. Grâce à une protection faite à la manière d'un over soul, nous ne pourrons pas être repérés ni par Hao, ni par ses sbires!

-C'est génial! Alors, le combat est loin d'être perdu, s'extasia Meene

-Tant que nous serons debout, nous continuerons à nous battre, prophétisa Marco d'un air sérieux et fier.»

Alors que presque tous avaient embarqué, le chef de la _White Rose_ entendit un cri qui le retint. Il tourna la tête et en chercha l'origine.

«L-Lyserg...O-On a besoin de toi...»

A ce moment là, les yeux du leader s'agrandirent tant ce qu'il voyait le surprenait et l'horrifiait: Ryu et Manta soutenant une jeune femme blonde, ensanglantée qui lui semblait familière.

«L-Lyserg! Mlle Anna...E-Elle!

-Peut importe! Montez à bord! Dépêchez vous!

L'itako fut allongée dans une petite cabine spartiatement meublée sous le regard des amis de son fiancé. Le chef de l'organisation s'assit sur un tabouret à coté du petit humain et de l'ancien motard. Meene, elle, assise sur le lit de la malade, lui tapotait le front avec une éponge humide afin de la rafraichir.

«Comment l'avez-vous trouvée?

-Avec le p'tit bonhomme, nous errions en Chine à votre recherche quand, un convoi du Roi a alerté notre attention...Puisqu'il était composé d'une charrette sur laquelle était posé une sorte de grande cage faite de métal, tu sais bien, comme celles dans lesquelles on transportait les chevaux, et le tout protégé par plusieurs soldats, ça a éveillé notre curiosité. Nous les avons suivi pendant tout le jour, puis, quand la nuit fut tombée et que les gardes s'étaient endormis, nous nous sommes approchés, et là, nous avons entendu des gémissements; quel ne fut pas notre choc quand nous avons compris que cette voix...était celle de Mlle Anna. Aussitôt nous nous sommes arrangés pour la libérer. A un moment ça a faillit très mal tourner pour nous quand, tout à coup...

-Je suis revenu!»

Tous les regards se posèrent sur l'apparition.

«Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Lyserg

-C'est un miracle! Dieu est avec nous! s'exclama Meene

-Je ne sais pas si on peut parler de Dieu, mais en tout cas, je suis là! Et en pleine forme, s'il vous plait!»

Tokagerô sourit fier de l'effet que son retour provoquait. Il était, pour l'instant le seul fantôme à avoir _survécu_ à ce jour funeste.

«Grâce à Tokagerô, j'ai pu utiliser mon over soul et la libérer. Nous avons pu ensuite, localiser les fantômes de Pino et Cadimahide et vous rejoindre.

-Mais...Qu'est ce qu'ils lui ont fait pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état? Vous en avez une idée, Meene? demanda Manta, inquiet.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée...Si les blessures sur son corps ne sont pas très graves, je ne pense pas que nous devrions prendre à la légère sa situation...»

Alors que l'ancienne X-Laws parlait, Anna avait brutalement ouvert ses yeux. Ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit, elle se mit à paniquer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était en sécurité.

«Yoh...? demanda-t-elle en regardant Manta

-Désolé Anna...Je ne suis pas Yoh...Et tu le sais, non?

-Où est mon Yoh?

-...Anna...

-Ils l'ont détruit, vous m'entendez! Ils l'ont _détruit_! cria-t-elle en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

-Nous savons ce qu'ils lui ont fait, Mlle Anna, et nous leur ferons payer, je vous le garanti! lui jura Ryu

-Je me rappelle de toi...Ryu..., répondit cette dernière en esquissant un sourire.

-Oh, Mlle Anna!

-Oui! Je me rappelle de toi et des blagues de ton fantôme! dit-elle d'un air menaçant

-Y a pas à dire, c'est bien Anna, rigola Manta

-Anna, est ce que tu te rappelles de moi?

-O-Oui, tu es le garçon anglais..Qui a trahi Yoh pour aller rejoindre ces abrutis d'X-Laws.

-ça fait toujours plaisir, marmonna Meene»

Anna fusilla cette dernière de ce regard noir qui pourrait tuer n'importe quel être vivant.

«Faut jamais dire des trucs comme ça à Anna, l'avertit Manta

-D'ailleurs, minus, on est où là exactement?

-Laissez moi vous répondre, lui dit un grand blond aux yeux bleus avec des lunettes.

-Ah...Vous êtes Marco, c'est bien ça?

-C'est tout à fait ça. En tant qu'ancien chef des X-Laws, je me dois de tout vous dire. Lorsque Hao fut couronné, le monde sombra dans les Ténèbres, mais ça je pense que vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Des restes des X-Laws, aidés d'autres shamans, est née une nouvelle organisation, la _White Rose _qui s'oppose à Hao et à ses sbires.

-Ah oui...Les Rebelles, c'est ça? J'en ai entendu parler dans les cachots du Palais.

-Vous étiez dans les cachots du Palais, en lui-même? lui demanda Marco

-Oh oui...J'y étais...Cet endroit est la pire place au monde! Là bas, votre esprit est brisé en mille morceaux puis se désintègre dans le vide...C'est juste...atroce...

-A-Anna, dis nous...Est-ce que tu as croisé Chocolove? Ou quelqu'un d'autre?

-Alors, Ren est l'imbécile qui m'a foutue en cage... et à par ça, j'ai vu personne pendant cinq ans...Ah si! Avant que je ne sois mutée, Faust a été mon voisin de cellule. ça s'arrange pas pour lui, dis donc, il parle tout seul: il est persuadé qu'Eliza est encore là, avec lui. Puis, j'ai aussi entendu Sati à un moment...La pauvre...Comme elle avait plus de pouvoir que moi, je crois savoir que Hao lui a réservé un sort encore pire que le mien...

-Sati, pleura Ryu

-...A quoi tu penses, Lyserg?

-A ce que tu as dit à propos de Faust...Et si il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Si ça se trouve, Eliza est toujours parmi nous.

-Vous délirez! leur dit Anna d'un air méfiant. Vos fantômes ont servi de nourriture à ce cher Spirit of Fire! Il a même dévoré avec appétit celui de Tamao!

-En fait, certains ont pu s'échapper! la corrigea Tokagerô toujours aussi fier

-Ce..Ce n'est pas possible...

-A grande échelle peut être pas, mais moi, je suis là! Alors, si ça se trouve, Eliza est vraiment à coté de Faust en ce moment!»

Pino entra violemment dans la salle, l'air affolé.

«Eh, tout le monde, venez voir!»

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à arriver dans la salle de contrôle du navire, Anna avait pu les rejoindre grâce à Cadimahide qui l'avait facilement portée dans ses bras. C'est uniquement lorsqu'ils furent face aux instruments de communication qu'ils comprirent pourquoi Pino les avait poussés: la télévision passait un message officiel du Régime. La situation était grave. Le Régime ne remettait en marche le système des ondes télévisuelles uniquement dans des cas exceptionnels, nécessitants que les informations soient données en temps réelle à toute la population du Royaume. Une fois la conférence finie, toute l'énergie électrique serait mise hors d'usage pour un temps indéterminé. La chef des Hanagumi se trouvait à une tribune, prête à commencer un discours avec hargne. L'air supérieur dessiné sur ses fines lèvres, laissait présager le pire.

«Ce soir, le quartier général de la _White Rose _a été détruit par les forces des _Aristocrates._ Ces rebelles des bacs à sable ont cru malin de venir narguer le Régime, il était évidemment que ce dernier riposterait!»

«-Aussi insupportable que d'habitude, celle-la. Elle a pas changé depuis notre match pendant le Shaman Fight, jura Anna»

«Plus aucune forme de résistance ou de rébellion ne sera acceptée par notre Seigneur qui m'a chargée de vous dire, personnellement, que si un jour, l'espoir que le Régime soit renversé vous traverse l'esprit, êtres misérables, rappelez vous de ce jour, de ce jour où le quartier général de cette minable association de ratés, est parti en fumé!

Rien ne peut plus s'opposer aux volontés du R..»

Soudain, la télévision s'éteignit avant que la jeune femme ne put finir son discours. Tous se retournèrent vers la coupable: Anna.

«Y a vraiment que des imbécilités à la télévision!

-Euh, je veux pas dire, Anna, mais Yoh m'avait dit que tu regardais beaucoup de séries à l'eau de rose débiles pendant le tournois, la charria Pino

-Tu veux connaitre la souffrance?

-Faut pas dire ce genre de choses à Anna! Jamais! l'avertit Manta.

-Maintenant, le désespoir va ronger le monde entier, prophétisa Meene

-Comme si c'était pas déjà le cas, lui répondit crûment le shaman du grand nord.

-Que veux tu dire?

-Réfléchis, nous étions, certes, une lueur d'espoir pour les populations, mais, que représentions-nous vraiment pour ces gens? Dans leur vie quotidienne, dans les humiliations qu'ils endurent, dans la faim qui leur serre le ventre, dans la misère et la peur qui les oblige à se terrer? Rien! Nous n'étions rien! C'était arrogance que de croire que notre simple existence rendrait la vie des autres meilleure! L'Iron Maiden aurait honte!

-Tu sais Pino, un jour, alors que Hao était en train de massacrer une de nos équipes qui s'était sacrifiée pour percer le secret de son over soul, Jeanne m'a dit que l'espoir était tout ce qu'il nous restait. Donc logiquement, si nous enlevons cet espoir, il ne reste plus que le néant, que le vide...et la résignation. Le fait que nous existons pousse les gens à croire que l'avenir puisse être meilleur et à ne pas se résigner. Peut être est-ce fou de croire que nous pourrons renverser Dieu, mais nous nous devons d'espérer que cela se fasse car nous avons choisi de nous battre! exposa leur chef

-Mais je trouve quand même que Meene n'aurait pas dû parler comme ça, c'était vraiment exagéré et prétentieux.

-Vous êtes pathétiques à vous battre dans un moment pareil, trancha l'itako. L'importance n'est pas de savoir quels effets cela va avoir sur la population, mais de savoir comment nous pourrons mettre K.O Hao! Car il serait idiot et naïf de croire que notre ennemi pense que la _White Rose _est détruite. Il sait très bien que les têtes ont survécu, sinon, il aurait exposé vos cadavres, messieurs, avant de les anéantir! Ce qu'il veut, c'est nous pousser au retranchement et d'ailleurs, ça a marché, car quelque part, nous sommes pris au piège dans votre navire! Notre liberté de mouvement est maintenant assez entravée! Il cherche à nous asphyxier!

-Je suis d'accord avec Mlle Anna, comme d'habitude c'est elle qui a raison, dit Ryu.

-Nous ferions mieux de nous reposer, il est tard et Anna a besoin de se reposer, ajouta Manta.»

Tous suivirent l'idée lancée par le jeune humain et allèrent se coucher dans leur cabine. Au beau milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, Manta décida d'aller faire un tour sur le pont afin de sentir la brise marine et une fois là-haut, il se rendit compte qu'il ne fut pas le seul à chercher le sommeil grâce à l'air du grand large puisque Anna était déjà là, les épaules couvertes de flocons.

«Depuis combien de temps es-tu là, Anna?

-Quelques minutes...Minus

-Tu devrais te reposer, tu sais. Tu as encore l'air très mal...

-J-Je ne trouve pas le sommeil...Je ne fais que des cauchemars...

-Dis, Anna, qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait...»

Lorsqu'il lui posa la question, la jeune femme posa ses mains sur son visage et Manta l'entendit pleurer.

«Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, tu sais.

-C'est trop dur...J-Je suis désolée Minus.»

Le moment était grave: pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Anna s'excusait! Et pire encore, elle ne s'excusait pas pour une de ses célèbres gifles, elle s'excusait parce qu'elle ne pouvait lui confier un secret tant celui-ci était horrible...Elle sentit deux petits bras se serrer autour de sa taille.

«Minus?

-Je suis désolé, Anna! J'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne suis pas assez...grand pour ça!»

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'itako et elle posa les siens sur ceux du jeune homme.

«Merci Manta.»

O.O.O.O

Très loin de là, Hao rentrait dans ses appartements privés. Une fois entré, une vision lui fit chaud au coeur: allongée dans le grand lit, Tamao, dans la longue chemise de nuit blanche qu'on lui avait mise, serrait contre elle Rim, tout aussi endormie. Après s'être mis en tenue de nuit, le Shaman King les rejoignit, prenant dans ses mains la toute petite menotte de sa fille, qui tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit avant de se replonger dans un profond sommeil, plein de belles choses.

_A suivre_

* * *

watch?v=NQfk1jlOLdM

Regardez à 4m35 et vous serez à quoi ressemble le regard blasé d'un émeu.

Merci à _What the Cut _pour m'avoir fait découvrir la vidéo (J'avoue, j'ai aussi passé mon aprem à regarder des podcasts sur Youtube^^)

Vidéo de l'émission (pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est un peu dans le même genre que le SLG mais en plus accessible, je trouve, après, ce n'est que mon avis.) watch?v=AyfOQG05G3Y&feature=channel&list=UL


	11. Welcome back!

Hello!

Comment ça va? Je commence les partiels blancs bientôt (arrrggg procrastination, tu me tueras!)

Je précise que ce chapitre donne quelque indice sur l'évolution du personnage d'Anna ;D

Bacci!

* * *

La nouvelle de la prise du quartier général de la _White Rose _avait fait beaucoup de remous, même au sein de la Maison Royale d'Education. Si bon nombre de ses camarades approuvaient cette mesure, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Pirika et de Zoria, bien au contraire. En apprenant cette nouvelle, la jeune inuit s'était dit que définitivement, cette journée serait maudite et que tout irait forcément mal aujourd'hui. Elle avait bien raison. En dehors des réprimandes qu'elles reçurent, son amie et elle, pour leur retard et pour avoir oublier de faire leurs devoirs, elle dut également faire face à un nouvel entretient avec son fiancé.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nichrom?

-Tu es de mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui, Pirika...Cela aurait quelque chose à voir avec la destruction du quartier général des rebelles, demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

-Pas du tout!

-J'ai touché un point sensible, on dirait...Mais qu'as-tu à gagner en soutenant ces pathétiques rebelles? Ton frère est mort et aucun membre de cette organisation n'était en mesure de détrôner le Seigneur.

-Horo n'est pas mort! cracha-t-elle en se levant violemment. Il viendra me sauver! Et ensemble nous irons vivre loin d'ici!

-Je ne laisserai pas ma fiancée me glisser entre les doigts, sois en certaine. Maintenant, calme toi et assieds toi, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer et ça risque de te paraitre un peu étrange.

-...Je t'écoute, murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant.

-Que dirais-tu de venir un week end, chez moi? J'aurai l'autorisation de la directrice pour te laisser sortir pendant deux jours, sans aucune difficulté. Et puis, ce serait l'occasion de voir si tu te sens bien chez moi et tout.

-...Chez toi?

-Oui.

-Je ne pense pas que ça serve à grand chose puisque je serai sans cesse surveillée...Alors pour me sentir «bien» y a mieux!

-Oh mais non! Je veux dire, la demeure est surveillée, mais toi, tu seras sans attaches pendant ces quarante huit heures.

-Et, si je m'y plais...Je pourrai y retourner de temps en temps?

-Bien sûr.

-Alors...ok, répondit-elle avec un air malicieux.»

Ainsi, le vendredi soir, Nichrom vint la chercher comme promis. C'était pour la première fois depuis de nombreux mois que la jeune fille quittait la pension, elle en avait presque oublié que celle-ci se trouvait sur une île et fut donc étonnée de voir la mer à ses pieds.

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Pirika?

-C-Comment allons-nous rejoindre la terre ferme? Je ne vois pas le bateau qui m'a amenée ici.

-Facile, on va se téléporter, dit-il en souriant.»

Il la prit dans ses bras, et, au bout d'un court instant, elle ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds. Tout disparaissait autour d'elle avant de soudainement réapparaitre. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait face à une immense bâtisse qui ressemblait davantage à un manoir qu'à une simple maison. En tournant la tête, elle vit que toute la rue était faite de constructions semblables. «La Ville Haute...Nous sommes à Néo-City..., pensa-t-elle à juste titre.» Devant son hésitation, Nichrom poussa la grande porte de la demeure et lui fit signe de le suivre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il la fit monter un grand escalier de marbre qui desservait les étages puis, l'arrêta face à une petite porte. Il la poussa et ils entrèrent dans une grande chambre dont les couleurs principales étaient le bleu et le blanc. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller quand elle examina le lit situé dans une sorte d'alcôve faite dans le mur et surtout parsemée de coquillages.

«On m'a dit que tu venais des îles du grand nord, alors j'ai voulu te faire une chambre qui pourrait, éventuellement, te rappeler ton pays.

-D'où les murs bleu pâle et les meubles blancs? Pour rappeler le bleu du ciel de montagne et le blanc la neige?

-Exactement...Ma chambre se trouve de l'autre coté, c'est la première porte après l'escalier, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit cette nuit, surtout, n'hésite pas.

-J'y penserai, dit-elle sans grande conviction.»

Le jeune homme resta là, à coté de la porte, respectant l'intimité de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer, aussi il attendit qu'elle lui fasse un signe de la tête pour venir s'assoir sur un fauteuil situé à coté d'une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin de la propriété.

«C'est vraiment joli, vraiment! J'aime beaucoup!

-Je suis heureux que ça te plaise. On a fait la même chose pour ta salle de bain, sa porte est à coté de ton placard.

-Un placard? Y a un petit problème Nichrom, je n'ai pas de vêtements...Enfin, à part mes deux uniformes, je n'en ai pas.

-C'est pour ça que je suis allé avec Mattie te choisir quelques robes, si la taille ne va pas, dis le moi et on ira les changer.

-T'es vraiment gentil.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas foncièrement mauvais! Et je n'ai aucune raison de te faire du mal, alors. On va bientôt diner, je te propose de prendre un bain, de te mettre à l'aise, de te changer puis de venir me rejoindre en bas.»

Lorsqu'il la laissa seule, elle suivit ses conseils à un détail près: elle chercha surtout une ouverture assez large pour la laisser passer. Même si Nichrom était loin d'être le pire fiancé sur lequel elle aurait pu tomber, elle voulait être membre des rebelles et agir pour retrouver Horo! Au bout de quelques minutes, elle réussit à ouvrir la fenêtre, mais le quartier étant sous surveillance, elle ne pourrait sauter sinon elle risquerait d'alerter les gardes. Et puis...Pouvait-elle vraiment abandonner Zoria, seule dans cet endroit? Non, bien sûr, l'idéal serait qu'elles puissent rejoindre toutes les deux les rebelles ou en tout cas, partir ensemble à la recherche de son frère. Malheureusement, elle était seule ce week end, elle devrait donc remettre son plan à plus tard. C'est donc apaisée qu'elle se laissa aller dans un bain chaud avant d'aller mettre une des robes présentes dans l'armoire. Celle qu'elle choisit était longue, assez large à cause du jupon, de couleur bleu nuit avec des pierres incrustée dans le bustier et autour des poignets. Elle coiffa, également, ses longs cheveux bleus et se fit une queue de cheval. Quand l'heure du rendez-vous arriva, elle attendait le jeune homme assez inquiète, car après tout, même si il était très gentil, elle ne devait en aucun cas céder à ses avances! Jamais!

O.O.O.O

Le lendemain matin, dans un salon des salons royaux, Hao, assis dans un grand sofa en velours, avait la petite Rim sur ses genoux se régalant de tartines pleines de marmelade.

«Regarde moi ça, tu en mets partout, lui dit-il en riant

-Où qu'elle est Maman?

-Elle doit encore dormir, je pense. Tu sais, elle est très fragile, ta maman.»

Dans la chambre, Tamao venait de s'éveiller. Si le fait de se réveiller dans le lit de son pire ennemi ne la terrifiait plus au bout d'une semaine, elle continuait, cependant, à se sentir comme une brebis épiée par un dangereux loup. Alors qu'elle posait ses pieds nus sur le sol de marbre, la sensation de froid la fit tressaillir. Elle se força à avancer, s'arrêta devant une des fenêtre et observa silencieusement la vue donnant sur la mer toujours aussi déchainée.

«Je te crois suffisamment intelligente, pour savoir qu'il n'y a aucune issue.»

Elle se retourna violemment, ses cheveux effleurèrent le visage de son interlocuteur qui avait profité de ses réflexions pour se rapprocher d'elle discrètement. Cela la mit encore plus mal à l'aise: elle le trouvait trop près, beaucoup trop près! Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, Hao se jeta sur ses lèvres afin d'y déposer plusieurs baisers amoureux.

«Papa! Papa! Où que tu es?!

-Je suis là, princesse, avec Maman.»

La petite fille accouru dans les bras de son père et s'y recroquevilla, avant de commencer à jouer avec ses longues mèches.

«Rim, je vais avoir du travail, alors, habille-toi et suis-moi. Je vais te présenter quelqu'un.

-Qui, demanda Tamao avec suspicion

-Opacho. Ils devraient bien s'entendre, en plus, il est devenu fort, il pourra alors aisément la protéger.

-Dites plutôt la _surveiller_!

-Mais parfaitement, une petite fille de cinq ans peut se blesser facilement.

-Z-Ze zuis zaze moi, Maman!

-V-Vous ne l'emmènerez nul part! E-Elle reste avec moi!»

Hao leva un sourcil, décidément, Tamao était prête à tout pour protéger l'enfant. Cela le fait sourire. Il garda la fillette dans ses bras, se pencha vers la jeune femme et lui murmura «Ne t'inquiète pas, Petite Tamao, personne ne fera de mal à la petite princesse. Opacho va jouer avec elle, c'est tout.»

Ledit adolescent entra dans la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Devant l'air interrogateur que prenait la protégée de son maître, il sourit gentiment et lui fit un signe.

«Coucou Rim, je suis content de te voir.

-T'es qui, toi?

-Je m'appelle Opacho et le Seigneur Hao m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi pendant quelques heures. On pourrait aller jouer dans la neige, ça te dirait?»

Hao posa doucement la petite sur le sol, l'aida à mettre une robe en laine et un gros manteau et la regarda partir en courant avec le jeune homme. Lorsque les deux furent partis, le Shaman millénaire se retourna et caressa la joue de sa femme.

«Quand comprendras-tu que je ne te veux aucun mal?

-...

-Oublie les autres, ne pense qu'à toi pour une fois.

-...

-Tu es redevenue muette...Si tu songes à t'échapper c'est peine perdue. Tu n'auras bientôt plus nul part où aller.»

Elle leva les yeux, trop consciente de ce que cela signifiait.

«-Ils seront bientôt éliminés.

-A-Attendez, s-s'il vous plait, Komeri, Reoseb, Seyrarm...ce sont des enfants!

-Komeri a déjà servi de nourriture au Spirit of Fire, les autres vont la rejoindre.»

Alors qu'il disait cela, son esprit était apparu derrière lui, assis en tailleur. Tamao comprit enfin pourquoi les pièces étaient aussi hautes de plafond: il fallait bien que ce fantôme gigantesque puisse s'y sentir à l'aise. Si au départ, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'apparition tant elle semblait menaçante, elle reprit bien vite ses esprits, toujours aussi choquée.

«-Voyons, Tamao, tu sais bien qu'enfant, adulte peut importe. Ce qui compte c'est l'âme. Et je peux t'assurer que les leur mettent l'eau à la bouche de mon fantôme.

-N-Non...V-Vous pouvez pas leur faire ça...S-s'il vous plait.

-Pourtant, je vais le faire, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Si ça peut te consoler, je laisserai Jun à son frère, Ren veut régler ses comptes avec elle en famille.»

Il la prit dans ses bras et chercha à l'embrasser, mais celle-ci se refusait à lui avec plus de vigueur que la dernière fois. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait rien d'elle tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas promis de laisser la vie sauve aux enfants Munzer, Hao soupira et la serra contre lui davantage.

O.O.O.O

Bien loin de là, dans les terres gelées et inhospitalières de Sibérie, deux adolescents, armés de leur Golem, tentaient de faire face aux assauts de plusieurs _Aristocrates_, venus accomplir la vengeance de leur Maître. La vitesse de leur engin leur avait permis de fuir à de nombreuses reprises les combats, mais maintenant, les blizzards qui faisaient rage dans cette contrée lointaine rendaient la confrontation inévitable.

«-Vous n'avez plus d'endroits où vous cachez, sales mioches! Ashcroft! Saccage!»

Si l'attaque du chevalier était certes, puissante, elle ne put, à elle seule, ébranler l'être d'acier contrôlé par la demoiselle Munzer.

«-Seyrarm, fais attention! la prévint son frère. Ce sont les mêmes filles qui nous ont attaqué lors du tournois! Elles sont coriaces!

-Je sais, j'ai surtout vu Miki leur mettre une bonne paire de claques, d'ailleurs maintenant, c'est notre tour!

-Tu crois?

-Oh oui! Elles vont voir de quoi le Golem est capable, ces nulles! ajouta-t-elle en tirant la langue»

En pianotant sur les différentes touches du tableau de bord, la jeune fille fit sortir plusieurs rayons destructeurs du robot ayant pour cibles les trois over souls de leurs adversaires.

«Chuck! Chuck! Regardez ce qu'elles ont fait au Chuck de Mary!

-Ils sont devenus forts depuis le Shaman Fight, affirma la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Leurs âmes vont sûrement régaler le Spirit of Fire!

-Oui, mais ils ont fait mal à mon Chuck! Comment ont-ils osé faire ça au Chuck de Mary! Mary est en colère!

-ça va aller, Mary? s'inquiéta la rousse.

-Non! Ils ont cassé Chuck! Mary va les massacrer!»

Une rafale de balles se leva sur le Golem bientôt suivie d'une nouvelle estocade de l'ectoplasme.

«Qu'est ce que t'attends, Mattie? Tu veux pas jouer avec nous?

-Nop, ce n'est pas drôle pour l'instant! Je préfère me garder une meilleure part du gâteau!

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? lui demanda Canna

-Je ne me suis pas assez amusée avec tous ces perdants! Au moment où Jack et moi allions achever quelques uns de ces êtres pathétiques, ils ont pu se sauver! Je suis sûre que mon petit jouet va réapparaitre pour protéger ses deux amis! Alors je l'attends!

-Ces shamans sont si faibles...Comment ont-ils pu tromper tout le monde et garder la demoiselle du Seigneur?»

Canna écarta la fente de sa robe, posa sa main sur son paquet de cigarettes attaché à sa cuisse, l'ouvrit, en prit une et l'alluma. La fumée qui en émanait fit grandir l'over soul de l'aristocrate de manière considérable. «Je déteste les faibles, grommela-t-elle en tirant sur sa cigarette.»

«Seyrarm! Regarde!»

La brunette leva ses yeux vers les instruments de contrôle et le radar desquels s'échappait une étrange fumée.

«-M-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?! Le Golem n'a pas été touché pourtant!

-J-J'en sais rien, mais regarde!»

L'air empoisonné s'engouffra dans les poumons des occupants de la machine, bloquant leur respiration, les faisant alors perdre connaissance.

Une grande explosion se fit entendre puis un silence sinistre s'installa, lacéré par le bruit de la tempête de neige.

«-Le Golem n'est plus, constata la vaudou. Et mon jouet n'est même pas venu...Quel ennui...

-Bon...Si nous allions chercher leurs âmes, proposa la chef.»

Les trois sorcières avancèrent doucement dans la neige jusqu'aux restes de l'immense machine. Sous les nombreux décombres, les adolescents étaient ensevelis.

«On achève ces pauvres créatures?

-Mary s'ennuie...

-Comment ont-ils pu croire qu'ils nous battraient? Nous qui sommes proches du coeur du Seigneur, proche du coeur de Dieu!

-Canna, y a la fille, là! pointa Mattie.»

L'aristocrate aux cheveux bleus s'approcha de la jeune fille agonisante, lui prit le visage entre ses mains et la regarda.

«-Pauvre petite chose...

-Qu'est ce qui y a, Canna?

-_Elle..._Je me demande comme elle va...Toute seule, sans défense dans un monde si noir...

-Ce que Canna dit est faux, elle s'est défendue avec son Golem! Elle a même cassé l'oeil de Chuck! Mary va mettre des jours à bien le recoudre!

-Mary, Canna ne parlait pas de celle-là, soupira la rouquine.»

Une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre, puis, plus rien.

O.O.O.O

Sur le navire de la _White Rose_ l'heure était aux réunions concernant Hao et plus particulièrement, son pouvoir. Soudain, en plein milieu de la conversation, Manta osa se pencher vers Anna.

«Dis Anna, une question me taraude depuis longtemps: pourquoi est-ce que Hao est obsédé par Tamao?

-Hum...J'avais demandé à Kino et à Yohmei des explications lors du tournois. Selon eux, c'était dû aux principes du Yin et du Yang, tout simplement.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Le Yang correspond au Bien, à la Lumière, à ce qui est bon, alors que le Yin, représente le Mal, les Ténèbres, ce qui est néfaste. Si tu regardes avec attention leur symbole, tu constates que les deux entités sont rattachées l'une à l'autre. Elles sont unies même si elles sont l'opposée l'une de l'autre. C'est exactement pour ça que notre Tam obsède Hao. Puisqu'il est le «mal», mais également le plus puissant des shamans qui ait existé, c'était à prévoir que celle pour qui il aurait des sentiments, serait une shaman extrêmement faible et innocente.

-Ah oui! Je me souviens, Tamao m'avait dit qu'il lui parlait de sa _pureté._ Mais je ne comprends pas, la sainte c'était pas elle, c'était Jeanne la plus pure et la plus innocente du tournois, non? C'était une sainte après tout! En quoi Tamao serait plus vertueuse que l'Iron Maiden?

-Minus, cette fille n'était qu'une fanatique enrôlée par Rakist et Marco, rien de plus!

-Ne manquez pas de respect à la Sainte Iron Maiden, petite insolente, la réprima Marco, furieux.»

Le grand homme blond n'eut pas le temps de voir le poing de l'Itako apparaître dans son champs de vision et venir s'écraser contre sa joue.

«Je vous avais prévenu! lui lança le jeune humain.»

Comme à son habitude, Pino entra en courant dans la salle de réunion brisant alors les fous rires qui animaient les participants.

«Chef, il est là! Il est là!

-Qui est là? demanda Ryu, inquiet.

-Si c'est Hao, j'en fait des confettis, jura la blonde.»

«No stress Anna, ce n'est que moi!»

Tous les regards se posèrent sur la personne qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Anna, Ryu, Manta ne pouvaient en croire leurs yeux: Horohoro était là, en chair et en os. Toujours vêtu du costume de combat qu'il arborait lors de la seconde phase du tournois, il n'avait pas ou presque pas changé. Seuls ses cheveux avaient poussé et ses traits plus marqués, lui donnaient un air plus sombre.

«T'en as mis du temps à faire surface, mec! cria Pino

-Eh! T'as une idée de ce que c'est que de veiller sur une flopée de manchots sous extasie?

-Mon ami! Comme je suis heureux de te revoir, lui dit Ryu en le serrant dans ses bras

-Comment vas-tu mon vieux? Et toi, Manta? Eh mais y a Anna aussi! ça va la vie?

-Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps? demanda Manta

-En Arctique! Au Pôle Nord, mec! Y avait pas meilleur cachette pour fuir ces idiots d'aristo! Là-bas, j'ai trouvé une vieille station scientifique laissée à l'abandon alors je m'y suis installé avec Kororo. On a pu être témoin de tous les agissements du Régime grâce aux instruments de communication tout en restant à l'abri le temps qu'il fallait.

-Mais pourquoi revenir maintenant? insista le jeune humain

-Déjà parce que Lyserg m'a demandé de faire parti de la _White Rose _ce que j'ai bien sûr accepté, même si le nom me donne envie de gerber, et ensuite parce que j'ai dû secourir certaines de nos connaissances, répondit l'Inuit.

-Explique toi, ordonna Marco

-Du calme, mon vieux! J'étais avec mes manchots quand j'ai senti une forte dose de furyoku! Au départ, j'ai cru que les Aristo m'avaient retrouvé puis, en fait, j'ai compris qu'ils allaient mettre à mort les petits Munzer, alors avec Kororo, on les a envoyé mordre la poussière!

-Les enfants Munzer? Reoseb et Seyram? demanda Anna dont la voix tremblante reflétait à quel point elle était choquée.

-Oui, ça m'a fait un choc quand je les ai reconnus...Après tout ce temps, je pensais que Hao leurs avait mis la main dessus...Leur Golem n'a pas perdu de sa puissance en tout cas! Ils se sont bien défendus!

-Où sont-ils? demanda faiblement la jeune femme blonde

-Je les ai emmené avec moi. Une ancienne X-Laws les a mis dans une cabine, ils doivent sûrement se reposer.

-J-Je vais aller les voir...

-Eh Anna!

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Horo?

-Kororo et moi n'avons jamais arrêté de lutter! Au nom de Yoh, nous continuerons à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Hao!

-...Au fait, Kororo, elle a toujours été avec toi, demanda-elle avec un faible sourire?

-Bien sûr, elle ne me quitte jamais, pourquoi?

-Lorsque Hao a dévoré le Roi des Esprits, on a pensé que l'énergie que le Spirit of Fire était telle qu'il avait avalé tous les fantômes présents dans le Sanctuaire. Mais en fait, les récents évènements nous font penser qu'il n'en est rien, lui expliqua-t-elle sérieusement.

-Tu sais quoi, Anna? On va tous aller se reposer et on en reparlera après, okay?

-Oui...»

Vers minuit, une ombre frêle se faufila dans les divers couloirs étroit du navire. Les mouvements vagues loin de la bercer, l'empêchaient de dormir, alors, la jeune adolescente était sortie faire un tour sur le pont avant de redescendre dans la cuisine du bateau.

«Tu ne dors pas, Seyram?

-Q-Qui êtes vous? demanda-t-elle, méfiante

-C'est vrai que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu n'étais encore qu'une toute petite fille. Je m'appelle Lyserg, je suis actuellement le chef de l'organisation des rebelles: la _White Rose_. Durant le tournois, j'étais avec les X-Laws tout en restant ami avec Yoh...

-Reoseb appelait Yoh, «grand frère»...

-...Tu veux manger quelque chose?

-Oui.»

Le chef sourit, ouvrit les placards et sortit une boite de biscuits qu'il tendit à la brunette.

«-Tu as bien grandi, tu devais avoir cinq ans pendant le tournois, je me trompe? Tu as quel âge?

-J'ai onze ans, Reoseb en a douze.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi proches à ce que je vois...C'est bien...Je me rappelle qu'il te portait sans cesse sur son dos et qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de t'arracher un sourire.

-Reoseb est le meilleur! Il nous a protégé, Rim et moi, pendant plusieurs jours!

-Rim?, demanda-t-il intrigué

-Bah, la fille de Tamao. On a partagé notre roulotte avec elles pendant quelques temps. Elle est très gentille!

-Seyram, est ce que le père de Rim était avec vous?

-Non. Elle n'avait pas de père. Quand elles ont rejoint notre troupe, elles étaient que toutes les deux. D'ailleurs, ce n'était qu'un bébé. Je ne pense pas que si elle avait eu un père, il aurait laissé Tamao emmener leur nouveau né dans une troupe de saltimbanques, à part si il n'était plus de ce monde.

-Mais, Tamao, pourquoi elle vous a rejoint?

-Hao en avait après elle. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Je veux dire, elle est très gentille, mais elle est surtout très très fragile...Pourquoi se soucier d'elle? Je veux dire, au point d'envoyer les _Aristocrates_ eux-même à sa recherche.

-Sûrement parce que elle est la mère de son enfant! comprit le sourcier.

-Hein? Non c'est pas possible! Rim ne peut pas être la fille de Hao, im-pos-si-ble! Jamais il aurait accepté de s'unir à une femme incapable de créer un véritable over soul! Jamais! Et puis, Rim, elle est trop fragile, elle est tout le temps malade! Franchement, si la fille de Dieu ressemble à ça...ce serait étrange...

-Bien sûr! calcula le jeune homme sans prêter attention aux derniers propos de l'adolescente. Toi, retourne te coucher. Moi, je vais aller régler certaines choses avec les autres.

-Ehh, non! rouspéta-t-elle en tapant du pied.»

Malgré son injonction, l'enfant suivit le shaman qui entra dans la cabine que se partageaient Manta et Ryu, réveillant au passage Anna et Horo.

«T'es malade! Je dormais, moi! grogna l'Inuit

-Réveille-toi! Réunion au sommet!»

Regroupés dans la cabine de leur chef, tous les membres gradés de l'organisation attendaient de savoir ce qui leur avait valu un réveil forcé à une heure du matin.

«Bon, voilà, je sais pourquoi Hao traquais Tamao partout; il cherchait sa fille.

-Hao a une fille? déglutit Anna

-C'est limite contre nature, soutint avec hargne le jeune inuit.

-Mais il n'a jamais été au courant de son existence, contredit Manta. Avec Ryu, nous avons vécu quelques temps avec le groupe de bohémiens et je peux vous assurer que si Tamao prenait soin de se cacher et de modifier son apparence, ce n'était pas le cas de la petite Rim.

-Je peux savoir à quoi ça nous avance de connaître son existence? ajouta sèchement la jeune femme blonde. Hao a capturé Tamao et par conséquence il est également en possession de Rim.

-On est maintenant sûr qu'il l'a capturée? demanda Meene, inquiète

-Les enfants Munzer ont été attaqués par les Aristocrates et d'après ce que nous a raconté Horo, ils se trouvaient en Sibérie. Or, lorsque le p'tit bonhomme et moi les avions quittés, les gitans étaient en Chine et se dirigeaient vers Néo-City. Le fait qu'ils soient seuls à des centaines de kilomètres de leur lieu d'origine nous fait effectivement penser que les sous-fifres de Hao les ont déjà attaqué auparavant. Leur cible étant Tamao, on peut effectivement dire que oui, elle est dans le Palais, raisonna Ryu.

-Anna, ça va, demanda l'humain remarquant que son amie tremblait de tout son corps.

-...Il...Il a osé avoir un enfant! J-Je vais le massacrer!

-C'est peut être un peu exagéré, non? tempéra Manta.»

L'itako le fusilla du regard avant de serrer son ventre entre ses mains et de s'effondrer sur le sol métallique en larmes.

«-M-Mon bébé! I-Il...N-Notre!

-Anna? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe? C'est quand même pas le fait de savoir que Hao a un bébé, si? demanda Manta, inquiet

-Y-Yoh et moi, avions un bébé! J'étais enceinte!

-Mlle Anna, qu'est-il arrivé à votre bébé, s'inquiéta Ryu

-I-Il l'a massacré!»

Tous se turent tant le choc était grand, seule la jeune femme se laissait aller au désespoir et pleura l'être disparu dans les bras de l'ancien motard. Celui-ci tenta de la réconforter puis, décida de l'emmener se reposer dans sa cabine. En revenant, il retrouva ses camarades, toujours dans le même émoi.

«-Quel monstre..., murmura Manta. Yoh était persuadé que l'âme de Hao était bonne au départ mais qu'elle avait été pervertie avec le temps...Là, je suis désolé, mais je ne le suis pas du tout! Hao est juste un monstre! Anna ne méritait pas ça...

-C'est surement pour ça que Mlle Anna va très mal: perdre l'enfant qu'elle avait eu avec Maître Yoh, ça a dû être terrible...

-D'un autre coté, il est vrai que le petit de Yoh et d'Anna aurait été une grande menace pour lui..., raisonna Lyserg de façon pragmatique. C'était évident qu'il n'allait pas le laisser vivre...

-Mais deux shamans ultra puissants n'ont pas forcément un bébé shaman ultra puissant, si? demanda Manta

-Si on écoute la petite Munzer, la fille de Hao est une créature chétive, maladive et piètre shaman..., le contredit leur chef. Si ça se trouve...Quand il verra à quel point elle lui est inutile, peut être qu'il sera tenté de se débarrasser d'un fardeau...

-Au fait, pourquoi nous avais-tu réuni au beau milieu de la nuit, Lyserg?

-En fait, j'étais tellement abasourdi par cette nouvelle que je voulais vous en faire part. De plus, je me demandais si nous ne pouvions pas utiliser cette petite à notre avantage...»

O.O.O.O

Bien loin de là, dans la montagne brumeuse du mont Heng, un garçonnet vêtu d'un costume traditionnel chinois s'entrainait dans la neige, bientôt rejoint par d'autres enfants arborant fièrement leur uniforme, tous prêts à en découdre.

_A suivre_

* * *

*mange des pains au chocolat chauds :3 *


	12. Jeanne's getting on stage!

Coucou! :D

ça va? :D bah écoutez, moi ça va. J'ai vachement de retard dans mes révisions pour les partiels...mais bon! Au pire on y va au talent! hohohohohohoh...oh!

Je tenais à préciser quelque chose, le petit fantôme de Rim est un hommage à mon petit cochon d'inde, Caramel qui est mort en juillet de cette année. C'est fou comme je l'adorais cette petite bête...Je voulais en quelque sorte lui dire merci à ma façon...Il a été là, toujours en monnayant des endives juteuses, mais il a été là pour moi durant cette année particulièrement horrible entre décès et perte/insultes à tout va d'amis que je pensais très proches (ne jamais sortir avec un mec, ça monte tout vos amis proches contre vous et en deux secondes, vous avez plus rien à part votre Caramel pour vous consoler)...Donc même si son apparence/style est assez étrange et peu recherché, j'ai fait exprès de la laisser assez vague pour que je puisse facilement l'imaginer. C'est égoïste de ne pas penser au lecteur avant tout, mais j'ai commencé cette fanfic quinze jours avant son décès...C'est bête ce que je vais dire, mais quand j'étais petite, on me racontait souvent la légende d'un homme qui a tant écrit son histoire qu'il en est devenu prisonnier (on me disait ça pour que j'arrête d'écrire n'importe quoi sur mes cahiers de mathématiques en CM2 je crois, mais j'ai continué :D et toujours sur mes cahiers de maths bien entendu!). Je crois que quelque part, c'est vrai...On finit par donner un sens, une partie de nous même quand nous écrivons quelque chose qui nous touche. Aussi, Caramel, si de là-haut tu as accès à Internet, je voulais te dire que je te remerciais pour tout, que pendant cette année sombre tu m'avais beaucoup, beaucoup apporté, que tu me manques, que je t'aime de tout mon coeur et que j'espère sincèrement que les endives célestes sont aussi bonnes que les terrestres! J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir un petit ange gardien remplumé comme toi! ;D [lifemode/off]

Plein de bisous!

* * *

Opacho emmena Rim dans une immense salle située sous le palais. Elle ressemblait à une salle de thalasso à cause de la grande piscine de source chaude présente en son milieu.

«C'est là que le Seigneur Hao vient se ressourcer le soir, lui expliqua le jeune adolescent. Tu vois les grands piliers qui entourent le bassin? Ils apportent l'énergie vitale des ennemis du Seigneur qui prend alors un bain d'énergie!»

A ce moment précis, ledit seigneur entra dans la pièce, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon bouffant. Il fit un signe à sa fille qui se précipita alors vers lui.

«Tu t'es bien amusée avec Opacho?

-Voui, mais il m'a poussée dans la neize!

-C'était seulement un jeu, Seigneur Hao, s'excusa le garçon.

-Je sais.»

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et lui caressa le front.

«Tu vas prendre un bain dans la pizine, papa?

-Oui, d'ailleurs, tu veux venir avec moi?

-Oui, répondit-elle en battant des mains.»

Il lui enleva sa robe en laine, entra dans l'eau chaude avec son pantalon, s'y allongea et prit la petite contre lui de façon à ce qu'elle ne se noya pas. L'attention de Rim fut captée par les filets de furyoku qui ondulaient dans l'eau.

«-Z'ai quoi papa?

-Le furyoku des prisonniers. Leur énergie shamanique est drainée au profit de la mienne...Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas?

-...Dézolée...»

Hao ferma les yeux en souriant. Sa fille était bien innocente. Il sentit tout à coup, son esprit s'agiter et s'affoler.

«-N'aie pas peur de lui...Il ne te fera rien.»

Le Spirit of Fire était apparu, l'air toujours aussi menaçant. De sa hauteur, il toisa d'un air méprisant la petite.

«Et si tu me montrais le tien, Rim?»

Celle-ci trembla de peur. Elle n'avait jamais senti une telle énergie. Elle en suffoquait presque.

«Rim! somma-t-il d'un air impitoyable»

La fillette était de plus en plus perdue. Elle voulait bien faire, mais ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Elle se tordait les mains de plus en plus anxieuse. Où était-_il_? C'était sûrement de lui que son père parlait...Mais comment le faire venir? Il avait un sale caractère et il ne venait que quand il y avait à manger!

«Je vois...C'est bien triste...Vas y mon Esprit!»

Le Spirit of Fire leva sa main puis la jeta sur Rim toute recroquevillée, prêt à l'empaler quand un tout petit fantôme apparu devant elle pour la protéger. Hao rouvrit un oeil et éclata de rire à la vue de l'être spirituel. Il s'agissait d'un rongeur, assez remplumé avec de longs poils blancs et bruns; affublé d'une paire d'ailes blanches.

«Il est bien mignon dis-moi, sourit-il.

-...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon esprit ne te fera rien, je voulais juste le faire sortir de sa cachette.»

L'animal ailé le regarda avec suspicion, Tamao l'avait averti du danger que représentait le Shaman King.

«Tamao avait deux animaux étranges pour fantômes, je me trompe? C'est peut être de famille...Quel est ton nom, petit esprit?

-Si tu crois que je vais te répondre, répliqua le rongeur au tac au tac tout en lui faisant une grimace.»

Le sourire du roi s'estompa. Il referma les yeux et attendit en tenant fermement Rim dans ses bras. Il la sentit gigoter et crier: le Spirit of Fire était en train de bruler le fantôme de la fillette. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ouvrit sa paume et le laissa chuter dans le bassin aux cotés de sa petite maîtresse, en larmes.

«P-Papa! Papa!

-C'est rien, Rim, mon fantôme lui a juste appris le respect. lui expliqua-t-il en souriant.»

Ils remontèrent dans les appartements privés de Hao où Tamao les attendait, assise dans un divans. Le Shaman King envoya la petite dans son lit, aux pieds de celui qu'il partageait avec la jeune femme, avant de s'avancer vers celle-ci, de s'assoir à ses cotés et de la prendre dans ses bras.

«Je suis content de voir que tu commences à te plaire ici, lui murmura-t-il.

-N-Ne vous faites pas d'idée! lui répondit-elle en se levant violemment.

-Chut, pas la peine de t'énerver, la calma-t-il en lui prenant les poignées.»

Il la prit dans ses bras avant de commencer à l'embrasser doucement sur le front et les joues. Curieusement, Tamao se laissa complètement faire et se surpris même à lui en donner quelques uns.

«Tamao, dit-il en la serrant contre lui.»

O.O.O.O

Non loin de là, dans un appartement du palais, une jeune demoiselle aux cheveux blancs redoutait le retour de celui qui se trouvait être, dorénavant son mari. Le fait qu'elle soit seule toute la journée à errer dans les pièces vides du logement de Ren ne la faisait pas se languir de ce dernier. Du bout des doigts elle effleurait les objets précieux posés sur diverses tables en bois fin, et soupira: il venait de rentrer, elle en était sûre, elle avait entendu la grande porte s'ouvrir et se refermer violemment. Après avoir parcouru le corridor, l'héritier Tao arriva dans la salle où se trouvait Jeanne, avança vers elle, la força à se retourner puis posa la main sur une de ses hanches.

«Alors Jeanne, tu ne me dis même pas bonsoir?

-Bonsoir, répéta-t-elle d'une voix neutre

-J'ai eu une journée éreintante, alors s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas de scène, ce soir.

-...Je n'y comptais pas...

-Tant mieux.»

Il la lâcha puis, alla se poser dans un fauteuil en face de son interlocutrice. Il la jugea du regard, soupira et lui demanda avec un sourire narquois.

«-Où se cache ton cher ange? Ton cher blondinet

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

-Ne fais pas l'idiote, tu sais très bien que je parle de celui qui t'as élevée pendant dix ans!

-Ah, Marco? Je pensais que vous aviez détruit la base des rebelles, je me trompe?

-Le Seigneur Hao est certain que les têtes pensantes ont survécu, car autrement, nous les aurions capturés!

-C'est atroce de t'entendre l'appeler comme ça..., marmonna-t-elle d'une voix triste.

-Faudra t'y faire, ajouta-t-il alors que son sourire s'effaçait. Tiens, au fait, tu savais que Tamao était ici, au palais? Le Seigneur les a ramenées ici, elle et sa fille, Rim.

-E-Elle a une fille?

-Oui, dont le père est le Seigneur lui-même. D'après Mattie, la petite est très mignonne et ressemble beaucoup au roi bien qu'elle ait les yeux de sa mère.

-J-Je veux la voir, exigea-t-elle en serrant les poings.

-Qui? Rim?

-Non, Tamao!

-Je ne pense pas que le Seigneur la laisse te fréquenter, il l'apprivoise et le fait de te revoir pourrait faire naître en elle des envies de...rébellion.

-Il l'apprivoise?

-D'après ce que j'entends, elle s'accoutume de plus en plus à sa vie au Palais, même si elle est encore réticente. En revanche, poursuivit-il d'un air rêveur, la petite Rim, elle a tout de suite été mise entre les mains d'Opacho afin qu'elle s'adapte mieux à sa nouvelle vie. Il semblerait en plus, qu'elle soit ravie d'avoir retrouvé son père et qu'elle le chérit d'autant plus qu'il est très gentil avec elle.

-Hao...gentil? cracha la sainte

-Il le peut mais uniquement quand il le décide. Il est très patient avec Tamao, par exemple. Si je veux un jour te dompter, petite sainte, peut être devrais-je suivre son modèle, ajouta-t-il en souriant, l'air taquin.

-Jamais tu ne m'auras! Tu me dégoutes! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Rakist!

-Ah lui...Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu avais autant de haine à son égard.

-C'est un traître! Il nous a lâché pour aller dans le camp de l'enfer!

-Alors tu es toujours dans cette vision très manichéenne? Tu me déçois...

-Explique moi comme ne pas l'être? Particulièrement en ce moment! Quand on voit tout le mal que vous faites, argua-t-elle en regardant le ciel noir par la fenêtre.

-C'est la nature, tout simplement. Le plus fort écrase le plus faible, c'est comme ça. La vie elle-même est aussi instable. Le dieu auquel tu as cru si longtemps et ses principes ne sont qu'une illusion. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es bon que la vie te récompensera, alors pourquoi ne pas saisir une opportunité? Il n'y a ni Bien ni Mal dans ce monde, tout comme il n'y a pas de place pour la «_Sainte_ Iron Maiden», ajouta-t-il d'un air moqueur.»

Face à ce discours, la jeune fille se rembrunit. Elle savait qu'il avait raison et c'était ça le pire! Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour ce monde, elle qui s'était jurée d'endosser toute sa misère en entrant dans l'iron maiden...Quelle blague! Encore une fois, on s'était moqué d'elle! On lui avait déjà fait croire qu'elle était une sainte, qu'elle devait anéantir l'antéchrist en la personne de Hao Asakura alors qu'en réalité, elle n'était qu'une shaman banale...douée, certes, mais banale...Incapable de se mesurer au démon. Ensuite, on lui avait fait miroiter une place importante dans l'organisation des rebelles...Mais au final, sans Shamash, il lui était impossible d'avoir un tel rôle...De la figuration, voilà ce qu'elle faisait depuis que le Règne avait commencé...Et maintenant qu'elle était l'épouse d'un Aristocrate, elle n'était même plus une figurante, elle n'était plus qu'une spectatrice face à une longue tragédie. Aucune de toutes ses prières n'avaient abouti...Que faire quand Dieu lui-même est devenu Démon?

"En revanche il y en a une pour _Jeanne_".

Elle releva la tête vite fait, certaine d'avoir entendu quelque chose comme un murmure. Un doux murmure...

«D'ailleurs, Jeanne, le Seigneur Hao voudrait te voir demain soir, au grand bal organisé pour les Aristocrates»

C'en était trop, elle crut vomir. Un trophée qu'on montrait! Voilà ce qu'elle était! Hao, Rakist, Ren, ils devaient se délecter de la voir parmi eux, seule, vulnérable, vaincue...Mais d'un autre coté...Celle qui serait la plus mal à l'aise...se serait surement cette pauvre Tamao...Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son mari, puis lâcha:

«Je n'ai pas de robe de bal...Je te ferais honte

-Ah? Tu n'as pas regardé au fond de ta garde-robe? Y en a quelques unes qui devraient faire leur petit effet.

-Tu as vraiment tout prévu, n'est ce pas?

-J'aime que tout aille comme je le veux, dit-t-il en souriant»

Il se leva d'un coup et avança vers sa chambre et , avant d'y entrer, il se retourna vers sa femme pour lui murmurer une phrase que son grand-père avait dit lors de la défaite de son père, bien avant la seconde phase du tournois: «N'oublie pas, Jeanne, là où certains hommes voient la lumière, d'autres voient les ténèbres.»

O.O.O.O

L'évènement tant attendu arriva. Si certaines demoiselles comme Mattie et Mary étaient folles de joie à l'idée d'impressionner tous les convives en arborant des robes faites de soie, de dentelle, de rubans et de décolletés plongeants, d'autres à l'instar de Jeanne ou de Tamao n'avaient strictement aucune envie d'être présentes et faisaient tout pour retarder le terrible moment.

«Tu es magnifique, lâcha l'héritier Tao quand il découvrit sa femme vêtue de la robe qu'elle allait porter à la réception.»

L'ancienne sainte avait opté, à contre coeur, pour une longue robe bustier bleu très pâle et fendue. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Jeanne s'était attachée les cheveux dans une sorte de chignon lâché, laissant ainsi plusieurs mèches retomber sur ses yeux rouges. Si le compliment que son mari l'avait touchée, elle ne voulut surtout pas le laisser paraitre et le regarda d'un air glacial. Lui arborait un costume chinois traditionnel de couleur sombre et l'attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte de leur appartement.

«Viens, on va être en retard, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.»

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était prisonnière, l'ange déchu accepta la main que Ren lui tendait. Ce soir, être proche de lui était une garantie de sécurité: elle devait se reposer sur lui pour la protéger des sbires de Hao. Aussi, lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la grande salle de bal du Palais, elle se blottit davantage contre lui. Là, Jeanne fut éblouie par ce qu'elle voyait. Le sol, fait de marbre, permettait aux jeux de lumière provoqués par les bougies qui flottaient dans les airs, de se refléter de manière harmonieuse tout le long de la piste, amplifiés par la galerie de miroirs. Les convives se trouvaient de pars et autres de la pièce, tous en train de discuter les uns avec les autres. Inquiète, Jeanne décida de suivre son mari comme son ombre jusqu'au moment où elle entendit une voix crier derrière elle.

«Sainte Jeanne Iron Maiden?!»

Le feu lui monta aux joues. L'ancienne X-Laws se sentait humiliée d'avoir été ainsi interpellée à une soirée organisé par le démon, lui-même. Elle allait être l'attraction, la _bête de foire _du bal...Chouette...Maintenant, on lui tirait frénétiquement le bras...Et ce qui l'affecta le plus était le fait que Ren en avait rien à faire. On allait commencer à la violenter physiquement et lui...il s'en moquait...Ses yeux couleur sang commencèrent à devenir humides. Après avoir essuyé une autre secousse, elle se résout enfin à regarder son agresseur...

«C'est bien vous? La Sainte Jeanne Iron Maiden? V-Vous vous rappelez de moi?»

Elle s'adoucit car elle était rassurée: son interlocuteur se trouvait être une interlocutrice aux longs cheveux bleus ciels, qui n'étaient d'ailleurs, pas sans lui rappeler ceux de quelqu'un. La demoiselle portait une robe rose pale évasée qui tentait de mettre en valeur sa maigre gorge.

«J-Je suis Pirika! La soeur de Horo Horo!»

Bien sûr! Voilà pourquoi cette jeune fille lui disait quelque chose: elle était la soeur de l'ami de Yoh! La soeur de celui qui venait du grand nord, sûrement! Mais...Que faisait-elle là? Les avait-elle trahis? Encore une traitresse? Pourquoi tous vendaient leur âme à ce monstre?! Alors qu'elle allait la questionner, une nouvelle voix, plus forte, masculine se fit entendre. L'homme en question arriva rapidement et prit l'inuit par son poignet. La sainte fronça ses sourcils: elle l'avait déjà vu, lui aussi. Mais où et quand?

«Pirika, écoute, je préférerais que tu ne fréquentes pas ce genre d'individus, pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas bon pour ton apprentissage. Va donc papoter avec Mattie ou Canna, lui intima le garçon.

-M-Mais Nichrom, on ne fait rien de mal! Je te promets! On n'avait même pas commencé à parler, se défendit-elle.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas commencer!»

La fiancée du Pache baissa la tête et acquiesça. Elle aurait aimé le remettre à sa place ou lui démontrer qu'il avait tort, mais la situation n'était pas à son avantage...Elle se contenta de marmonner une promesse dans l'oreille de Jeanne: «Je te jure qu'on parlera tout à l'heure! Un tout petit peu plus tard, ajouta-t-elle en clignant de l'oeil.» Nichrom la lâcha puis, l'entraina vers d'autres _Aristocrates._

«Ren, dis, tu sais qui sont ces deux-là?

-La fille est la soeur de Horo Horo comme elle vient de te le dire, et le garçon c'est un ancien Pache qui a rejoint Hao dès le début du Shaman Fight. Il s'appelle Nichrom et je t'interdis de l'approcher!

-Vous avez l'air de vous haïr, remarqua-t-elle

-J'ai tué son frère, Chrom...Quoi?! Il m'avait dit «donne tout ce que tu as!», je ne pouvais pas lui lancer des attaques minables! Pas ma faute si il a été tué, c'était un faible, point.

-M-Mais Ren...

-De toute les façons, je fais moi aussi parti des _Aristocrates _alors, le Seigneur Hao l'a sommé d'enterrer sa rancune à mon égard. Si j'avais été parmi les rebelles, ça aurait été différent, mais là, nous sommes obligés de nous entraider, ajouta-t-il»

Toute la soirée, Jeanne suivit Ren comme son ombre afin de ne pas être seule dans cette meute de loups. A son grand désespoir, elle constata que beaucoup de shamans très puissants avaient rejoint la clan de Hao, notamment des membres de la tribu pache tels que Magna, la petite Rap ou encore -et ce fut là son plus grand choc avant de se rappeler le lavage de cerveau qu'il avait subi durant le tournois- Silva.

Rien à faire, Jeanne aurait aimé parler à Pirika ou voir Tamao à cet instant même tant elle se sentait seule et impuissante...Toutes les trois, elles auraient pu se comprendre et évoquer certains épisodes douloureux, mais, elle se doutait bien qu'aucun membre des _Aristocrates _n'allait être favorable à une telle réunion. Et puis, concernant l'inuit, elle n'était pas sûre; peut être que Pirika avait _volontairement _rejoint Nichrom, peut être qu'elle avait trahi son frère et ses amis et épousé la cause du Seigneur...Malgré toutes ces questions, elle ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter la revoir très vite...Tout à coup, Jeanne sursauta; on l'avait bousculée. Elle se retourna violemment et vit la longue chevelure bleutée de la jeune fille ainsi qu'un tout petit morceau de papier par terre, tout proche de sa robe. L'Iron Maiden se baissa, le prit, et découvrit avec joie qu'il s'agissait d'un mot de Pirika lui donnant rendez-vous dans l'antichambre, derrière la salle de bal, lorsque les feus d'artifice s'élèveront dans le ciel. Un sourire illumina alors le visage de Jeanne; peut être que la soirée finirait bien!

Si l'albinos se réjouissait, une autre invitée était dans une position plus inconfortable. Celle-ci était le centre de la soirée, c'était d'ailleurs, pour la montrer à tous ses _Aristocrates _que Hao l'avait organisée. Aussi, Tamao se trouva être le sujet de conversation de tous les convives. Et il y avait de quoi. Elle était tout simplement ravissante dans la robe que le Seigneur lui avait offerte. Etant fourreau, elle épousait parfaitement les maigres formes de la demoiselle et le dos nu qu'elle dévoilait, donnait à Tamao une sorte d'aura sensuelle. Sa silhouette élancée était accentuée par sa coiffure puisqu'elle s'était faite une queue de cheval haute, de manière à découvrir sa nuque. Cependant, vu que cette situation la gênait, elle faisait tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Si suivre Hao comme son ombre au début, lui avait semblé être la meilleure solution pour passer inaperçu, elle se rendit vite compte que tous les regards étaient sans cesse diriger vers lui, et donc fatalement, vers elle aussi. Elle décida donc de s'assoir sur une chaise dans un coin de la salle et d'attendre, en silence, une heure respectable pour s'en aller discrètement. Les yeux dans le vague, elle regardait les couples danser sur la piste jusqu'à ce que Pirika vienne jouer les troubles fête, pile devant elle. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle sursauta et la serra fort dans ses bras.

«Pirika! Oh Pirika! D-Dis moi que c'est toi! C-C'est bien toi, hein?

-Oui! Oui! C'est moi!, rit-elle. Tamao!

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? T'as des nouvelles? C-C'est vrai que tous les rebelles s-sont...»

Hao venait de les rejoindre, ce qui fit que Tamao n'osa pas continuer sa phrase et Pirika n'osa répondre. Les deux jeunes filles baissèrent la tête tandis que le Seigneur caressa la joue de sa fiancée.

«Je peux savoir le sujet de votre petite conversation?»

Tamao se mit à trembler. Grâce à son pouvoir, elle devinait aisément qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi elles parlaient. Lorsque Pirika se rendit compte de la terreur qui habitait son amie, elle releva la tête et osa regarder le pyromane dans les yeux avant de lui répondre.

«Désolée, nous sommes de vieilles amies et nous parlions de nos familles...

-Je sais parfaitement qui tu es, coupa-t-il d'un ton trop calme. Tu es la soeur d'un des amis pathétiques de mon frère.

-...J-Je prenais des nouvelles de Tamao. Nous ne nous sommes pas vues depuis cinq ans, c'est tout...Je vous l'assure, déglutit-elle.»

Alors qu'elle parlait, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui prit la main. Elle ne voulait pas quitter son amie, elle se sentait vraiment trop seule. Hao leva un sourcil. C'est à ce moment là que son fiancé arriva en courant. Après s'être incliné devant son maître, il posa son regard furieux sur l'inuit.

«Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit, Pirika, la gronda-t-il

-On ne faisait rien de mal! Je vous promets! se défendit-elle

-...C-C'est vrai, H-Hao...J'étais juste contente de la r-revoir, articula difficilement Tamao en se tournant vers le seigneur.

-Je te crois, Tamao, dit-il en soupirant. Mais, je reste convaincu qu'il vaut mieux pour toi, que tu fréquentes des personnes autres que tes anciennes amies. Ce serait bête qu'elles te mettent des idées dans la tête et que je doive après te _punir_.

-S-Seigneur, je suis élève à la Maison Royale d'Education, et je suis la fiancée d'un shaman que vous estimez. Je n'ai jamais participé à aucune rébellion que ce soit. O-On ne peut pas dire que je sois un grand danger pour elle, à la rigueur, Silva ou Ren le sont davantage! marmonna-telle.»

Hao la toisa de toute sa hauteur; elle pouvait sentir son regard de braise la traverser sans problème.

«Nichrom!

-..., déglutit-il

-Je vois que ta fiancée a beaucoup de caractère et elle se défend bien...De plus, elle semble s'être accoutumée à la vie du Régime...Elle pourra passer quelques heures par semaine et tenir compagnie à Tamao.

-Youpi! cria l'Inuit en sautant de joie avant d'attraper ladite demoiselle par les mains et de l'entrainer dans une ronde improvisée

-Mais Seigneur, ajouta Nichrom en étant sûr que les jeunes filles ne l'entendaient pas, vous pensez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée? Pirika est la soeur de l'ancien meilleur ami de Yoh et d'après ses institutrices, si elle fait des efforts, elle ne peut s'empêcher de faire des remarques et d'avoir par moment une attitude rebelle. Si je puis me permettre, je ne pense pas que ce soit bon pour Mlle Tamao...Pour l'instant, en tout cas, quand on sera marié pourquoi pas, mais là...

-J'apprécie ton honnêteté, Nichrom, lui répondit Hao en fermant les yeux. Mais, sincèrement, tu pensais que j'étais sérieux? Tamao ne la verra pas, enfin pas dans l'absolu. Je voulais juste éviter une scène.

-Et comment va la petite Rim?

-En ce moment, elle doit dormir. Sauf si elle a préféré lancer les oreillers sur les servantes chargées de la surveiller et de la coucher.»

Hao traversa la piste de danse et arriva face à Jeanne, toujours située derrière Ren.

«Comme je suis content de te revoir, Sainte Iron Maiden.

-Hao!

-Je vois que tu n'as pas changé en cinq ans. Toujours aussi blanche et _pure_, n'est ce pas?»

Elle serra violemment les poings. Elle n'avait qu'une envie: lui mettre une bonne claque à ce sale imposteur! A ce tyran!

«Je te le déconseille fortement, lui répondit le Shaman Millénaire en lui caressant une mèche de cheveux. Je ne pense pas que Ren soit très content si j'en venais à abîmer ton si joli corps de poupée de porcelaine.

-Va en enfer! lui cracha-t-elle

-J'ai fait venir l'enfer sur Terre, alors mon cher ange, j'espère que tu t'y plais, murmura-t-il en déposant un simple baiser sur son front délicat.»

Tandis que Jeanne tentait de reprendre plus ou moins ses esprits, il se retourna vers Ren pour évoquer le cas de certains rebelles qui auraient survécu.

«Viens voir Rap! lui cria Opacho en lui prenant la main.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? lui demanda la jolie brune en le suivant

-Les feus d'artifice vont commencer!»

Menaçants d'écraser tous les convives présents sur leur passage, les deux jeunes adolescents coururent se mettre aux premières loges sur le balcon pour voir le ciel s'éclairer. Le garçon se retourna vers la demoiselle et lui dit, mystérieux: «si tu fermes les yeux, tu auras une jolie surprise!»

La jeune pache s'exécuta et Opacho déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

«C'est trop mignon! s'extasia Pirika en faisant des bons sur elle-même, marchant au passage sur un long fil vivant de couleur vert émeraude.»

Alors qu'elle se baissa pour examiner la chose, elle poussa un petit cris. Il s'agissait d'un longiligne serpent qui continuait à ramper entre le talon aiguille et le pavé de sa chaussure. L'animal exotique continua sa course sans lui accorder ne serait-ce un regard et disparut dans les brasures du mur.

O.O.O.O

Prétextant une migraine, Jeanne parvint à s'échapper de la surveillance de Ren pour se réfugier à l'endroit désigné du rendez-vous. Elle savait que Pirika prendrait un peu plus de temps pour arriver puisqu'on ne devait pas remarquer qu'elles s'étaient éclipser au même moment, aussi, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'Inuit la rejoignit et la serra dans ses bras avant de s'assoir, elle aussi.

«Tu sais que j'ai pu parler à Tamao! Bon, après je me suis confrontée à Hao...Mais bon...

-Comment va-t-elle, d'ailleurs?

-Elle a repris un peu de poids, mais elle a l'air assez inquiète. Je pense que c'est dû à l'attitude parfois ambigüe de Hao. Je pense qu'elle ne sait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui...

-C'est-à-dire?

-Ben, tu vois, à un moment, on sentait qu'il était très énervé, il la menaçait presque et il en profitait également pour lui caresser la joue. Je pense que ça lui fait très peur, analysa-t-elle. Après, ça fait très conversation du commerce tout ça...

-..., soupira l'albinos toujours sous le choc du baiser.»

Une explosion bien plus forte que celles des feus retentit, accompagnée de plusieurs secousses qui firent trembler les murs du Palais. Les deux amies décidèrent de ne pas rester dans l'antichambre et retournèrent dans la salle de bal avant de se rendre compte que tous les invités étaient au balcon en train d'assister à la colère du Seigneur.

Hao avait sauté du balcon et s'était posé sur la neige fraiche recouvrant jusqu'alors le jardin, avant que sa fureur ne la fasse fondre. Le responsable de la sécurité du palais alla à sa rencontre en courant, posa un genou à terre en signe de respect et de soumission et attendit. Le malheureux ne se doutait pas du sort qui l'attendait. Son Seigneur posa sa main sur sa figure et la brûla gravement. Lorsqu'il jugea que son sbire avait assez souffert, il retira tout aussi violemment sa main, agrippa le peu de cheveux qu'il restait sur le crâne carbonisé et le repoussa.

Quand elle assista à ce châtiment, Pirika hoqueta. Inconsciemment, elle se blottit contre Nichrom, cherchant une sorte de protection. Ayant retrouvé son souffle, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille:

«Que se passe-t-il ici? J'ai senti une secousse...

-Faust a réussi à s'échapper...Il a utilisé son over soul pour faire sauter sa cellule...

-Je croyais que Faust n'intéressait pas tant que ça Hao...Pourquoi est-il aussi en colère?

-Il a emmené avec lui Tamao et les servantes de Rim viennent d'annoncer au Seigneur que l'enfant avait disparu également.

-...

-Il est furieux...Et le voir en colère n'est jamais de bon augure!»

Dans la noirceur de la nuit, malgré son énervement, Hao sourit cruellement: «De toutes façons, notre _ami_ va nous aider, pensa-t-il».

O.O.O.O

La fureur du Seigneur s'abattit sur le monde, déclenchant une immense tempête de neige sur la surface du globe. Faust eut bien du mal à garder suffisamment longtemps son over soul «Méphistophélès Eliza» dans le blizzard pour qu'ils puissent trouver un abris. Ce sont les monts enneigés de l'Himalaya qui leurs serviraient de maison pour un temps. Le médecin et ses passagères se confinèrent dans une petite caverne et en bloquèrent l'entrée avec des pierres afin qu'ils ne soient: ni repérables ni vulnérables vis-à-vis du froid. En frottant deux pierres l'une contre l'autre et en utilisant son foryuku, Faust réussit à faire partir un feu de bois autour duquel les trois amis se regroupèrent. La petite Rim grelottait...Bien au chaud au palais et dorlotée par les servantes, elle avait oublié la douleur que faisait le froid lorsqu'il mordait sa chair. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues; son papa lui manquait...

«M-Merci de nous avoir sauvées, Faust, lui murmura Tamao reconnaissante.

-C'est normal, Tamao! En plus, rien que pour voir la tête de Hao furieux, Eliza et moi avons été ravis de participer, répondit-il.

-Ze veux papa!

-Rim, s'il te plaît, ne complique pas les choses!, la gronda sa mère avant de se retourner vers leur sauveur. C-Comment rejoignons-nous les rebelles?

-Ecoute, Tamao, ce que je vais te dire va surement te briser le coeur...Mais, nous n'avons pas le choix...On ne peut pas ramener Rim chez les rebelles...

-P-Pourquoi ça?

-Hao pourrait, éventuellement, la localiser...Sans parler du fait qu'une enfant sur un navire de guerre, serait un acte inconsidéré.

-Mais...où veux-tu que je la laisse? J-Je peux pas faire ça!

-Le seul moyen de garantir sa sécurité de manière définitive est de...de neutraliser ses dons shamaniques, la rendant ainsi humaine, mais également, de lui..., il se pencha vers son interlocutrice, de lui effacer toute sa mémoire et de la laisser quelque part...»

Les yeux de Tamao s'agrandirent et elle étouffa un cri de surprise. Abandonner sa fille...son bébé...l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde...Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'enfant qui jouait avec les cailloux de la caverne. Elle l'imaginait seule, dans le froid et la neige...Mais d'un autre coté, Faust avait raison...En plein milieu d'une bataille, qui sait ce qui peut se passer? Canna et son ectoplasme pourraient facilement l'empaler, Turbin l'annihiler avec son laser, et l'égyptien, elle ne savait pas trop de quoi son sphinx était capable, mais elle n'avait pas envie que Rim se retrouve dans son viseur! Elle leva les yeux vers le médecin et devina qu'il partageait ses craintes. Après tout, peut être que Hao leur en voulait? Peut être qu'il voudrait les éliminer? E-Et là...si Rim restait avec elle...Elle ne serait pas capable de la protéger...Elle ne serait pas capable d'assumer son devoir de _mère_...Elle rouvrit brutalement les yeux...Son regard était ferme, froid, déterminé: elle avait pris sa décision: elle allait protéger sa fille, coûte que coûte!

«Fais le ce soir, Faust...Mais s'il te plaît, ne lui fais pas oublier son prénom...C'est vraiment important pour moi...qu'elle ait au moins ça de sa mère.»

O.O.O.O

«Fais-le venir, Spirit of Fire!»

La voix du Seigneur claqua dans le silence de la salle du trône. Une flamme ardente déchira l'obscurité de l'endroit: dans la paume du géant de feu, le petit fantôme de Rim apparut, tout endormi. Lorsque Hao avança vers lui, le rongeur s'éveilla doucement avant de commencer à paniquer.

«Calme-toi, petit fantôme. Il ne t'arrivera rien, l'assura le shaman.

-Q-Qu'est ce que vous voulez?, lui demanda-t-il, méfiant.

-J'aimerais que tu retrouves l'aura shamanique de ta petite maîtresse, lui intima-t-il.

-J-Je...J-Je ne la sens plus...J'ai perdu son contact depuis quelques heures...

-Comment?!

-J-J'ai perdu son aura! Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait?! Rim! Rim!

-...Spirit of Fire, fais le taire.»

L'esprit allait ravaler le rongeur jusqu'au moment où celui-ci jeta un coup d'oeil, inquiet à Hao. Il s'avança alors vers lui et lui rendit son regard en souriant.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'assure que je vais retrouver Rim et là vous serez de nouveau réunis, petit fantôme rieur»

Hao s'assit sur son trône et adopta une figure de penseur. Le fantôme gardien de sa fille avait perdu son aura shamanique...Cela voulait certainement dire qu'on l'avait rendue..._humaine_. Des flammes dansaient dans son oeil. _Ils _allaient payer!

O.O.O.O

C'est au beau milieu de la nuit, après un voyage ayant duré plusieurs jours, que Faust, Eliza et Tamao se posèrent sur le pont du navire de la _White Rose_, accueillis par leurs amis. Les retrouvailles avec certains de ses camarades pouvaient être difficiles, comme celles avec Anna puisque les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas revues depuis la défaite de Yoh dans le Sanctuaire du Roi des Esprits. Face à face, elles se regardèrent avant de se jeter dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

«Tu m'as tellement manquée, A-Anna!

-Tamao! J-Je...»

Les deux amies se serrèrent encore plus fort. Dans cette étreinte, la demoiselle aux cheveux roses eut enfin l'impression d'être en sécurité. D'être dans une sphère chaude, loin du froid et de l'obscurité de sa vie depuis cinq ans. Une main se posa également sur son épaule. Horo Horo lui témoignait ainsi sa solidarité. Elle eut l'espace d'un instant l'impression qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de tous ses amis, qu'ils étaient encore au village pache, que le tournois n'était toujours pas terminé, que Hao ne régnait pas sur le monde et surtout, que Yoh allait débarquer en réclamant son petit déjeuner.

«Dis moi...Tamao...Où se trouve Rim?, osa demander d'une petite voix Lyserg»

Ladite fille leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda d'un air lointain. Ne trouvant pas la force de leur raconter, c'est Faust qui s'en chargea. Oubliant la jalousie qui l'avait animée quand elle avait appris la maternité de son amie, Anna posa sa main sur la sienne, partageant ainsi la douleur d'avoir perdu le fruit de leurs entrailles.

«J-j'irai la chercher...Q-Quand nous aurons vaincu Hao!»

Lyserg installa la fugitive dans la cabine de l'itako. Après s'être lavée, elle enfila la robe bleue à manches longues qu'on lui avait donné, puis, elle rejoignit les dirigeants de l'organisation dans la salle de contrôle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était comptée parmi les gens importants...et cela, elle le devait à Hao...Elle avait été dans son intimité pendant quelques semaines...Les autres pensaient qu'elle avait des informations qui pourraient servir...C'est avec soulagement qu'elle retrouva les Munzer ainsi que Ryu et Manta. Pino, lui était toujours scotché devant les outils de communication, attendant un message officiel du Régime. Rien, rien...Aucun signalement de Tamao...ni de Rim. La shaman soupira, elle ne savait pas si elle était heureuse de savoir que Hao n'avait pas envoyé les _Aristocrates_ à leur recherche ou au contraire, si elle était désespérée de savoir que finalement, abandonner Rim ne servait à rien puisqu'il n'était pas sur leurs traces et que sa fille aurait pu rester avec elle.

Tamao ne savait pas à quel point elle se trompait.

_A suivre_


	13. Merry Christmas, little matchgirl!

Bonjour tout le monde en cet heure tardive! :D

Je commence par dire que les droits de la chanson appartiennent à Chantal Goya. ^.^

Ensuite, je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noël et une très très très belle année 2013! :3

Plein de bonheur pour chacun d'entre vous!

Gros bisous et joyeux Noël!

* * *

«Ne partez pas, ne partez pas

Je suis la petite fille aux allumettes,

Achetez, je vous en prie, mes allumettes

Ou je vais mourir de froid

Il vous en faudra cette année

Pour allumer le feu de vos cheminées

C'est pour quoi je vous en prie,

Ne partez pas, ne partez pas.»

«Ne partez pas, ne partez pas

Je suis la petite fille aux allumettes

Achetez, je vous en prie, mes allumettes

Ou je vais mourir de froid.

Vous les cadeaux dont j'ai rêvé

Ô vous, merveilles qui vous envolez

Dans cette flamme qui s'éteint chaque fois

Ne partez pas...»

Une enfant âgée de cinq ans déambulait dans les rues enneigées de St Petersburg, tentant de vendre ses petites allumettes aux passants. Devant leur refus, la fillette se recroquevilla dans une ruelles sombre. Elle savait que si elle rentrait sans en avoir vendues, elle serait violemment grondée par celui qui l'avait embauchée un soir, alors qu'une autre marchande d'allumette l'avait amenée à lui. Ses prunelles roses se remplirent de larmes. Le vent giflait violemment ses petites joues. Elle ferma ses paupières. Elle voulait juste dormir.

«Evite de dormir, ma toute petite...»

L'enfant releva sa tête vers son interlocuteur. Un vieil homme, vêtu d'une longue tunique blanche sur laquelle une étoile dorée était brodée, lui tendait une main bienveillante. Rassurée par son regard doux, elle la saisit et se redressa en grelottant. Celui-ci l'emmena dans une grande église. Subjuguée par la beauté du lieu, la fillette ne pouvait détacher son regard du grand vitrail qui dominait la nef, représentant un jeune homme brun, arborant un large kimono bordeaux et aux grands yeux de braise.

«Viens la ma petite, lui dit l'homme en ouvrant une porte dérobée»

Elle s'exécuta et se retrouva dans un escalier en colimaçon assez étroit qui la mena jusqu'à une grande salle plongée dans le noir où se trouvaient plusieurs rangées de petits lits dans lesquels dormaient de nombreux enfants. Une jeune femme rondelette alla à leur rencontre.

«Beth, couche donc cette petiote dans un lit libre.»

La femme s'exécuta et l'allongea dans un lit au fond d'une rangée.

«Dis moi, comment t'appelles-tu petite fille?

-Z-Ze crois que ze m'appelle Rim, madame...»

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête, remonta la chaude couette sur le petit corps frigorifié de l'enfant et alla rejoindre le maitre des lieux qui était en train de préparer la messe du soir.

Noël, la naissance du Souverain approchait à grands pas, il fallait pour cela que l'église soit resplendissante afin de célébrer ce jour. Aussi, le prêtre n'écouta Beth que lorsque cette dernière lui dit le prénom de la nouvelle venue. L'homme d'Eglise leva la tête, incrédule. Il y a plusieurs semaines, il avait reçu, à l'instar de tous les prêtres du monde, une circulaire provenant du Chancelier qui les obligeaient à remettre aux autorités tout enfant portant son prénom. Aussi, il envoya un petit esprit messager alerter les agents royaux. Plusieurs heures plus tard, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus vêtue d'une longue robe rouge sang, accompagnée d'un adolescent au teint mat se présentèrent à la porte de la cathédrale. Immédiatement, ils furent conduits au lit qu'occupait l'endormie.

«C'est elle, Opachô?

-Affirmatif, Canna!»

La fleur fixa la fillette plongée dans un sommeil réparateur avant de se retourner vers le prêtre. Alors qu'elle avançait, elle laissa ses longs doigts fins se poser sur les têtes des autres pensionnaires, comme si elle cherchait à deviner leurs traits dans l'obscurité. Lorsqu'elle fut à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, elle lui tendit une vieille photo ternie par le temps et dont les rebords étaient déchirés.

«Puisque tu t'occupes de tous les enfants que tu croises, qu'ils soient humains ou shamans orphelins, as-tu déjà vu cette personne?»

Le vieil homme approcha l'image de ses petits yeux usés, l'examina un instant et répondit à la négative. L'espace d'un instant, il crut voir de la tristesse dans les traits de l'Hanagumi mais face au regard dur qu'elle arborait maintenant, il chassa cette idée de son esprit.

«Si tu la vois, préviens directement le Chancelier.»

Il acquiesça. Il vit la jeune femme sortir une belle bourse de velours bordeaux. Elle l'ouvrit et pris une poignée d'écus d'or.

«Pour les enfants..., marmonna-t-elle en les posant dans la vieille main de l'homme.»

Elle se retourna sans un mot et fit un signe à Opachô qui prit la petiote dans ses bras. Ils descendirent l'escalier, quittèrent le bâtiment sans un mot et remontèrent dans la calèche tirée par quatre grands esprits qui les avait menés ici. L'adolescent s'assit en face de la fleur tout en tenant Rim serrée contre lui alors que l'attelage démarrait. Les balancements du carrosse perturbèrent le sommeil de l'enfant, alors l'Africain commença à la bercer doucement.

«Tu vas avoir le plus beau Noël de ta vie, petite Rim, rit-il en lui caressant les cheveux, c'est ton papa qui va être heureux de te revoir!»

Face à lui, l'Allemande restait de marbre, les yeux dans le vide. Une larme coula sans bruit.

Canna pleurait.

O.O.O.O

Lorsque le trajet fut fait, ils emmenèrent la fillette dans la salle du trône où les attendait Hao face aux grandes fenêtres de cristal.

«Je suis très content de toi, Opachô, et de toi aussi Canna. Merci de me l'avoir ramenée si vite.»

Les deux _Aristocrates_ s'inclinèrent puis sortirent en laissant la petite dans la pièce. On lui avait dit de toujours s'incliner devant les shamans, et de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, l'homme en face d'elle, en était certainement un puissant. Aussi, elle se vautra littéralement sur le sol marbré afin de ne surtout pas lui faire ombrage. Elle l'entendit rire ce qui la fit relever la tête lui permettant alors de le découvrir penché sur elle et lui tendant la main.

Grâce à son pouvoir lui accordant un libre accès aux pensées d'autrui, Hao se rendit vite compte que sa fille avait subi un effacement viscéral de sa mémoire, ne lui laissant que son prénom.

«Rim...n'aies pas peur, lui murmura-t-il doucement.»

Elle sursauta. Comment connaissait-il son prénom? Elle le regarda lever la main et s'attendit avec angoisse, à ce qu'il la fît claquer avec force sur sa joue, mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, il lui caressa les cheveux avec beaucoup de tendresse.

«N'en veux pas à ta maman...Elle était désespérée quand elle t'a fait ça...Elle est si..._influençable_ qu'elle se laisse convaincre de tout...»

Rim ne comprenait rien à ce que cet homme lui disait. La seule chose qui importait pour elle était de profiter de la douce chaleur de l'endroit. Le reste, pour être honnête, elle s'en fichait un peu...Hao se mit à rire et la prit dans ses bras.

«Dis moi, sais-tu quel jour nous serons demain?

-Bah...voui...Z'est...Noël! La naizzanze de notre Zeigneur!

-Et qu'est ce qu'ont les enfants ce jour là?

-...d-des cadeaux..., lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.»

Le Seigneur lui souffla sur le visage ce qui la fit sourire. Il en profita ensuite pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il fit venir plusieurs servantes et leur donna la fillette pour qu'elle puisse aller prendre un bain et aller diner. Une fois l'enfant partie, Rakist entra dans la pièce.

«Ils en ont fait une humaine...une humaine!

-...Je suis désolé Seigneur...

-En plus, je ne peux même pas lui rendre la mémoire grâce au furyoku...Elle a déjà pris une très grosse dose, alors une autre en plein sur son cerveau risquerait de lui être nocif...

-Peut être devrions-nous utiliser cela à votre avantage? suggéra le prêtre

-...Effectivement, la monter contre les rebelles sera chose facile maintenant, dit-il en souriant.»

Il sortit, suivit par son fidèle second, arriva dans ses appartements privés, et entra dans une petite pièce ovale, lumineuse avec de grandes fenêtres donnant sur les falaises de l'île. Sur la poignée de chacune d'entre elles, un joli ruban mauve pal était noué. Face au panorama, allongée dans un petit lit, placé contre le mur, Rim se reposait. Il avança vers elle, s'assit à coté d'elle, lui caressa les cheveux et lui sourit quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours réveillée.

«Tu ne dors pas? Tu devrais, sinon comment veux-tu que les esprits t'apportent tes cadeaux?

-D-Des cadeaux?, répéta-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

-Bien sûr, les enfants sages ont toujours des cadeaux à Noël

-Pas les humains, marmonna-t-elle

-Oui, mais toi, tu es une humaine spéciale...très spéciale, lui dit-il en lui caressant le nez.

-Ah bon?

-Oui.»

Il suivit son regard et comprit qu'elle fixait Rakist, l'air inquiète.

«Il ne va pas te faire de mal, c'est mon conseiller le plus fidèle. Il va juste rester près de toi pour te protéger pendant ton sommeil. Il y a des bandits qui rodent...Ils sont de misérables insectes, mais ils sont nuisibles car ils attaquent dans le dos, lui expliqua-t-il en lui caressant la joue.»

Il remarqua la fatigue prendre le corps de l'enfant: celle-ci se mit à bailler et ses paupières devinrent lourdes. Aussi, il se pencha sur elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Il lui insuffla ainsi une très faible dose de furyoku lui permettant, alors, de percevoir les fantômes mais également d'adhérer plus facilement à la connaissance de ses origines. Ce fut donc, en sachant uniquement qu'elle était chez elle avec son père, que Rim s'endormit.

«Rakist, tu vas veiller sur elle cette nuit. J'enverrai Opachô parlementer avec notre _ami_»

O.O.O.O

Toute la nuit elle avait grelotté de froid dans sa cellule. Était-ce le matin? Elle n'en savait rien. Il n'y avait aucune ouverture dans cet endroit, pourtant, malgré le fait que ce lieu soit confiné, le vent claquait ses jambes et ses bras. Tout à coup, la porte métallique s'ouvrit laissant deux êtres entrer. En réaction, elle se releva vivement, voulant être digne et faire face à ses geôliers.

«Eh bien, voilà une jolie tigresse!»

Hao s'avança d'avantage vers la jeune femme qui se rendit alors compte à quel point il avait changé depuis le tournois. Il était plus grand qu'elle, et avait cessé d'arborer sa célèbre tenue, lui préférant un simple haut rouge sang et un pantalon bouffant noir. Ses yeux, en revanche, étaient restés les mêmes, toujours aussi grands et aussi enflammés.

«Je constate que la fierté est de famille chez les Tao, rit-il»

Son regard de braise se posa sur la doshi. Jun avait toujours été une très jolie fille, mais là, elle était devenue tout simplement sublime. Grande, élancée, bien que très maigre, elle égalait sans problème sa mère, Ran.

«Ne me compare pas à mon frère!

-Oh...A ce que je vois, l'attitude de Ren ne fait pas que des heureux au sein de son clan, ironisa le pyromane

-...»

Le Seigneur leva sa main, prit violemment la nuque de sa prisonnière et la plaqua contre le mur.

«-J'ai juste besoin d'une ou deux informations, lui susurra-t-il

-Si tu crois seulement que je vais parler!

-Parler n'est pas nécessaire, répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.»

Si au début elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il sous-entendait, lorsque ce fut le cas, elle ouvrit grand ses yeux.

«C'est gentil d'avoir coopéré, lui dit-il en souriant maintenant d'un air moqueur. Tu as pris bien soin de Tamao et de Rim toutes ces années...Ta loyauté mérite d'être récompensée, petite doshi.»

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de se retourner vers son disciple, toujours caché dans l'ombre.

«Dis moi, comment la trouves-tu? Elle est plutôt pas mal, non? Tu crois qu'elle plaira à Magna?»

Après que son interlocuteur ait approuvé d'un signe de tête, il se retourna vers la doshi et lui dit en souriant.

«Tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver, n'est ce pas?

-...

-Détends toi et tu n'auras pas mal du tout!»

Il posa sa main sur son front et concentra son énergie. Ainsi, en quelques minutes, la jeune femme sentit ses os fondre ainsi que ses muscles. En moins de deux, elle se retrouva âgée de seulement quinze ans. Hao la lâcha, la laissant ainsi tomber sur le sol. Sa robe, étant maintenant trop grande, elle se retrouvait obligeait de bien la plaquer grâce à ses mains afin de soustraire son corps aux regards des deux hommes.

«Rakist, je te laisse l'emmener. Rim va se réveiller et j'aimerais voir la tête qu'elle fera en découvrant sa surprise.»

Il retourna dans la chambre de la petite qui semblait toujours au pays des rêves. Le Seigneur s'assit à coté d'elle et lui caressa ses longues mèches brunes. Les pensées de l'enfant lui firent comprendre qu'elle allait se réveiller. Quand enfin, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, Hao lui sourit tendrement.

«Tu ne veux pas te lever pour aller ouvrir tes cadeaux?

-...Mal à la tête, répondit-elle en toussant.

-Oh, serais-tu malade, petite chose? lui demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son front fiévreux.»

Il la regarda se remettre en boule sous les couvertures avant de soupirer. Utilisant son contrôle sur l'air, il fit venir dans la pièce un petit paquet.

«Tiens, ouvre le. On n'a pas idée d'être malade le jour de Noël.»

Ainsi sommée, l'enfant le prit délicatement et tira doucement sur le ruban rouge feu. Là, elle découvrit dans la petite boite, une jolie poupée en forme de chat qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Matamune. La fillette la sortit et la mit dans son lit à coté d'elle.

«Tu es contente?

-Voui papa! Vraiment! Les ezprits ont bien zoizi!

-Allez, repose-toi. Opacho viendra te voir tout à l'heure, lui murmura-t-il. Moi, je vais aller m'occuper de ta maman. Il est grand temps qu'elle rentre.»

Alors qu'il se levait pour partir, la fillette le retint doucement en tirant sur son pantalon bouffant. Il pencha alors son regard vers elle et attendit.

«Ze t'aime papa.»

O.O.O.O

Le bateau de la _White Rose _avait accosté sur le rivage hostile de l'Amérique du Sud. Habituellement, ces paysages étaient connus par leur aspect d'île tropicale, mais depuis que Hao avait instauré un hiver éternel sur Terre, ils rappelaient plutôt la Toundra.

«Fais attention en descendant, minus! ça glisse en bas! cria Anna qui se trouvait déjà au sol.»

Ryu était en train d'aider Tamao à poser pied sur la terre gelée lorsqu'il fut poussé par Horo, fou de joie à l'idée de pouvoir pratiquer un peu de glisse.

«Eh l'ami! Fais attention!

-Désolé, avec Kororo on était à l'étroit sur ce rafiot!

-Eh! Le navire de guerre de X-Laws est tout sauf un vulgaire rafiot! hurla Marco en cassant ses lunettes de rage

-Bah n'empêche qu'on est aussi serré que des sardines! lui répondit l'Inuit en lui faisant une grimace.

-Cessez de vous chamailler comme des chiffonniers! Ce n'est vraiment pas digne de justiciers tels que nous! les réprima sévèrement leur chef. De plus, nous avons du pain sur la planche, là.

-Lyserg a entièrement raison, approuva Meene.

-Ryu, Cadimahide et moi allons chercher Karim et les autres. D'après les messages radiaux que nous avons reçu, il semblerait que certains membres du groupe de bohémiens se sont cachés par ici. Horo, toi, je te charge de nous pêcher autant de poissons que tu le pourras, nous devons pouvoir tenir plusieurs mois en mer sans faire d'escale. Marco, Meene Manta et Pino, vous, vous vous chargez du navire et des enfants Munzer. Il faut qu'ils soient en sécurité tous les deux. Et enfin, vous deux, ajouta le sourcier en se retournant vers Anna et Tamao, vous allez nous chercher des plantes médicinales.

-En plein hiver? Sous trois mètres de neige? ironisa l'itako

-Dans mon pays, on utilisait beaucoup les racines de sapins dans les médicaments, leur expliqua Horo. Tenez, dans ce petit calepin, Pirika m'en avait fait une liste avec leurs descriptions, ça vous sera sûrement utile.

-M-Merci!»

Les deux amies pénétrèrent dans les bois sombres et enneigés et se mirent à chercher les fameuses racines. Après avoir creusé de nombreux trous aux pieds des différents sapins, elles jugèrent avoir récolté assez d'herbes et décidèrent de se reposer dans une clairière calme.

«A-Anna...J'ai envie d'aller faire pipi...

-Hum? Oh...Bah ça tombe bien, sur le chemin, y avait une petite cabane qui avait l'air abandonnée. On pourra s'y arrêter, mais pas longtemps! Les ennemis peuvent être proches!»

Elles firent ce que l'itako avait proposé. Celle-ci resta seule dans l'entrée lugubre et défoncée tandis que Tamao cherchait désespérément un toilette. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme sortit, soulagée, et appela son amie. Aucune réponse. Elle descendit les escaliers en trombe tout en continuant à crier le nom de son amie. Elle déboula dans ce qui semblait être le garde manger de l'ancienne habitation, voulut se retourner et là, elle sentit un coups violent lui être porté à la tête. La force de l'attaque fut si forte, qu'elle se retrouva projetée sur le sol et s'évanouit. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, fut Anna tenant une longue barre de fer tordue dont le bout était ensanglantée.

_A suivre_


	14. My little Queen

Pigeon ramier vous salue!

Comment ça va? Vous avez bien fait la fête? Profitez des vacances? héhéhé, eh bah moi NON! J'ai passé mes vacances à tenter de réviser mes partiels (je dis bien "tenter", hein! C'est-à-dire rester devant mes bouquins de droit pendant des heuuuuuuures d'affiler, sans jamais les ouvrir! Je vous laisse imaginer le bordel dans lequel je suis!) :D

La chanson de Tamao provient du film _Bernard et Bianca _de Disney et s'intitule _Courage petite soeur._

Plein de bacci!

* * *

Un mal de crâne terrible la torturait. Elle aurait aimé prendre sa tête dans ses mains pour se masser les tempes et ainsi se soulager un peu, mais elle se rendit vite compte que ses poings et ses pieds étaient liés. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus gigoter car sous ses jambes il semblait y avoir le vide et, quelque chose l'écrasait de tout son poids. Tamao était en réalité, allongée sur le ventre sur plusieurs caisses de bois, entreposées dans un coin sous un amas de vieilles couvertures mitées et de vieux ustensiles de cuisine rouillés. Quand enfin elle essaya d'ouvrir doucement les yeux, elle vit au loin, dans une autre pièce cachées par la pénombre, deux silhouettes. Elle plissa alors ses prunelles roses. Les bruits de baisers qui lui parvenaient lui faisait penser que les deux personnes étaient en train de s'embrasser. Après quelques minutes, une des silhouettes, laissa les lèvres de son amant puis parcourut son torse de baisers avant de s'arrêter au niveau du nombril et d'y déposer plusieurs coups de langue. Extrêmement gênée, Tamao sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et ferma avec force ses yeux. Un soupir rauque s'éleva dans le silence de la cabane. Son coeur manqua un battement. «C-Cette voix...c'est-est!» Elle rouvrit un oeil doucement et réussit à distinguer la seconde silhouette, celle qui était agenouillée et qui déposait de doux baisers sur le bas ventre de son interlocuteur. Celle-ci était une jeune femme blonde qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à «Anna!» Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier doucement avant de se forcer à les refermer violemment alors qu'un petit gémissement de l'itako se faisait entendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, des pas lui indiquèrent que quelqu'un se déplaçait dans la maison. Elle sentit une main chaude lui caresser le cou.

«Je sais que tu es réveillée..., lui murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude.»

Elle sentit une force passer sous son ventre, la soulever puis la retourner de façon à ce qu'elle se trouve allongée sur le dos. Son regard croisa celui enflammé du Shaman Millénaire. Elle posa ses yeux sur son torse nu qu'Anna avait dévoré avant de se concentrer sur ladite itako.

«Oh, tu l'as cognée bien fort, Anna.

-Pardon, Seigneur...

-Non, ce n'est rien. Elle a eu un avant goût de ce qui l'attend au Palais, rit-il»

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. _Il _l'avait _remplacée_. Et par sa meilleure amie en plus...Comment avait-elle pu trahir Yoh! Yoh! Oh...Yoh...Tamao l'avait tant aimé...mais lui n'avait eu d'yeux que pour l'itako...Rim...Maintenant c'était sûr, plus jamais elle ne l'entendrait réclamer des câlins...C'est vers Anna qu'elle irait en chercher en l'appelant maman. Cette dernière pensée lui arracha un lourd sanglot. Hao lui sécha doucement une larme avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

«Anna n'est pas ma nouvelle fiancée, elle n'est qu'un jouet que j'utilise à ma guise, lui expliqua-t-il en caressant la gorge de l'itako. Bientôt, sans avoir le même statut, tu seras dans le même état, ajouta-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.»

A ce moment là, un homme apparut dans la maisonnette.

«Merci d'être venu aussi vite Zang Ching, voilà la demoiselle que tu dois escorter jusqu'à la prison.»

Violemment prise dans les bras de l'Aristocrate, Tamao s'évanouit doucement. Lorsqu'ils eurent quitté l'endroit, Hao se retourna vers Anna et lui murmura: «Vraiment désolé pour ce que je vais devoir te faire...»

Il passa ses mains sous la robe de la jeune femme alors qu'il avançait son visage vers le sien. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, le corps de l'itako était ravagé par les flammes.

O.O.O.O

Tamao avançait dans les couloirs sombres et froids de la prison du Palais. Elle tenait fermement la mince chemise de kimono de prisonnier qu'on lui avait mise. Elle se refusait la honte que lui aurait provoqué le dévoilement d'un morceau de peau à l'_Aristocrate_ qui l'escortait. Après avoir erré pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité, la jeune fille leva le regard et aperçut Rakist, accoudé contre la porte d'une cellule, qui semblait l'attendre. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il se redressa.

«Voici ta maison pour un certain temps, Petite Tamao.

-...»

Il ouvrit l'accès. C'était une petite pièce froide et noire. Les murs étaient en réalité taillés à même la roc de l'île et il en était de même pour le sol. On pouvait également y entendre le souffle désespéré des âmes damnés...Après tout, l'île de Mû était une sorte de lien en elle-même entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants, non? Elle sentait facilement que l'endroit où elle se trouvait, était extrêmement proche de l'Enfer. Terrifiée, elle resta sur le palier de la porte. Contre toute attente, le prêtre ne la poussa pas à l'intérieur et fit signe aux autres sbires de rester silencieux.

«J-J'ai peur»

Elle se retourna vers lui les yeux plein de larmes. Il y avait trop d'énergie maléfique dans cette cellule, c'était insupportable pour elle.

«Tu as enfreint la Loi Divine, Tamao. C'est _légitime_ que tu paies pour cela...

-J-J'ai jamais...enfreint une loi du Régime! J-Je le jure!

-Du Régime, non...Tu as fait bien pire, Tamao. Tu as bravé un ordre du Shaman King, un ordre de Dieu!

-...C-C'est légitime alors... effectivement, souffla-t-elle, apeurée»

Elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle restait là, prostrée. Deux longs serpents noirs glissèrent vers elle en sifflant. Arrivés à sa hauteur, ils se redressèrent d'un coup.

«Tamao...Ils sont venus pour toi. Tu dois payer les conséquences de tes actes...»

Les deux animaux se jetèrent sur elle et plantèrent leurs crochets sur les veines de ses frêles poignets. La condamnée cria de douleur avant de constater qu'ils s'étaient changés en deux longs rubans noirs trouvant leur origine dans le mur du prison.

«Ces rubans te lient au Seigneur...Ils vont drainer ton énergie et tes souvenirs à son profit.»

Il avança doucement vers elle et chassa les mèches roses du visage de Tamao.

«Il est temps pour toi d'entrer...»

Il posa sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme et lui donna une petite poussée qui l'entraina à l'intérieur. Avalée par les ténèbres, la dernière chose que vit Tamao, fut Rakist fermant violemment la porte de la cellule.

O.O.O.O

«Elle est où maman?»

Rim toussait encore dans son lit. A son chevet, son père lui tenait la main et Opacho, lui, restait aussi proche de son Seigneur.

«Ta maman est malade, elle aussi..., lui expliqua le Shaman Millénaire en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle reviendra bientôt, je pense.»

Le garçon africain apporta à l'enfant une des peluches présentes sur le coffre à jouets. Hao sourit puis se leva lorsqu'il vit Rakist entrer dans la chambre. Il embrassa sa fille sur le front et alla à la rencontre de son conseiller dans un bureau tout proche.

«-N'est ce pas merveilleux? Tout va pour le mieux! sourit le Seigneur.

-Et vous êtes sûr que l'itako est sous contrôle?

-Anna? Absolument. Elle est soumise à mes moindres désirs.

-Vous pensez qu'elle a des chances de se faire démasquer?

-Comme si ces dégénérés en étaient capables, se moqua-t-il.»

O.O.O.O

Le navire de la _White Rose _avait repris la mer avec un passager en moins. L'équipage en était d'autant plus éploré que Karim était resté introuvable. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ils étaient tombés dans un piège...et Tamao en avait payé le prix. Dans sa cabine, Meene tentait d'apaiser grâce à des pommades faites par Horo, les brûlures d'Anna. Celle-ci avait été retrouvée, calcinée à certains endroits du corps dans une petite maison abandonnée. Alors que la canadienne changeait les bandages de la blonde, Manta entra dans la pièce.

«Comment va-t-elle?

-Ses blessures guérissent petit à petit, Manta, lui expliqua Meene. Sois patient.

-C'est juste...que...je sais pas...mais Anna, elle est jamais blessée d'habitude! Elle est intouchable...

-Hao l'a touchée...Mais pas à des points vitaux, d'après Faust. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, je te le rappelle!»

Ledit nécromancien arriva pile à ce moment, accompagné de son infirmière et épouse. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, lui seul parvenait à accélérer la guérison de l'itako. Il regarda sa patiente avec sérieux, puis se tourna vers Manta lorsque celui-ci lui demanda quel sort attendait Tamao.

«Je préfère ne pas y penser...Hao m'avait fait enfermer dans un endroit terrifiant et horrible...Ce n'est que par chance et non grâce à mes pouvoirs que j'ai pu m'en évader...

-Qu'est ce qu'il a de spécial, ce lieu?

-Tout espoir y _meurt_...En gros, tu revis de manière incessante les pires moments de ta vie, accompagnés de toutes tes angoisses...Sans aucun espoir d'avoir une seule pensée heureuse...Jamais...

-Et Anna y est restée cinq ans..., constata le petit humain en soupirant

-Elle était quasiment folle quand je l'ai vue là-bas, raconta-t-il en regardant l'itako dormir. Ses yeux...étaient injectés de sang...et surtout...ils étaient...comment dire..._vides. _

-Si elle a revécu en boucle la mort de Yoh...Je veux bien croire qu'elle était dans un sale état..., dit l'humain en caressant la main de son amie. Tu penses vraiment qu'il va réserver le même sort à Tamao? Je veux dire, contrairement à Anna, elle ne représente pas une menace pour lui...

-Il en avait évoqué la possibilité...

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il s'obstine tellement à avoir Tamao, sans être méchant, elle lui sert à rien! soupira le petit bonhomme

-Il y a deux possibilités: soit il est totalement maître de lui-même et agit par nécessité, soit, il ne le sait pas lui-même et se retrouve à agir de façon complètement désordonnée, expliqua le nécromancien en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais, pourtant, toutes ses actions sont extrêmement organisées, non?

-Tu trouves ça sensé de venir kidnapper Tamao alors qu'elle est avec Anna? Les cris auraient pu nous alerter et surtout, il a très mal visé quand il voulait l'abattre. Il n'aurait jamais laissé Anna vivante, jamais. Et Hao qui vise mal, ce n'est pas normal.»

Une quinte de toux arracha un gémissement à la jeune femme. Faust remonta alors sa couverture sur son corps.

«Cet hiver qui n'en finit pas, va tous nous tuer!

-Faust, tu sais pourquoi est ce que Hao maintient la Terre dans ce froid?

-Hao a fait remonter le temps à notre planète. Des villes comme Londres, Paris ou même Pékin sont revenues à l'époque du Moyen Age. Il fait ça pour annuler les effets qu'ont eu les siècles industriels sur l'environnement. En faisant cela, il met en quelque sorte la Nature au repos.»

O.O.O.O

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées et l'état de Tamao s'était grandement détérioré. Depuis sa cellule, les cris de désespoir et de douleur qu'elle poussait, raisonnaient dans tous les couloirs de la prison. De rage, elle frappa violemment le mur jusqu'à se briser les os de la main. Elle repensait à la dernière fois qu'_il _était venu la voir...Entrant d'un pas conquérant, il l'avait plaquée contre le mur, avait pris son visage entre ses mains et avait plongé son regard infernal dans ses pupilles roses. Avec son pouce et son index, il lui avait tiré les paupières et scruté ses yeux avec attention. Au bout de quelques instants, il l'avait relâchée en murmurant quelque chose, comme quoi elle n'était pas prête...Elle l'avait alors rattrapé à la taille et l'avait supplié. Elle l'avait même appelé «Seigneur...Seigneur Hao...». Lorsqu'il avait quitté la cellule, il avait ordonné aux gardes de ne plus lui donner qu'un morceau de pain le soir accompagné d'un verre d'eau. Elle aurait tout fait, tout donné pour sortir de cet endroit! Elle le jurait! Sans cesse, sous ses yeux défilaient les images de son enfance tachée de sang...Ce n'était pas pour rien que ses cheveux étaient devenus roses...Leur couleur d'origine avait été le brun avant de virer au bordeaux...Cette couleur si proche du sang...Ce rouge vermeil, il avait coloré les murs de la pièce où ses parents furent tués...Cachée dans un placard, elle avait assisté à la scène avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère. Cette étreinte mortelle avait non seulement souiller le physique de l'enfant mais elle lui avait également fragilisé l'esprit. Envoyée de familles d'accueil en foyers, Tamao avait erré pendant de longs mois avant de se retrouver chez les Asakura. Bien qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie chez elle dans leur demeure, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle y était bien mieux traitée. Certes, elle faisait les tâches ménagères et ne recevait pas l'affection d'un père et d'une mère, mais au moins, ça allait. Et puis...il y avait...ce garçon...il avait toujours été gentil et souriant avec elle...Si elle l'épousait, peut être qu'elle ferait vraiment partie de cette famille et qu'elle y serait enfin heureuse? Elle se laissa tomber par terre en larme et leva la tête avant de se dire que comme toujours, personne ne viendrait...

La porte s'ouvrit. Hao entra dans la cellule, arborant un uniforme chinois or et rouge feu. Un sourire carnassier se forma sur ses lèvres. Tamao était là, recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, tremblante. Sentant un regard impérieux posé sur elle, elle se releva avec difficulté et essaya de se tenir droite.

«Déshabille-toi.»

L'ordre claqua davantage vu le silence ambiant. Tremblante, la jeune femme laissa sa chemise de kimono sale descendre lentement le long de son corps, le dévoilant alors au fur et à mesure. Une fois nue devant le pyromane, elle détourna encore plus la tête. Curieusement, elle ne sentait aucune gêne...Elle avait juste la sensation de ne plus posséder son corps...ni même son esprit d'ailleurs..._brisée_, oui...elle l'était maintenant. Soudain, elle sentit ses poils se hérisser...Elle frémissait...Hao s'était approchée d'elle, lui avait passé une main derrière la taille et l'avait serrée contre lui.

«Tu es enfin prête, Tamao...»

Il claqua des doigts et les longs rubans sombres qui entravaient ses poignets disparurent. Au même moment, Rakist entra dans la pièce afin de donner à la jeune fille une longue cape rouge de façon à dissimuler son corps au reste des gens du Palais. Alors qu'il lui tendit, Tamao ne bougea pas, continuant de serrer le vêtement de Hao dans ses mains. Elle ne voulait pas quitter cette étreinte qui lui apportait enfin une protection.

Ce fut le Seigneur lui-même qui eut l'initiative de rompre ce moment de fusion pour poser le linge sur les épaules de son aimée. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle attrape froid. Afin de l'inviter à le suivre, il lui prit délicatement la main, y posa un baiser et la guida jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décida de la porter en mariée, considérant qu'elle n'avait pas assez de forces pour marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois là-bas, il la déposa doucement sur le lit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir d'une grande armoire, une longue chemise de nuit faite de dentelles orangées. Elle le laissa lui passer et lorsqu'il l'allongea sur les oreillers moelleux, elle ne broncha pas.

«Mary!»

Quelques instants plus tard, l'italienne entra dans la pièce et salua son maître comme il se devait. Celui-ci ne lui accorda pas un même un regard tant il était occupé à dévorer des yeux le visage de Tamao.

«J'aimerais que tu restes ici pour veiller sur elle, cette nuit. Si son séjour en prison lui a certainement fait passer l'envie de jouer les rebelles, je préfère être sûr qu'elle ne pourra pas s'échapper.» Il caressa la joue de la demoiselle endormie, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille «J'ai tenu ma promesse, Petite Tamao.»

O.O.O.O

Rakist entra la clé dans la serrure de la porte de ses appartements. Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, il se rendit compte qu'une autre pair de clés était posé sur la petite table en acajou jouxtant la porte d'entrée. Il sourit. Il avança dans le dédale de pièces feutrées et arriva dans la grande pièce aux baies vitrée qu'était sa chambre, ou plutôt _leur _chambre. Assise sur le lit, dos à la porte se trouvait une demoiselle aux longs cheveux azures. Le prêtre arriva à pas de loup et l'embrassa dans la nuque, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

«Eh! Mais t'es malade! J'ai eu super peur!»

Il la regarda dans les yeux avant de la serrer dans ses bras musclés et de s'assoir à son tour sur le lit, à ses cotés.

«J'aime quand tu es ici, Canna, chuchota-t-il en caressant les hanches de son amie.»

Celle-ci sourit doucement. Aussi, il la posa à califourchon sur ses genoux, face à lui et commença à dévorer ses lèvres.

«Vraiment, jolie Canna, j'aimerais tant que tu viennes t'installer ici, dit-il entre deux baisers.»

Il tira vers le bas le haut de la robe de son amante et posa ses lèvres sur son soutient-gorge.

«On verra, on verra plus tard..., marmonna-t-elle en lâchant un soupir quand l'homme lui mordilla gentiment le bout de son sein. Pour l'instant je préfère avoir mon espace et venir squatter quand j'ai envie.

«Squattes» autant que tu veux, souffla-t-il alors que sa langue se perdait sur la poitrine de son aimée.»

La fleur caressa les cheveux ébènes de son amant, l'air absente. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte, la souleva sans qu'elle ne put rien faire et la renversa sur le lit, se mettant au-dessus d'elle, front contre front.

«-Il y a un problème, Canna?

-...

-Canna? C'est ce que je pense? Je t'ai déjà donné ma parole: cette enfant rentrera à la maison!

-Mais...On la trouve pas, j-j'ai cherché partout..., souffla-t-elle au bord des larmes

-Maintenant que Rim et Tamao ont été ramenées, je vais pouvoir me consacrer exclusivement à sa recherche. Je te jure qu'à Noël prochain, il y aura une petite fille qui courra d'une pièce à l'autre de _cet _appartement, en poussant des petits cris de joie en découvrant les nombreux cadeaux que les esprits lui auront apportés!»

Canna posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Celui-ci reprit son exploration, ses mains glissèrent le long du ventre plat de sa compagne avant de se poser sur la culotte de dentelle bleue qui protégeait l'objet de sa convoitise. La fleur lui adressa un regard malicieux alors qu'elle ondulait légèrement. Rakist grogna. Son aimée prit le dessus et le retourna, maintenant c'était elle qui dominait, elle qui imposait la cadence. A califourchon sur son homme, elle le fixait pensivement. Lui s'en rendit compte, levant doucement son bras, il posa sa lourde main sur la joue laiteuse de la jeune femme. Elle sourit l'air sereine et passa ses longs doigts fins dans les cheveux ébènes du prêtre.

O.O.O.O

Tamao rêvait, ou plutôt, elle se souvenait...Un soir d'hiver...Un an après la mort de ses parents...Elle avait été placée dans une famille d'accueil qui la maltraitait sans état d'âme. Le système d'aide à l'enfance japonais fonctionnait de façon pécuniaire: elle était dans une maison, et l'Etat envoyait une somme d'argent aux tuteurs, couvrant les dépenses occasionnées par l'enfant. Mais l'amour... Il n'y en avait pas. Ce n'était pas des maltraitances physiques, un agent des services sociaux venait vérifier, mais plutôt une privation continue d'amour et d'intérêt. N'en pouvant plus d'être ainsi ignorée dans sa souffrance, surtout que le manque de sa mère était de plus en plus insupportable, la fillette s'enfuit, une nuit sombre sans étoiles. Elle s'avançait, hagarde dans les longues allées terrifiantes et sombres de la forêt. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à fredonner la comptine que sa Maman lui soufflait à l'oreille lorsqu'elle la bordait, quand celle-ci était encore en vie.

«Courage, petite sœur

Fais un vœux chaque fois que tu pleures

Redresse toi au lieu d'avoir peur

Quelqu'un t'attend là-bas.

Souris, petite sœur

Même quand tu as envie d'avoir peur

Le bonheur est tout près, il existe

Quelqu'un t'attend là-bas.

Garde toujours une prière dans ta poche

Et tu y verras plus claire

Ne t'en fais pas, la nuit s'en va

Ne vois pas le monde à l'envers.

Confiance, petite sœur,

Tes espoirs seront réalité

Il te faut du courage, petite sœur

Quelqu'un viendra pour t'aimer...»

«Pour _m_'aimer» répéta-t-elle avec envie. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle entra tête baissée dans quelqu'un. Si elle se retrouva projetée loin à même l'herbe, lui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Elle releva la tête et s'excusa un bon nombre de fois. L'atmosphère avait changé soudainement. Elle avait très chaud et cela n'était pas normal vu les minces habits qu'on lui prêtait. Elle osa regarder davantage son interlocuteur et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme d'environs vingt ans, aux cheveux longs et noirs, avec de très grands yeux chauds et surtout, vêtu d'un long kimono rouge bordeaux.

«Tu n'es pas une shaman, petite chose, murmura-t-il en la regardant avec des yeux de braise.»

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui disait, elle se contenta de faire «non» de la tête sans chercher des complications. Elle ne voulait surtout pas d'ennuis.

«Pourtant, des ennuis, tu en as, petit être.»

De quoi parlait-il? De ses parents? Du foyer? De sa fugue? Ou bien évoquait-il le fait qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose dans les bois? Face à sa détresse, l'homme ne trouva rien de mieux que d'éclater de rire.

Il aurait pu la tuer, l'écraser comme on écrase une fourmis...Non seulement ce n'était qu'une simple humaine, mais en plus, c'était une toute petite enfant...Il aurait pu l'anéantir sans problème. Pourtant, étrangement, il ne le fit pas. Lorsqu'il leva sa main, ce ne fut pas pour la bruler vive, mais au contraire, pour lui caresser la joue. Elle était tellement innocente...sa détresse avait atteint le pyromane en plein cœur. N'avait-il pas eu la même, il y a plusieurs centaines d'années de cela?

«Je vais te faire un cadeau qui te sauvera la vie, petite chose»

Il posa sa main sur le front de la fillette et lui transmit une dose de furyoku. Sentant une douleur, elle leva les yeux vers lui et là cria d'horreur. Un monstre rouge, dont la taille semblait atteindre le ciel, était apparu, d'un coup, l'air extrêmement menaçant. Prise de panique, elle se recula violemment, heurta le sol et s'y blessa au genou avant de se mettre à courir. Les bois étaient encore plus terrifiants que tout à l'heure car maintenant, ils étaient remplis d'êtres fantomatiques qui semblaient l'appeler. Elle était poursuivie! Elle le sentait bien. Courant davantage, elle ne vit pas le ravin et tomba dedans la tête la première. Avant que la chute ne puisse être mortelle, le Spirit of Fire l'attrapa et la donna à son maître qui la regarda s'évanouir. En la ramenant au campement, Hao reprit son apparence ordinaire, c'est-à-dire, celle d'un enfant. Près du feu qu'il avait allumé, Rakist était en train de lire tandis qu'Opacho, encore bébé, gazouillait sur l'herbe.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, Rakist, elle ne fera pas partie de notre groupe, n'étant pas une shaman de naissance, le niveau qu'elle pourrait éventuellement atteindre en grandissant, ne sera jamais assez élevé pour m'intéresser. Je vais la confier à quelqu'un d'autre. On ne fera pas un très grand détour, puisqu'un de nos amis, sera sûrement dans le coin.»

Il s'allongea près du feu et prit Tamao dans ses bras de manière à ce qu'elle n'eut pas froid. Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, il constata que la petite fille venait de se réveiller et qu'elle le regardait avec de grands yeux roses. Elle posa sa menotte sur la joue du pyromane et murmura d'une voix naïve: « Vous êtes mon Prince charmant?»

Hao se mit à rire doucement avant de déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres chétives de la fillette. Pleine de confiance et d'espoir, elle se rendormit bien vite, ainsi blottie contre lui.

Vers deux heures du matin, il se réveilla et remarqua que Tamao dormait toujours paisiblement contre lui. Elle lui faisait confiance...Elle n'était en aucun cas intéressée...Elle n'était qu'_innocence_. Il la serra fort contre lui et se leva avec elle dans ses bras, puis se téléporta dans un rideau de flammes et apparut face à ceux qui lui avaient permis de se réincarner.

«Reste calme, Mikihisa, autrement, je fais partir cet endroit en fumée, l'avertit-il en souriant.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Hao, demanda avec force Keiko, coupant ainsi son mari qui était prêt à bondir.

-J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service, Mikihisa. J'ai donné à cette enfant un pouvoir shamanique, faisant d'elle une shaman à part entière. Durant le tournois, elle sera plus une gêne qu'autre chose, mais en revanche, quand je serai roi et que le monde m'appartiendra, elle sera ma reine. Je vous la laisse le temps que vous fassiez son éducation.»

Utilisant son pouvoir sur l air, il la fit léviter jusqu'aux bras de Keiko et disparut de la même façon.

O.O.O.O

Tamao ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil d'hiver inondait la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle se releva dans le lit. Elle se retrouva face à Mary qui avait respecté l'ordre de son Maître et était restée toute la nuit au chevet de la demoiselle.

«Mary veut savoir comment va mademoiselle Tamao.

-B-Bien, m-merci.

-Maître Hao veut que Tamao se repose...Et si Maître Hao le veut, Mary le veut aussi! dit la dollmaster en bordant sa protégée.

-J-J'ai...faim, Mary.

-Maître Hao a dit à Mary de bien s'occuper de Tamao, alors Mary va bien s'occuper de Tamao!»

Elle courut commander aux serviteurs un plateau de petit déjeuner pour la demoiselle avant de retourner la voir. Une fois sa demande réalisée, l'italienne posa le plateau d'argent sur le lit, prit un croissant chaud et essaya de le faire ingurgiter à Tamao.

Tout à coup, la lourde porte d'or claqua violemment. Mary se retourna et fit la révérence. Hao entra dans la chambre et avança vers le lit.

«Merci beaucoup Mary pour tout ce que tu as fait.

-Mary est heureuse d'avoir rendu le Seigneur Hao heureux! répondit-elle en s'en allant.»

Il s'assit à coté d'elle et écarta doucement une mèche rose de la bouche de son aimée.

«Tu as bien dormi?

-O-Oui..., dit-elle en baissant la tête puis elle la releva. S-Seigneur Hao...

-Non, Tamao, pour toi ce sera «Hao», la corrigea-t-il.»

Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Tamao. Il chercha à approfondir le baiser et elle le laissa faire. Il se pencha encore plus vers elle, se hissa davantage sur le lit et se mit au-dessus d'elle.

«-H-Hao..., murmura-t-elle»

Il répondit par un soupir et continua à l'embrasser dans le cou. Alors que son aimée commençait à répondre à ses baisers, il s'arrêta d'un coup. D'autres pensées que celles de Tamao lui parvenaient. Celles-ci évoquaient une envie de gâteaux, de nounours mais surtout de câlins. Il sourit, se retourna et fit signe à Rim de les rejoindre dans le lit. La fillette s'exécuta et alla chercher la chaleur des bras de sa mère.

«Maman, guérie? demanda-t-elle d'une voix fluette

-Elle va beaucoup mieux, répondit Hao en lui caressant le front.»

Tamao serra la petite contre elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle se mit à lui chanter une comptine. Plus rien n'avait d'importance...Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire des rebelles, de la résistance, de la misère ambiante, de ses amis...Elle voulait juste que cette scène heureuse avec Rim dure, dure pour toujours.

_A suivre_

* * *

__Ca vous a plu? J'espère :D

Bacci!


	15. Hate

Coucou!

Comment ça va? Plus qu'un examen et je suis en V-A-C-A-N-C-E-S! :D

Bon évidemment...c'est PEC (économie)...Genre, le cours dont le livre ne m'a servi qu'une fois, un dimanche, pour écraser une araignée! Je sens que ça va être brillant! :p

Bacci!

* * *

L'obscurité d'une nuit sans étoile était tombée sur le monde enneigé. L'albinos s'était donc résignée, après maintes hésitations, elle s'était relevée, avait allumé une bougie avant de se rallonger dans le divan avec son livre. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne parvenait pas à reprendre sa lecture et fixait la flamme de la bougie. Celle-ci semblait danser, danser dans la pénombre de la pièce, elle la narguait...

Ren entra accompagné de Hao. Jeanne sursauta à la vue de son némésis et voulut se redresser.

«Reste allongée, Jeanne, ne te fatigue surtout pas, lui dit ce dernier en s'assaillant sur un canapé.

-Qu'est ce que tu, qu'est ce que _vous _faites là? se reprit-elle après avoir vu l'oeil courroucé de son mari

-Ren m'a juste invité à diner. Tamao devrait se joindre à nous si elle se sent assez bien.

_-_Tamao?

-Oui, elle est rentrée il n'y a pas longtemps.

-C-Comment ça rentrée?

-Elle s'est rendue, c'est tout, lui répondit le Shaman Millénaire en haussant les épaules. Tiens, au fait, Ren, j'ai des nouvelles de ta soeur.

-Comment va-t-elle? Elle se plait en pension?

-Elle donne beaucoup de fil à retorde à ses institutrices. Avec un caractère comme le sien, je plains Magna, ajouta-il en riant.»

Cette parole fit frissonner Jeanne. C'était donc comme cela qu'il fonctionnait...Afin de neutraliser toutes tentatives de rébellion, les femmes les plus liées à la _White Rose _étaient mariées à ses sbires! Et ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Ren le moins du monde!

«Arrête de t'énerver, Jeanne! lui intima le pyromane

-J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi!

-Tu ferais mieux de te calmer sinon ça ira très mal, l'avertit-il en la menaçant du regard

-Je sais que tu ne feras rien à cause de Tamao

-Oui, mais comme tu le dis si bien, Tamao n'est pas encore là. Peut être qu'elle ne viendra pas! Et là, je peux très bien te punir sous les yeux de ton petit mari, la menaça-t-il en faisant apparaître une flamme qui jouait avec sa comparse toujours en train de dévorer la cire de la bougie.»

On toqua à la grande porte des appartements de Ren. Celui-ci la fit ouvrir laissant ainsi entrer Mary accompagnée de Tamao. En sentant ses pensées, Hao sut que son aimée était présente, aussi il se leva, alla à sa rencontre, lui prit la main et l'emmena dans le salon. Là, il s'assit dans le même canapé, et la prit sur ses genoux.

«Je suis content que tu aies mis la robe que je t'ai offerte, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude alors qu'il caressait les rubans bleus de la tenue.

-...»

Tamao ne répondit pas et se contenta de rester les yeux dans le vague. Ne prêtant aucune attention à leurs hôtes, Hao commença à embrasser la gorge de sa belle. Aucune réaction de celle-ci, mis à part le hérissement de ses poils le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Gêné, Ren se mit à tousser avant d'annoncer que le repas était servi dans la salle à manger.

Hao se leva en souriant, guida la demoiselle aux cheveux roses qui le suivit tête baissée jusqu'à ce qu'il lui désigna une chaise pour s'assoir entre Ren et lui de façon à ce que Jeanne ne put lui parler directement. Pendant tout le diner, l'aristocrate et le Seigneur discutèrent à propos des méthodes qu'ils devaient mettre en oeuvre pour anéantir les rebelles. Si Jeanne trembla à de nombreuses reprises, Tamao resta tête baissée, l'air hagarde, les yeux dans le vide. Intriguée, l'ancienne sainte haussa la voix et lui posa une question banale. Consciente qu'on lui parlait, elle releva la tête doucement mais ne répondit pas.

«Jeanne te parle, Petite Tamao, réponds lui, lui dit Hao d'une voix chaude

-P-Pardon»

Elle fixa son interlocutrice des yeux et parla d'une petite voix.

Lorsqu'enfin le diner fut terminé et que Hao et Tamao eurent quitté les appartements, Jeanne s'adressa à Ren tandis qu'ils allaient se coucher.

«Tamao...Elle est complètement droguée, non?

-Pas droguée, _brisée!_ C'est différent.

-Alors comme ça tu savais ce qu'il allait lui faire et tu l'as laissé?! Elle était ton amie! ton amie, Ren!

-Elle est bien mieux ici que dans le froid dehors! Au moins, ici, elle a tout ce dont elle a besoin, et puis...pour elle, tant que Rim est là, c'est bon, sourit-il. Et puis tu sais, ajouta-t-il sérieusement cette fois, s'il l'a fait c'est pour son bien...Pour être heureux, il faut parfois passer par des étapes difficiles...»

Jeanne se retourna et fixa son mari, allongé dans le lit, avec étonnement. Son timbre de voix s'était voulu grave, d'une gravité profonde, sincère...Tout le contraire du sourire narquois et moqueur qu'il lui arrivait d'arborer. Il avait un air rêveur, un air de poètesromantique à l'instar de Stendhal ou Lamartine...Ses yeux étaient tout brouillés...

O.O.O.O

«Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir dans mon bureau de si bonne heure, ma chère Jeanne?»

La situation était déjà suffisamment pénible pour elle, il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter! Elle s'était levée aux aurores, s'était préparée et était entrée dans les appartements privés de Hao, bille en tête. Peut être n'aurait-elle pas dû, d'ailleurs. Elle savait grâce à Ren qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées, aussi se garda-t-elle bien de trop raisonner en sa présence. Aussi, en ce moment même, elle fixa son attention sur Tamao.

«-Je voudrais voir Tamao...Si c'est possible, bien sûr, dit-elle avec un sourire légèrement forcé.

-Navré, chère Jeanne, mais elle est en train de dormir. Elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos et j'y veille.

-En fait, ça aurait été pour lui parler, peut importe le moment de la journée...

-Ah oui? Je brûle d'impatience à l'idée de connaître le sujet de cette discussion si importante pour toi.

-Euh...R-Ren voudrait avoir un e-enfant ..et j'aimerais demander à Tamao des conseils, après tout elle a déjà eu un, elle, expliqua-t-elle en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air la plus crédible possible

-La précieuse vierge des X-Laws va donc avoir plein de mini-vierges? Intéressant! Ce commerce aurait fait le bonheur du blond à lunette! Mais, vraiment navré, je refuse que tu puisses évoquer certains détails trop douloureux auprès de ma femme. Elle est fragile et je ne veux pas que ta présence la perturbe.

-M-Mais, Tamao n'est pas une poupée, elle peut très bien me voir et en discuter avec moi sans se briser.

-Tu as raison sur un point, Maiden, Tamao n'est pas une poupée. Elle est _ma _poupée. Maintenant, si tu as fini, j'ai du travail.

-...»

Furieuse, elle tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte. Opacho qui avait assisté à toute la scène, s'assit sur le bureau de son maître et se mit à rire.

«Ren et elle forment un très beau couple, ils sont aussi orgueilleux l'un que l'autre! rit le garçon.

-Tu as tout à fait raison, Opacho! lui répondit le seigneur en lui tapotant la tête.»

«Papa?»

Rim entra timidement dans la pièce. Toujours en chemise de nuit, elle avait l'air encore toute endormie. Hao sourit, se leva, la prit dans ses bras et se rassit avec elle sur les genoux.

«Depuis quand tu te réveilles aussi tôt?

-Avec Mata, on a fait un cauzemar!

-Mata? demanda l'Africain

-Z'est la poupée que papa m'a donnée pour Noël!»

Ce dernier l'embrassa sur le front avant de se remettre à chercher les rebelles.

«Dis moi, Rim

-Voui?

-Tu veux bien me raconter ton cauchemar, s'il te plait?

-Peut être!»

Elle adorait se faire prier. L'idée de savoir que son père avait besoin de son aide, la remplissait de joie, elle croisa les bras et tenta de se donner un air sérieux et fier. Mais, cédant sous les caresses de Hao, elle soupira et se cala davantage contre lui.

«Maman était à un bal, dans une grande robe! Puis, elle m'a réveillée pour qu'on ze fazze enlever par un monztre. Et y avait quelqu'un avec une robe blanze qui lui a dit qu'on devait me laizzer dehors...»

Le Seigneur leva un sourcil et regarda Opacho. Ils avaient compris qu'elle avait sûrement rêvé de Faust et de son enlèvement. Si elle se souvenait par brides de cela peut être pouvait-elle se souvenir d'autres éléments plus intéressants?

«Et, dis moi Rim, le méchant, où est ce qu'il t'a amenée? lui demanda l'Africain.

-Ben...euuh zur...non...un train peut être...zai pas...

-...Et, Anna ne vous a jamais dit où est ce que se trouvait leur base? reprit le garçon en s'adressant à son maître.

-Non...Il semblerait que l'endroit soit protéger par un très fort oversoul qui empêche quiconque de le décrire ou de dire sa position. Les rats sont toujours très malins, ils rendent le jeu du chat et de la souris si...passionnant, ajouta-t-il en souriant.»

Il abaissa son regard et le posa sur sa fille qui était en train de suçoter la patte de sa poupée.

«Rim, il y a Rap qui t'attend pour jouer dans le salon. Va t'amuser, mais ne fais pas trop de bruit, s'il te plaît, Maman dort encore.»

Sans se faire prier, l'enfant sauta sur le tapis et partit en courant.

«Toi aussi tu veux aller jouer avec Rap? dit le Seigneur en faisant un clin d'oeil à Opacho.

-J'peux?

-Bien sûr! Mais pas de bruit, Tamao se repose.»

Deux heures plus tard, c'est-à-dire vers neuf heures, Tamao se réveilla en sursautant alors que Hao écartait quelques mèches de son visage.

«Tu as bien dormi? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-...»

Il se pencha sur elle et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son aimée. Il se positionna de façon à pouvoir approfondir le baiser sans écraser la demoiselle. Soudainement, il s'arrêta et posa sa main sur son front.

«Tu as un problème?

-...J-J'ai mal à la tête...ça cogne»

Hao passa sa main dans les cheveux emmêlés de sa fiancée avant de la border de nouveau.

«Reste allongée aujourd'hui.»

Il s'avança vers la porte de la chambre et, lança à l'intéressée en l'ouvrant: «Mattie viendra te voir avec des médicaments, toute à l'heure, d'accord?»

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, Tamao se réinstalla dans le lit en vue de se rendormir, sous l'oeil de son amant qui sortit ensuite.

«Opacho!

-Oui, Maître Hao?»

Le garçon arriva en courant, tenant dans ses deux mains celles de Hamao et de Rap.

«-Va prévenir Mattie, je veux la voir le plus tôt possible.»

L'_Aristocrate_ s'exécuta, laissant les deux demoiselles en plan qui se mirent alors à bouder et revint quelques instants plus tard avec la sorcière. Alors que l'africain se retournait vers ses amies, celles-ci décidèrent que maintenant, elles allaient jouer entre filles, le mettant ainsi sur la touche sous l'oeil amusé du Seigneur. Bien vite, il se tourna vers l'Hanagumi et lui expliqua la situation.

«Et vous êtes sûr que c'est bien ça? Je veux dire les maux de tête

-C'est une possibilité que nous ne devons pas écarter.

-Bon...Je vais regarder dans le livre que la Sorcière m'a laissé...Il devrait y avoir quelque chose à ce sujet, je pense...Mais il faudra que j'aille chercher des plantes rares...

-Dans ce cas, tu iras avec Rakist et Anahol.»

O.O.O.O

«Edition spéciale! Demandez l'édition spéciale!»

Dans les rues enneigée d'une Florence ayant fait un bond dans le passé de mille ans, un jeune garçon vendait le journal officiel du Régime. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, dont la partie droite du visage était tatouée et portant une longue cape violette afin de se protéger du froid avança vers lui et lui acheta un de ses journaux. Une fois ses commissions faites, elle se dirigea vers une petite maison faite de briques se trouvant près du Ponte Vecchio, glissa une clé d'acier dans la serrure, la fit tourner, entra et referma bien vite la porte. La pièce qui constituait le rez-de-chaussé de l'habitation était meublée avec le stricte nécessaire bien que quelques éléments de décoration indiquaient une volonté de rendre le lieu plus accueillant. La femme posa son panier sur la grande table de bois présente au milieu de la salle, accrocha sa cape au porte manteau, prit les quelques légumes qu'elle avait acheté et alla vers l'endroit qui servait de cuisine, c'est-à-dire le coin de la pièce où un évier, une table, une grande cheminée et quelques placards se trouvaient. Des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que quelqu'un descendait les escaliers.

«Dis, qu'est ce qu'on mange?»

Elle leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice qui se trouvait être une adolescente de onze ans. Celle-ci était plutôt petite, même pour son âge, avait de longs cheveux d'un brun foncé, une frange qui dissimulait ses yeux noirs, et portait une longue robe rouge à manches longues.

«Et de un, on dit déjeuner, on ne dit pas «manger» et de deux, je vais faire de la soupe à la tomates, ça nous fera du bien, lui répondit l'adulte en souriant

-...Je sors, je reviendrai que ce soir, cria la pré-adolescente en claquant la porte.

-Millie! Ne fais pas...»

Trop tard. La gamine était déjà sortie avec une idée fixe en tête. Marchant tête baissée dans la ville italienne, elle se dirigea vers la Piazza Santa Croce où une de ses amies l'attendait, assise sur le perron de la basilique. La tête contre les genoux, celle-ci la redressa lorsqu'elle entendit sa camarade s'approcher et lui adressa un sourire alors que cette dernier s'asseyait sur la même marche.

«T'as entendu le sermon du Prêtre?

-Plutôt crever que d'entrer là-dedans, répliqua la shaman avec un air de mépris

-Millie...

-Oh ça va, me fais pas la morale Lip! C'est pas comme si tu y allais!

-C'est sûr, répondit l'ancienne Pâche en riant. Mais, si tu veux mon avis, on ferait mieux de changer de sujet, on est juste à coté de la basilique!

-Non, sans blague!»

Les deux amies se levèrent, époussetèrent leur robe -enlevant ainsi la neige- et allèrent marcher sur les quais. L'Arno était gelé et quelques enfants s'amusaient à patiner dessus.

«Et comment va Lilirara, demanda l'amérindienne

-...Elle est un peu secouée à cause de l'édition spéciale...

-Ah oui...J'ai vu...Moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc quand je l'ai lue...Mais, et toi? Tu tiens le coup?»

Ses yeux noirs croisèrent ceux de l'adolescente qui devenaient de plus en plus humides.

«Il n'est pas mort!

-Millie...

-Il n'est pas mort, je te dis!

-Alors pourquoi le journal du régime le dirait?

-T'as jamais entendu parler de _propagande_? La seule chose qu'ils veulent c'est nous faire perdre espoir! Faire en sorte que la dernière once de combattivité qui reste en nous, disparaisse d'elle-même! Et ça, je refuse! Les Humains ont peut être tout oublié, ont peut être cessé de se battre, ont peut être accepté le sort de servitude qui les attend, mais pas moi! Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je _lui _ferai honneur! Je lutterai jusqu'à la mort!

-Alors c'est toi...qui a fait sauter le convoi, en déduisit Lip

-...Lilly m'avait appris à créer des bombes artisanales avant son départ, lui expliqua-t-elle, alors avec l'aide de Tama...C'était encore plus facile...

-C'est vrai que ton fantôme est une boule de feu! Mettre le feu aux poudres est vraiment facile dans ce cas, rit son amie

-Arrête de faire des vannes! On dirait Radim!

-Eurk, répondit l'ancienne pâche en tirant la langue»

Lip prit la main de Millie et l'entraina dans une bataille de boules de neige. Au bout d'un moment, la shaman s'arrêta et alla à la rencontre d'une femme vêtue d'une cape violette.

«Lilirara...Je t'ai dit que je revenais pour le diner.

-Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de sortir, Millie!

-Bonjour Lilirara

-Oh, bonjour Lip, comment vas-tu?

-Très bien Lilirara, lui répondit-elle en souriant. Bon, Millie, je vais te laisser, on se voit plus tard?»

La prêtresse ramena l'adolescente à leur domicile, puis, elles se mirent à table. Millie avait le nez dans son bol de soupe chaud, humant la douce odeur qui s'en dégageait. Lilirara, elle, avait déjà attaqué sa part, mais, voyant que sa protégée ne touchait pas à son plat, elle cessa et la regarda.

«Millie...

-_Il _n'est pas mort!

-Quand bien même il ne le serait pas, en quoi cela te concerne?

-...

-...C'est toi qui a posé la bombe? -...Oui, avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? On a bien du mal à se cacher alors pourquoi attirer l'attention?

-...

-Tu comptes rejoindre la _White Rose_? Tu n'as que onze ans, jamais ils ne s'embarrasseront de toi.

-...Peut importe...Adulte...Enfant...Adolescent...Le principal c'est l'âme! J'étais là pendant le Shaman Fight, j'étais là quand Hao est devenu roi, je n'ai plus aucune innocence! Je ne suis plus une enfant comme les autres...Maman ne méritait pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait!»

Cette dernière phrase raisonna dans le rez-de-chaussé. Lilirara se prit la tête entre les main en soufflant. Jamais Millie n'avait évoqué sa mère, encore moins la mort de celle-ci.

«J'aurai sa mort!, lui dit la jeune fille en remontant dans sa chambre.»

La porte en bois claqua. Millie s'installa sur son petit lit et s'y recroquevilla. Elle s'en voulait. Pourquoi était-elle si difficile avec Lilirara? Alors que cette dernière l'avait accueillie chez elle, sans rien lui demander en échange, l'élevant comme sa propre fille. Elle lui en était d'ailleurs extrêmement reconnaissante...Mais elle se sentait si mal...Une énorme colère bouillonnait dans son corps frêle de pré-pubère. Elle serra les poings lorsqu'elle pensa à ce fameux soir...Lorsque sa mère fut exécutée par les _Aristocrates. _Des larmes de rage glissèrent le long de ses joues. Quelques mois après le Shaman Fight et l'avènement du Régime, elle était rentrée chez elle, à contre-coeur certes, mais elle voulait protéger sa mère...Être là pour elle...Elle savait que sa génitrice avait peur d'elle, peur de ses histoires de fantômes et d'esprits...Mais c'était sûrement parce qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre tout cela...Si elle la protégeait, peut être qu'elle l'aimerait à nouveau aussi fort que sa fille l'aimait? Mais avait-elle seulement cessé de l'aimer? «Avoir peur» ne veut pas dire «fin d'amour»... Après tout, elle l'avait laissée partir avec Sharona et les autres, pensant que son enfant serait plus heureux avec des gens comme elle...Millie avait choisi de croire que sa mère l'aimait malgré le fossé qui les séparait...Et c'était pour cela qu'elle était revenu...Sa maman l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts, heureuse qu'elle ne soit pas morte durant ce fameux tournois et, semblant regretter son ancienne attitude, avait tout fait pour que Millie se sentit bien chez elle...La petite avait cru au bonheur pendant deux ans à peu près...Après tout, jamais personne n'aurait dû venir les chercher! Mais ce soir là...Alors qu'elle était revenue du parc...une tragédie s'était produite. La porte de leur maisonnette était ouverte, battante, et un silence pesant régnait dans la rue. La shaman ne comprenait pas, à cette heure-ci, sa mère était en train de préparer le diner...En plus, ce soir, elle lui avait promis de lui faire un gâteau au chocolat pour son huitième anniversaire!

«Maman? avait glissé la petite d'une voix inquiète»

Pas de réponse. L'enfant était entrée à pas de velours et avait crié d'effroi face au spectacle qui lui était offert devant ses yeux. Sa mère avait été éventrée par une joute de chevalier...Il y avait eu du sang partout...Elle avait crié et s'était ruée sur le cadavre encore chaud de sa génitrice.

«C'est fini, ma petite.»

Elle s'était retournée! Et là, elle l'avait vue pour la première fois! Celle qui allait la hanter pour les trois prochaines années. Une jeune femme d'environs vingt-cinq ans, s'était assise sur la table de la salle à manger. Elle portait une longue robe fendue couleur rouge sang...«Sa robe...Elle est trop belle pour être portée par n'importe qui...C'est une _Aristocrate_, en avait déduit la gamine.» Mais ce qui l'avait le plus surprise, c'était le regard qu'elle lui avait adressé. Ce dernier était..._doux, gentil._ Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle avait invoqué Tama et avait fait apparaitre son over soul «arbalète», engageant ainsi un duel shamanique avec la meurtrière de sa mère. Son adversaire s'était contentée de sortir une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet et l'avait allumée.

«Tu n'as pas besoin de te protéger, ma petite...Je suis là pour toi, je suis ton _amie._»

Elle n'avait que claqué des doigts...Et son over soul s'était retrouvé désintégré...Millie ne pouvait lutter face à une telle shaman...Elle s'était laissée tomber par terre, dans le sang de sa mère, et avait attendu...La jeune femme s'était relevée et lui avait caressé les cheveux.

«-Elle ne te fera plus de mal, ma petite...Ne t'inquiète pas...Je suis là»

Elle lui avait pris la main et l'avait accompagnée dans sa chambre pour prendre sa peluche, avant de l'emmener dans une sorte de pension spéciale pour jeunes filles...Et alors qu'elle l'avait confiée aux maitresses et aux surveillantes, elle l'avait embrassée sur le front en lui disant «Je m'appelle Canna, tu seras bien ici, ils vont bien prendre soin de toi...J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir, petite Millie.»

Elle avait détesté cet endroit, alors, par miracle, elle avait réussi à fuguer! Cela avait été très dur puisque la pension était sur une île...Elle avait attendu un bateau de livraison pour s'y glisser. Une fois sur le continent, elle était sortie de sa cachette et avait couru pendant des jours afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de son enfer. Malheureusement, cette femme l'avait retrouvée et capturée...Elle l'avait amenée dans ses appartements se trouvant dans le Palais de l'île de Mû. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas été violente du tout, elle avait même été tendre...Elle avait ordonné à ses gens de ramener à diner pour elles deux, ensuite, elle lui avait donné un bain chaud, lui avait mis une chemise de nuit avec de nombreux noeuds et l'avait enfin, couchée dans le grand lit à baldaquin qui trônait au centre de sa chambre.

«Tu es si jolie, une vraie poupée...ça va me faire mal au coeur de te rendre à la directrice de la pension...Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'y resteras pas longtemps, lui dit la fumeuse en l'embrassant sur le front»

Si l'Hanagumi avait eu accès aux pensées de l'enfant, elle aurait découvert toute la haine que celle-ci nourrissait à son égard. Elle parvint, d'ailleurs, à convaincre la directrice de lui laisser la petite shaman pour les vacances de Noël ayant lieu en mai de l'année suivante. Ce fut durant ce trajet qu'elle s'était enfuie...Elle avait couru pendant des kilomètres, avait marché pendant des jours, puis des semaines, se nourrissant de racines sauvages et d'eau fraiche Lilly lui ayant montré comment survivre en milieu hostile quand elles étaient dans le désert. Epuisée, elle s'était abandonnée à la mort dans une forêt italienne quand la prêtresse l'avait recueillie...Oui, elle la tuerait! Elle se le jurait à l'instant même en cognant sa tête contre le mur de sa chambre.

O.O.O.O

Canna avait les yeux dans le vague. Alors que ses servantes lui lavaient doucement ses beaux cheveux outre-mer, la jeune femme restait pensive dans son bain moussant. Lorsque son personnel les lui rinçait à l'eau chaude, elle rouvrit brutalement les yeux. Elle sortit de la baignoire de verre et posa ses pieds d'une blancheur immaculée sur le marbre de la salle de bain. Ses domestiques l'enveloppèrent dans des serviettes chaudes, la séchèrent délicatement avant de l'aider à se vêture d'une longue robe verte turquoise, toujours fendue. Alors qu'elle était en train de se coiffer avec un peigne en écaille de tortue, un garde entra en courant dans le boudoir.

«Alors?

-Le poseur de bombe en Italie n'a pas été retrouvé..., lui avoua-t-il à contre coeur, craignant une des célèbres colères de l'aristocrate.

-Ah oui?, le regarda-t-elle d'un air mauvais.»

Elle avança vers l'homme d'un air méprisant. Elle prit d'un geste désinvolte un verre de cristal dans lequel se trouvait de l'alcool et le jeta à la figure de son subordonné. Furieuse, elle alluma une nouvelle cigarette, la tira et expira toute la fumée au visage de celui-ci.

«Les hommes ne valent vraiment rien, cracha-t-elle. Je vais devoir m'en occuper, _personnellement! _Qu'est ce que tu fiches encore ici?! Oust!, fit-elle accompagnant son ordre avec un signe de la main»

Quelques instants plus tard, Mattie et Mary entrèrent dans les appartements de leur leader. La rousse s'assit dans le divan bientôt rejointe par son amie.

«Franchement Canna, pourquoi tu y vas toi-même...C'est qu'un minable activiste...

-Mattie a raison, même la _White Rose _est plus intéressante, rajouta la blonde en pouffant

-Ce nom, vraiment je m'y ferai pas! Je me demande qui en a eu l'idée!

-Sûrement ton jouet!

-Eh! Il est pas si niais quand même...

-Bon, désolée de perturber votre conversation, mais nous avons du travail, coupa la fumeuse d'une voix agacée

«Nous»?, répéta la vaudou

-Mary veut pas perdre son temps avec un minable!

-Justement! C'est parce que c'est un minable qui a osé enfreindre l'ordre du Régime que nous devons intervenir...Nous ne pouvons laisser quelqu'un souiller le monde du Seigneur impunément!»

Le trio se rendit immédiatement à Florence, endroit où avait eu lieu l'attentat. Une fois sur la place Santa Croce, elles firent réunir la Garde du Régime, constituée de démons et de shikigamis invoqués par leur Seigneur. Là, commencèrent les perquisitions.

Lip et Millie étaient bien loin de se douter de ce qui se passait dans leur ville, les deux amies s'étaient adonnées à une séance de lèche vitrines, regardant avec envie les jupons brodées de la saison, puis, dévorant une crêpe chaude au chocolat, elles marchèrent dans le jardin Boboli dont les bosquets étaient couverts d'une fine couche de poudreuse.

«J'en ai marre de cet hiver! Je veux voir les fleurs! Tu te rends compte que le «Giardino Delle Rose» n'a même plus...de roses, râla l'amérindienne

-Dis Lip, y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu te demander...Mais j'ai peur que ça te blesse...

-ça concerne Rap?

-Oui, avoua Millie»

L'ancienne pâche soupira et leva les yeux au ciel cherchant les étoiles alors que le soleil se couchait. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues roses.

«Lip?

-J-Je cherche Rutheford...Quand Hao l'a tuée...Elle est surement devenue une étoile..., souffla-t-elle en pleurant

-...

-Qu'est ce qu'elle dirait en nous voyant aussi séparées, Rap et moi? Elle aurait honte...Deux jumelles qui se haïssent...

-Lip...

-Je la déteste...Elle a choisi la facilité, comme presque tous les autres! Ils disent avoir agi au nom du _devoir,_ du devoir de soutenir le Shaman King...Quelle bêtise! Suivre quelqu'un aveuglément c'est renoncer à réfléchir, c'est renoncer à son âme..., dit-elle en serrant les poings. Ils ont vendu leur âme à Hao! Voilà ce qu'ils ont fait!

-Je suis désolée...

-Nous n'étions pas des enfants ordinaires! Nous étions des pâches! Nous étions responsables de nos choix...Et elle...Son coeur a penché pour la facilité...

-Pas tout le monde n'est fort..., murmura Millie. Pas tout le monde ne peut faire face et choisir de faire le bien au lieu du confort et de la _sécurité._

-C'est sûr...Et puis, j'ai Radim, sourit-elle»

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée sur le jardin florentin, les deux amies se séparèrent et rentrèrent respectivement chez elles. Une fois seule, Millie se sentit vraiment vulnérable...Les ruelles obscures la terrifiaient...L'électricité lui manquait...Alors qu'elle traversait le Ponte Vecchio, elle remarqua une grande lumière. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres! Grâce à cela, les rues étaient éclairées! Plus de raison d'avoir peur! Elle sautilla gaiement avant de se rendre compte que qu'elle pensait être une douce lumière était en réalité une allégorie de la mort, un moyen qu'elle avait utilisé pour s'immiscer encore une fois dans sa jeune vie, un incendie. Elle se mit à courir, puis s'arrêta brutalement. C'était sa maison qui brulait...Sa maison que les _flammes _dévoraient...Le feu avait englouti sa chambre, celle de Lilirara, leurs affaires...Tout était parti. Mais, Lilirara, où était-elle? La petite ne la voyait nulle part! Tama apparut...Ce dernier la rassura quant à l'état de sa mère adoptive et la guida jusqu'à la Place Santa Croce où celle-ci devait se trouver...Il y avait du monde, beaucoup de monde...Et des shikigamis...L'enfant leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua qu'au milieu de la place se dressait une potence. «Une exécution!, en déduit-elle avec effroi!» Une jeune femme rousse portant une grande robe noire monta sur l'estrade, bientôt suivit d'une blonde arborant, elle aussi, une longue robe de la même couleur. «Des _Aristocrates_, pensa-t-elle avec rage».

«Humains, un des vôtres a osé violer les lois du Régime! Les lois que Dieu lui-même édicte! Aucune clémence ne peut être tolérée pour un tel acte!»

Millie tourna violemment la tête, cherchant désespérément la personne ayant dit cette phrase. Traversant l'endroit, escortée par les démons, Canna monta sur l'estrade rejoignant ses coéquipières.

«Aussi, nous avons décidé d'exécuter l'attentiste! dit-elle en claquant des doigts.»

Le condamné fut trainé à la potence. Lorsque Mattie lui enleva brutalement le masque qui dissimulait jusqu'à lors son visage, garantissant ainsi son anonymat, les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent davantage. Lilirara! E-Elle avait endossé la responsabilité de l'événement pour protéger la petite fille..._sa _petite fille! Elle allait perdre à nouveau sa maman...

Une flèche fut décochée, tranchant la corde qui tenait la jeune femme. Celle-ci tomba alors à même le sol de la place. Tête baissée, les bras le long du corps, Millie traversa la foule et se retrouva face à ses némésis.

«C'est moi que vous cherchez! C'est moi qui ait posé la bombe dans le train de ravitaillement royal..., avoua-t-elle, tête baissée.»

Elle entendit deux des Hanagumi rire...Etrangement, leur leader restait calme face à l'affront que leur avait fait cette impertinente. Canna la toisait du regard...D'un geste elle désigna Lilirara, ferma les yeux, attendit puis, sourit quand elle entendit la détonation due au tir de révolver de la poupée de la blonde. Millie étouffa un cri. La prêtresse était allongée par terre, sans vie, dans une marre de sang, un trou au niveau milieu des deux yeux. La gamine releva la tête et fixa avec haine le trio. Maintenant, enfin, le jour de la vengeance avait sonné! Malheureusement, elle avait deux morts à venger...Double raison d'être encore plus impitoyable! Avec son arbalète, elle visa la fumeuse. Elle l'aurait! Enfin!

La fleur passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

«T'as bien grandi, Millie.»

* * *

_A suivre_


	16. Love?

Hello! Comment ça va?

Je viens de rentrer de mes vacances chez ma tante à Florence! GE-NI-AL pour se ressourcer après deux semaines de partiels épuisantes! :D

Maintenant les vacances touchent à leur fin...Mardi je reprends les cours...

Bacci!

* * *

"-V-Vous allez mourir ce soir! Vous allez mourir ici et maintenant!»

Millie tira une flèche enflammée. Elle avait visé le front de Canna, de façon à la tuer de la même façon qu'elle avait exécuté sa mère. Du sang coulait, se mélangeant ainsi aux longs cheveux bleus de la jeune femme. La foule retint son souffle. Un des membres les plus puissants parmi les _Aristocrates_ s'était fait tuer par une enfant! La fillette courut sur le cadavre de sa mère, s'accroupit à ses cotés, lui prit sa main encore chaude, la posa sur sa joue et commença à pleurer...

«L-Lilirara...M-Merci pour t-J-Je t'aimais, moi aussi»

Les sanglots parcouraient tout son corps. Elle avait beau l'avoir vengée...Cela n'apaisait en rien la peine qui lui déchirait le coeur...Après avoir perdu son groupe d'amies, sa mère...Aujourd'hui, elle perdait celle qui avait pris soin d'elle pendant si longtemps...

Perdue dans son chagrin, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Canna était restée debout. Bien qu'elle avait la flèche qui lui transperçait le front, elle se tenait sur ses jambes, droite comme un «i». Tout à coups, sa main droite retira violemment le corps étranger de son visage lui laissant ainsi un trou ensanglanté au-dessus des sourcils.

«C'est embêtant, n'est-ce pas? C'est embêtant d'être _immortelle, _rit-elle avec un sourire sadique.»

La pré-adolescente se retourna brutalement et vit avec horreur la plaie de son adversaire se soigner d'elle-même en quelques secondes.

«Les Humains sont vraiment des dégénérés! cracha-t-elle. Croire que l'on peut tuer les protecteurs de Dieu? Faut vraiment être con pour gober une telle bêtise!»

De sa main droite, elle ouvrit son paquet de cigarette attaché à la cuisse du même coté, en prit une, l'alluma et tira dessus. Sa tête se tourna vers la jeune fille.

«Je t'avais bien dit qu'on se reverrait, ma petite Millie!»

La dernière chose que vit la shaman avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, fut l'ectoplasme se jetant sur elle, prêt à en découdre, avec, en fond sonore, le rire rauque de sa maitresse.

O.O.O.O

La fillette se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Tout était calme, il n'y avait que le bruissement de sa chemise de nuit de lin froissant les draps de soie, qui parvenait à ses oreilles. «Maman? Maman c'est toi?, murmura-t-elle en approchant sa main de l'ombre qu'elle distinguait dans le noir. Millie en était sûre, une jeune femme dormait dans le même lit, mais elle ne pouvait être sa mère, celle-ci était morte...tuée par cette _Aristocrate_! «Lilirara? Lilirara? tenta-t-elle dans un souffle». Elle se hissa davantage et chercha à secouer sa voisine. Celle-ci leva un bras, le passa derrière le dos de l'enfant et la plaqua contre le matelas.

«Dors.»

Obéissant à l'injonction qu'on venait de lui donner, la gamine se terra dans le silence, cherchant à se rendormir.

«Qu'est ce qu'il gèle dans cette pièce! Ils font jamais de feu ou quoi?!, jura la femme»

Elle claqua des doigts et de nombreuses servantes entrèrent dans la pièce pour tamiser les braises endormies dans la grande cheminée de marbre. L'adulte laissa ses bras s'enrouler autour de la taille de la pré-adolescente, la tirant contre elle afin de lui faire profiter de la chaleur de son corps.

Millie ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle était seule dans un grand lit à baldaquin aux couleurs de la chambre, c'est-à-dire bleu acier. La fillette se releva brutalement et jeta des coups d'oeil inquiets. La pièce était grande, éclairée par le soleil hivernal traversant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur les falaises de l'île. Si le bleu ciel était la couleur du tissu mural et des tapis luxueux, il contrastait fortement avec le noir des meubles faits en acajou. Mais, ce qui surprit le plus la gamine fut les grandes armures qui semblaient garder les différentes portes de cet endroit.

«T'es enfin réveillée? C'est pas trop tôt.»

Elle se retourna et vit la femme qui avait dormi avec elle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. C'était _elle_! Son ennemie jurée! Canna entra dans la chambre vêtue d'une robe de chambre de lin quasi transparente laissant apparaître sa lingerie noire qui cachait les parties les plus intimes de son corps d'ondine. Ses cheveux bleus ondulant le long de son dos, la rendait encore plus sensuelle. Millie comprenait pourquoi est ce qu'on disait qu'elle était l'une des plus belles aristocrates. Celle-ci s'approcha de sa cadette et lui caressa les cheveux d'une main tandis qu'elle tenait un croissant au beurre dans l'autre.

«J'ai eu peur que tu sois malade, avec le froid qu'il a fait hier, lui dit-elle en lui donnant la pâtisserie»

La fillette n'y toucha pas, alla jusqu'à la jeter sur un des oreillers et leva effrontément son regard. La main de l'_Aristocrate_ s'abattit sur sa joue rose.

«Je préfère que tout soit claire dès maintenant, Millie, ici, c'est moi qui commande et tu obéis sans discuter. Alors tu avales vite ton petit déjeuner, le médecin va bientôt arriver!»

Quelques instants plus tard, un grand blond tiré à quatre épingles entra dans l'appartement. Les domestiques l'amenèrent dans le boudoir où la brunette l'attendait, tandis que Canna, vêtue d'une de ses longues robes fendues habituelles, prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses deux amies dans la salle à manger.

«C'est Rakist qui doit être content qu'on l'ait retrouvée! P'têtre qu'il nous donnera une récompense!

-Oh oui! Mary veut une récompense!

-Mais au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, Canna, pourquoi est ce que cette gamine t'intéresse? Je veux dire...C'est son passé, c'est ça?, lui demanda Mattie d'une toute petite voix

-...»

L'Hanagumi posa violemment la main sur la table, faisant alors sursauter ses invitées.

«-...Rien à voir! C'est juste que Rakist veut avoir un enfant et moi, je ne peux pas en avoir, point.»

La blonde et la rouquine se jetèrent un regard complice, agaçant davantage leur chef. Au bout de deux heures, le médecin revint accompagné par la petite protégée, vêtue d'une robe bleu pale aux manches longues et couvertes de noeuds bleu nuit.

«Merci d'être venu, je voulais faire ces examens de santé pour être sûre que tout va bien, lui dit-elle en le congédiant»

Les yeux azur de l'aristocrate croisèrent ceux, ahuris, de ses amies. Jamais elles ne l'avaient vue agir ainsi...Comme pour répondre à leur question, la fumeuse leva les épaules d'un air désinvolte et souffla qu'il fallait bien que Millie soit présentable devant le Seigneur c'est-à-dire saine et non porteuse de quelconque maladie.

«Où est Tama!?, demanda la fillette, les poings sur les hanches, furieuse.

-Alors, et de un, tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton, et de deux, ton misérable petit fantôme est enfermé quelque part...On ira le chercher plus tard

-Il est pas misérable! Il vous a troué la peau!»

La main de Canna frappa de nouveau la joue rose de la pré-adolescente, plus violemment cette fois, la faisant ainsi tituber. Alors qu'elle allait tomber à la renverse, une des armures présentes dans la salle se mit en mouvement et l'attrapa dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne toucha le sol.

«Enferme la dans la chambre! Rakist s'en occupera quand il rentrera.»

Ni une, ni deux, Millie se retrouva dans la pièce pendant de nombreuses heures. Si au départ, elle avait cherché à défoncer la porte à l'aide de nombreux coups de pied, elle s'était ensuite laissée tenter par une possible évasion par la fenêtre mais dut y renoncer faute de pouvoir l'ouvrir et surtout faute de savoir voler. Elle se laissa alors tomber dans le grand lit et attendit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

Elle eut l'impression au bout de quelques heures, que quelqu'un avait posé ses lèvres rugueuses sur son petit front et qu'une forte odeur de café imprégnait la pièce dorénavant. Elle n'en était pas sûre et certaine puisqu'à ce moment là, elle était en plein sommeil.

Bien plus tard, deux personnes entrèrent dans la chambre. Cependant, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte au départ, puisqu'elle s'était endormie. Elle fut réveillée par la main chaude qui lui caressa le front. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle eut une attaque. Hao! Impossible de ne pas le reconnaitre bien que les années aient passé! Elle avait trop vu son sale visage sur les vitraux de la basilique de Florence lors des sermons du prêtre!

«Eh bien, voilà une demoiselle bien dégourdie, rit-il alors qu'elle repoussait sa main d'un coup de tête.»

Bien vivement, elle se redressa, prête à faire face à ses ennemis. Le Seigneur rit doucement avant de s'assoir dans un des fauteuils présents dans la pièce.

«Je savais bien que nous finirions par nous rencontrer

-...

-C'est très impoli de ne pas venir à un rendez-vous, tu sais.

-...

-Tu faisais bien partie de cette équipe de filles que je devais combattre durant le Shaman Fight et qui ont préféré fuir et ne jamais venir, lui expliqua-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de la gamine. Oh non, ne pleure pas petite chose...Ce n'était pas mon intention. Au contraire, j'étais venu te dire à quel point j'avais été impressionné d'apprendre que celle qui avait osé braver mon Régime, n'était qu'une petite fille de onze ans. Au final, Canna a eu raison de vouloir t'épargner, sourit-il en fermant les yeux.

-J...je..

-Je sais, tu ne comprends pas, mais ce n'est pas grave, ils t'expliqueront. Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est ce que tu comptais faire maintenant? Logiquement, après avoir fait un attentat, tu devrais chercher à rejoindre la _White Rose_ n'est ce pas?»

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Millie. Ainsi, elle avait eu raison quand elle pensait que les rebelles n'avaient pas été capturés et que la soit disant exécution de Lyserg n'avait été qu'une mascarade mise à la une de la presse à des fins de propagande. Il était vivant.

Ses petits yeux croisèrent ceux, amusés, du Shaman King.

«Quand les gens sauront que Lyserg est toujours en vie, ils se rebelleront et votre Régime tombera!

-Ah oui? Et qui fera éclater la vérité au grand jour?, s'amusa le roi

-Je le ferai, jura-t-elle, le sang bouillonnant.

-Un sacré tempérament d'après ce que je vois...Je comprends mieux pourquoi est-ce que Lilirara s'est encombrée de toi, pendant toutes ces années. Elle devait voir son reflet en toi, ma petite.

-Vous l'avez exécutée alors qu'elle était innocente! Vous avez tué une innocente!

-Innocente? Il y a cinq ans, elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs de prêtresse pour sauver certains fantômes gardiens et ainsi, aider à l'apparition de la rébellion! Elle était sur nos listes depuis l'avènement de mon règne.

-A-Alors en posant la bombe...J-J'ai...

-Oui, tu nous as bien aidé, petite Millie.

-Non! cria l'adolescente au bord des larmes

-Si, et pour cela tu seras récompensée.»

La fillette sentit une douleur intense dans ses jambes. Celles-ci la brulèrent, elles étaient en feu...Et ce dernier se propageait dans tout son corps, puis, devenue insoutenable, la douleur la força à s'évanouir.

O.O.O.O

Elle rouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard. On l'avait installée dans le grand lit de la chambre d'où le panorama que lui offrait la baie vitrée, lui permettait de dire que l'après midi semblait toucher à sa fin. Elle qui cinq minutes avant n'avait qu'une idée c'était de s'enfuir loin d'ici, se rallongea doucement sous les draps et les couvertures moelleuses. Pourquoi quitter un tel cocon? Au bout d'un moment, une envie pressente la fit se lever et s'avancer vers la salle d'eau qui jouxtait la chambre. Après avoir fait son affaire, elle se dirigea à nouveau vers le lit quand soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle venait de passer devant un miroir sans s'en rendre compte. Seulement, ce n'était pas son reflet qu'elle voyait mais celui d'une petite fille qui devait avoir entre quatre ans et cinq ans. «Ce ne doit pas être un miroir, mais une porte transparente, se dit-elle en tendant une main chaleureuse vers l'enfant». Sauf qu'au lieu de sentir la peau chaude de son interlocutrice potentielle, elle ne toucha que la paroi lisse d'une glace...Elle poussa un cri et commença à tâter son corps avec angoisse. Alors qu'elle restait là, prostrée, une jeune femme rousse entra dans la salle de bain. Millie cria de nouveau et recula contre le mur. C'était une des _Aristocrates. _

«Eh, calme toi. Je ne vais rien te faire, lui dit la sorcière en la prenant dans ses bras»

Celle-ci la rallongea dans le lit et la borda doucement.

«Tu ne devrais pas marcher tout de suite, tu es encore bien faible, lui dit elle en lui caressant le nez.

-Pas touche!

-Eh, tu as vraiment mauvais caractère, c'est peut être pour ça que Canna t'aime bien, lui dit-elle en lui tirant la langue. Au fait, j'm'appelle Mattie.

-C'est moche...

-Tu trouves que Millie c'est mieux?!, répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant une oreille. Enfin bref, je suis là pour te surveiller le temps que tes parents rentrent de mission.»

La fillette ouvrit de grands yeux. Ses _parents_? Elle n'avait jamais eu de parents. Son père était parti quand ses pouvoirs shamaniques étaient apparus, laissant sa mère seule avec elle...Et celle-ci était décédée...Voyant son inquiétude, la vaudou la prit contre elle et lui caressa les cheveux comme elle avait eut l'habitude de le faire quand Mary faisait ses cauchemars.

«Allez, calme toi.

-P-Pourquoi vous êtes gentille là? Vous êtes supposée être une...

-Une sorcière, la coupa-t-elle en souriant.

-...Ui, marmonna la petite

-Tu sais, nous aussi nous avons été rejetées par les Humains...Mary était la fille d'un boss de la mafia et d'une diseuse de bonne aventure, après avoir tué son père, les autres mafieux s'en sont pris à sa mère...Elle a faillit mourir, mais le Seigneur Hao est venu la sauver...Quant à moi, ce sont mes propres parents qui ont tenté de mettre fin à mes jours en m'abandonnant à ton âge dans les bois...Une vieille excentrique m'a recueillie et a pris soin de moi. C'était une shaman pathétique mais elle était extrêmement gentille et aidait tous ceux qui avaient besoin d'elle. Quand elle est tombée malade, personne ne l'a aidée...Je n'ai pu que la regarder mourir...Le roi m'a aidée à lui donner une sépulture digne de ce nom...En ce qui concerne Canna...Elle te racontera surement son histoire un jour ou l'autre...Mais on peut pas vraiment nous blâmer de détester l'Humanité...»

L'aura de la rousse, teintée de tristesse et de noirceur, toucha la petite en plein coeur. Elle avait connu ce rejet et la colère mêlée à la peine qu'il engendrait. Mais, elle, elle avait eu de la chance, elle avait rencontré Sharona, Sally, Lilly et Ellie...Se sentant enfin comprise, sa haine envers sa mère avait disparu...Peut être que ces sorcières n'avaient pas eu sa chance...Le seul qui leur avait tendu la main était un être animé par la haine...Millie serra l'adolescente dans ses bras de petite fille.

«T'as faim, non? Tu veux des gâteaux? demanda-t-elle en souriant

-D-Des gâteaux?

-Oui! Comme Jeanne adore les pâtisseries, les cuisiniers ont pris l'habitude d'en faire des tas et des tas! J'aurais jamais pensé que la petite sainte puisse aimer les sucreries à ce point!

-Dis, Mattie...Qu'est ce qui va m'arriver?

-Mais rien, petit trésor, souffla-t-elle»

Une heure plus tard, la leader de l'équipe des fleurs entra dans la pièce, découvrant ainsi, la petite brune endormie sur les genoux de son amie.

«Tout s'est bien passé à ce que je vois.

-Oui, Canna, elle a été adorable, vraiment! J'ai pas eu une seule fois envie de la trucider!

-Tant mieux alors, cette mission m'a épuisée et je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire la loi ce soir, dit l'Allemande en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Toujours la _White Rose_?

-En fait, là on cherchait plutôt ceux qui avaient caché Tamao pendant toutes ces années...Et on a rien trouvé! Ils ont vachement bien effacé leurs traces...

-D'un coté c'est pas très étonnant, on a mis cinq ans à les retrouver alors...

-Ouai...D'ailleurs, nous partons pour l'Italie avec Rakist et Millie. Le Seigneur veut qu'on vérifie quelque chose là bas...

-Un week end en amoureux, quoi! rit la rousse

-En famille plutôt..., rajouta la fumeuse en caressant les cheveux de la brunette

-Hihi, je savais que tu avais un faible pour elle! Je le savais depuis que tu l'as épargnée y a cinq ans...

-Je n'ai aucun attachement pour elle! C'est le Seigneur qui m'a donné l'ordre de l'élever! se défendit-elle

-Bien sur!»

Le sommeil de Millie fut perturbé par de nombreuses secousses, dont une lui fut fatale, réveillant ainsi la petite fille. Elle constata qu'elle était assise à l'arrière d'une voiture, ressemblant davantage à une fusée tant elle allait vite, attachée par la ceinture de sécurité et était recouverte d'une couverture de laine.

«Rakist, va moins vite, elle a été réveillée.

-On dirait une vraie maman, rit l'ancien prêtre

-Pas du tout, j'ai juste pas envie qu'elle gueule!

-H-Hum...O-On est où, marmonna la petite d'une voix endormie

-On va en Italie, ma petite, lui répondit le conducteur

-Au fait, on arrive dans combien de temps, Rakist? demanda la fumeuse

-On vient de dépasser Vienne, on devrait en avoir pour trois heures, encore.»

La fillette posa sa tête contre la vitre et regarda les étoiles briller dans la nuit hivernale.

«Rutheford..., murmura l'enfant en fixant un astre dont la lumière semblait plus forte.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis, ma petite, voulut savoir l'homme

-R-Rien, souffla-t-elle.

-Laisse la dormir, y a encore du trajet et je veux qu'elle se repose! Regarde, elle est morte de sommeil!

-T'es pire qu'une mère, en fait, t'es une vraie «mama italienne!», rit-il de nouveau.»

Ils arrivèrent dans la propriété du bras droit de Hao qui se trouvait dans les environs de la Toscane vers trois heures du matin. Celle-ci constituait en un grand palais florentin du XV ème siècle, protégé du monde extérieur par de hauts murs de briques, encerclant ses terres. Lorsque le bolide de course s'arrêta dans la cour intérieure, Canna en sortit, ouvrit la porte arrière, détacha la fillette endormie, l'enveloppa dans sa couverture et la porta dans ses bras. La tête posée contre la poitrine de l'Hanagumi, l'enfant toussa doucement, attirant ainsi l'attention de la jeune femme qui posa ses lèvres sur son front tandis que Rakist annulait son over soul.

«Viens, rentrons avant qu'elle n'attrape froid ou qu'elle n'ait envie de jouer dans la neige, sourit le conducteur.

-Hum, j'espère que ces moins que rien ont bien chauffé les pièces! Avec tout ce qui est tombé ces derniers temps, chopper un rhume serait vraiment facile! Tiens, j'y pense, où est ce que tu veux qu'on la mette pour dormir? Dans sa chambre?

-Elle risquerait d'avoir peur en se réveillant si il n'y a personne à coté d'elle

-T'as raison, on va la mettre dans notre lit alors.»

Au grand désespoir de Canna, la bâtisse de pierre était loin d'être chauffée. Aussi après avoir pesté, elle se dépêcha de monter le grand escalier pour entrer dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son amant. Elle déposa doucement l'enfant sur le lit et la borda avec les nombreuses couvertures avant d'ouvrir l'armoire présente à coté de la fenêtre, d'en sortir une nuisette noire, de se la passer et de rejoindre sa fille.

«Avec nous, tu seras heureuse..., lui dit-elle en lui caressant le front.»

Quand Rakist entra dans la chambre, vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir assez ample, la faible lumière de la bougie et le bruit de ses pas lourds réveillèrent légèrement la petite. Ses yeux étaient encore tout embrumés de sommeil. Elle tourna vigoureusement la tête afin de la mettre hors d'atteinte de cette force lumineuse qui l'agressait. Canna sourit et lui passa un doigt fin sur son petit nez alors que son amant s'installait à son tour sous les couvertures. Millie éternua doucement faisant rire la fleur qui réveilla ainsi l'enfant pour de bon.

«L'A...L'_Aristocrate,_ murmura-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux paniqués.»

Canna sourit et vint embrasser le front de la fillette. Elle sentit une main rugueuse se poser sur son petit ventre. Elle retourna violemment la tête.

«L-Le Chan...Tama! Tama! cria-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

-Calme toi ma toute petite, lui répondit le prêtre en la maintenant allongée.

-Millie, Mattie t'a bien expliqué ce qui se passait et qui on est pour toi dorénavant, non? lui dit la fleur en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

-Où est mon Tama? demanda-t-elle, les yeux baignés de larmes, l'air absolument perdue.

-Dans une tablette, ne t'inquiète pas, il va très bien. Et puis Ashcroft et Lucifel sont aussi là pour te protéger Millie, rajouta l'ancien X-Laws alors que les deux fantômes en question apparaissaient.»

Ni une, ni deux l'enfant se mit à pleurer. Ces êtres n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec son Tama. Ils lui faisaient si peur, surtout le grand jaune et noir. Canna prit la petite dans ses bras tandis que l'homme déposait quelques baisers sur sa tête.

«Calme toi Millie, il ne t'arrivera plus rien. On est là maintenant, Papa et Maman veillent sur toi et te protègeront.

-J-J'a-ai peur! hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots violents.»

Rakist reprit la fillette des bras de sa femme et la posa sur son torse à lui. Il prit un mouchoir rangé dans son guéridon et essuya les larmes de crocodile de la petiote tout en cherchant à l'apaiser. Celle-ci finit par se calmer.

«Oui, tu vas faire un bon dodo, sourit-il en la regardant bailler de toutes ses dents.»

La fleur se rapprocha de son amant, posa sa main sur le dos de l'enfant et commença à le lui gratter doucement alors que le prêtre passait la sienne dans ses cheveux. Ces caresses eurent bien vite raison de la peur de Millie qui se laissa aller au sommeil.

Le lendemain, Millie se promenait dans les jardins enneigés du palais. Les murs étant trop hauts, elle savait que de toute façon elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper même avec la plus grande volonté du monde. De plus, son réveil l'avait beaucoup perturbée...Canna et Rakist avaient vraiment été _gentils _avec elle. Quand elle avait rouvert ses yeux noisette, elle s'était retrouvée blottie dans les bras de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui avait caressé le visage avant que le prêtre n'arriva portant un plateau sur lequel un plat rempli de viennoiseries était posé ainsi que deux jolies carafes fumantes. Il l'avait posé sur les draps et avait servi une tasse d'un café noir enivrant et une autre, de chocolat chaud. Les deux adultes avaient tenté de faire manger la petite. Ce fut en vain. Elle s'était contentée de siroter la boisson chaude que Rakist lui présentait. Aucun des deux ne fut fâché. L'homme lui avait même déposé un baiser sur le front alors que la fleur lui caressait doucement ses cheveux bruns. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur repas, le prêtre avait pris l'enfant dans ses bras, l'avait amenée dans la salle de bain jouxtant la chambre et lui avait donné un bon bain chaud. Canna, qui en avait profité pour s'habiller, avait sorti des sous-vêtements de coton, une petite robe en laine rouge, de chauds collants blancs afin de la vêtir quand elle fut séchée. Oui, ils avaient été gentils et...C'était étonnant puisque c'étaient des..._Aristocrates. _Elle secoua la tête. Si elle commençait à penser comme cela, elle ne valait pas mieux que ceux qui avaient fait tant de mal à Mattie...Elle donna un coups de pied dans un caillou qui disparut dans la poudreuse. Elle releva son regard et se retrouva face au bras droit du Seigneur.

«Tu as vécu à Florence, il me semble, cela te plairait d'aller te promener sur les quais de l'Arno?»

Elle répondit en hochant la tête et fut, quarante minutes plus tard, sur le Ponte Vecchio en train de dévorer une crêpe au chocolat. Deux jours auparavant, elle était sur ce même pont avec Lip, fuyant les remontrances de Lilirara. Sa vision se brouilla. Les larmes coulèrent le longs de ses joues roses. Rakist s'en rendit compte, lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux. Il avait l'habitude des coups de blues des enfants puisqu'il avait eu à en consoler beaucoup lorsqu'il dirigeait l'orphelinat.

«Et dis moi, si tu me montrais les endroits où tu aimais aller te promener.»

Elle l'emmena alors dans le Jardin Boboli, puis dans le Giardino delle Rose, et enfin sur la Place Santa Croce. Rakist resta sur le perron de la basilique, admirant le bâtiment religieux.

«J'imagine que tu séchais souvent la messe, lui dit-il en voyant la moue qu'elle faisait.

-Dedans, y a plein de trucs à la gloire de Hao, ça me donne envie de vomir, lui répondit effrontément l'enfant

-C'est normal quelque part, puisqu'il est devenu Dieu.

-Avec Lip, on trouve que c'est juste un endoctrinement!

-Lip? Drôle de prénom, nota-t-il

-Euuh, c'est ma meilleure amie! C'est allemand comme prénom...Lip...euh Lipenstein!»

L'homme voulut l'entrainer à l'intérieur pour assister à l'office mais elle refusa de le suivre. Elle ne pouvait rendre culte à ce tyran...

«Millie

-Vous pouvez me punir, ça ne changera rien, je ne rentrerai pas là dedans!»

Rakist soupira et la ramena sur les quais du fleuve toujours aussi gelé. Alors que la fillette lui racontait son ancienne vie, il tira un revolver de son long manteau noir et attendit sous l'oeil intrigué de Millie.

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a?»

Un coups de feu raisonna. Le père se retourna et fit face à son adversaire, un homme grand, blond, svelte à lunettes.

«Enfin je te retrouve!

-Marco le Minus, quel plaisir de te revoir!»

* * *

_A suivre_

_:D bisous de pigeons!  
_


	17. Hakuna matata! :D

Hello!

Ca va la vie? J'ai mes résultats de partiel dans 24h! bon je sais que ça a été un échec complet donc je n'ai pas peur...

Alors: le film mentionné est un classique de Disney.

Deux autres références: le Joueur du Grenier qu'on ne présente plus et Baguette Bardo, une reprise de Japonais d'une chanson de Claude-François "aaahhh ces Japonnais!" que j'ai découverte grâce au SLG!

Bacci!

* * *

L'onde de choc de la rencontre entre l'Archange et le Premier Ange fut telle que le vieux pont de la ville s'effondra à la seconde même où le combat commença. La fillette, réfugiée dans un petit coin de la place, regardait les deux fantômes avec de grands yeux perplexes; jamais elle n'en avait vu d'aussi grands! Sharona lui avait dit que les X-Laws possédaient de «grandes choses blanches avec des ailes» mais, elle ne s'était jamais doutée qu'ils l'étaient à ce point. Surtout qu'elle ne les trouvait pas très «angéliques», d'après elle, ils ressemblaient davantage à d'immenses robots, dignes de la série des «Power Rangers» qu'elle regardait étant plus petite...Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, elle jeta un coups d'oeil furtif sur la berge et reconnut très clairement Marco, le leader de l'organisation. Peut être qu'il serait en mesure de l'aider? De lui dire où était Lyserg...Un nouveau coups de masse s'abattit sur le bouclier immaculé de Michaël, sans pour autant le briser. Le messager divin tentait de tenir bon, mais, finit par céder et tomba à même le sol, écrasant ainsi une partie des habitations de la berge. Le chef déchu fit disparaitre son over soul avant de le reformer derrière le fantôme de son némésis afin de loger son épée salvatrice dans son corps. Sa tentative fut soldée par un échec puisque la lame ne put entailler Lucifel. Celui-ci se retourna et abattit son arme sur la fine tête de l'archange.

«Ton niveau de furyoku a beau avoir augmenté, il reste bien insuffisant pour me vaincre.»

Cette phrase acide que Rakist lança au blond, suffit à briser les lunettes de ce dernier. Etant celui qui l'avait élevé, l'ancien prêtre savait parfaitement à quel point le jeune homme pouvait être soupe au lait et il en jouait pour le déstabiliser. Marco retira les lunettes brisées de son visage, les jeta à terre, sortit une nouvelle paire de son épaulette et la mit. Le laps de temps qu'il avait gagné en faisant cela, lui avait permis de prendre du recul quant à la situation. Son niveau de furyoku était certes, aujourd'hui à trente mille points, il ne pouvait cependant pas rivaliser avec celui de Rakist qui dépassait les quatre cent cinquante mille...Mais, au cours du tournois, il avait été témoin de miracles démontrant que le niveau de furyoku n'était pas tout dans un combat! Une nouvelle attaque de Lucifer l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

Millie s'était relevée, avait escaladé tant bien que mal les montagnes de débris que les deux esprits avaient engendré en détruisant la moitié de la berge, avait remonté la Piazza della Signoria en se frayant un chemin au travers de la foule paniquée, traversa le Ponte alle Grazie, seul pont rejoignant les deux rives de la ville encore debout, et arriva dans le quartier dans lequel vivait Lip. Sans prendre la peine de toquer, elle entra violemment dans la petite maison de bois, et resta sans voix. Vu le désordre qu'il y avait dans les pièces et l'absence de certains objets fétiches de son amie, Millie en déduisit qu'elle et son cousin, Radim, avaient quitté les lieux précipitamment. La fillette s'isola dans l'ancienne chambre de l'adolescente. En s'y rendant, elle marcha sur le parquet et se rendit compte qu'il grinçait, la faisant alors sursauter. Elle se rappela alors que Lip avait l'habitude de cacher ses petits trésors sous une latte bancale cachée par son lit. Aussi, elle s'y précipita, écartant sans ménagement le meuble de bois, agrippa à s'en arracher les ongles le planché et se retrouva, finalement, qu'avec une simple feuille de papier et un collier. Elle prit la page, espérant y trouver des informations, mais ne lit qu'une phrase qui ne voulait rien dire; «Bien qu'il soit un chat, Roméo invite Benjamin le sale gamin, lady Tristan et Georgie la blonde qui parle aux koalas, à venir manger des crêpes au restaurant!». Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer...Elle avait cru l'espace d'un instant que Lip lui avait laissé un message disant où ils allaient. Comment ferait-elle pour les retrouver si elle ne savait même pas où chercher? Ils l'avaient laissée...Elle se recroquevilla contre le mur de pierre et attendit. Malgré la distance qui la séparait du lieu du combat, elle parvenait à entendre la confrontation des deux anges comme si elle y était. La masse de Lucifer venait de rater le torse de Michael, rayant de la carte plusieurs constructions urbaines. Les explosions se faisaient entendre aux quatre coins de la ville. Soudain, le silence se fit. Millie resta terrée pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, histoire d'être certaine qu'elle ne risquait rien. Pendant ce laps de temps, elle imagina les différentes opportunités qui pourraient s'ouvrir à elle si Rakist était tombé! Marco l'avait vue et il savait qui elle était, il était certain qu'il reviendrait la chercher pour la ramener à Lyserg! Là, ils trouveraient un moyen pour lui faire reprendre son âge d'origine, et elle s'enrôlerait dans la rébellion...Et quand elle se trouverait face à Mattie, elle lui montrerait la vraie voie! Et la vaudou comprendrait et les rejoindrait! Oui... «Et tout finira bien, pensa-t-elle en souriant.» Elle se releva en entendant des bruits de pas approcher. Rakist apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre.

«C'est ici chez ton amie?

-...C'était...Elle est partie avec sa famille...Ils sont rentrés en Allemagne...

-Oh je vois...Tu as son adresse, non?

-Oui-Oui.»

Il s'avança, s'accroupit à coté d'elle et regarda la feuille qu'elle tenait dans ses petites menottes tremblantes.

«...Tu peux la ramener comme souvenir, si tu veux

-M-Merci, murmura-t-elle»

Il la prit dans ses bras, la souleva, la cala contre son torse et ils sortirent de la maisonnette. La rive gauche de Florence avait été détruite par ce combat fratricide, ne laissant debout que celle de droite. A la sortie de la ville, Rakist fit apparaitre son over soul «Lamborghini» au grand étonnement de la fillette.

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Comment vous faites? Vous avez encore du furyoku?

-Bien sur, pourquoi?»

Elle ne répondit pas, fixant le bolide d'un air surpris. L'ancien prêtre ouvrit une porte arrière, posa la petite sur le siège passager, l'y attacha et la referma aussitôt avant de s'installer au volant. La voiture démarra en trombe.

«Dites...

-Oui?

-Tama, il est où?

-Tama? demanda-t-il, surpris. Ah oui, ton fantôme gardien, c'est ça? C'est Canna qui l'a. Elle m'a dit qu'elle te le rendrait quand elle sera certaine que tu ne fugueras pas.

-Moi? Fuguer?, nota-t-elle d'un air innocent

-Je suis plus patient que Canna, je sais bien que c'est difficile pour toi de t'adapter à tous ces changements, surtout qu'avant hier matin tu prenais encore ton petit déjeuner chez Lilirara. C'est normal que tu cherches à rejoindre ceux que tu aimais.

-Le lui dites pas...S'il vous plait, confessa-t-elle

-De quoi? Que tu as cherché à te sauver, bien sûr que je ne le lui dirai pas! Ce sera notre petit secret, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.»

Ainsi, pour la première fois, Rakist put voir le sourire de sa fille adoptive et l'entendit chantonner à voix basse une chanson parlant d'un «homme qui avait une drôle de maison». Ils arrivèrent à l'abbaye vers vingt heures, où Canna les attendait de pied ferme, furieuse.

«Vous étiez où? demanda-t-elle

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, mais, nous sommes tombés sur un X-Laws qui a voulu en découdre avec nous.

-Et t'as mis quatre heures à te débarrasser d'un insecte? T'es devenu mou ou quoi? Et elle, elle a été sage?

-Elle a été adorable, on a passé une très belle après-midi!

-Et concernant la mission?

-Je propose qu'on en reparle quand Millie sera couchée, ça va l'ennuyer toutes ces histoires.»

Millie n'avait pas du tout envie de laisser ainsi un sujet aussi intéressant lui échapper. Rakist lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la salle à manger où il l'assit sur une chaise sur laquelle un gros coussin se trouvait. Un serviteur arriva et posa un grand plat sur la table avant de se retirer. Le maitre des lieux, leva la coupe d'argent qui protégeait le repas alors que son aimée s'assoyait à la droite de la petiote.

«Ce sont des spaghettis à la carbonara, tous les enfants adorent ça! lui dit-il en lui en servant une petite portion.

-Pour le dessert, on a pensé à une mousse au chocolat, ça te plait Millie? rit Canna en frottant son nez contre celui de la petite.»

Le premier reflex de l'enfant fut de secouer la tête. Non, elle n'avalerait pas cette nourriture empoisonnée...Elle se renfrogna. Elle sentit les doigts fins de Canna lui caresser le dos.

«Allez ma Millie, mange, juste une bouchée.»

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, des larmes montèrent dans ses yeux. Elle se mit à pleurer en poussant des petits cris étouffés.

«Oh...Millie, une petite crise, constata Rakist en levant un sourcil.

-Un petit caprice, rajouta Canna en caressant les cheveux de la fillette.

-Allez, dit le prêtre en prenant la petite dans ses bras. On va te donner un bain et te mettre en chemise de nuit!»

Alors qu'il plongeait Millie, malgré ses cris, dans l'eau chaude, Canna en profita pour se rendre dans les cuisines. Bousculant le personnel qui accomplissait ses taches, la fleur prit une casserole en cuivre dans laquelle elle cassa quelques carrés de chocolat pour les faire fondre avec un peu de beurre, de sucre mais surtout avec du lait. Quand une douce odeur de sucré se fit sentir, Canna versa la boisson dans un biberon et rejoignit son homme dans un salon. Il portait dans ses bras Millie, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit bleue à volants jaunes clair qui continuait à pleurer comme une jolie madeleine. Le prêtre s'assit dans un des divans de velours, l'allongea sur ses genoux, mit sur elle une couverture de laine et lui caressa les cheveux.

«Tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu souris, Millie.

-Hum, bougonna-t-elle, la bouche tremblante, le visage trempé de larmes.

-Tiens petit coeur, lui dit Canna en lui donnant en bouche le biberon de chocolat chaud.»

Elle se redressa légèrement en tétant son biberon et posa sa tête plus confortablement sur les genoux de Rakist. Celui-ci sourit et installa son Ipache sur la table basse située en face du divan. Sa femme souffla sur le chandelier, ne laissant ainsi pour seule lumière que le feu qui crépitait dans la grande cheminée et l'écran de l'appareil électro-shamanique.

«T'as mis quel film? chuchota-t-elle en se blottissant contre son amant.

-_Le Roi lion_, répondit-il sur le même ton, en caressant au même moment les cheveux de la petiote qui regardait tout en savourant son chocolat, Rafiki présentant le lionceau aux habitants de la savane.»

Millie ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait. Les dessins animés sont pour les enfants, pas pour les pré-adolescents. Pourtant, étrangement, elle était calme, reposée, apaisée. Elle pouvait sentir les mains de Rakist et de ...Canna dans ses cheveux. Mais, contre toute attente, cela ne lui faisait rien, elle semblait même _apprécier _ce contact, cette douceur, cette tendresse...Elle bailla et se remit bien vite à téter son lait chaud. Et ce fut en regardant la leçon d'un célèbre suricate, prenant pour thème le célèbre adage: «Hakuna Matata» qu'elle s'endormit pour de bon.

Canna alluma doucement une bougie et guida Rakist qui portait délicatement la fillette qui rêvait, au travers des longs escaliers de pierre. Une fois dans leur chambre, il la déposa au centre du grand lit et la borda doucement avant qu'ils ne retournèrent dans le salon. La jeune femme ralluma le grand chandelier de façon à éclairer plus fortement la pièce, et les deux s'installèrent dans deux fauteuils rembourrés au coin du feu de la cheminée.

«Alors comme ça tu penses qu'ils se sont réfugiés sur un _bateau?_

-Un navire de guerre pour être précis, la rectifia le prêtre

-Mais...Je veux dire...Comment ça se fait qu'on ne puisse pas le localiser si c'est aussi simple que ça.

-Ils utilisent un over soul de guerre extrêmement puissant qui les camoufle à la vue de leurs adversaires...

-Et j'imagine que le fait de savoir cela, ne nous fera pas les repérer tout de suite, marmonna-t-elle.

-Tiens, d'ailleurs, Canna, Lipenstein, c'est bien allemand comme prénom, non?

-Pardon?

-Lipenstein, c'est un prénom de jeune fille allemande ou non?

-J'ai jamais entendu ça, c'est plutôt une caricature de prénom à consonance germanique.

-Je vois.

-Pourquoi cette question au fait?

-J'ai entendu ce prénom tout à l'heure à Florence et je le trouvais étrange...

-Effectivement, en tout cas, la seule chose que je puisse te dire, c'est que c'est pas un prénom allemand et que celui qui t'as dit c'est bien foutu de toi, dit-elle en allumant une cigarette.

-Elle est maligne! rit-il

-C'est Millie qui t'as embobiné? Y a pas à dire, cette petite est comme moi!

-Elle m'a dit que c'était le nom de sa meilleure amie...Et qu'elle était allemande.

-C'est p'têtre son vrai nom, mais en tout cas, elle est pas une allemande de souche, ça c'est sûr!

-Ah bon?

-Ouai, on fait quand même un minimum gaffe pour pas que nos prénoms ressemblent à des clichés, c'est comme si une française s'appelait Baguette, Baguette Bardot!, pouffa l'Hanagumi en soufflant la fumée. Enfin, si ça se trouve, elle ne savait pas que cette fille se fichait d'elle et elle te l'a juste répété.

-Possible...»

La jeune femme se leva doucement, une lueur brillant dans les yeux, avança vers lui, se glissa derrière le fauteuil et passa lascivement ses bras autour de son cou. Elle enfouit son nez dans les cheveux noirs de son amant, humant ainsi son eau de Cologne italienne.

«J'ai surtout l'impression que toutes les filles ont le potentiel pour t'embobiner, mais j'espère être la seule à le faire aussi bien, lui souffla-t-elle dans son oreille»

Il se retourna brutalement, attrapa de sa main droite le visage de l'Hanagumi et captura ses lèvres avec la ferme attention de ne pas les laisser s'échapper. Se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras musclés, il en profita pour approfondir le baiser, la faisant lâcher un tout petit gémissement. Il sourit davantage. Rares étaient les fois où sa fleur se laissait aller...D'ordinaire, c'était plutôt elle qui menait la cadence avec ses épines. Ses mains rugueuses caressèrent la fine taille de son aimée avant de la plaquer contre le mur de pierre. Tout d'abord surprise, Canna se mit à sourire mais alors qu'elle allait lui murmurer quelque chose, Rakist posa son index sur ses lèvres et s'amusa à en dessiner le contour.

L'Hanagumi se réveilla au moment où l'aurore pointait le bout de son nez, alors qu'elle se redressait, elle constata qu'on lui avait passé sa robe de chambre en lin et qu'on l'avait mise au lit. Elle éclata de rire. Si elle s'était endormie pendant l'acte, Rakist serait surement piqué dans sa fierté et elle devrait être particulièrement gentille avec lui si elle voulait se faire pardonner. Un gémissement à ses cotés attira son attention; en gloussant, elle avait perturbé le sommeil de Millie. La vision de cette petite chose paisiblement endormie en chien de fusil, blottie contre sa mère adoptive, l'attendrit. La porte grinçante lui indiqua la venue de son amant dans la pièce. Ce dernier était uniquement vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir, laissant son torse à la vue de tous. S'apercevant que sa femme était réveillée, il l'embrassa avec passion avant de passer dans la salle de bain. Faisant face au miroir, il soupira puis sourit de nouveau quand Canna le rejoignit doucement.

«J'ai fait fort cette fois...Désolée, grommela-t-elle en lui caressant le dos.

-Il n'y a aucun problème.

-Bouge pas, je vais te désinfecter!»

Elle prit un flacon de verre, l'ouvrit, versa quelques gouttes du liquide jaunâtre et tapota le dos de son amant doucement, insistant sur son tatouage, bardé de griffures ensanglantées.

«Je suis vraiment désolée...

-Canna, je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a aucun problème, lui répondit-il en se retournant de façon à lui faire face.»

Il la regarda avec attention. Il savait à quel point elle haïssait ce X, ce symbole soit-disant sacré...Oui, il savait combien ça coutait à la jeune femme de se dire que celui qu'elle aimait était le fondateur des X-Laws...Ce n'était pas spécialement ce groupe de fanatiques qu'elle détestait...Non, ce serait bien trop simple...Ce qu'elle maudissait c'était tout ce qu'ils représentaient...l'ordre...la _justice..._le _Bien,_ au nom desquels on l'avait chassée, exclue...Alors il était courant que durant leurs unions, de manière plus ou moins consciente, les ongles de la fumeuse lacèrent le dessin. Il lui caressa doucement la joue comme pour la rassurer.

«C'est pas tout, mais faudrait penser à préparer un p'tit dej pour Millie, hier elle a rien voulu avaler, grommela-t-elle, espérant ainsi changer de sujet

-Je vais peut être lui préparer des crêpes, elle a l'air d'adorer ça, rit l'homme

-Tiens, d'ailleurs, à quelle heure on rentre au Palais?

-L'idéal serait d'arriver pour l'heure du coucher, afin que la petite reprenne un rythme normal demain. Donc, je pense qu'on devrait partir après qu'elle ait avalé quelque chose, lui dit Rakist.

O.O.O.O

«J'en ai marre!»

Le cri de désespoir que poussa la jeune fille transcenda le silence pesant de la bibliothèque, provoquant ainsi le grognement de ses camarades studieuses.

«Eh! Mais continue surtout! Attire les surveillantes à notre réunion, je suis sûre qu'elles ont hâte de savoir à quoi on s'adonne, la réprimanda sévèrement Jun».

Assises à une table, prétextant de faire un exposé sur le Shaman Fight, Zoria, Pirika et la chinoise s'étaient réunies.

«Y en a une qui vient voir ce qu'on a fait! Ecris n'importe quoi, Jun!

-Enfin une tache à la hauteur de son cerveau, ironisa la nordique.

-Dis donc, c'est toi la blonde à la base!

-Mais arrêtez de vous battre ou on aura jamais fini!, supplia Pirika»

Une des institutrices s'intéressa à leur travail et commença à lire par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune inuit, tapotant celle-ci de sa fine baguette de bois au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

«C'est pas mal, mesdemoiselles, mais vous ne centrez pas assez sur l'essentiel...

-On fera ça dans notre grand deux, Madame..., se justifia la jeune fille aux cheveux verts

-Mais sinon, c'est bien, y a du progrès.»

La cloche retentissant, le groupe d'amies rangea ses affaires, sortit de la bibliothèque, erra dans les longs couloirs gris avant d'entrer dans une nouvelle salle de classe. Celle-ci était un peu spéciale puisqu'au lieu d'y trouver des tables d'élèves, des encriers et des plumes, il n'y avait que des petites tables à langer. Instinctivement, Zoria fit une grimace. Elle haïssait ce cours...Elle avait survécu aux hivers glacials de la Toundra, avait traversé le Pôle Nord à pied, s'était battue pour rester en vie, et là...On la cantonnait à un rôle de... «_maman, _pensa-t-elle avec rage». Ce fut avec une bonne dose de dégout qu'elle prit le baigneur qu'on lui avait attitré, et le posa sur la table, manquant de faire tomber le flacon de talc posé dessus. A coté d'elle, Pirika s'efforçait à bercer la poupée en lui chantant une jolie berceuse, alors qu'avec son balancement, ses bras renversèrent les différents pots de crème sur le sol.

«Pirika, qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Bah ça se voit pas? Je prépare ce petit chou pour la nuit!

-C-C'est pour ça que tu as renversé tous les produits par terre, rit Jun

-Oh non! cria la jeune Inuit.»

Seulement, au moment où elle se pencha pour nettoyer son désastre, elle balança sans s'en rendre compte le nourrisson, sous les yeux paniqués des surveillantes et amusés de ses camarades.

«Pardon!

-Mais le pire c'est qu'elle y met de la bonne volonté, commenta la russe d'un air affligé»

«Eh, Mesdemoiselles Zoria et Jun, vous resterez ici après le cours pour aider votre amie, la catastrophe ambulante, à nettoyer tout ce désastre!»

Des étoiles étaient apparues dans leurs yeux après que leur punition ait été annoncée! Sans s'en rendre compte, leur institutrice leurs avait donné le meilleur des prétextes pour se retrouver seules et parler de leur projet. Lorsque la classe fut sortie, les trois amies commencèrent leur corvée, le sourire aux lèvres.

«Bon, alors, quand est-ce qu'on s'évade?

-Les fois où j'allais chez Nichrom, j'ai pu voir les différents trajets maritimes et le plus simple serait de passer sous l'île elle-même. Les courants marins ont créé un siphon là-bas, donc on serait propulsées à des kilomètres de cet endroit, rendant toutes poursuites impossibles, leur expliqua Pirika d'un air sérieux.

-C'est un bon plan, mais dites moi...Comment est-ce qu'on se fait pousser des branchies? demanda avec ironie la doshi

-Facile, on utilise Vodihanoi! la méprisa Zoria

-Oui, c'est sûr, mais ce serait encore plus simple si on l'avait avec nous! se moqua la chinoise.

-Ah non! Hein! Arrêtez de vous battre! Oh non! s'écrit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sous l'effet de l'adrénaline elle avait arraché la tête ronde du poupon.»

Ses deux camarades cessèrent de se disputer pour l'observer avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire. Définitivement, c'était la reine des catastrophes. Mal à l'aise, Pirika sentit le feu lui monter aux joues avant de rire, elle aussi, de sa maladresse. Après tout, grâce à cette décapitation à mains nues, ses amies avaient cessé de se chamailler. Peut être pourraient-elles enfin se mettre à la recherche d'un plan de fuite.

«Donc, nous devons retrouver les esprits! dit-elle, heureuse de lancer le sujet

-Ils m'ont pris Vodihanoi à mon arrivée. J'ai été accueillie par une affreuse bonne femme puis enfermée dans une espèce de salle de bain où on m'a lavée au vinaigre blanc, raconta Zoria en fronçant les sourcils. On peut donc en déduire que ce que nous cherchons se trouve dans l'aile de la borgne.

-Oui! Je me souviens! Quand on m'a conduite ici, j'ai été dans son bureau moi aussi, et pendant qu'elle me faisait son speech à la noix, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une porte scellée derrière elle, se souvint l'Inuit en tentant de raccorder la tête du baigneur à son corps. Comme je n'ai pas de fantôme, on n'a pas juger utile de me la cacher, je suppose.

-Donc, résumons, nous devons aller chercher ton esprit dans une chambre dont l'entrée se situe dans le bureau de la directrice, le tout, évidemment, sans nous faire prendre, récapitula Jun avec son calme légendaire. Et vous savez quoi? Je sais exactement ce que nous allons faire, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.»

«Votre comportement est inacceptable! Comment avez-vous pu commettre un tel crime?!»

Elle fulminait. Si elle avait pu les pendre sur le champ, elle l'aurait fait. Marchant en rond dans son bureau comme un taureau qu'on préparait pour une corrida, elle sentait son sang bouillonner. Lorsqu'elle put reprendre son souffle, elle s'arrêta, et leva un œil mauvais, le seul qu'elle eut d'ailleurs, sur ses deux corriadores. Droites comme des « i », têtes baissées, leurs longs cheveux cachant leur sourire narquois, que la borgne savait présent, elles attendaient leur sort.

« Vous l'avez fait exprès ! Meugla-t-elle en secouant la Chinoise comme un prunier. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû autoriser la venue d'une ancienne rebelle dans mon établissement ! »

Le sourire de la doshi s'accentua. L'insolence était une vertu que l'on avait cultivée chez elle, faisant ainsi d'elle, une belle plante qui tournait effrontément son dos au soleil. Et avec beaucoup d'élégance, s'il vous plait !

« -Votre institution ? Vous rêvez, vous n'êtes qu'un pion, qu'un chien à la botte de mon frère et de son chef. C'est _leur_ institution ! Vous êtes comme les maquerelles, vous ne possédez même pas l'établissement qui vous sert de bordel. »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Jun se retrouva bien vite au sol, matraquée par l'over soul de la borgnesse, ne se laissa pas démonter, bien au contraire et continua ses propos avec virulence. Toujours debout contre le mur, la grande blonde n'avait pas bougé, fidèle à leur plan, espérant juste que Pirika arriverait vite ou Jun s'évanouirait bientôt sous les coups. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. La responsable de l'infirmerie arriva en courant, se prenant d'ailleurs les pieds dans le corps de la Chinoise tant elle semblait pressée.

« Mlle Pirika, elle, elle

-Eh bien quoi, Berthe, demanda le taureau cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

-Elle est devenue folle !

-Comment ça ?

-On l'a attachée aux barreaux d'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Et même là, elle nous donne du fil à retorde. Elle crie à s'en déchirer les tympans, gémit, pleure…On allait appeler le seigneur Nichrom afin de voir avec lui ce qu'il fallait faire pour elle.

-Assurément, vous avez bien fait. »

La borgnesse jeta de son œil noir, un regard assassin aux deux jeunes filles restées dans la pièce, avant de partir en claquant la porte. Le couple d'amie esquissa un sourire plein d'enthousiasme : elles avaient réussi ! Restait à espérer que Pirika jouerait bien son rôle face à Nichrom et ne serait pas trop déstabilisée par sa présence inattendue. La Russe, indemne, tendit la main à la Chinoise, toujours à terre sous l'effet des coups qu'elle avait reçus.

«-C'est vraiment une tarée! Tout ça parce que j'ai tagué le portrait d'Hao et de son bras droit!

-Rajouter une moustache à Hao et un collier de plumes à Rakist, c'était brillant mais risqué! N'empêche pourquoi tu l'as poussée à bout ? T'aurais pu te faire massacrer, Jun !

-Pour ça, répondit celle-ci en tirant la langue, tendant un cordon de tulle déchiré au bout duquel pendant une clé argentée.

-Tu savais où elle était ?! Comment t'as fait ?

-J'avais déjà remarqué lorsqu'il y avait des rassemblements qu'elle tripotait sans cesse cet horrible collier en tulle autour de son cou ? Bah un jour, j'ai réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'une clé et ce matin, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me dire que c'était la clé que nous cherchions, et puis, comme le tulle est une matière extrêmement fragile, je savais qu'un seul mouvement brusque le ferait céder…

-Et entre sa rage à ton égard et son inquiétude soudaine pour Pirika, elle n'a pas eu le temps de noter l'absence de son pendentif…Brillant ! »

Alors qu'elles ouvrirent la porte interdite et se faufilèrent dans le couloir sombre sur lequel elle donnait l'accès, l'Inuit, elle, continuait de jouer les malades pour la plus grande peur des infirmières. Toujours sur son lit, se cambrant du mieux que son corps chétif le lui permettait, devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate, elle criait le nom de son frère. Hier soir, lorsqu'elles avaient tout planifié, Pirika avait cru qu'il serait difficile pour elle de faire comme si elle était atteinte de sénilité, mais au final, tout était venu tout seul…Elle qui avait tenté de s'adapter au mieux dans cette cage dorée, appliquant docilement les règles de vie de la maison d'éducation, sans jamais se plaindre ni se rebeller, enfin elle pouvait laisser sa colère l'emporter sur la petite poupée sage qu'elle avait été. Soudainement, elle sentit une main chaude sur son front fiévreux, la faisant alors se calmer et ouvrir doucement les yeux.

« N-Nichrom…

-Pirika, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Sans qu'elle ne put rien n'y faire des larmes se mirent à descendre le long de ses joues. Le jeune pache lui prit délicatement la main, la serra contre son cœur, et se retourna vers la directrice qui venait d'arriver dans l'infirmerie.

«Pirika va rentrer avec moi. Je la ramène à Néo City. Elle sera bien mieux dans son lit que dans cet endroit glauque, lança-t-il sans appel. »

Alors que son fiancé était ressorti avec la supérieure pour régler la paperasse, Pirika s'assit sur le bord du lit et attendit. Ce qu'elle attendait ? Elle ne le savait pas trop…Surement que ses amies ne reviennent lui dire que tout s'était bien passé…Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, contemplant le paysage vide, défiguré par ce blizzard qui soufflait sans cesse, elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Elle était une Inuit, la neige, elle adorait ça, elle la connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle aimait la sensation qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle se roulait dans la poudreuse fraichement tombée…Mais maintenant, elle avait l'impression d'être un de ces milliers de flocons virevoltant au vent avant de s'écraser contre un des rochers saillants des falaises de l'île. En posant davantage son visage contre le verre glacé, elle crut distinguer deux toutes petites silhouettes, marchant, le plus discrètement du monde dans la neige qui leur arrivait aux genoux, vers la cote. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus sourit. Elles avaient réussi. Un haut cœur se fit cependant, ressentir. Seulement deux ombres…Pas trois. « Pauvre Jun, songea-t-elle ». Pyron n'avait pas dû être dans la pièce…Le cœur de la petite doshi devait être bien lourd en ce moment. Avec la nuit qui tombait, le blizzard s'intensifia et, aidé par le brouillard qui venait de se lever, la vision de Pirika s'en trouva fortement affectée et bientôt, ses amies eurent disparu. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de l'infirmerie se rouvrit et quelqu'un posa délicatement une cape de fourrure sur ses frêles épaules. Elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec son fiancé.

« Tu vas avoir bon chaud avec ça, Pirika, lui dit-il en souriant.

-Merci, c'est gentil, murmura-t-elle en savourant la chaleur du vêtement.

-On rentrera vite, ne t'inquiète pas. Une fois à la maison, tu pourras te délecter d'un bain chaud avant de te mettre au lit. »

Quand ils eurent passé du perron du manoir, Nichrome retira avec tout autant de douceur, la cape de sa fiancée avant d'appeler une jeune femme rousse qui accourut à vive allure. Vêtue avec une grande robe bleu marine assez simple, qu'un joli tablier de dentelle décorait, elle s'inclina rapidement devant la jeune Inuit avant de se redresser et d'attendre Dieu seul savait quoi, un immense sourire niais aux lèvres.

« Pirika, laisse-moi te présenter Rosaline, elle sera ta domestique personnelle.

-Enchantée, Mademoiselle ! hurla la rouquine en serrant vivement la main de la demoiselle. Maître Nichrome m'a tellement parlé de vous ! Mais vous semblez bien fatiguée ! Venez avec moi, je vais vous requinquer ! rajouta-t-elle en lui agrippant l'avant-bras avant de l'entrainer dans les escaliers en courant. »

Après l'avoir aidée à se laver, la soubrette l'enveloppa dans une serviette chauffée avant de lui passer une chemise de nuit.

« Asseyez-vous à la coiffeuse, Mademoiselle, je vais vous brosser les cheveux. C'est important lorsqu'ils sont mouillés, ça évite les nœuds. »

Pirika s'assit sans broncher et se laissa faire, scrutant les creux de son visage avec attention dans le miroir, alors que Rosaline armée d'un peigne en écaille de tortue, tentait de démêler ses belles mèches bleues.

« Dis Rosaline…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mademoiselle ?

-Ce soir…Qu'est ce qu'il va m'arriver ? Je veux dire…Je dors où ? Dans mon lit ou dans celui de…Nichrome ?

-Hein ? Mais Mademoiselle, à quoi donc pensiez-vous ? Vous dormez dans votre lit, évidemment. C'est donc ça qui vous stressait tout à l'heure ? Enfin, Mademoiselle !

-Mais…

-Maître Nichrome veut que vous soyez heureuse ici, jamais il ne vous imposerait quelque chose de cet ordre-là, croyez la simple humaine qui vous sert de femme de chambre, Mademoiselle.

-Tu es une Humaine ? demanda Pirika surprise.

-Oui, une Humaine de second ordre, je peux voir les fantômes, d'où le fait que je puisse travailler pour d'aussi grandes familles, et je peux vous assurer que je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse ailleurs qu'ici. Le Seigneur Nichrome est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, j'ai servi chez le Seigneur Zang Ching et je peux vous garantir que c'était beaucoup, beaucoup moins drôle…Voilà ! On va juste poser ce baume dessus afin que les pointes puissent être revigorer. »

Rosaline mit doucement l'Inuit au lit avant de rabattre les couvertures sur celle-ci. La nuit noire étant tombée, elle alluma les chandeliers et fit un feu dans la cheminée présente à l'extrémité de la pièce. On toqua à la porte de la chambre.

« Voilà votre diner. Je pense que ça doit être de la soupe de crabe, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Pirika se redressa soudainement. De la soupe de crabe ! Son plat préféré ! Quand elle était petite, avec Horo et son père, ils allaient en chercher sur la plage quand il ne faisait pas trop froid, et, une fois de retour chez eux, ils la dévoraient au coin du feu…

« Oui, Maître Nichrome a su que c'était un met que vous appréciez, alors il a envoyé plusieurs de ses hommes chercher ces bestioles pour le repas de ce soir. »

Elle ouvrit la porte, mais au lieu de voir un de ses collègues, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une demoiselle aux cheveux roses, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge sang, escortée par un homme grand affublé d'un turban ridicule et d'une sorte de toge blanche le couvrant des pieds à la tête.

« Euh, si vous cherchez mon Maître, il n'est pas dans cette pièce ! Partez, je vous prie, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! affirma-t-elle, jambes écartées, poings sur les hanches et sourcils froncés.

-Calme toi, Rosaline, c'est rien, lui expliqua le pache caché derrière l'homme. Cette jeune fille est venue voir Pirika et Turbein l'accompagne.

-Le S-Seigneur Turbein? s'exclama-t-elle en poussant un petit cri de terreur. Oh mon dieu ! J-Je suis vraiment désolée ! Sincèrement ! rajouta-t-elle en s'inclinant plusieurs fois devant lui.

-Ce n'est rien, après tout c'est normal que tu cherches à protéger ta maîtresse, c'est plutôt un bon point, rit ce dernier.

-Ah, je vais dire à Mademoiselle Pirika que votre femme est venue prendre de ses nouvelles, ça va surement la toucher !

-Ahahaha, je ne suis pas marié à cette délicate demoiselle malheureusement, la mienne m'a faussée compagnie, dit-il de nouveau avec un étrange sourire. »

Ecartant la domestique, Tamao entra dans la chambre sans demander son reste, se jeta sur son amie et la serra dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Tamao ! J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi quand j'ai su que tu avais fugué !

-Comment vas-tu ? C'est surtout ça, la question, murmura son amie

-Très fatiguée…J'ai pété les plombs à la pension…

-Je sais…Hao m'a donné la permission de venir te voir.

-…Comment ça va avec lui ?

-Il est gentil…Et il s'occupe très bien de Rim…, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de l'Inuit.

-Je veux Horo… »

Tamao tourna la tête vers son amie et la regarda. Sa lèvre trembla, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes avant qu'elle ne s'effondre dans ses bras. La visiteuse posa doucement sa main sur le crâne de l'Inuit.

« Tu ne dois plus y penser, c'est mieux comme ça…

-Mais, Tamao…

-Je sais bien que c'est dur, mais on ne peut rien y faire. On ne va pas vivre dans l'illusion toute notre vie, si ? Tu peux garder espoir, bien sûr, mais ne sois pas paralysée par l'espoir. »

La malade leva les yeux vers son amie, étonnée. Elle en était quasi-sûre, jamais Tamao n'aurait dit ça il y a encore quelques temps de cela. Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche…Elle la fixa quelques temps avant que celle-ci ne l'eut bordée sous les couvertures.

« J'étais passée voir si tu te reposais donc je vais m'en aller et te laisser dormir, il est déjà tard et vu ton état, tu devrais déjà être au pays des rêves. »

L'Inuit retint vivement Tamao par le bras et lui jeta un regard suppliant. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver toute seule, elle voulait Horo, et Kororo, et Zoria et, et retourner au village pache, que tout soit comme avant cet affreux jour où son « fiancé » avait donné à ce monstre les clés des portes de l'Enfer. Des larmes coulèrent.

« T-Tamao, s'il te plait, reste avec moi…, articula-t-elle difficilement

-Bien sûr Tamao, bien sûr. Répondit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.»

O.O.O.O

Une poignée de porte fut violemment secouée, suivie de nombreux coups sur la fenêtre du bolide. L'instinct de survie de l'enfant lui hurlait de fuir le plus loin possible.

«Millie, arrête tout de suite!»

La fillette fixa sa mère adoptive avec des yeux pleins de haine. Si ils étaient capables de lancer des éclaires, Canne serait certainement morte foudroyée. Tout ça parce qu'_ils _avaient recommencé! Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues rondes. Elle se débattit brutalement en cherchant à retirer la ceinture de sécurité.

«Millie! Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit! Ashcroft! cria-t-elle en allumant une cigarette, permettant ainsi à son fantôme de prendre forme.»

L'ectoplasme se jeta sur la petite brune et la plaqua contre le siège arrière, la faisant pousser un petit gémissement de douleur et de surprise. Elle serra encore plus ses poings.

«Millie, calme toi et sois sage, lui dit doucement Rakist les mains toujours sur le volant.

-J-Je veux partir, s'il vous plait, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots

-Dans peu de temps tu auras oublié ce léger accident, lui promit le prêtre

-Comment ça!

-T'as pas remarqué que ton mental commençait à être celui d'une enfant de quatre ans et demi? Tu pensais sérieusement que le Seigneur Hao allait te laisser avoir un potentiel de nuisance? expliqua la fumeuse un sourire aux lèvres.

-D-Donc je n'aurai bientôt plus aucune connaissance?

-Autant qu'une enfant de maternelle! Bientôt tu ne te souviendras plus du tournois ou de Lilirara, ajouta le conducteur en la regardant gentiment dans le rétroviseur.

-M-Mais...Lip...Lipenstein, rajouta-t-elle au bord des larmes

-Tu t'en feras d'autres, des amies. La petite Rim est très gentille, tu sais.

-...

-Millie, si tu te calmes, je demande à Ashcroft de te lâcher.»

La petite tenta de se ressaisir et arrêta de se débattre. Le fantôme recula avant de disparaitre.

«Ils...Ils sont vraiment morts?

-Deux minables X-Laws comme eux, aucune chance de survie, dit Canna en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette. Je suis tellement désolée que tu aies dû assister à ça, Millie...

-...Lequel de vous deux est le plus fort?

-Tu veux savoir lequel de nous deux abattre en premier? rit Rakist

-N-Non...

-Mon niveau de furyoku est d'environs cent mille points, mais lui, il en est à plus de cinq cent milles..., souffla la fameuse avec une pointe d'envie dans la voix. Mais ça changerait rien, en combat, je l'écraserais!

-Tu serais une valeureuse adversaire que je mettrais K-O en une bonne quinzaine de minutes.»

Suite à cette remarque, Canna lui tira la langue avant de se mettre davantage à son aise dans le fauteuil. Bercée par la voiture, l'Allemande ferma doucement les yeux avant de définitivement tomber dans le sommeil pour les prochaines heures à venir. Endormie, elle ne semblait plus du tout être la même personne, au contraire, elle avait l'air paisible, presque douce...Ses épines venaient de se recourber pour dévoiler la belle rose bleue en train de rêver. Troublée par cette vision, Millie avança un peu la tête de façon à l'observer. Rakist s'en rendit compte et sourit.

«Ne fais pas trop de bruit, elle a besoin de se reposer, tu sais. Elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.»

La fillette ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'il lui disait outre mesure. Se calant contre la banquette arrière, elle se contenta de fixer le rétroviseur, pensive. Elle les avait vus à l'oeuvre...Canna avait beau être la plus faible des deux, son over soul était ultra puissant...Avec ses cent points de furyoku, elle était semblable à une petite mouche pour eux...Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes...Elle allait devoir se laisser faire comme une gentille poupée...S'assurant que Canna dormait encore profondément et que le prêtre était occupé à les conduire au travers de cette foret russe piégée sous la neige, elle sortit le plus discrètement du monde de sa poche, la feuille pliée qu'elle avait trouvé chez Lip et se contenta de fixer la phrase jusqu'à ce que sa vue ne se troubla: elle voulait graver dans sa mémoire les derniers mots que son amie avait surement écrits.

O.O.O.O

Meene rouvrit violemment les yeux. En sentant la neige froide se faufiler dans son col, elle agrandit encore plus son regard:_ vivante,_ elle était vivante. En sale état, mais vivante. Elle se releva difficilement et constata avec grand étonnement qu'elle était encore en un seul morceau. Sa robe blanche était complètement déchirée à de multiples endroits, laissant alors son sang vermeille couler le long de ses jambes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier la petite fille qui l'avait aidée pendant ce combat. Alors que Canna allait certainement l'achever, l'enfant s'était mise à courir dans la campagne, la faisant changer de cible. Si cela n'avait pas eu lieu, elle se serait certainement faite empaler par ce chevalier ectoplasme. Elle se mit à crier le nom de son compagnon, il n'y eu pas de réponse, juste un écho vide de sens, raisonnant sur les arbres sans feuilles et étouffé par le silence de la neige. La Canadienne se força à avancer. Elle devait _le _retrouver, le ramener au navire...Qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû quitter, d'ailleurs. Soudain, elle buta sur quelque chose. Elle se baissa et hurla d'effroi. Un _bras_! Un bras! Elle se mit à courir, cherchant désespérément un signe de vie de son ami. Un autre cri. Elle l'avait trouvé...Mais dans quel état? Baignant dans son sang, sans bras gauche, Marco agonisait. Vu son état, elle ne pouvait qu'en déduire qu'il était au seuil de la mort. Comme elle, il devait certainement sa vie à cette petite fille...Rakist avait dû rater son exécution lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que sa compagne poursuivait l'enfant. «Mais pourquoi cette vie valait plus que celles de deux membres de la _White Rose?_ se demanda la femme. Si son furyoku avait été extrêmement puissant, je l'aurais senti, elle avait l'air d'une gamine...ordinaire». Elle parvint à hisser l'homme sur son épaule et tentait tant bien que mal d'avancer. «Non, si Canna Bismarck s'en inquiétait, cette fille ne pouvait être qu'extraordinaire.»

Elle avait déjà rencontré quelques fois l'Hanagumi dans sa vie et dans ces courts moments où son révolver avait croisé la lance de l'armure, elle avait apprit une ou deux choses sur cette femme aux cheveux étrangement bleus. C'était bête, mais elle pensait sincèrement que ceux dont les couleurs sortaient de l'ordinaire, devaient être des personnes à part...Après tout, Jeanne avait les cheveux argentés, Tamao les avait aussi roses qu'une framboise, ceux de Lyserg étaient semblables à de la menthe...Peut être que la vie marquait ceux qu'elle n'avait pas épargné? Comme pour les rendre reconnaissables entre tous les Hommes...Regardant fixement le chemin enneigé devant elle, elle perdit le fil de ses pensées jusqu'à se souvenir de la rose bleue. A chaque coups que son chevalier avait attaqué son ange, l'empalant presque à chaque fois, elle avait senti l'aura noire de la sorcière...Comment une telle noirceur pourrait-elle se soucier du bien être d'une enfant qui est, par définition, le symbole de la douceur et de la candeur? Marco venait de tomber à même le sol, la faisant ainsi s'écrouler à son tour. L'aviatrice cria de rage, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient écouté Anna?!

O.O.O.O

Les lampions japonais illuminaient le paysage enneigé de la ville endormie. Canna passa un doigt sur la vitre, cherchant à dessiner les contours d'un flocon resté dessus. Un éternuement se fit entendre à l'arrière provoquant alors un soupire de sa part. Comment avait-elle pu tomber malade? Elle se souvint que plus tôt cet après-midi, la fillette avait profité d'une embuscade tendue par deux anciens X, pour s'enfuir loin et se cacher dans la neige. Cela expliquait son rhume, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. La fleur tourna la tête et posa son regard sur l'enfant, endormie contre la portière, emmaillotée dans le long manteau noir de son amant.

«Elle s'est assoupie quelques instants après toi, lui dit ce dernier en riant

-Au moins, t'as pu être tranquille pour conduire, sourit-elle. Tiens d'ailleurs, on la mettra où ce soir?

-Mon appartement est plus grand que le tien et j'ai déjà demandé à Rap de transformer mon vieux bureau en chambre pour enfant, mais elle était plus emballée à l'idée d'oeuvrer dans ton dressing.

-Pas touche à mes affaires!

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, donc elle s'est contentée de faire sa mission au mieux...Enfin, j'espère...»

«Maman? demanda une petite voix endormie à l'arrière.»

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voici les liens:

Pour le joueur du Grenier: hors sujet:

.fr/special-dessins-animes-pour-filles-2/

Pour Salut les Geek (SLG à voir, y a la reprise des Japonnais! culte!):

watch?v=XhEL4TfT3ks&list=UUCpwMG0qZkr62FNZktfcvYg&index=56


	18. Yoh?

Hello! chat va tout le monde?!

Je n'ai pas de vacance, je croule sous les jurisprudences... soo fun *soupire*

D'ailleurs faudra que je me remette au cadeau de Rain...Quand je pense que je l'avais prévu pour Noël, mais avec ces satanés partiels et le retour des TD *soupire* [moi qui ne croyais ne pas avoir cours le mardi matin HEHEHEHE l'administration est passée par là: TD de civil à 7h20!]

En parlant de l'experte des X-Laws, le serpent qui sert de collier à Namari est une de ses créations. Je crois que c'est elle qui l'a introduit dans le RP qu'on a commencé y a quelques mois :3

Bisous!

* * *

Les deux adultes se retournèrent vers la voix fluette encore endormie. Millie s'était réveillée et jetait autour d'elle, des regards anxieux. Perdue, elle ne pouvait que murmurer des «où est Maman?» cherchant désespérément une réponse. Rakist se concentra à nouveau sur la route en souriant, ralentit alors que sa femme se redressait pour détacher la fillette, la prendre dans ses bras et enfin se rassit avec Millie calée contre sa poitrine, puis accéléra de nouveau.

«Tu penses que ça y est? Elle ne se souvient de rien?, demanda la fleur

-Millie, tu te rappelles d'une certaine Lilirara?»

La petite secoua doucement la tête, ne comprenant pas tout, mais se disant que ce nom devait être celui d'une fleur ou d'une musique. Li-Li-La-La, oui, ça sonnait bien. Canna déposa un doux baiser sur le front de la brunette. Elle serra davantage l'enfant contre elle comme si elle cherchait à la protéger derrière son armée d'épines. Une grande main se posa sur la petite tête, passant ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux, et la lui caressa. Elle jeta un coups d'oeil vers son visage et remarqua que l'homme lui souriait.

«-La fatigue se lit dans ses petits yeux, rit le prêtre.

-On est encore loin du Palais?

-Dans quarante minutes, on arrivera à Néo-City où je dois passer voir Anahol puis on rentrera. On devrait en avoir pour deux heures grand maximum.»

Canna regardait la fillette somnolente dans ses bras avec de grands yeux emplis de tendresse. Ce fut avec une infinie douceur qu'elle retira une mèche brune du front de sa fille.

«-Je savais que tu serais une bonne mère

-Personne ne lui fera de mal! Je suis forte! Je la protégerai!

-Nous la protégerons, rectifia Rakist»

Canna sourit à nouveau. Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant et se laissa aller au sommeil. A leur arrivée sur l'île de Mû, Opacho accompagné de sa demoiselle les accueillit, tout enjoué.

«-Rakist, j'peux la voir! J'peux la voir!

-Calme toi, Opacho, tu vas la réveiller, et alors là, Canna criera vraiment.»

Le prêtre ouvrit la porte de son appartement et laissa entrer les deux pré-adolescents.

«Tu vas voir Rakist, tu vas adorer mon travail!

-Dis moi que tu n'as pas touché au dressing de Canna, Rap, s'il te plait.

-No stress!»

L'Amérindienne le conduisit dans ladite pièce. Celle-ci tranchait rigoureusement avec l'ambiance feutré des autres salles puisque ses tons se trouvaient entre le crème et le blanc. Calé contre le mur, face à la fenêtre, un petit lit était placé.

«Tu as fait du bon travail, Rap, bravo, dit-il.

-Merci, c'est très gentil mais Opacho et Rim m'ont aidée.

-Elle sera bien ici, sourit-il.

-Tu ne l'allonges pas dans le super lit que je lui ai trouvé?

-Désolé, on va la garder avec nous pendant quelques temps, dit-il en allongeant doucement Millie sur son petit lit de manière à la déshabiller. Ses vêtements sont bien là?

-Tout à fait!"

Rakist ouvrit la grande armoire de bois peinte en blanc et sourit en voyant de multiples robes de toutes les couleurs suspendues d'un coté de l'armoire. Ouvrant un des tiroirs, il prit une des chemises de nuit pliées et l'enfila sur le corps de la fillette.

"-Te voilà toute belle, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant doucement sur le front tout en la prenant dans ses bras"

Canna ouvrit les portes de la chambre à coucher du maitre des lieux, laissant négligemment sa robe de chambre en lin flotter autour de sa silhouette. Elle s'approcha à pas de chat vers son amant, occupé à border la fillette, toujours endormie. L'enveloppant dans ses bras fins, elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule musclée.

«Regarde comme elle est mignonne notre Millie, sourit-il en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant.

-Espérons seulement qu'elle ne fasse pas trop de cauchemars cette nuit. Je suis fatiguée.

-Ce soir ça devrait aller. Là, sa mémoire est totalement vierge, c'est plus tard que les crises nocturnes devraient revenir...

-Malheureusement..."

Rakist prit le visage de la rose bleue entre ses mains calleuses. Avant qu'elle ne put faire un seul mouvement, son amant posa ses lèvres rugueuses sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec passion. Pris dans son élan, il la poussa sur le lit et se mit sur elle.

«A-Attends, mais t'es malade, y a Millie qui dort, souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers»

Le prêtre ne répondit que par un long grognement, tant il était enivré par le doux parfum de son aimée.

«Rakist, gémit-elle doucement.»

Il s'arrêta soudainement, plongea son regard dans les immenses yeux azures de la jeune femme et posa son front contre le sien.

«Canna, murmura-t-il en embrassant la fine main de celle-ci.»

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la fumeuse se redressa et l'embrassa doucement. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant.

«Je suis heureuse avec toi, susurra-t-elle alors que les bras puissants du shaman l'enlacèrent. Elle a de la chance, Millie, hein? Avoir deux parents qui s'aiment autant...

-Canna, je te jure que jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, tu le sais bien, n'est-ce pas?

-Si tu le fais, je te jure que je te tuerai.

-Avec tes cent milles points de furyoku, rit-il doucement avant de lui attraper le menton lui relevant la tête. Canna, je veux juste que ce soit claire, Millie n'est en aucun cas un substitut de Jeanne ou de Marco. Elle est l'enfant que j'aurais dû avoir de toi et ça la rend bien plus importante. Jamais je ne vous laisserez, tu as ma parole."

O.O.O.O

L'air marin s'engouffrait dans la robe de laine blanche et faisait voler les longues mèches blondes de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'assit sur le pont du navire et admira les étoiles briller dans la nuit hivernale. Elle tourna la tête, sentant que quelqu'un venait de monter sur le pont.

«Anna...Tu ferais mieux de descendre te reposer dans ta cabine!

-Pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi, Minus...Tout va.

-Non Anna, j'ai peur que tes blessures s'ouvrent à nouveau...Yoh aurait voulu que tu te reposes...Oh non! Pardon! Anna je suis désolé!»

L'itako se recroquevilla comme elle le pouvait, son corps parcouru de sanglots. Le petit humain la regardait, désespéré, il en était sûr, de tous les êtres vivantes, elle devait être celle qui souffrait le plus de cette situation. Cette vision l'affligea davantage. Il s'en voulait tellement d'être inutile...

«Anna...S'il te plait, viens...»

Aucune réaction de l'intéressée. Manta baissa la tête en serrant les poings, puis la releva brutalement, imité par son amie.

«Il neige Anna...rentre, s'il te plait, tu vas être encore plus malade...»

Elle éclata de rire en se relevant. Des flocons se posèrent sur ses joues rouges et commencèrent à fondre.

«C'est Yoh!

-H-Hein?

-La neige! C'est un message de Yoh, Minus!

-J-Je comprends rien

-Quand j'ai rencontré Yoh, j'étais désespérée, et c'est sous la neige, qu'il m'a sauvée...

-C'est un message de lui?

-Oui! Je te dis!»

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent là, sur le pont, des flocons tombant sur leur corps gelé. Lorsqu'ils eurent l'impression que leur sang devenait semblable à de la glace, ils décidèrent de retourner à l'intérieur du navire. Alors qu'il allait descendre, Manta jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur le ciel noir et aperçut une étoile brillant davantage. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Peut être que cela était un signe? Comme dans ce conte italien, Pinocchio dans lequel une fée bleue aidait le petit pantin dans ses aventures...Peut être que Yoh serait leurs fée bleue? Il eut un petit gloussement. Imaginer son meilleur ami dans une belle robe azure, avec des boucles d'oreilles en forme de croissant de lune, affublé d'un chapeau nuit à points jaunes, tenant dans sa main droite une longue baguette terminée par une grande étoile lumineuse, débarquant dans des situations critiques en dansant et en chantonnant des «hohoho», le fit devenir hilare. En fermant la porte qui conduisait au pont supérieur, l'humain murmura dans l'obscurité: «Bonne nuit, Yoh».

Il raccompagna Anna dans sa cabine avant de se diriger vers la sienne. En passant devant une salle disposant d'un matériel informatique, il se rendit compte qu'un des ordinateurs étaient encore allumé et que quelqu'un pianotait sur le clavier.

«Meene?! Depuis quand êtes vous rentrés avec Marco?

-Bonsoir Manta, on est rentré il n'y a pas longtemps...

-Mais comment vous avez fait?

-J'ai attendu d'avoir assez de furyoku pour utiliser Gabriel. Ayant été une des meilleures pilotes de l'armée canadienne, ça a été un jeu d'enfant pour moi, dit-elle en souriant.

-Mais au fait, où est le blond?

-Entre les mains de Faust et d'Eliza, je ne me fais aucun soucis pour lui, je sais qu'ils sont brillants.

-Excusez moi de vous dire ça, mais vous ne semblez pas très douée en informatique...

-Tu as vu juste, Manta...Je comprends rien, en fait, je clique au hasard espérant tomber sur la bonne information.

-Faites voir. Je suis un génie des ordi, Ryu disait que j'étais leur botte secrète!»

Tout fier de pouvoir, enfin, être utile, le garçon prit une chaise et s'installa à coté de la jeune femme.

«Que cherches-tu? lui demanda-t-il en prenant les choses en main

-Des informations sur deux personnes: Canna Bismarck et une ancienne participante du Shaman Fight; une certaine Millie je crois.

-Heureusement que vous aviez télécharger toutes les données concernant les membres du tournois, le Régime a détruit Internet...

-C'est Lyserg qui en a eu l'idée!

-Je le féliciterai demain! Tiens voilà ce que j'ai sur Canna. Bon, c'est une _Aristocrate,_ mais ça je pense que tu le savais déjà...Elle est d'origine allemande...Attends, y a un truc bizarre là..., dit-il en cliquant sur le fichier. Sa ville d'origine a été détruite en une nuit...Eh là y a autre chose. Selon le site, elle viendrait d'une riche famille noble...Ses parents et tout le personnel de la demeure familiale ont tous péri cette fameuse nuit...comme le reste des villageois d'ailleurs...Elle me donne la chaire de poule, Meene...

-Elle maitrise les ectoplasmes? lut la Canadienne au-dessus de la tête de son camarade.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Les Maîtres d'ectoplasmes sont extrêmement rares...En plus, elle est très douée...Tu m'étonnes qu'Hao la voulait dans son camp. Cherche pour Millie maintenant, s'il te plait.

-Oui, oui, dit-il en s'exécutant promptement. Eh mais, je la connais! Elle faisait partie de l'équipe «Très Magnifique» durant le tournois! La photo a été prise durant le fight, quand elle avait six ans. On peut supposer qu'elle ait aujourd'hui onze ans, comme Seyram...Elle doit être mignonne, je me demande à quoi elle ressemble.

-Elle a pas changé...Je veux dire physiquement...

-H-Hein? Mais si! A onze ans, la puberté commence avec les seins tout ça, enfin vous savez bien, vous êtes une femme vous aussi!

-Elle a toujours six ans...

-Anna m'a confié que Hao pouvait interagir sur le corps et le mental d'une personne...Peut être qu'il l'a faite rajeunir...Mais pourquoi? Dans quel but?

-T'as pas des idées, tu sembles la connaitre!

-Je sais qu'elle était très attirée par Lyserg, peut être qu'elle voulait rejoindre la_ White Rose_? Je sais, sinon, qu'elle a eu une enfance très difficile, d'après les confidences qu'elle avait faites à Yoh, son père avait quitté le foyer familial quand ses pouvoirs shamaniques sont apparus, en disant que la petite devait avoir chopé cette monstruosité du coté maternelle...Sa mère en avait peur et refusait de l'approcher, la traitant comme une bête de foire...A six ans, après avoir subit une nouvelle humiliation et poussée par son fantôme gardien, elle fugua et rejoignit miraculeusement le groupe de Sharona...La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle tentait de protéger une de ses amies des shikigami qu'Hao a libéré lors de son couronnement.

-Rakist était sur le point d'achever Marco...Et Canna allait m'empaler...Mais elle s'est arrêtée d'un coup et lui a hurlé comme quoi Millie avait profité du combat pour filer. Et là, Marco et moi, on existait plus...Les deux se sont jetés à sa poursuite. J'ai vu Lucifel s'élancer au loin puis plus rien...

-J'espère juste qu'elle va bien...Rakist ne semble pas tendre et Canna a l'air cinglée...

-Elle l'est totalement. Mais je crois que sa relation avec Rakist l'a aidée à se structurer davantage psychologiquement.

-R-Relation? Ils ont combien d'année d'écart, dit Manta, choqué.

-Vingt ans, je crois. Canna doit avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans et Rakist, lui, dans les cinquante.

-Ah quand même...Mais, tu sais, je vois pas Canna avec un enfant...Yoh m'avait dit qu'elle haïssait les gosses...

-Seyram me l'avait raconté, elle a attaqué sans sourciller les petits Munzer durant le tournois et a recommencé y a quelques mois. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi s'embarrasser d'une mioche de six ans?

-...Parce que Canna joue le rôle d'une mère.

-Hein?

-Je ne suis pas sûr et certain, mais je crois que la vie de la petite Millie a dû lui rappeler la sienne ou ce genre de truc. Ma mère était psychiatre, elle m'a dit que ça pouvait arriver ce genre de transfert...Elle ne veut pas que cette petite puisse vivre ce qu'elle a enduré, ça peut expliquer pourquoi est ce que Millie a rajeuni. Six ans, c'est l'âge où sa mère biologique l'a jetée de chez elle, alors on peut en déduire qu'elle voudrait apparaître comme une seconde mère pour Millie, comme quelqu'un qui la protégera. Je le vois comme ça. Après j'ai peut être faux sur toute la ligne."

O.O.O.O

Un bâillement déchira la petite bouche rose de Millie qui se réveillait doucement. A première vue, elle ne connaissait pas du tout l'endroit où elle était, mais, plutôt que de se débattre ou de s'enfuir, elle préféra se replonger dans les draps chauds du grand lit. Une main se posa délicatement sur son petit nez et le lui caressa. Elle tourna la tête vers sa droite et vit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus qui la fixait. Se rapprochant d'elle, elle lui retira des mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur son visage de poupée.

«T'as bien dormi, Millie?

-Voui..., souffla-t-elle.

-C'est bien alors, lui murmura-t-elle en lui prenant les menottes. Tu vas voir, il y a plein de gamins ici, alors tu pourras jouer avec eux autant que tu le souhaites. Tiens, regarde, voilà Papa, qui revient. T'étais où?

-Avec Opacho et Rap, on finissait sa chambre, lui répondit ce dernier en lui déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Bonjour toi, tu as bien dormi, ma petite? lui demanda l'homme en caressant le front de la fillette. Tu m'accompagnes? On va laisser Maman se reposer et aller prendre des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner. Tu vas adorer ça, ajouta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.»

Il sortit de la chambre, toujours chargé de l'enfant, entra dans la salle à manger où, sur la table, était posée une grande assiette de porcelaine remplie de trois crêpes au sucre. L'homme déposa Millie sur la chaise en face du plat, s'assit à coté et lui servit une tasse de chocolat chaud. Etant trop petite pour pouvoir tendre le bras et chopper la boisson fumante, il eut l'initiative de la lui donner en main propre.

«Fais attention, Millie c'est chaud.

-Ui

-Oui, qui?

-Oui, p-...Papa?, souffla-t-elle.»

Rakist lui caressa les cheveux le plus doucement du monde. Quand elle eut fini, il l'emmena faire une toilette rapide, l'habilla d'une robe à manches longues roses avec des noeuds blancs, et sortit de ses appartements pour rejoindre ceux de son Maître. Déjà debout de bonne heure, vêtu d'un pantalon bouffant noir et d'un simple haut rouge sang, Hao sirotait une tasse de café, assis sur un divan avec la petite Rim endormie sur ses genoux.

«Que veux-tu, parait que mes genoux font un très bon oreiller, rit-il en voyant l'air surpris de son bras droit. Oh mais qui est donc cette ravissante demoiselle?

-Je m'appelle Millie, monsieur le Shaman King, murmura-t-elle en s'avancement timidement.

-Et quel âge as-tu, jolie Millie?»

Elle ouvrit grand sa main droite tout en abaissant le pouce.

«-Quatre, tu es une petite demoiselle. Ma petite Rim a cinq ans, sourit-il en caressant les cheveux de la brunette assoupie.»

Il réveilla doucement Rim afin que les deux fillettes puissent aller jouer dans la chambre de l'enfant.

«Millie est très mignonne! Depuis le temps que vous la cherchiez je suis vraiment content de voir votre famille réunie»

Entendant la porte de la chambre de Tamao s'ouvrir, il se retourna et accueillit avec un grand sourire sa bien aimée, toujours légèrement endormie, saluant Rakist avant de rejoindre le roi.

«Tu te réveilles tôt, Tamao, tu as bien dormi?»

Elle hocha la tête en baillant avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Le Shaman millénaire passa ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure rose avant de les passer doucement sur sa nuque, la rapprochant ainsi encore plus de lui.

«Rim et la petite fille qui est avec elle, m'ont réveillée en se tapant dessus avec les oreillers...Quelle idée de faire une bataille de polochons à huit heures piles du matin? bougonna-t-elle.

-La petite brune avec elle s'appelle Millie, c'est la fille de Rakist et Canna que tu connais déjà.

-M-Millie est votre fille? demanda la rose en se retournant vers l'homme austère. D-Depuis quand?

-Depuis toujours, répondit-il avec un sourire diplomate.

-Rim et elle ont l'air de très bien s'entendre, rit le Seigneur.

-Malheureusement pour mon sommeil, soupira sa femme.

-Peut être que c'est l'occasion pour toi de venir t'installer dans ma chambre Petite Tamao, lui dit Hao le plus doucement du monde en écartant une mèche de son front.

-J-je sais pas, répondit-elle en tremblant.

-Pourquoi pas?

-J-J'aime bien ma chambre, l-la vue y est vraiment jolie, et puis j'ai un lit pour pouvoir m'étaler, et, c'est tout près de celle de Rim donc quand elle fait des cauchemars...puis j'ai mon petit bureau où je peux dessiner...

-Mon lit est encore plus grand alors on peut aisément s'étaler à deux dessus, on fera transporter tes affaires là-bas et quant à Rim, il suffira qu'elle se lève pour toquer à la porte et j'irai lui ouvrir pour la réconforter. Si Millie vient jouer tôt, tu ne serais pas dérangée...

-Mais...Quand mes amies viendront me voir, je vais quand même pas les recevoir dans ta chambre, si?

-Et de un, ce ne sera plus ma chambre, mais la notre et de deux, mes appartements privés sont aussi les tiens, tu peux recevoir tes amies dans toutes les pièces.

-J'ai dit à Pirika de venir aujourd'hui...

-Elle va mieux depuis qu'elle est retournée chez Nichrome, non? Je suis content pour eux.»

Tamao se retourna vers lui, interloquée. Hao s'étira avant de se reculer dans le coussin du divan.

«Nichrome est un serviteur dévoué. C'est aussi quelqu'un de gentil, si Ren n'avait pas tué son frère, il ne m'aurait jamais suivi. Quant à Pirika, je l'avais déjà croisée une fois quand elle cherchait à rejoindre le village. C'est une brave fille sinon je ne l'aurais pas choisie pour lui. Ils iront bien ensemble.»

Les deux fillettes retournèrent dans le salon en se pourchassant l'une l'autre. La nouvelle venue courut se réfugier derrière les jambes de son père adoptif. Ce dernier se baissa pour la recueillir dans ses bras puissants et la serrer contre lui.

«Millie, calme toi s'il te plait, lui souffla-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Tiens d'ailleurs Rakist, tu mettras Canna au courant pour notre décision, l'interpella le roi tout sourire qu'il était en regardant l'étreinte devant lui.»

Le Second du Régime s'inclina légèrement, prêt à exécuter la demande du souverain bien qu'il savait que cela n'allait pas plaire à sa femme. Aussi, ce fut à pas lents qu'il entra dans la salle à manger de son appartement où sa promise prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner en lisant les rapports de ses subordonnés. Timide comme elle était, Millie avait enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son père, regardant en biais la fleur bleue, jusqu'au moment où l'homme l'assit sur les genoux de celle-ci et s'installa juste à coté. Canna sourit, passa son bras gauche autour de la taille enfantine, la serra davantage contre elle alors qu'elle croquait dans une tartine grillée couverte de marmelade.

«Vous avez mangé quelque chose?

-La petite a englouti plusieurs crêpes au sucre ce matin.

-Plusieurs? Mais t'es une gourmande, toi, rit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

-Canna, il faut vraiment que je te parle...

-Hum? dit-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

-Ecoute, je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire, le Seigneur a décidé de te démettre de ta place de chef de l'unité des Hana-Gumi ainsi de ta fonction de responsable de terrain...

-H-Hein?

-A la place, il t'a nommé aux Informations...

-Soit directement sous tes ordres!

-Canna...C'est juste qu'il souhaite que tu aies assez de temps pour élever Millie.

-...C'est bon...J'ai compris de toute façon je ne peux rien changer...Si le Seigneur en a décidé ainsi je n'ai pas le droit de m'y opposer...Dès qu'il s'agit de famille, il agit comme ça...Non, Millie ne bois pas ça, c'est du café, c'est pour les grandes personnes!»

La fillette se lova contre la fleur qui souffla alors sur ses mèches brunes. Le chef de famille se redressa, posa un doux baiser sur le front de l'enfant, embrassa sa femme, s'avança vers la porte, se retourna vers sa bien aimée.

«J'attends ton premier article avec impatience Canna! lança-t-il avec un gentil sourire avant de disparaitre.»

O.O.O.O

«Avance Jun! On va se faire repérer!

-J'arrive! Si tu crois que c'est facile! pesta cette dernière en avançant péniblement dans la neige.»

Voir son amie se dépatouiller aussi piteusement fit sourire la shaman du Nord. Comme quoi être exposée dès son plus jeune âge à des températures extrêmes ça avait du bon.. Zoria soupira. Grâce à son oversoul, elles avaient pu braver les flots jusqu'à ce qu'elles posèrent le pied sur la terre ferme. Mais quel était cet endroit? Du peu de cours de géographie qu'elle avait suivi enfant, elle se souvenait que le pays qui devait être le plus proche de l'île-pension d'où elles s'étaient enfuies, était l'Afrique! Elle devait donc être en Afrique! Il suffirait donc de marcher vers le nord quelques jours et elles poseraient le pied en Europe et se mettraient en route pour retrouver la _White Rose_! Elle s'arrêta soudainement, ouvrit de grands yeux.

«Mais non! L'Afrique c'est pas un pays, c'est un...un...un...contingent...continent!

-Evidemment que l'Afrique est un continent, reprit June, interloquée.

-M-Mais dans le fond, c'est quoi la différence entre un continent et un pays?

-Bah-h, un continent c'est...plus grand...

-Et merde! Ca va être super galère pour rejoindre les autres!

-Q-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire? demanda June d'un ton inquiet

-Pour l'instant? Rien, on continue à marcher. Si on longe la côte comme ça, on tombera forcément sur un village, de là on cherchera un bateau allant vers l'Europe!

-M-Mais tu es sûre et certaine qu'il y aura bel et bien un village à un moment? Qu'on ne s'épuise pas pour rien...

-Premièrement June, les Hommes ont toujours installé leurs maisons près d'éléments nécessaires à leur survie, or la mer est pleine de nourritures avec toutes les richesses qu'elle peut offrir, ensuite ma chère, si on restait planté là, on mourrait littéralement de froid, répondit la Russe avec un petit sourire moqueur.»

O.O.O.O

Pirika avait enfilé une longue cape bordeaux doublée de fourrure, protégeant ainsi la robe rose pale qu'elle portait. Avant de quitter ses appartements, l'Inuit serra fébrilement dans ses mains la lettre marquée du sceau royal, qui était la preuve de son invitation officielle au Palais. Elle ouvrit la porte, descendit les escaliers, salua Rosaline, sortit du manoir avant de s'effondrer sur le parvis de pierre. Elle leva les yeux. Un homme de grande taille, au teint mat était dressé devant elle. La jeune fille frissonna, impressionnée, était-ce à cause de ses longs cheveux noirs ébènes qui giflaient le vent glacé, le regard soutenu qu'il lui lançait avec ses deux grandes pupilles jaunes ou encore de l'immense cobra qui s'enroulait autour de son corps d'albâtre? Son furyoku était infiniment plus puissant que le sien puisqu'elle pouvait le sentir en train de la compresser. Il finit par lui tendre une main longiligne, qu'elle s'autorisa à saisir pour se relever. Enlevant la poussière de son jupon d'un revers de main, elle ne leva la tête vers son interlocuteur qu'après quelques minutes de réflexion. Elle sursauta. Enroulé autour du cou du jeune homme telle une écharpe, un petit puf adder émeraude la fixait de ses grandes pupilles dorées, avançant sa tête en sifflant de façon entêtante.

«Allons Addy, ne fais pas peur à la petite souris...»

Une souris? Quelle souris? Oh non, Pirika avait horreur de deux choses: les méduses et les rongeurs. Elle jeta un vif coup d'oeil aux alentours afin de se préparer mentalement à esquiver l'animal et se rendit vite compte qu'il n'y en avait aucun... Elle reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur.

«Oh... La jolie souris a compris, dit-il avec un sourire tranquille indescriptible alors que le reptile sifflait de plus belle.»

L'Inuit déglutit violemment. Les longs doigts fin de l'Amérindien s'enroulèrent autour du pommeau noir de sa canne. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Cela pouvait être bête mais ce simple geste l'avait mise grandement mal à l'aise. La façon dont ses mains avaient bougé était si fluide, si rapide, si agile qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils s'agissaient en réalité de plusieurs petits serpents qui refermèrent leur étreinte sur une proie... Elle secoua la tête, espérant chasser ces idées idiotes. Il souriait.

«La jolie souris pourrait-elle me laisser passer? Je dois voir quelqu'un...

-N-Nichrome? Il habite ici... I-Il est dans son bureau, monsieur, osa-t-elle lui répondre en rassemblant tout son courage.

-Oh, la jolie souris travaillerait-elle pour ce jeune homme?

-N-Non, j-je veux dire, on est fiancé

-Fiancé? Ah, vraiment? La petite souris aura fort à faire..., rit-il toujours avec son sourire alors qu'il la dépassait pour entrer dans le manoir

-Je vous demande pardon?»

Il se retourna doucement alors qu'il posait sa main sinueuse sur la porte d'entrée. Vif comme l'éclaire, il approcha son visage de celui du shaman du grand nord. Ledit Addy sifflait toujours de manière aussi oppressante.

«Une petite souris...Un scorpion...Un serpent...Deux prédateurs... Lequel des deux la dévorera? sourit-il en posant en un coup de vent, une langue furtive sur les lèvres closes de l'Inuit sous le choc. Avant qu'elle ne put faire quoi que ce soit, il disparut à l'intérieur de la demeure.»

Pirika resta là, incapable de bouger pendant quelques minutes tant elle était abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la calèche tirée par quelques démons qui devait l'emmener au palais de Mû. Durant l'heure du voyage, elle ne cessa de se demander qui pouvait bien être cet étrange personnage. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cour principale, un serviteur vint la chercher et l'amena dans les appartements royaux où Tamao logeait. Celle-ci était assise dans un grand divan de couleur bleu, vêtue d'une longe robe rose pale brodée de perles. Quand son amie entra dans la pièce, la rose sourit et se leva pour l'accueillir chaleureusement.

«Pirika, ça fait tellement de bien de te voir, souffla-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Tam...»

Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent dans le divan et commencèrent à parler. Un grand bruit se fit entendre.

«Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? demanda l'Inuit en sursautant.

-Rim et Millie jouent, alors forcément ça fait un peu de bruit...

-Millie? La petite brune qui était avec Sharona durant le Tournois?

-Oui... D'après ce que j'ai compris, Rakist et Canna l'ont adoptée.

-...Je vois, souffla-t-elle en croquant dans une pâtisserie.»

La lourde porte d'or s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre une petite silhouette familière. Jeanne entra dans l'appartement royal, vêtue d'une jolie robe mauve aux bordures d'argent, mettant en valeur ses longs cheveux perlés.

«Jeanne! s'écria Pirika en l'étreignant à son tour.

-J-Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir toi aussi, sourit Tamao. E-En plus, ça te va vraiment bien, les cheveux attachés, rajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt la longue tresse perlée de l'albinos.

-Merci, c'est gentil...»

Le trio de demoiselles se rassit dans les différents fauteuils de velours et se mirent à évoquer leur vie et leurs expériences. D'un bond, la sainte déchue se releva, tournant le dos à ses compagnes.

«J'en ai marre, marre, marre! cria-t-elle a bout de nerfs en tapant du pied frénétiquement sur le dernier mot.

-Jeanne? ç-ça va?

-Tout ce donc en quoi j'ai cru, tout ce pourquoi j'ai sacrifié ma vie, tout ça ce n'était qu'une mascarade! pleura-t-elle.

-J-Je...

-Je veux ... Je veux rentrer chez moi, avec Rakist et Marco, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.»

Tamao et Piria en restèrent bouche bée. L'Iron Maiden était belle et bien tombée, seule Jeanne subsistait. La maîtresse des lieux se leva, prit son amie dans ses bras, la ramena dans le divan et chercha à la consoler. Elle pleurait, comme une enfant abandonnée, brisant le coeur de ses comparses.

«J-Je les aimais, moi... J-J'ai f-fait ça pour leur plaire...»

Un enfant veut toujours plaire à ceux qu'il aime... Jeanne en était l'exemple même. L'amour qu'elle devait avoir pour Rakist et Marco toucha la rose en plein coeur. Pour eux, elle avait sacrifié sa vie, elle leur avait tout donné et au final, rien ne lui restait. Tamao se leva, la laissant aux soins de Pirika. Elle avança et entra dans la chambre de sa fille où celle-ci et son amie jouaient avec la sublime maison de poupée présente dans la pièce. S'agenouillant devant la petite adoptée, elle la fixa doucement.

«Dis moi, Millie, tu sais quand ton papa ou ta maman vient te chercher?

-C'est Papa qui vient. Il a dit que ce serait tard, quand il aurait fini de travailler, répondit la petite en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je vois... Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de l'heure où il pourrait venir?

-Ben non... Il travaille...

-Bien sûr, c'est évident... Bon, je vais vous faire amener un petit gouter pour toutes les deux.

-Merci Madame, souffla la petite alors qu'elle se remettait à jouer pour la grande joie de Rim.»

Tamao soupira doucement. Elle caressa les cheveux bruns de la fillette et s'en alla retrouver ses amies. L'albinos s'était calmée. Elle somnolait doucement contre l'épaule de Pirika. Lorsque le soleil se coucha, la rose se leva.

«Pirika, tu viens, tu vas m'aider à ramener des petits plats. C'est toujours sympa de papoter en grignotant, rit la rose.»

L'Inuit acquiesça et suivit son amie, laissant la Française à son sommeil réparateur. Une lourde main se posa sur sa petite tête et lui caressa ses mèches argentées. Jeanne se réveilla d'un coup et son coeur rata un battement. Il était là, la regardant de ses yeux onyx. Non, non, elle ne pleurerait pas... Non, non...Non... Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir là... Une petite brune vint se lover contre lui en l'appelant «Papa». Son petit coeur se brisa. Surtout qu'il ne la repoussait pas, oh non, bien au contraire, il lui caressait le visage doucement. Contre sa volonté une larme coula. Combien en avait-elle versées depuis la mise en place du Régime? Elle ne le savait. La fillette retourna voir son amie, les laissant seuls. S'en sans rendre compte, elle fondit en sanglots.

«Jeanne, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant aux cotés de l'albinos.»

La demoiselle aux cheveux blancs écarquilla davantage ses grands yeux couleur sang. Elle avait trop mal, il lui avait fait trop de mal en l'abandonnant puis en essayant de la tuer...

«Jeanne, regarde moi...»

Las de se battre contre elle-même, la jeune fille se résout à accéder à sa demande et fixa le regard onyx de celui qu'elle avait aimé comme un père.

«Tu peux venir quand tu veux à la maison, Jeanne, murmura-t-il en la prenant, sans crier gare dans ses bras musclés.»

Jeanne resta prostrée, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. C'en était trop. Elle l'avait tant aimé, elle avait tout fait pour lui, il l'avait trahie, abandonnée, il avait tenté de la tuer et là... Il la serrait dans ses bras en lui caressant ses longs cheveux.

«Je suis sincèrement désolé, petite Jeanne, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant délicatement sur le front».

Jeanne s'agrippa à lui en poussant un cri. Rakist lui caressait doucement le dos. Millie déambula dans la pièce et attendit, étonnée de voir son papa serrer dans ses bras une filles aux cheveux blancs. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le prêtre sécha, à l'aide de son pouce, les larmes qui coulaient le long du visage de porcelaine.

«Tu veux venir diner avec Canna et Millie? Canna a beau faire peur quand on la connait pas, elle est très gentille et a un très bon fond... Et puis, il y a du panettone, tu adorais ça petite.»

L'albinos resta quelques minutes sans réagir. Les émotions la chamboulaient. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait acquiescé et avait pris la main de Rakist pour le suivre jusqu'à son appartement. Alors que les trois étaient sortis, les deux amies de la jeune fille étaient ressorties de leur cachette avec Hao.

«V-Vous saviez ce qui allait se passer, demanda Tamao intriguée

-Bien sûr que oui. C'est moi qui est dit à Rakist que vous étiez parties chercher je ne sais quoi et qu'elle était seule. C'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'il puisse l'aborder.

-E-Elle avait l'air heureuse, chuchota Pirika.

-Elle l'aimait sincèrement et souffrait énormément de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, elle n'était d'ailleurs, pas la seule.

-Mais...Ils vont pouvoir ravoir les mêmes liens qu'ils ont eu auparavant?

-Non... Rakist ne veut pas être son père...Il ne s'est jamais considéré comme tel. A ses yeux Jeanne n'était qu'une arme de combat. Celle qu'il aime comme sa petite fille c'est Millie. Et puis, je ne pense pas que Jeanne le voit toujours comme un père... Je pencherais plutôt pour une relation élève/exemple. Et puis, Jeanne n'est plus orpheline, elle est membre de la famille Tao dorénavant, raisonna Hao.

-Je comprends, murmura Tamao

-Enfin, je suis content qu'elle soit heureuse, sourit le Shaman King. Et toi, petite Pirika? Heureuse avec Nichrome?»

Pirika hocha la tête et le Shaman Millénaire s'en alla d'un pas tranquille. Les deux amies s'installèrent à nouveau sur un divan et regardèrent, via l'ipache du Seigneur, plusieurs films en avalant des sucreries.

O.O.O.O

Jeanne ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Elle était très mal à l'aise. Aussi, elle se contenta d'attendre dans l'entrée de l'appartement du prêtre, en trépignant sur place. Au bout de quelques minutes, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus l'accueillit. L'albinos déglutit. Elle l'avait déjà affrontée plusieurs fois et c'était juste, étrange que de savoir qu'elles allaient diner ensemble. Celle-ci la conduisit dans l'enfilade de pièces qui constituaient cet appartement avant de l'emmener dans la salle à manger. Elle comportait une très longue table en ébène avec de nombreuses chaises assorties, face à la porte une grande baie vitrée donnait sur la mer et le récif de rochers qui protégeait le Palais de Mû et, au milieu de chacun des autres murs, une grande oeuvre dans un encadrement doré mais extrêmement simple, contrastant ainsi avec la sobriété de la pièce. Rakist avait toujours eu beaucoup de goût, reconnu l'albinos. Canna installa un nouveau couvert. Jeanne la remercia d'un hochement de tête timide et s'avança vers un des tableaux pour l'admirer.

«Ce sont des Mucha, un peintre Tchèque mort en 1939. Ils appartenaient à ma grand-mère...»

Jeanne fut étonnée. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment l'Hanagumi. Quand elle l'avait rencontrée durant le Tournois, elle s'en était faite l'image d'une fille névrosée, colérique et vulgaire. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle put aimer les arts ou ce genre de choses... D'un autre coté, elle arborait une jolie robe longue fendue violette et de nombreux bijoux qui mettaient tous en valeur les grands yeux azures de la fleur. Canna fit un faux mouvement qui provoqua la chute d'un couvert. Jeanne fut tirée de ses pensées.

«Désolée, je suis un peu nerveuse, c'est la première fois que Millie va diner avec nous, ici et je voudrais que tout soit parfait, surtout que c'est également la première fois que nous nous voyions en dehors d'un champ de bataille, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Millie, v-vous l'aimez beaucoup, non?

-Ca doit te paraitre bizarre, mais, comment dire, cette petite, c'est mon bébé et je veux qu'elle se sente bien...On l'a cherchée pendant si longtemps, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour l'invitée. Bon, voilà, tout est installé. Rakist est allé la mettre en chemise de nuit, il y a plus qu'à les attendre, ajouta-t-elle en souriant d'une façon bienveillante.»

La petite Millie, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit en lin jaunâtre avec des noeuds bleus, arriva en tenant la main de son père. Celui-ci la posa sur une chaise avant de se raviser, de mettre un gros coussin pour la surélever et de l'y assoir à nouveau. L'enfant sourit puis bailla. Canna amena le plat principal, le posa au centre de la table avant de venir s'installer à coté de sa fille et de lui mettre une serviette autour du cou. Son homme servit tout le monde. Jeanne mangeait doucement, en évitant de se faire remarquer.

«Ca te va vraiment bien, les cheveux attachés, lui lança la jeune femme en souriant.

-M-Merci...

-Canna a raison, tu sais. Tu es devenue une très jolie jeune fille. Tu as dix-sept ans, c'est bien ça?

-..., hocha-t-elle.

-Le Tao a vingt ans c'est ça? Vous formez un joli couple, tu sais...Oh pardon, j'aurais dû me taire, murmura Canna en remarquant l'air sombre qu'avait pris leur invitée.»

Fort heureusement, la fillette accapara l'attention en se mettant à pleurer pour une raison qui échappa à Jeanne. Rakist prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre afin de la mettre au lit. Canna en profita pour rassurer l'albinos avant que le prêtre ne revint et ne la ramena aux appartements de Ren. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jeanne s'endormit avec un faible sourire aux lèvres.

_A suivre _

:D


	19. Execution

Hey!

Désolée pour tout ce temps long, mais je suis débordée avec mes examens et mon boulot à faire pour les TD!

Il y a pile 10 jours, j'ai fêté mon anniversaire! :D

D'où mon absence prolongée!

Je ne sais pas trop quoi rajouter! Là, de toute façon une amie de la fac va arriver. On va aller ensemble au spectacle des lumières aux Invalides! C'est vraiment pas cher et ça promet d'être génial! :D

Seul bémol, ça commence à 22h30, ça finit vers minuit, et j'ai cours de droit civil demain matin à 8h...

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous!

La chanson est tirée du film Wal Disney _Peter Pan_!

* * *

Rakist entra dans la chambre où Canna l'attendait, assise à sa coiffeuse, en se brossant doucement ses longues mèches bleues. Allongée au milieu du grand lit, Millie murmurait des phrases dans son sommeil, ce qui fit sourire son père. Il alla dans son dressing et revint torse nue, portant un simple pantalon noir. Il embrassa son aimée sur la joue, toujours occupée avec ses cheveux.

«Merci d'avoir été gentille avec Jeanne.

-J'étais sincère et tu le sais bien.

-Jolie Canna, tu as bien changé, sourit-il alors qu'il s'accoudait contre un bureau d'acajou.

-Je n'ai plus cette colère qui me rongeait... Ca fait du bien.

-J'en suis heureux, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant délicatement sur le front.

-Tiens, mon premier article..., lui dit-elle en lui tapotant la tête

-Je le lirai très _attentivement _demain matin, répondit ce dernier en le reposant sur le meuble.»

Canna lui tira la langue avant de le rejoindre sous les draps en compagnie de la petite, qui babillait toujours.

«Câlin, marmonna l'enfant dans son sommeil.

-Comment résister? Sourit sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras tout en déposant plusieurs baisers sur son front.

-Quand je pense qu'elle était si proche de nous. On aurait pu la ramener à la maison si facilement..., marmonna Rakist en caressant les cheveux de la fillette.»

O.O.O.O

Allongée sur le matelas à même le sol, Lip somnolait, seulement perturbée par les ronflements de Radim qui lui aussi, se reposait à quelques mètres.

«Tu rêve Radim! Lâche moi!» cria-t-elle alors que son ainé la serrait dans ses bras.

«Embrasse-moi ma petite Chinoise! demanda-t-il en avançant ses lèvres, toujours endormi.»

Une claque réveilla le pauvre jeune homme qui se retrouva ainsi, brutalement séparé, de sa superbe fiancée asiatique.

«T'as rêvé!

-Hum, pleura-t-il en remontant sa couverture.»

L'adolescente soupira avant de se lever doucement. De la fenêtre de la pièce, elle avait une vue imprenable sur les toits de Florence. La vue était si belle, avec l'aurore qui colorait le ciel.

«J'espère que t'as eu mon mot Millie...»

Deux an plus tôt.

Les élèves venaient de s'installer à leur table et attendaient leur professeur. Lip, âgée de neuf ans s'ennuyait ferme. Elle passait les trois quarts du cours à jouer avec ses longues nattes brunes, en tentant de dissimuler ses bâillements. Trois ans auparavant quand Hao avait gagné le Shaman Fight, Radim et elle s'étaient installés à Florence, fuyant le Régime. Radim lui avait expliqué que s'il n'approuvait pas cette nouvelle société, il ne ferait rien contre et donc, elle non plus...La porte s'ouvrit, la faisant sursauter, et le directeur de l'école accompagnée d'une petite fille brune, habillée comme il se devait, de l'uniforme de l'établissement soit: une longue jupe bleu marine, un chemisier blanc et un polo en raccord avec la jupe, par dessus. Lip leva les yeux au ciel: le Chancelier ne connaissait définitivement rien à la mode! L'Amérindienne n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que ce disaient les adultes. Elle se contentait de fixer la nouvelle élève prénommée Millie alors qu'elle rejoignait sa place. Toute la journée elle l'avait observée. Que ce fut pendant les cours de dessin, de musique ou encore les offices religieux dans l'église de la Santa Maria Novella. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs à ce moment là, que son sujet d'étude restait en retrait et ne participait pas outre mesure aux prières. Cela accrut sa curiosité. Lorsque la messe fut dite et le catéchisme fini, les enfants étaient enfin autorisés à rentrer chez eux. Lip en profita et courut à la rencontre de Millie qui avançait dans les rues enneigées de Florence.

«Alors t'es nouvelle?! D'où tu viens?!

D'une petite ville au nord de l'Italie, marmonna-t-elle.

Et t'habites où dans Florence?

Via San Marco...

Ah! Bah cool, je t'accompagne alors! sourit-elle.

Si tu veux.»

Les deux fillettes continuèrent le trajet en silence.

«E-Et tu te plais ici? Je veux dire, l'école t'a fait bonne impression? Notre maitresse est super sympa!

-Oui, elle en avait l'air. C'est très étonnant puisqu'on est la section «humaine» de l'école...

-Mlle Blanchard est très douce. Peut importe qui on est... Parait que c'est une shaman...

-Et dis, qu'est ce que c'est que ça, là bas? demanda la nouvelle venue en pointant du doigt une très grande bâtisse de pierre, entourée par une grande grille, située sur une colline en hauteur de la ville et dominant ainsi Florence et ses environs.

-Elle appartient au Chancelier...

-Hein?! J-Je croyais qu'il habitait avec le...Roi dans le Palais de l'île de Mû?!

-Non, enfin si, mais comment dire, il gouverne directement certaines zones du monde dont l'Italie...Il a fait de Florence sa capitale, alors c'est là qu'il réside quand il n'est pas au Palais...C-Ca va? Tu as l'air malade.

-O-Oui...C-Ca va bien...Juste une migraine...Rien de grave, L-Lap

-Lip, mon nom est Lip, la rectifia-t-elle.»

Un carrosse sombre déboula à toute vitesse dans la rue piétonne. Seulement les démons s'emballèrent et les pré-adolescentes faillirent finir piétinées. Millie utilisa alors son oversoul, tira une petite boule de feu dans leur direction ce qui fit dévier les êtres fantastiques. Lorsque l'attelage eut disparu, la tension baissa d'un cran.

«T-Tu as fait un oversoul! Mais t'es une shaman, Millie! T'es pas une humaine!

-Tais toi, ordonna-t-elle visiblement énervée.

-Mais...

-Je te jure que si tu en parles à quelqu'un, je dirai au directeur que tu es toi aussi une shaman! Et ça, je te le jure sur la tête d'Opachô, le Chancelier!

-Opachô? Chancelier? dit Lip avec étonnement

-Ouai! T'as vu! Je connais même son identité!

-Alors petit a, son identité n'est pas un secret d'Etat, petit b, ce n'est pas la bonne personne...Le Chancelier n'est pas Opachô mais Rakist Lasso...En revanche, on peut se demander comment tu connais l'existence d'Opachô, argua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

-...

-Tu pourrais également me demander comment je connais son existence...On serait à armes égales.

-Comment tu connais son existence? s'exécuta Millie en râlant.

-J'étais un membre de la tribu Pâche qui supervisait le Shaman Fight...Et toi?

-J'en étais une participante...La plus jeune des participants!

-Ca te dit qu'on aille en parler ailleurs, les vieilles chouettes ont une tendance à tout écouter? Genre dans les Giardini Boboli? C'est très beau avec la neige, puis on a pas trop de devoirs...»

Les deux filles se retrouvèrent donc dans ce célèbre lieu florentin et s'installèrent sous une verrière afin de se protéger des potentielles chutes de neige.

«-Mais pourquoi tu te fais passer pour une humaine, si t'es une shaman? lui demanda l'Amérindienne en grignotant des biscuits au chocolat.

-C'est un peu compliqué...Disons que ma mère adoptive n'est pas...dans les faveurs du Régime...Elle a jamais approuvé ce système...Mais n'agit pas contre...Et toi?

-Je vis avec mon grand cousin Radim...Il était un organisateur lui aussi...Et disons qu'il a un peu la même pensée que ta mère...C'est un peu frustrant de ne pas perfectionner notre ouversoul ou augmenter notre furyoku mais si c'est plus sûr...»

Elles restèrent là quelques instants quand, tout à coup, Millie pointa du doigt la demeure du second homme du Régime. Un carrosse noir venait d'entrer dans la propriété.

«Calme toi, ce n'est pas le Chancelier. C'est sa fiancée...

-Hein?

-Celle qui gère les actions sur le terrain...Tu sais, elle participait au tournois, elle avait les cheveux bleus...Canna quelque chose...Eh, ça va? demanda Lip en voyant l'air sinistre qu'avait pris sa nouvelle amie.

-O...Oui, ça va...mais...Comment tu sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux?

-C'est la grande soeur d'une amie qui est dans la section: «humain pouvant voir les esprits» à l'école. Elle travaille comme servante là bas. Parait que quand Canna vient, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'ambiance de d'habitude. Elle est très exigeante et veut que tout soit bien rangé...Déjà que Rakist est maniaque mais avec elle...Enfin, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle avait l'air timbrée.

-Hum, souffla Millie en fixant les grilles de la propriété qui venaient de se refermer.»

Canna avançait en fulminant dans les couloirs de la demeure de son amant. Les portes claquaient sur son passage. Entrant dans l'aile privée du maître des lieux, elle se dirigea vers la chambre qu'ils partageaient, la traversa et arriva dans une petite chambre. Elle marcha jusqu'au lit de bois, prit le petit nounours violet installé sur l'oreiller, dans ses bras et le serra contre elle en pleurant. Son amant arriva quelques instants après sa compagne. Il posa doucement sa main sur son dos, compréhensif. Instinctivement, cette dernière se redressa et alla dans ses bras.

«Canna, souffla-t-il en enlevant doucement une mèche bleue du visage de marbre de son amie.

-U-Un signalement pour une fillette qui lui ressemblait énormément avait été donné en France...J'étais sûre et certaine...que c'était _elle._

-Je sais...je sais..., murmura-t-il en posant quelques baisers protecteurs sur son front.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en veux! Je n'aurais pas dû la mettre dans la Maison d'Education...Mais...je voulais tellement qu'elle s'adapte...A-Avec plein de petites copines comme elle, elle se serait adaptée plus facilement au Régime et on l'aurait prise avec nous quand elle aurait été prête...Tout semblait parfait alors pourquoi ça a raté? P-Pourquoi?! Pourquoi?! marmonna-t-elle en larmes.

-Canna, je te jure que Millie reviendra à la maison. Je te le jure, lui dit-il en l'embrassant doucement.»

Sa femme se contenta d'acquiescer en hochant de la tête.

«Il faudra changer la décoration, souffla-t-elle en fixant les nombreux animaux en peluche dans un coin de la chambre.

-Ah? Et pourquoi? Je la trouve très bien, cette chambre!

-Millie doit avoir huit ans et demi, neuf ans...C'est bientôt une adolescente...Je ne pense pas que ce genre de jouets l'amuseraient encore...

-Il y a peut être une autre solution, murmura-t-il en levant un sourcil.

-Hum? le regarda-t-elle

-La faire rajeunir...Tu sais, ce serait plus simple...En plus, elle ne porterait plus de traumatismes quant à son enfance douloureuse ou aux abus que cette pauvre enfant a subis. Elle serait une petite fille épanouie, entourée d'amour. Après tout, toi aussi tu aurais aimé pouvoir tout oublier..., souffla-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

-C'est vrai...Il y a un temps où j'aurais préféré ne garder aucune trace de mon passé. Mais, maintenant que je t'ai toi...Je suis heureuse, murmura-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

-Ti amo, l'embrassa-t-il sur le front.

-J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir trouvé...Si seulement Millie avait pu avoir elle aussi, cette chance là...

-Millie est chanceuse aussi, tu sais, dit-il en levant un sourcil. Regarde, elle a deux parents qui sont prêts à tout pour la retrouver et l'aimer.»

Présent

Un petit garçon tira sur la corde, secouant ainsi la petite cloche au-dessus de la porte en bois de la maisonnette. Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs comme la suie l'ouvrit doucement.

«Voilà v'te lait, m'dame.»

Son interlocutrice sourit. Elle avait l'air si douce et bienveillante avec ses yeux fermés. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait.

«Merci, mon tout petit, un gâteau te ferait-il plaisir? souffla-t-elle d'une douce voix en lui proposant un plat de cookies fumants.

-Oh oui, M'dame! Dit-il en prenant à pleine main une des pâtisseries. J'peux voir Ayanna?

-Hihi, désolée, elle est encore malade. Elle a attrapé vraiment froid hier soir! Elle reviendra en classe quand elle aura récupéré. Allez, ta grand-mère t'attend! Rentre vite!»

S'assurant du regard que le petit enfant rejoignit bien une vieille dame emmitouflée dans une longue cape, la jeune femme referma la porte. Retournant dans la cuisine, elle posa le plateau et la bouteille de lait sur la table en bois proche des fourneaux. Elle versa un peu de lait dans une casserole et la posa sur le feu pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand le liquide fut chaud, elle remplit un petit verre et avança dans une autre pièce. Celle-ci était petite, sentait bon le bois, bref, une petite chambre parfaite pour une enfant. Collé contre un mur, un lit de bois était installé dans lequel une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs se reposait. Sa mère sourit a avant de poser le verre de lait sur la table de chevet à coté d'elle.

«Tu ne dors pas Ayanna? Tu as besoin de repos tu sais...Il y a le petit James qui est passé il y a un instant.»

La brunette la considéra. Elle referma les yeux, apaisée. Sa maman s'assit sur le gros fauteuil rembourré et commença à lui lire une histoire..._Peter Pan_...Elle préférait tout de même _Aladin_, allez savoir pourquoi mais il lui rappelait son papa...La voix de sa mère se fit de plus en plus lointaine...Elle sombra dans le sommeil. Sa mère, elle, ayant arrêté sa lecture un moment, la regarda dormir avant de reprendre sa lecture, tout en caressant doucement son ventre rond.

«Une maman d'amour, c'est une voix qui chante dans ton coeur

quand tu es seul

quand il a peur.

Le besoin d'aimer, le besoin d'aimer

C'est un sourire comme un soleil

Qui se penche sur ton sommeil.

Un visage emprunt de douceur,

Les premiers pas vers le bonheur,

Une maman donne à jamais

Le besoin d'aimer.»

O.O.O.O

Anahole attendait dans la grande galerie de verre. Il poussa un soupire. Rakist et Canna étaient vraiment «spéciaux»... Il n'avait pas à juger leurs gouts en matière de décoration, après tout c'était leur appartement mais cet endroit le mettait mal à l'aise... L'endroit où il se trouvait était une sorte de passerelle, reliant deux pièces de l'appartement du prêtre, dont le plafond et les cotés étaient faits de verre transparent. Bon le plus dérangeant n'était pas cela. Puisque de fait, c'était plus ce qu'il y avait autour de la verrière qui donnait des cauchemars à l'Egyptien. L'appartement du bras droit du Seigneur se trouvant en hauteur, la passerelle était à cinq bons mètres du sol et si du coté droit elle donnait sur un jardin intérieur du Palais de Mû, le coté gauche, lui, donnait directement sur les falaises escarpées où les vagues venaient s'écraser. Le pire du pire se trouvait être la végétation grouillante de ces falaises et de l'étrange jardin. En effet, d'horribles plantes immenses, aux gueules plus féroces que celles d'un alligator ondulaient autour de la passerelle. Peu rassuré, Anahole attendit Rakist pile au centre, avant de sursauter bruyamment quand fleur rouge sang venait de s'écraser sur le plafond et qu'il pouvait considérer à loisir, ses horribles crocs acérés.

«Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, je ne me souvenais plus où j'avais rangé ton rapport, s'excusa le prêtre quand enfin il arriva.

-C-Ce n'est rien...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as l'air anxieux? Oh, tu as fait connaissance avec nos _amies_, c'est ça?

-C-Ces choses sont...vous?

-Ce sont des plantes shamaniques très belles mais très dangereuses...Elles avaient disparu de la surface de la Terre, mais à la grande joie de Canna, le Seigneur Hao nous les a confiées. Elles ne sont pas méchantes quand on les connait bien...»

L'Egyptien fixa l'Italien en se disant que définitivement, «belles» et «pas méchantes» étaient des nuances qu'ils ne partageaient pas.

«M-Mais, l-la petite, ça ne lui fait pas peur?

-Millie? Non pas du tout.

-T-T'es sûr? Peut être qu'elle ne le dit pas...Ou comme elle n'est arrivée ici que hier soir, peut être qu'elle n'est jamais venue ici..., dit-il, inquiet pour la fillette.

-Viens on va aller la chercher, après tout c'est bientôt l'heure du gouter, décida le maître des lieux en sortant de la passerelle et en entrant alors dans une autre pièce.»

Celle-ci était spacieuse, assez lumineuse avec son immense baie vitrée donnant sur la mer. A la grande table de verre, Millie était assise et semblait très concentrée sur son dessin. Elle ne remarqua même pas la présence de son père. Ce dernier se plaça derrière elle et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

«Comme c'est joli Millie! lui dit-il en regardant son oeuvre.

-Merci Papa! sourit l'enfant

-Dis moi ma belle, tu viens prendre ton gouter? Il est 16h30. demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.»

La petite acquiesça et se laissa porter par son père. Ils passèrent par la passerelle où les attendait Anahole. A la grande surprise de ce dernier, dès que Rakist avait approché avec la fillette, les horribles fleurs s'étaient alors transformées en de jolies roses rouges, de belles pivoines donnant au jardin et aux falaises un aspect coloré et innocent. S'arrêtant au milieu, Rakist laissa tout le loisir à Millie pour admirer cet étonnant bouquet de couleurs pastels.

«C'est beau, Millie? demanda le prêtre en regardant les grands yeux ouverts de l'enfant.

-Voui, souffla-t-elle en fixant une immense rose rouge dont les pétales rayonnaient.

-Tu n'as pas peur, hein? Rassure Anahole.

-Ben non, z'est des fleurs, souffla-t-elle en jetant un air blasé à l'Egyptien

-Tu as raison, il est un peu bête! Allez viens, on va te donner un pain au chocolat.»

L'invité les regarda s'éloigner au travers des pièces.

«Ca t'étonne? demanda soudainement une voix féminine derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui devrait m'étonner, Canna?

-Je sais pas...Les plantes ou...La petite?

-J'avoue que c'est impressionnant...Voir ces horribles fleurs devenir de si belles roses pour les yeux d'une enfant.

-Elles ne sont pas horribles! Elles ne font que se défendre si on les attaque! C'est tout...La nature leurs en a donner les moyens...Regarde comme elles sont douces, chuchota-t-elle en ouvrant doucement une fenêtre au grand dam de l'Egyptien.»

Une fleur noire comme la suie avança la gueule grande ouverte vers le bras de porcelaine de l'Hanagumi. Des lianes passèrent par l'ouverture et s'approchèrent de la demoiselle qui restait là sans broncher. D'un bond, la fleur se posa sur son cou alors que ce qui semblait avoir la fonction de bras végétaux, l'enserrèrent.

«Tu vois? En réalité elles sont très affectueuses avec leur Maître... Elles reconnaissent nos furyokus et bien qu'elles soient beaucoup plus disciplinées avec Rakist, elles sont très gentilles avec moi. Il n'a eu qu'à leurs demander de prendre cette forme quand Millie approchait...

-Vous prenez bien soin d'elle...c'est impressionnant...

-C'est normal, c'est notre fille, répondit-elle en penchant la tête sur le coté.»

L'Egyptien tenta de rester de marbre. Ne surtout pas se mettre à dos la fiancée du Chancelier. S'il le faisait, il était quasi-sûr que Rakist ne donnerait pas suite à sa demande et alors là, c'est Turbin qui serait furieux, furieux et désespéré...

«Et, ça te plait d'écrire?

-Bof, c'est pas ce que je préfère...Mais c'est assez sympa de pouvoir faire ça tout en surveillant Millie.

-Faudrait pas qu'elle entre dans ton cabinet par mégarde...

-Non, effectivement, ce serait à éviter.»

«Maman! Maman!»

Ladite enfant arriva en courant, le visage couvert de chocolat, toute heureuse. Elle s'arrêta devant l'Hanagumi qui se baissa pour la récupérer dans ses bras.

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Papa! Papa il a fait des bêtises!

-Encore?! Va falloir que je te punisse encore plus sévèrement! lança-t-elle à Rakist qui venait de les rejoindre avec un air très détendu au visage et la chemise blanche tachée d'une tâche noirâtre.

-Papa a tout recraché le café que Millie lui avait fait, expliqua l'enfant en baissant la tête, l'air peinée.

-Maman lui donnera une bonne fessée quand tu seras endormie! dit Canna en embrassant sa fille alors que Rakist levait un sourcil.»

Sentant que sa présence était de trop, Anahole sortit de la verrière et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de la petite famille. Alors qu'il baissait la poignée, l'Italien le rejoignit, l'air tout serein.

«Dis à Turbein de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je m'occupe de Mamy, par contre si elle s'est débarrassée de l'enfant, je ne peux rien te promettre, dit-il en faisant un bref signe de la tête»

O.O.O.O

L'Inuit attendait. Assise dans un divan, les poings serrés, posés sur ses genoux, tendue. Si elle avait su qu'on l'aurait amener dans un tel endroit, elle n'aurait jamais ouvert la porte aux visiteurs qui avaient sonné au manoir. Ne tenant plus, elle se leva et se mit à tourner en rond dans le petit boudoir. S'arrêtant contre une large fenêtre, elle leva la tête et remarqua avec étrangement que le plafond avait été moulé de telle sorte qu'il y ait deux petits serpents enroulés l'un dans l'autre au-dessus de chaque fenêtre. Elle écarquilla ses yeux bleus pour les contempler davantage. Elle se recroquevilla. Elle se sentait comme une pauvre _souris_ à la merci d'un boa. Au bout d'un moment, une jeune femme blonde ouvrit la porte. Pirika la fixa. La nouvelle venue était d'une beauté incomparable: ses cheveux rappelaient la couleur des blés, ses pupilles étaient semblables à des émeraudes, sa peau était aussi pâle qu'une perle, ses lèvres pincées évoquaient le sang chaud qui coulait lorsqu'on se coupe le tout sublimé par une silhouette aurait fait pâlir d'envie n'importe quel top modèle. Grande, élancée, avec une poitrine généreuse soigneusement mise en avant par la robe rouge sang étriquée qu'elle arborait, Pirika perdit plusieurs secondes à la contempler.

«Le Maître va vous recevoir.»

L'Inuit tiqua. Ses oreilles avaient vibré. Il lui avait semblé que son interlocutrice avait sifflé à chaque syllabe. En jetant un coup d'oeil derrière celle-ci, elle se rendit compte à quel point le corridor était sombre...Oui, définitivement, elle était une souris qu'un boa allait engloutir...

«Venez.»

Docile, elle la suivit au travers des nombreux couloirs sombres comme la suie. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une immense porte dorée dans laquelle deux serpents immenses étaient gravés. Elles s'ouvrirent et laissèrent Pirika et son guide entrer. L'Inuit fut éblouie. C'était une salle immense, illuminée par la baie vitrée qui faisait la largeur du mur, de nombreux divan de velours vert la meublaient ainsi qu'un imposant bureau en acajou sombre qui dominait l'endroit. L'Inuit eu un haut coeur. Encore une fois, les rampants étaient à l'honneur. Tout au long du mur, une immense fresque, s'inspirant de la Gravure de Gustave Doré _La Destruction du Leviathan,_ représentait non pas la victoire du Bien sur la Bête de l'Apocalypse mais l'inverse. La Lumière était incarnée par une simple main, engloutie par l'étreinte du monstre. Instinctivement, la jeune fille recula, surtout qu'on l'avait laissée seule ici. Torara...Si seulement il était là...La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un jeune homme grand, svelte et au long cheveux bruns entra.

«V-Vous?!»

Elle avait beau ne pas savoir exactement de qui il s'agissait, mais elle ne pouvait oublier ce personnage. Elle plissa les yeux et l'observa. Il arborait à nouveau un costume trois pièces mauve foncé ainsi qu'une lavallière blanche. Toujours à son cou, à moitié blotti dans la morceau de soie, le même serpent la fixait. Accoudé à un étrange pommeau de canne, Pirika se dit qu'il ressemblait vraiment à un dandy, à un lord anglais du XIX.

«Assise. Siffla-t-il en tapotant avec sa canne une belle chaise en acajou qui se trouvait face au bureau.»

Elle obéit alors que lui en faisait autant derrière son bureau.

«Alors, numéro 2 2119219 169189111 0902 AB 1000 ME, chuchota-t-il plus pour lui même que son interlocutrice en cherchant dans un dossier comportant plusieurs feuilles de couleur.

-P-Pardon? demanda-t-elle nerveusement en tripotant le bout de sa robe violette.

-C'est ton numéro d'immatricule. Le Chancelier a été bien aimable de me donner ton dossier. C'est jouissif tous les renseignements que j'ai sur toi...Ne fais pas cette tête, évidemment que nous observons toutes les demoiselles de la Maison d'Education, et avec encore plus d'attention quand il s'agit de la soeurette d'un des ennemis du Régime.

-Q-Qu'est ce que vous voulez?!

-Oh allons, Pirika. Je tenais seulement à te mettre au courant du jour et de l'heure de ton exécution pour Haute Trahison.

-E-Exécution? répéta-t-elle, choquée.

-Oui, répondit-il en souriant. Ce brave docteur Guillotin a créé une si belle invention, aucune douleur quand la lame s'abat sur le cou des coupables! Ou alors, peut être préfères-tu le bucher? Quel plaisir que de voir les ennemis de l'Ordre naturel disparaitre dans un rideau de flamme, symbole de notre Dieu! Tu peux aussi servir de diner à mes anacondas...Ces pauvres petits ont si faim...Et une aussi jolie jeune fille comme toi doit avoir bon goût...»

Pirika fut prise de tremblements.

«J-Je...J-Je n'ai rien fait...J-Je le jure! cria-t-elle en se cassant les doigts nerveusement.»

Il la considéra un instant alors que son serpent-collier qui répondait au doux nom de Addy, sifflait extrêmement fort. Il se mit à sourire.

«Mais je le sais bien que tu n'as rien fait, petite Pirika.

-M-Mais alors...T-tout va bien, osa-t-elle articuler difficilement.

-Non. Car j'ai décidé que tu étais coupable de Haute Trahison, tu es donc coupable de Haute Trahison!

-M-Mais vous avez rien contre moi!

-Rien?! Sursauta-t-il, indigné. Regarde! J'ai 300 pages sur toi! J'ai tout, «Mademoiselle-je-veux-rester-vierge-jusqu'au-maria ge»!

-...Vous pouvez pas m'inculper comme ça! J'ai rien fait! Je suis innocente!

-Tu n'écoutes pas! Je t'ai dit que tu étais coupable parce ce que je décidais que tu étais coupable!»

Pirika ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Son coeur rata un battement quand elle le vit tirer la langue. Un tatouage noir représentant un petit serpent se mordant la queue autrement dit un ouroboros y était inscrit. La jeune fille comprit enfin qui était son bourreau, Namari, le «Lex Animata». Plus aucun espoir ne lui était permis, aussi elle s'effondra en larmes.

«Aaah, soupira-t-il, comme j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour toi. Mais rien ne joue en ta faveur...Nichrom t'a très mal dressée...J'ai pris connaissance de votre petite affaire avec les numéros: 2 20115 102114 1010 A 10000 ME et 2 717118911 261591 1301 AB 2300 ME: soit respectivement Tao Jun et Gagari Zoria...Mais, si le sort de ces deux-là m'intéresse autant que celui des rats que mes petits amis avalent, mais, en ce qui concerne la jolie Pirika...Hum...Tu n'es plus sous la responsabilité de Nichrom...Donc tu n'es sous la protection de personne...Oh non, ne me parle pas de Tamao ou de Jeanne...Elles n'ont aucun pouvoir juridique puisqu'elles sont elles-mêmes des Incapables...Bon, eh bien, je crois que ton sort sera réglé dans quelques heures, dit-il en scrutant la peur qui avait envahi les yeux de sa victime tandis qu'il caressait doucement Addy qui sifflait tranquillement.»

Pirika ne broncha pas. Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle restait là, inerte. Elle, qui avait été sage, avait tenté de s'adapter de bon coeur, avait aidé ses amies, c'est ainsi que la vie la récompensait...Lorsque deux gardes entrèrent et la saisirent violemment, elle ne se plaignit pas. Pas un gémissement ne sortit de sa bouche fermée, quand on la mit nue et qu'on lui passa un uniforme carcéral gris clair. Ils descendirent dans les sous-sols du château de la «Lex Animata». Les gardes la balancèrent à l'intérieur d'un cachot insalubre. Aucune ouverture, aucune lumière et pour seul meuble, un vieux matelas sur lequel une couverture rapiécée était posée. Elle se recroquevilla et pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endormit. Plusieurs heures plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, les mêmes gardes la levèrent sans ménagement et la ramenèrent à la surface. Elle fut conduite dans les appartements privés du bourreau. Allongé dans un divan confortable de velours vert, Namari savourait des figues sucrées alors qu'Addy jouait avec plusieurs de ses camarades.

«Ravi de te voir, jolie souris! As-tu bien dormi? Je t'aurais volontiers donné une figue et des viennoiseries pour le petit déjeuner, mais on s'est rendu compte que cela rendait plus difficile les exécutions. Tu vois ce que je veux dire? La peur peut provoquer des hauts coeurs qui peuvent s'intensifier jusqu'au vomissement...Et ça, je t'avoue que c'est un spectacle qui me ragoute un peu...»

L'Inuit tremblait, son corps était parcouru de spasmes.

«P-Pitié, supplia-t-elle la bouche tremblante. J-J'avoue tout! M-Mais j-je m-me suis l-laissée déborder par mes émotions, c'est pour ça qu'elles ont pu fuir...J-Je voulais juste...rentrer chez moi...voir mon frère...V-Vivre comme avant...avec P-Papa.»

L'oeil doré de Namari se posa sur cette frêle créature. Ainsi à terre, se tenant la tête entre les mains, tremblante, apeurée, en larmes, elle était semblable à une adorable souris bleue suppliant un de ses serpents de l'épargner. Mais c'était peine perdue. Dans la nature, les prédateurs avalent leurs proies, sans remords. Il soupira en se relevant. Quand il fut face à sa victime, il prit son menton sans ménagement, la forçant à se mettre debout.

«S'il y a bien une personne à qui il ne faut jamais avouer un crime c'est bien à moi, pauvre idiote...Je suis le Juge de ce Régime, lui dit-il en la fixant dans ses grands yeux bleus brouillés par la peur.»

Leur regard se contemplèrent pendant quelques instants avant que l'Inuit ne parvint plus à soutenir le sien et tomba par terre secouée par les sanglots. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit les bottes cloutés des gardes entrer dans la pièce. Contre toute attente, ils ne la saisirent pas et s'en allèrent. Ce fut autre chose qui l'agrippa. Quand elle eut le courage de rouvrir les yeux, elle comprit que celui qui la portait était un gigantesque cobra. Il la déposa sur le divan sans qu'elle ne put y comprendre quoi que ce soit. Elle était contre des coussins moelleux. Le bourreau la rejoignit et s'allongea à coté d'elle.

«Allez, endors toi.»

Pirika ne se fit pas prier. Au moins, si son exécution avait lieu pendant son sommeil, elle ne sentirait rien... Namari, lui, resta éveiller et la regardait. Il avait réussi. Sa petite souris était à lui. Certes, la manière dont ça avait été mené n'était pas terrible, il le reconnaissait. Mais la fin justifiait les moyens. Légalement, elle aurait dû finir à l'échafaud pour Haute Trahison, il avait même obtenu des aveux. Hao-sama avait retiré sa garde de la responsabilité de Nichrom. Il n'était plus rien légalement pour elle. Il sourit. Maintenant, elle était à lui. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

«Elle est jolie ta maitresse, n'est ce pas, Rope?»

Le cobra ondula, comme pour approuver.

«Ivy, viens voir!»

Un petit serpent vert pomme, tout fin, leva sa tête puis, comprenant que son maître l'appelait, rampa doucement vers lui. S'agrippant aux pieds du divan, il remonta sur son épaule et attendit l'air interrogateur.

«Comment trouves-tu celle qui avait failli t'écraser à ce bal, il y a six mois? Siffla-t-il.»

L'animal siffla à tue tête pour répondre à son seigneur. La jeune fille bougea doucement dans son sommeil, dérangée par ce dialogue. Namari sourit avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

* * *

Alors, ça vous plait?

Plein de gros bisous! Signé: Pigeon!


	20. Memories

HEY!Comment ça va? Bah écoutez de mon coté, c'est le gros stress! Début des examens dans 3 jours avec le droit constitutionnel! ARG! puis j'enchaine avec droit civil, sciences politiques, relations internationales, anglais et histoire juridique des institutions...Et puis, enfin, début juin (milieu juin j'espère! Priez pour moi, les dates d'oral sont aléatoires!) j'ai mon oral d'histoire contemporaine politique et sociale.

Tenez, vous saviez que dans ma fac, les profs sont de gros comiques? Bien sûr il n'y a que des private jocks mais bon, en voici un petit échantillon parmi les plus savoureuses!

Droit constitutionnel: "Oh vous savez, c'est comme le bicamérisme italien dont la spécificité fait qu'il est l'exclu de l'Europe! HAHAHAHA *regarde la salle l'air consterné*

Droit civil: "deux présomptions traversent une rue quand une voiture surgit! L'une crie à l'autre: "ATTENTION, tu vas te faire renverser!" L'autre lui répond "T'inquiète, je suis _irrefragable!"_ [j'ai mis deux semaines à comprendre... Une présomption irrefragable est une présomption juridique qui ne peut pas être renversée = ex: la femme qui a accouché d'un enfant est nécessairement la mère (biologique) de l'enfant.= c'est l'état du droit français actuellement, la GPA étant interdite cf ART 16-7].

Histoire politique contemporaine et sociale [j'ai la chance d'avoir un des professeurs les plus reconnus et les plus brillants! Bluche est un expert de la Révolution Française et des régimes qui ont suivit: Concordat, Empire, Premier Restauration, 100 jours, Seconde Restauration, Monarchie de juillet, Deuxième République et Second Empire! Du coup, on boit chacune de ses paroles! Mais son oral est un des plus difficile puisque sans préparations: "bonjour mlle, vous êtes charmante [oui, du haut de ses 55 ans, c'est un Don Juan!], que pouvez-vous me dire sur la Constitution Montagnarde de 1793!" *GRAAAAND sourire*]: "Pour les nigauds qui penseraient comme Marx c'est-à-dire que l'Histoire est un cycle qu'on peut étudier pour qu'elle se reproduise, eh bien c'est faux. Et je vais vous dire pourquoi. N'en déplaise aux quelques royalistes, orléanistes, qui attendent avec impatience l'effondrement de la République pour se précipiter d'acclamer la Monarchie (limitée pour les plus réalistes, absolue pour les plus naïfs), ne vous en déplaise, il n'y a plus aucune chance que ça n'arrive! Etudier l'Histoire et particulièrement l'histoire révolutionnaire et ses conséquences, n'a pas l'intérêt de vous permettre de connaitre l'avenir mais de mieux comprendre le présent! [Bluche...forever...3]

Allez, je vous laisse, mes révisions de dernières minutes m'appellent! :D

Pigeon!

* * *

Millie sentit une lourde main chaude se poser sur sa petite tête...Gardant les yeux fermés, elle eut un petit sourire.

«P-Papa...M-Millie est...m-malade...E-Encore dodo.., murmura faiblement l'enfant en s'enroulant davantage dans les couvertures chaudes.

-Malade? Ma jolie Millie est malade? Hum c'est vrai que ton front est assez chaud, constata Rakist en posant le dos de sa main sur ledit front. Bon, allez, reste dans le lit de Papa et Maman avec tes doudous.»

La fillette souffla avant de tousser bruyamment. Serrant un nounours violet contre ses joues rouges, elle chercha du réconfort. Quelques instants plus tard, Rakist revint dans sa chambre, avec dans la main, le biberon de lait au miel. Il s'assit sur les draps, tira doucement l'enfant pour la poser sur ses genoux, contre son torse et lui donna le biberon.

«C'est du lait au miel, ça devrait faire du bien à ta petite gorge, lui dit-il en l'embrassant doucement sur le front.»

Elle cligna des yeux tout en savourant la boisson. Le prêtre l'allongea dans le lit, son petit ventre contre le torse de l'homme, qui lui, s'accouda de façon à pouvoir lire un dossier tranquillement alors que sa fille était blottie contre lui.

«P-Papa...va pas travailler? demanda-t-elle, inquiète

-Papa reste ici avec sa jolie Millie.»

Elle bailla et se rendormit paisiblement. Vers 17 heures, une femme à la longue chevelure bleue entra dans son appartement. Déposant ses affaires dans un des boudoirs, elle avança vers la chambre du couple et fit son irruption dans la pièce.

«Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons tous les deux!

-Chut, la petite dort encore. Elle est un peu souffrante.

-T'as travaillé ici? Elle ne t'as pas embêté?

-Pas du tout, regarde comme j'étais bien pour lire mes dossiers. Avec la tête d'une jolie demoiselle posée sur mon ventre. Et toi? Qui as-tu vu aujourd'hui pour tes papiers?

-Namari...Pffiou, décidément, j'ai horreur des serpents! Interdiction que Millie ait ce genre d'animaux de compagnie!, souffla-t-elle en se laissant mollement tomber dans un grand fauteuil rembourré.

-Je pense que nous sommes tous les deux d'accord pour dire qu'elle n'aura pas d'animal de compagnie. Et puis quand le dressage de Tama sera fini, ils pourront être réunis.

-On est bien d'accord, hein? On lui enlève tout potentiel de puissance?

-En a-t-il jamais eu?, demanda Rakist en levant un sourcil.

-Comme tu es méchant, rit l'Allemande alors qu'elle se hissait sur le lit pour embrasser son interlocuteur.

-Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, belle Canna, répondit-il alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient.»

Millie toussa violemment. Son père la serrant encore plus contre lui, remonta la couverture chaude sur la malade.

«Elle est vraiment pas bien, constata la fleur, inquiète.

-C'est rien de grave, Canna. On va s'installer tous les deux dans le lit avec elle et ça ira mieux demain, dit-il alors qu'il se releva, alla dans la salle de bain jouxtant la chambre, ressortit torse nu et vêtu d'un pantalon noir très ample.»

L'homme sortit laissant sa femme troquer sa longue robe fendue noire contre une jolie chemise de nuit en lin bleu marine. Il revint en portant un plateau sur lequel étaient posés: deux grands bols de soupe, deux tisanes et un biberon de chocolat chaud accompagné d'une crêpe au sucre. Il le posa délicatement sur le lit avant de se glisser à son tour sous les draps. Le petit nez de l'enfant remua, comme un détecteur de nourriture sucrée. Une petite menotte se dressa et saisit à tâtons le biberon chaud avant de se recroqueviller sous les draps, sur les oreillers et contre ses parents. Canna eu un sourire alors qu'elle savourait sa tisane.

Cinq ans plus tôt

Hao avait gagné...L'enfant le sentait. Le Great Spirit avait fini dévoré par le Spirit of Fire...Elle avait cru suffoquer, seule, dans sa chambre d'une maisonnette du village pache. Ses soeurs étaient allées aider Yoh et les autres...Elle se recroquevilla près d'une armoire. Du haut de ses six ans, elle savait qu'on laissait les petits sur le coté...Des larmes coulèrent. Tama, en fidèle fantôme gardien, se blottit contre elle en ronronnant. Elle frissonna. Elle entendait les cris des shikigamis...Les démons se rapprochaient sans cesse. Non, autre chose approchait...

Le bolide de course se gara devant la porte d'entrée de la maison. Un homme tout vêtu de noir et arborant un étrange chapeau ainsi qu'une femme aux longs cheveux bleus, en sortirent.

«On a eu raison d'attendre que ces filles fichent le camp avec la bande d'Asakura! J'ai tellement hâte de la serrer dans mes bras!

-Rappelle toi que cette pauvre enfant aura probablement peur quand elle nous verra...Malheureusement, elle nous voit comme des ennemis.

-J'ai pris ce qu'il faut pour ça, sourit-elle en montrant un tout petit flacon de verre dans lequel un drôle de gaz était enfermé.

-Bien pensé, comme ça elle ne criera pas...Tu es vraiment incroyable ma belle maitresse des poisons, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.»

Canna invoqua son esprit gardien qui répandit alors un nuage de fumée. La fleur ouvrit son flacon et laissa l'étrange contenu se mélanger à la fumée qui se propageait doucement à l'intérieur de la maison.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux amants s'y engouffrèrent.

«Elle doit être dans son lit vu l'heure, constata Rakist en regardant sa montre.

-Si elle dort, alors pas de bruit, chuchota Canna en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.»

Les deux montèrent les escaliers. Grâce à leurs nombreuses venues nocturnes, ils connaissaient parfaitement les lieux.

« Tu es là ma jolie!»

Millie n'était pas, comme le prêtre l'avait supposé, dans son petit lit mais recroquevillée entre la baignoire et le lavabo. Ses yeux étaient complètement vides, comme si elle était sous anesthésie. Rakist la prit contre lui tout en posant doucement la frimousse enfantine contre son torse pour éviter que sa tête ne bougea trop.

«Allez, endors toi ma toute petite. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu te sentiras mieux, lui chuchota-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux doucement.

-Ca y est, j'ai ses affaires, murmura Canna en les rejoignant alors qu'elle tenait dans les bras le peu d'affaires que Millie avait emporté de chez elle lorsque sa mère l'avait abandonnée.

-Tu as oublié son doudou. Tu sais, le nounours qu'elle serre contre elle avant de s'endormir..., lui dit-il en lui montrant l'objet du menton.»

La jeune femme alla la prendre alors qu'au même moment, Tama apparut, prêt à protéger sa maitresse.

«C'est son petit fantôme gardien, constata-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Oh...tu sais...vu le peu de puissance qu'il a, je doute qu'il nous menace.

-Ca s'est évident! dit-elle alors qu'elle agrippait la peluche.»

Tama voulut aider sa protégée mais il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'immense archange de l'ancien X-Laws, aussi, il se ravisa bien vite et se contenta de se poser discrètement sur l'épaule de Rakist pour veiller le plus près possible, sur la petite Millie.

«A chaque fois que je la regarde, je la trouve parfaite, souffla-t-il en lui caressant les joues.

-On aurait dû venir la chercher plus tôt...Elle a dû être terrifiée plusieurs fois lors des matchs...

-Tu sais bien que ce n'était pas possible, ma belle. Ces filles qui étaient toujours avec elle, sont proches des équipes Asakura et Tao... Ca aurait fait des histoires...Et puis, je doute que la compagnie de Zang Ching ou de Bill lui aurait fait beaucoup de bien...»

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la maison, Rakist réactiva son oversoul, ouvrit la porte arrière et y installa la petite, toujours endormie. Canna s'assit à coté de cette dernière afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne fut pas trop dérangée par les turbulences. Quelques instants plus tard, une fois arrivés à la base militaire, les deux amants marchèrent dans les longs couloirs immaculés avant d'atteindre, tout au fond, la grande chambre spartiatement meublée que le couple se partageait. Avec mille précautions, l'homme posa la captive dans le lit double alors que sa femme rangeait ses affaires avec les leurs. Le prêtre alla ensuite dans la salle de bain jouxtant la chambre et revint quelques minutes après, tenant une serviette humide. Aussitôt, Canna comprit et déshabilla l'enfant, la laissant en sous-vêtement, le temps que son amant lui passa la serviette sur le petit corps.

«La jolie Millie est toute propre maintenant, sourit-il.

-Mince, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié le t-shirt qui lui servait de chemise de nuit.

-Donne lui un des tiens.

-C'est bien ce que je comptais faire, rit-elle en sortant un simple t-shirt blanc à manches courtes avant de lui passer.

-Elle est vraiment mignonne, dit-il en caressant les cheveux de la petite alors que sa compagne se déshabillait, ne gardant ainsi qu'un boxer et un t-shirt bleu comme ses cheveux.

-J'ai tellement hâte qu'on s'installe tous les trois! D'ailleurs on ira où? demanda-t-elle quand elle se glissa à son tour dans le lit, contre le mur, de façon à laisser l'enfant au milieu du lit.

-On s'installera avec les autres dans le palais de Mû, je pense. Le Seigneur Hao voulait nous avoir proches de lui.

-Ce sera un bon endroit pour Millie. Là bas, elle pourra grandir tranquillement à l'abri entre les murs du palais. En plus, Opachô est à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Ils pourront se tenir compagnie! J'ai tellement hâte, rit-elle en frottant son nez contre celui de l'enfant.

-Canna, n'oublie pas que demain, le réveil risque d'être violent pour elle. Elle va surement se débattre, crier, appeler à l'aide, mordre, pincer et j'en passe. Ca va prendre du temps pour qu'elle nous fasse confiance.

-Oui...Je sais...

-C'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à ce qu'on reste ici quelques jours. Elle sait où elle est, elle sait qu'elle est proche du village Pache. C'est un terrain connu. Ca devrait la rassurer légèrement. Si on l'avait emmenée directement au palais de Mû, elle aurait vraiment été dépassée. Coupée de son monde, seule et en plus, pour ne rien arranger, avec tous ceux qu'elle voit comme une menace. Elle aurait été encore plus traumatisée... Là au moins, comme nous ne sommes que nous deux, on doit lui sembler moins menaçants...Surtout que son fantôme gardien est là, avec elle.

-Tu penses vraiment à tout! le félicita-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement.»

Un rugissement déchirant se fit entendre au loin, provoquant le tremblement de tout le corps de la fillette.

«Vivement que ces Shikigami aient fini leur mission...

-Heureusement qu'on l'a trouvée avant eux...Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui aurait pu se passer dans le cas contraire, souffla le prêtre en serrant davantage l'enfant contre lui.

-Depuis le temps qu'on l'observe, il y avait peu de chances qu'on ne sache pas la retrouver, sourit sa femme.»

Rakist se redressa doucement, en évitant de faire du bruit. Il alla dans la salle de bain et revint uniquement vêtu d'un long pantalon noir. Se dirigeant vers le lit, il s'arrêta un instant, se baissa, attrapa le nounours violet, le posa tout contre la joue enfantine et se glissa à son tour sous les draps. Les deux amants s'endormirent leur main l'une dans l'autre, tout en serrant Millie contre eux.

Canna ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus. Son visage fut égayé par un sourire. Face à elle Millie rêvait toujours. Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de se relever. Vu la bonne odeur de café qui emplissait les pièce, son homme avait préparé le petit déjeuner. Tel un félin, elle s'étira en baillant avant de sortir à son tour.

«Coucou! ronronna-t-elle en le serrant dans bras.»

L'Italien se retourna et saisit ses lèvres. Imposant, il la pressa contre le plan de travail de la cuisine tout en caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau immaculée.

«A-Attends, réussit-elle à marmonner quand elle put enfin échapper à ses baisers.

-Hum? bougonna son amant.

-Là, je serai plus à l'aise, rit-elle avec un air supérieur quand elle put se hisser sur le plan de travail, le dominant presque.»

Alors qu'il couvrait son cou de baisers, Canna trempait plusieurs fraises dans du chocolat fondu. Elle poussa un soupire d'aise quand les lèvres de Rakist saisirent par surprise la pointe d'un de ses seins, la mordillant presque.

«Eh!

-J'ai le droit d'avoir mon petit-déjeuner moi aussi, bouda-t-il en exerçant une pression avec sa bouche sur ledit sein.

-N-Non, a-arrête, dit-elle alors qu'elle devenait rouge et que tout son corps commençait à onduler en accord avec celui de son amant. Y-Y a Millie juste là, dans la chambre.»

Le prêtre soupira alors avant de laisser sa demoiselle finir de prendre son petit déjeuner. Quand elle décida d'aller prendre une douche, il entra dans la chambre jusqu'alors fermée à clé. Dans un coin, recroquevillée contre le mur et à moitié cachée par les couvertures, la petite fille tremblait de peur. Il s'avança en tenant une tasse pleine de chocolat chaud crémeux et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

«Bonjour, Millie, lui souffla-t-il en lui caressant la joue.»

L'enfant l'observait de ses grands yeux noisettes, respirant difficilement.

«Qu'est ce que vous voulez? lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres, tremblant au plus profond d'elle-même.

-Rien Millie, je t'apporte juste un chocolat chaud. Tu dois avoir faim non? Tu n'as pas diné hier soir, je me trompe?»

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de froncer les sourcils. Mais, elle devait bien reconnaitre que son petit ventre criait famine et que la bonne odeur du chocolat venait chatouiller ses narines. Son bidon se manifesta ce qui provoqua un petit rire chez son interlocuteur.

«Il n'est pas empoisonné. Ne t'inquiète pas.»

Millie finit pas accepter et porta la tasse chaude à ses lèvres avant de la poser sur ses genoux.

«O-Où sont mes amis? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Ne pense pas à eux. Tout est fini. Tout ira mieux pour toi, Millie, lui dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-...P-Pourquoi...J-Je suis ici?, murmura-t-elle, inquiète et tremblant de tout son corps.

-Tu trembles Millie...tu n'as pas soigné ton dos?»

Inconsciemment, la fillette secoua doucement la tête avant de froncer les sourcils. Comment cet homme pouvait-il savoir pour son dos? Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il l'avait rallongée sur le ventre et passait ses mains sous son t-shirt blanc. Millie ouvrit grand ses yeux. Ca allait recommencer! Elle se débattit comme elle le pouvait, donnant des coups de pied et des coups de poing à l'aveuglette.

«Millie, calme toi, je ne te ferai rien. Je veux juste te mettre de la crème sur ta blessure, elle s'est infectée tu sais...

-V-Vous jurez?

-Bien sûr.»

Rassurée par le sourire bienveillant qu'il lui adressait, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa doucement faire. Délicatement, Rakist lui retira le vêtement, inspecta la plaie purulente, sortit un petit pot de crème de la table de chevet et en étala doucement sur la blessure en massant le petit dos très doucement.

«Ca te soulage un peu Millie, non?

-Mouiii, souffla-t-elle, les yeux fermés. Mais...Comment vous savez pour mon dos?

-C'est à cause de moi que tu as eu ça...J'aurais dû mieux viser, je suis sincèrement désolé...»

Millie fronça les sourcils. Elle ne l'avait pas vu quand elle avait tenté avec sa bande, de protéger Yoh et les autres des X-Laws qui voulaient entrer dans l'église où se trouvait un vampire à la solde de Hao...Elle ne comprenait pas...

«J'ai utilisé mon oversoul pour dévier l'attaque des Anges, discrètement...Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas fait assez attention...Ah, je suis soulagé, la crème marche bien, enfin, en même temps ce n'est pas une grande surprise, celle qui l'a faite est une experte des plantes.

-P-Pirika? demanda-t-elle en se souvenant que l'Inuit lui avait déjà parlé de «racines bonnes pour la santé».

-Non, non, quelqu'un qui t'aime énormément et qui va m'aider à prendre soin de toi, lui sourit-il. Mais, tu es encore toute pâle, tu devrais te reposer.»

Il avait retiré ses mains du dos de l'enfant. Millie se retourna. Rakist prit le t-shirt, posée sur les couvertures et le lui remit doucement. Il remonta ensuite les couvertures sur elle et, alors qu'elle ferma les yeux, elle sentit sa main lui caresser la joue. L'enfant sourit.

«On te protège depuis le début du tournoi. C'est pour ça qu'on prend bien soin de toi, lui souffla-t-il en lui caressant doucement la paume d'une main.

-Qu'est ce qui va se passer?

-Nous allons rester plusieurs jours ici puis, nous nous installerons dans une jolie maison à Florence. C'est en Italie. Tu y seras très bien.»

Millie le regarda. Sa voix était si douce, il avait l'air si gentil...Et la vie dont il parlait était si merveilleuse aux yeux d'une enfant abandonnée et sans foyer depuis plusieurs mois.

«Je sais tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé...C'est du passé maintenant, Millie. Nous veillerons sur toi, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle allait dans ses bras.

Elle était blottie contre lui. Elle avait passé ses petits bras autour du torse de l'homme. Il sentait son tout petit coeur battre. La petite baillait doucement. Il lui prit doucement le visage entre ses grandes mains calleuses et lui sécha ses larmes tendrement.

«Nous irons vivre tous les trois en Italie, on s'occupera bien de toi, en commençant par cette vilaine blessure au dos. Tu n'auras plus peur, Millie, ni peur ni mal, lui dit-il alors que l'enfant serrait sa chemise blanche, dans ses petites mains.»

Millie se blottit le plus possible contre lui, collant son petit ventre contre le torse de l'homme qui ressemblait à son papa et posa sa frimousse sur sa poitrine musclée. Elle sentait ses mains se faufiler dans ses cheveux bruns.

«Tu veux te recoucher Millie? Tu as de tout petits yeux..., lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant sa frange.»

La fillette répondit par un petit hochement avant de se blottir encore plus contre lui. Elle voulait dormir contre lui, contre ce grand protecteur.

«...T-Tama..., murmura-t-elle avec une toute petite voix.

-Ton fantôme est avec le mien, ne t'inquiète pas.»

Millie ne détacha pas sa joue de la chemise de Rakist, elle se contenta de lever ses yeux ensommeillés vers lui. Oui, puisqu'il était si gentil, son fantôme devait être gentil aussi.

Quelques instants plus tard, une petite boule de feu avec deux grands yeux rouges apparut. Elle se plaça sur la frêle épaule de l'enfant.

«Voici Tama, alors.

-C'est Tama. Mais c'est pas sa vraie forme. Il ressemble pas à ça en vrai...

-Je suppose qu'il garde son apparence pour les yeux de sa maitresse. Certains esprits font ça, lui expliqua-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.»

Ainsi bercée, la fillette ferma ses yeux et semblait céder au sommeil. Rakist la regarda, lui enleva délicatement une mèche de cheveux sur son front et la borda.

Il sortit de la pièce en fermant doucement la porte sans la fermer à clé. Soudain, son avant-bras vibra. Son seigneur l'appelait sur sa cloche oracle.

«Vous l'avez avec vous finalement?

-Oui, Hao-sama. Millie est en ce moment même dans notre base.

-Comment va-t-elle?

-Elle est très fatiguée, un peu sonnée...Mais je pense qu'après un bon sommeil, elle devrait être en pleine forme.

-Je suis vraiment content pour vous trois. Vous serrez bien. Combien de temps restez-vous sur l'île?

-J'ai dit à Canna qu'on ne vous rejoindrait que lorsque la petite se sera un peu adaptée. Et concernant Mlle Tamao, que faisons-nous?

-Pour l'instant la chercher ne rimerait à rien, Mikihisa et ses amis l'ont protégée...On la cherchera en temps voulus.

-Entendu, Hao-sama.»

Rakist raccrocha et sourit avant de rejoindre sa maitresse qui l'attendait dans une autre chambre.

O.O.O.O

«Entendu, _Hao-sama.»_

Deux yeux noisettes, grands ouverts, montraient le choc de leur propriétaire. Une main, dans le noir, serra une peluche.

«_Hao...,_ souffla une petite voix, inquiète.»

Le rêve de famille heureuse de la fillette venait de s'effondrer. Hao...Hao...Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la première fois où sa route avait croisé celle du Shaman Millénaire. Les filles et le groupe de Yoh s'étaient retrouvés dans un ville hantée sur le chemin du village...Ils étaient ensuite descendus dans une mine infestée de petits esprits avec qui ils s'étaient battus à coups de boules de boue. Quand ils étaient tous remontés à la surface, une voix avait surgit des bois. «_La récréation est finie, désolé, Spirit of Fire à l'attaque!» _Ce géant rouge...Il avait brulé et mangé tous ces petits esprits...Instinctivement, elle regarda le petit Tama. Le gentil monsieur allait les donner, elle et son Tama, à manger à ce monstre. Des larmes coulèrent. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si stupide, de s'être laissée berner par cette illusion de bonheur.

O.O.O.O

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à un moment intime, le couple retourna dans la cuisine une fois qu'il eut pris une bonne douche et s'être habillé, pour y déjeuner. Quand le repas fut avalé, Rakist s'appuyant contre le plan de travail, savourait un café noir alors que sa femme suçait une cuillère plongée dans un pot de miel.

«Il est quel heure, Rakist?

-Hum? 15 heures cinq, répondit-il en regardant sa montre.

-Et Millie dort encore.

-Tu sais, elle était très fatiguée. Elle avait besoin de repos. Mais, si tu veux, on peut aller la regarder dormir, lui dit-il en lui tenant la main.

-Oui, sourit-elle en la saisissant.»

Les deux amants entrèrent en silence dans leur chambre baignant dans l'obscurité. Canna s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit, à coté des bosses que formait le corps de Millie caché par les couvertures.

«Millie, on prendra soin de toi, je te le jure, murmura-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur une des bosses plus petite qui devait être la tête de l'enfant.»

La fleur fronça les sourcils. Le prêtre s'avança et écarta les rideaux faisant enfin entrer la lumière dans la pièce alors que sa compagne jetait violemment les couvertures à même le sol. Dans le lit, à la place de la petite fille, plusieurs oreillers avaient été placés de façon à dessiner une silhouette humaine.

«Elle s'est changée, constata-t-il en ramassant le t-shirt de sa femme. Mais, elle a laissé ses chaussures...

-Pour éviter qu'on l'entende...Avec ses petites chaussures vernies, tu peux être sûr qu'on aurait été averti..., souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

-Enfin, elle n'a pas dû aller loin, cette demoiselle. En revanche, si les Shikigamis sont toujours là, on ferait mieux d'y aller, dit-il alors qu'il commençait à sortir de la pièce

-R-Rakist

-Hum?

-Quand on la retrouvera, o-on la punira pas, hein?

-Canna, cette enfant est traumatisée au plus profond d'elle-même.C'est normal qu'elle se soit sauvée, on lui faisait peur. On aurait dû rester à ses cotés pour son réveil et lui expliquer doucement la situation. Elle a dû croire qu'on lui voulait du mal...

-J-je pensais que tu savais toujours tout concernant les enfants, murmura-t-elle en essuyant une larme.»

L'homme soupira, prit un air résigné et la rejoignit sur le lit, lui prenant une main.

«Canna, Marco et Jeanne n'ont jamais été mes enfants. Avec eux, j'ai appliqué mécaniquement des préceptes...Avec Millie s'est différent. Lorsque j'ai vu comment tu la regardais quand on la voyait avec l'équipe Asakura, j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et toi. Et quand on a commencé à veiller sur elle de loin, quand on a su tout son passé, j'ai su que tous les trois, nous formerions une famille. C'est vraiment compliqué comme sentiment, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais avec cette petite, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un parent pour elle, qui doit être là pour la protéger.»

Millie s'accrochait comme elle pouvait à la crinière de Karim alors qu'il parcourait les plaines aussi vite que ses pattes puissantes de taureau lui permettaient. Après plusieurs minutes de course, jugeant que la petite ne risquait rien, il s'arrêta et la laissa poser ses pieds sur la terre ferme.

«Merci de m'avoir aidée, Karim!

-Petite Millie, c'est bien normal...Mais, tu devrais faire plus attention! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris d'aller trainer vers la base de Hao...Certains de ses sbires peuvent y être encore présents...

-Qu'est ce que c'est?! demanda-t-elle en pointant des silhouettes sombres et menaçantes au loin.

-Ca, ce sont des Shikigamis...Des démons sous les ordres de Hao, petite Millie.

-Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant que Hao a volé le Great Spirit?

-Oh Petite Millie...Des temps bien durs nous attendent...Je dois aller aider des rescapés...

-J-Je viens avec toi!

-Non. Je vais t'accompagner en lieux sûrs, dit-il alors qu'il la posait à nouveau sur son oversoul. Au fait Millie, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais à proximité de cet endroit!

-En fait...Je ne sais même pas...Y en a un qui m'a enlevée...Hier, j'allais juste prendre un verre d'eau quand un nuage de fumée est venu dans la salle de bain! J'ai rien pu faire, il est entrée dans ma bouche et après...Mon corps répondait plus...Je suis tombée par terre et au bout de plusieurs minutes, quelqu'un est entré...J-Je savais pas vraiment qui s'était...Il était grand et noir...avec une rayure jaune...J-Je me suis endormie puis ce matin...j'étais dans une chambre, dans un grand lit...Y avait personne...Je savais pas où j'étais puis...Un homme...est venu avec un chocolat chaud...Il était grand et avait les cheveux noirs...Il m'a dit que j'avais l'air fatigué et m'a rallongée. J'ai fait semblant de dormir, puis quand j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était plus dans les parages, je suis sortie discrètement...J'ai pas mis mes chaussures pour pas faire de bruit...Mais j'ai eu le temps de prendre Ninouche, dit-elle en serrant fort contre elle le petit nounours violet.

-Un homme grand et brun...Avec un trait jaune?

-Ben, je voyais flou hier soir...

-Je crois savoir qui c'est, murmura-t-il en essayant de cacher Millie alors que Lucifel s'élevait dans les airs.

-C-C'est à lui?

-J'en ai peur..., répondit-il alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans la forêt.

-Qu'est ce qu'il me veut? demanda-t-elle, morte d'inquiétude.

-S'il te voulait du mal à court terme, je peux t'assurer qu'il t'aurait déjà anéantie...»

Canna considéra l'objet qu'elle avait trouvé. Attendant que son amant la rejoigne, elle se cala contre un arbre et attendit tranquillement.

«Je suis une bien meilleure chasseuse que toi!

-L'ai-je seulement nié?

-Regarde, elle est tombée dans la boue et a déchiré un morceau de sa robe...Sans parler de son petit bracelet, énuméra-t-elle en regardant ledit objet.

-Ma pauvre Millie...Enfin, on la consolera quand on la retrouvera. On va lui donner un bon bain chaud, puis au dodo et tout ira mieux, sourit-il.

-J'aime ta façon de penser! Mais je crois qu'on a aidé Millie à s'enfuir...Ca là, ce sont des plumes paches!

-Où est le problème? S'ils ont notre fille, ils vont nous la rendre bien gentiment sinon Lucifel devra s'en occuper, dit-il en pianotant sur sa cloche oracle.

-Qu'est ce que tu écris?

-Un message pour Namari. Je voudrais qu'il jette un coup d'oeil, pour voir si la petite est avec eux.

-Alors? demanda-t-elle quand la sonnerie retentit pour alerter son propriétaire d'un nouveau message.

-Effectivement, elle y est. C'est le pache qui s'occupait d'un ami de Yoh Asakura qui l'a ramenée. Il va l'allonger dans la salle centrale de Godva, on aura qu'à aller la chercher.

-Tout s'arrange, rit-elle, heureuse. Allons la chercher! Millie doit être au lit vers huit heures, elle est petite...

-Au lit avec son nounours et un chocolat chaud.»

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, les amants entrèrent dans le quartier général des paches. Namari, devant aller aider le Shaman Millénaire, était absent. Ils avancèrent vers la salle de Godva où Millie dormait sous une couette chaude, dans le fauteuil du chef de la tribu.

«Ma mignonne, murmura Canna en s'agenouillant en face d'elle.»

Elle fronça les sourcils. Alors que sa fine main allait caresser la joue de l'endormie, celle-ci se brouilla. Immédiatement, Rakist sortit son arme et usant Lucifel, il brisa l'oversoul.

«On s'est moqué de nous! cria la fleur.»

Le prêtre regarda de plus près le fauteuil où dormait l'oversoul. Remarquant une poupée vaudou, il la prit dans ses mains.

«Lilirara...»

Canna se redressa violemment et se mit à courir au travers des couloirs. Son instinct ne pouvait lui faire défaut. Elle savait que la fillette était encore là. Passant de porte en porte, elle entra finalement dans une énième pièce où l'enfant dormait à poing fermé. Elle se calma et chercha à avancer le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas la réveiller. Seulement, quand elle fut presque à sa hauteur, le corps de la fillette commença à scintiller. Quelqu'un usait de son oversoul pour la téléporter hors de la portée de l'Hanagumi. Aussi vite que possible, elle tendit la main pour agripper l'endormie. Ce fut en vain. Millie disparut en quelques secondes, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un petit nounours violet, celui qu'elle serrait contre elle pour dormir. Canna le prit délicatement dans ses mains. Des larmes coulèrent. Elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil dans lequel l'enfant se trouvait il y avait quelques instants de cela, et s'endormit à son tour, le visage couvert de larmes et le corps parcouru de spasmes.

Elle rouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures après. La première chose qu'elle vit à son réveil fut le regard bienveillant de son amant qui, s'étant assis sur ledit fauteuil, l'avait installée sur ses genoux.

«Calme toi, jolie Canna...Je suis là, personne ne te fera de mal.

-M-Millie...O-On l'a perdue...

-On n'a pas perdu Millie, Canna, murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Du moins pas pour toujours. On ira la chercher aux quatre coins du monde si nécessaire.»

Alors qu'il parlait, la jeune femme serra la petite peluche entre ses longs doigts fins. Son homme posa ses lèvres sur son front.

«Tu es à cran, Canna. Rendors toi, je vais t'amener chez nous.»

Docile, la fleur referma doucement ses yeux avant de se replonger dans un sommeil profond tout en serrant la peluche contre elle. Son amant la prit en mariée, posant cependant la tête de cette dernière contre son torse de façon à ne pas lui faire mal. Alors qu'ils quittaient le repaire pache, l'Italien s'arrêta un instant. Fixant le sang chaud qui se répandait encore sur le sol de pierre, il sourit.

« Oui, mon cher Mikihisa, nous nous ressemblons beaucoup...La seule vraie différence se trouve dans nos pouvoirs respectifs...Les miens me permettent de protéger ma famille alors que les vôtres ne vous permettent même pas de survivre...Que votre âme repose en paix au sein du Seigneur Hao!»

«Présent»

Canna souriait. Elle s'étala doucement un peu de blush sur ses joues pâles avant de se parfumer légèrement. Son amant entra dans la salle de bain alors qu'il continuait à boutonner une chemise blanche. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

«Arrête de m'embêter sinon je te parfume! Et tu sentiras la violette!»

L'Italien rit doucement avant de l'embrasser dans la nuque. Il rejoignit Millie, emmitouflée dans une couverture, debout, devant une des fenêtre d'un boudoir, savourant son biberon de chocolat chaud en regardant la tempête de neige qui soufflait depuis le coucher du soleil.

«Millie, tu devais rester au lit! Tu es encore malade! la gronda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-M-Millie veut pas que Maman et Papa partent!

-On va juste sortir diner quelques heures. Quand tu te réveilleras demain matin, on sera juste à coté de toi.

-Millie...Millie veut pas! Millie veut venir avec Papa et Maman! Millie veut pas être abandonnée! pleura-t-elle.»

Rakist la considéra un instant avant de la serrer très fort dans ses bras. La fillette se blottit contre lui, en reniflant.

Canna sortit à son tour de la salle de bain et les rejoignit dans ledit boudoir.

«Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Millie refuse de nous laisser partir sans elle...Elle a peur qu'on l'abandonne...

-Oh, Millie...Enfin, on ne sort que quelques heures...Ne t'inquiète pas!

-Millie veut pas! souffla-t-elle en s'agrippant à la chemise du prêtre.

-On t'aurait prise avec nous si tu n'étais pas malade, lui expliqua son père en embrassant la petite sur son front brulant.»

Quelques instants plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Rakist ramena la petite dans la grande chambre alors que sa femme alla ouvrir, faisant entrer une adolescente aux longs cheveux bruns tressés.

«C'est vraiment gentil à toi d'être venue pour garder Millie, Rap!

-De rien, c'est normal.

-Elle adore la chambre que vous lui avez faite avec Opacho, mais pour l'instant, elle dort avec nous...Rakist est allé la mettre au lit d'ailleurs...

-Elle a déjà diné?

-Elle a pris plusieurs biberons de lait au chocolat..Hier elle a été très malade et sa fièvre persiste alors elle n'arrive pas à avaler autre chose. Pas même des crêpes!»

Elle conduisit la jeune fille au travers de l'enfilade de pièces de l'appartement avant de la faire entrer dans la grande chambre conjugale. Allongée au milieu du lit, sous de nombreux draps, Millie tétait un biberon en serrant son nounours contre elle. Ressortant du dressing, Rakist arriva en souriant.

«Bonsoir Rap.

-Bonsoir.

-Voilà la jolie princesse sur laquelle tu vas devoir veiller. Prends en soin, c'est notre trésor, lui dit-il en riant.

-On ne rentrera pas trop tard. Si il y a le moindre problème ou qu'elle est malade, téléphone nous sur la cloche oracle et on rentrera à l'instant.»

Rakist s'assit juste à coté de sa fille et lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la rassurer.

«Regarde Millie, la jolie Rap qui est venue spécialement pour toi. Elle va bien prendre soin de toi le temps que nous dinons.

-M-Millie veut pas que Papa et Maman partent!

-Regarde, lui dit-il après avoir réfléchi pendant quelques minutes, Papa va te prêter sa montre. Comme ça, tu es sûre et certaine que nous reviendrons bien tout à l'heure.»

Il remonta la manche de sa chemise et détacha ledit objet pour l'enrouler autour du frêle poignet de sa fille.

«Tu sens la chaleur qui s'en dégage? C'est un réceptacle de furyoku.»

Millie tripota doucement le bracelet métallique. Il était bien trop grand pour elle mais cela lui faisait plaisir d'avoir un souvenir de son papa au cas où...

«Quel film veux-tu regarder ce soir pour t'endormir?

-_Les Aristochats_!

-Ca ne te dérange pas?, demanda-t-il en regardant Rap.

-Non pas du tout!»

Il appuya alors sur l'Ipache lançant ainsi le dessin animé, et posa l'appareil sur un support de façon à ce que la petite puisse bien voir l'écran.

Millie bailla doucement en remontant les couvertures.

«Assieds toi à coté d'elle, tu ne vas pas rester debout toute la nuit, si? dit Canna à l'Amérindienne en riant.

-Merci Canna.

-Elle s'endort toujours au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, quand ce sera fait, tu pourras regarder autre chose, bien sûr. Juste une dernière chose, si elle te demande de la masser ou de lui gratter le dos, fais le. Ca la détend beaucoup et elle en a bien besoin.

-Entendu!

-Bonne nuit jolie demoiselle, dit-il en embrassant la fillette sur le front avant de sortir de la pièce accompagné par sa femme.

-Tama...Tama, il revient quand? demanda soudainement l'enfant en se relevant légèrement alors que ses parents venaient de quitter la pièce.»

«Canna, avant qu'on parte, faudrait peut être qu'on s'occupe du petit.

-J'allais te le dire. Ca fait une semaine, normalement il devrait être prêt.»

* * *

A suivre...! :D

Souhaitez moi bonne chance! Mes partiels commencent dans 3 jours! ARRGGG


	21. Little Princess

Hello! Comment ça va? Mes examens ont été un désastre! :'(

Ayant doublé ma moyenne en droit civil, j'étais prête à parer tous les petits coups tordus liés à l'indivision, aux régimes des tutelles, à la création de personnes morales... eh bah...Y a plus tordue et sadique que moi...Bon, en gros, j'ai un peu perdu mes moyens sur une épreuve que je devais réussir, donc, j'ai passé la nuit à pleurer, résultat alors que le lendemain matin à 8h, j'enchainais avec une autre épreuve j'étais dans un état désastreux. Puis ayant peu réussi cette épreuve (je crois après j'en sais rien), j'ai pas dormi de la nuit donc le lendemain alors que j'enchainais avec deux examens j'étais vraiment mal et ce joli cercle vicieux a continué jusqu'à vendredi matin où j'ai eu histoire des institutions...Hahaha...Là, j'étais tellement mal que j'ai écris poestas au lieu de poeste... Hommage-liège au lieu de Hommage-lige...haaa tu la sens venir la note...

Enfin, je me suis inscrite à la première heure pour les rattrapages de septembre! (il n'y a pas assez de place pour tout le monde).

Vraiment si j'ai un conseil à donner à ceux qui passent des examens (bac/partiels ect), dormez vraiment. Si j'ai été aussi déstabilisée par le civil c'est que les nuits auparavant je ne dormais plus que 2 à 3h par nuit...Si j'avais mieux dormi, mon esprit aurait été plus reposé (parce que j'avais travaillé régulièrement ces matières donc, normalement je ne devais pas avoir de telles déconvenues)..

Ce chapitre introduit un personnage que j'ai créé à partir de ma meilleure amie (trololol). Beaucoup de mes personnages vont intervenir dans l'histoire. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont (je les ai beaucoup travaillés donc normalement, pas de mary/gary sue), de plus, ils n'alternent ni les couples, ni prennent la place des personnages principaux. Ils sont là pour montrés une dimension de l'histoire, un point de vue et s'ils interviennent/font bouger l'intrigue, ils sont aux ordres des autres.

Petit Quiz: Namari évoque un auteur de fantaisie, dans ce chapitre, saurez-vous retrouvé son nom ainsi que son livre? (c'est plus un caméo qu'autre chose...)

Autre quiz: saurez-vous retrouver le pokémon qui a inspiré la véritable apparence de Tama?

Enfin, le titre de mon chapitre est un hommage au livre _La Petite Princesse _adapté en anime sous le nom de _Princesse Sarah_. Le personnage de Lizbeth m'a été inspiré par _Lavinia _(personnellement, j'aime bien ce personnage de Lavinia...= non, ne me lapidez pas! Je veux juste dire que je la trouve plus humaine que Sarah. Honnêtement, petite fille, quand je regardais le dessin animé, je n'arrivais pas à m'identifier à cette fille parfaite ("si jolie", "si gracieuse", parlant le français/ anglais parfaitement, si gentille, si souvent comparée à un ange ("comme un ange") = une vraie mary sue quoi..Je m'identifiais plutôt à cette grande gueule de Lavinia. Certes elle était une menteuse, voleuse, sadique, perverse, mais elle était humaine. On comprend assez vite que c'est parce qu'elle a été blessée par la manière dont la directrice l'a remplacée par Sarah qu'elle a nourri une jalousie/haine envers elle...De plus, elle correspond aux critères sociaux de l'époque. La vie, sous le règne de Victoria, était dure et les classes aisées avaient une véritable indifférence pour les classes plus faibles. Ca ne veut pas dire que tous les aristocrates/bourgeois étaient des ordures, mais ça correspondait à la vision globale d'une époque: chacun était à sa place et devait y rester au nom de l'ordre. Je n'en fais pas l'apologie, loin de là, mais je dis juste en cela, que Lavinia est beaucoup plus représentative et intéressante que Sarah qui se contente d'être juste tellement gentille et douce envers tout le monde que ça la décrédibilise complètement. Elle ira jusqu'à pardonner à la femme qui l'a battue/exploitée...Et j'ajoute à cela qu'elle n'a que 11 ans, moi, personnellement, à 11 ans j'étais plus dans le style: si on me donne un coup, "je tends l'autre joue, bien sûr, et j'en profite pour donner un coup de boule dans les valseuses!"... Ne me dites pas que je viens d'écrire tout un paragraphe juste sur ça...)

GROS BISOUS

* * *

«Canna, avant qu'on parte, faudrait peut être qu'on s'occupe du petit.

-J'allais te le dire. Ca fait une semaine, normalement il devrait être prêt.»

Rakist passa sa main autour de la fine taille de son aimée et ils allèrent dans une grande bibliothèque au fond de l'appartement. La pièce était assez sombre, sans fenêtre, uniquement éclairée par de nombreux chandeliers baroques. Contre le mur en tissu vert sombre, de nombreuses étagères pleines de vieux livres et grimoires, étaient installées. Au centre de la pièce ronde, une cheminée magistrale trônait. Devant celle-ci, quelques fauteuils rembourrés, de la même couleur que les murs, décoraient l'endroit. Canna s'y installa tranquillement.

«J'adore cette pièce! Le coté à la fois douillet et inquiétant!

-Allez, viens Canna, on va être en retard pour diner, Turbin et le Seigneur vont s'inquiéter.»

La fleur se leva docilement. Sa robe fendue dévoilait sensuellement ses longues jambes. Son amant leva un sourcil avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

«Arrête de me tenter! chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant dans la nuque.»

Canna posa sa main sur celle du prêtre et la fit glisser le long de sa cuisse.

«Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

-Quel dommage...Nous devons y aller..., chuchota-t-il en mordillant mesquinement le lobe de l'oreille de son aimée.»

Elle roula les yeux au ciel. Il eut un petit rire avant de se tourner vers une étagère. Il tira sur un vieux livre.

«Pff...Question innovation j'ai vu mieux, c'est d'un cliché...

-Mais ma Canna, combien y a-t-il de livres dans cette pièce selon toi?

-Je dirais entre 200 et 300, non?

-312 exactement! Donc classique, cliché, mais bien caché!»

Alors qu'ils parlaient, la bibliothèque où se trouvait ledit livre avait disparu dans le sol, laissant ainsi apparaitre un long couloir sombre, sans fenêtre et seulement éclairé de quelques bougies.

«Tu as bien fait de mettre le mécanisme si haut, même sur une chaise, Millie ne pourrait pas l'atteindre.

-Evidemment que j'y ai pensé. C'est mon rôle de père, de penser à ma petite famille.»

Les deux marchèrent dans ce labyrinthe caché. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle sombre comme la suie. Grâce au chandelier qu'il avait pris, Rakist put éclairer quelque peu l'endroit.

«J'adore! C'est si glauque! Sinistre! Les ectoplasmes comme Ashcroft adorent! rit-elle en s'asseyant sur une table en métal, alors que son amant posa ledit chandelier dessus.

-Bon, alors toi, comment vas-tu? dit le prêtre en direction d'une cage d'or suspendue au plafond.»

Blottie contre les parois de la cage, la petite boule de feu semblait attendre avec un air très fatigué. Sa petite maîtresse lui manquait tellement. Une semaine qu'il est loin d'elle...Et tous ces esprits malveillants qui lui tournaient autour, lui absorbant toujours plus d'énergie...Il ouvrit légèrement un de ses yeux quand il sentit que la fleur s'était approchée de la cage.

«Tama, tu sais bien que tu souffres inutilement...Il suffit d'être gentil et tu pourras voir Millie. Elle te manques n'est ce pas? Oui, je pense qu'elle te manque autant qu'elle nous manquait quand elle n'était pas là...Nous ne voulons que ton bien...Si on te voulait du mal, tu aurais déjà été exterminé...Allez, sois gentil...montre nous ta véritable apparence.»

Tama ne bougea pas, fixant d'un oeil troublé le long doigt que Canna avait passé entre les barreaux.

«Millie est très triste sans toi, tu sais. Tu lui manques...»

La boule de feu se redressa d'un bond. Il souffla quelque chose. Lucifel traduisit pour son maître.

«Millie va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle vient de s'endormir à l'instant. Elle est très heureuse, dans une famille saine.»

Tama regarda le prêtre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Lentement son apparence changea.

«Comme tu es mignon! s'exclama Canna en apercevant l'esprit.»

Tama avait dévoilé sa véritable apparence, celle qu'il ne gardait que pour Millie et les filles du groupe...Il était un magnifique petit renard roux à six queues soyeuses et joliment recourbées. Sur le haut de son crâne, trônaient également, une houppette divisée en trois mèches, recourbée de la même façon que ses queues. La pauvre créature était si faible qu'elle ne tenait pas sur ses petites pattes et s'effondra sur le sol de la cage. L'Hanagumi, tout sourire, l'ouvrit et prit délicatement l'animal ectoplasmique.

«Comme tu es soyeux..., murmura-t-elle en lui caressant doucement le dos.

-Viens, allons l'installer là-haut. Il pourra voir Millie demain matin quand elle se réveillera.»

Les deux amants quittèrent l'endroit secret et posèrent le petit fantôme endormi dans le canapé central d'un boudoir proche de leur chambre.

«Elle va avoir une sacrée surprise en se réveillant.

-Elle l'a eu son petit animal, sourit le prêtre.»

Canna l'embrassa doucement.

«Tu crois qu'on a encore cinq minutes pour aller voir si Millie dort paisiblement?

-Je vais te dire ma belle, vu le retard que l'on a, si on est encore plus en retard, ça ne changera rien.»

«Mary s'ennuie...»

La blondinette, vêtue d'une jolie robe bustier verte avait l'air vraiment détachée de la scène à laquelle elle assistait. Elle était contente bien sûr, de diner avec tout le monde et puis, la table était sur une grande terrasse qui donnait une vue sur les dunes illuminées au clair de lune...Mais... Il n'y avait pas sa grande soeur...Que faisait Canna? Mûe-Egypte c'était vite fait...non?

«Nous voilà!»

Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son amie, l'Italienne se leva d'un bond et courut dans ses bras.

«Grande soeur!

-Coucou Mary! Tu m'as manquée, tu sais!

-P-Pourquoi Canna a mis autant de temps à venir? Mary a eu peur que Canna ne vienne pas!

-Ca a été long de coucher Millie. Elle avait peur.

-Millie n'est pas là? Mary voulait voir Millie. Millie est la petite nièce de Mary, hein? demanda-t-elle en insistant bien sur le «petite».

-Bien sûr qu'elle est ta «petite» nièce, et celle de Mattie aussi, d'ailleurs. Non, elle n'est pas venue parce qu'elle a été très malade hier soir et qu'elle avait toujours de la fièvre quand on se préparait avec Rakist.

-Oh oui, Rakist, se rappela la blonde en se tournant vers le prête. Bonsoir! Mary n'avait pas oublié Rakist, mais Rakist est moins important que Grande soeur Canna.

-Je sais Mary, ne t'inquiète pas, lui sourit-il.

-Canna est si jolie dans sa robe...

-Mais, toi aussi tu es jolie, Mary! Tu es même très mignonne! rit-elle en la faisant tournoyer légèrement.»

Mary prit les devants et agrippa la main de sa grande soeur pour la guider jusqu'à la grande table où étaient installés les invités. Canna laissa son regard se poser sur la frêle Tamao. Elle portait une jolie robe rose pâle à manches ballons nouées avec des noeuds jaunes. L'Hanagumi constata que la jeune fille s'était un peu apaisée. Elle ne semblait plus aussi anxieuse qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle savait que Hao l'avait faite enfermée pendant quelques semaines dans une des geôles du Palais...Certes, cela avait dû lui remettre quelques idées en place, comme ne pas désobéir à Dieu, mais elle avait vraiment l'air détendue. La fleur lui sourit alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face d'elle, entre la petite blonde et son amant.

«-Qu'est ce vous faisiez? On vous attendait tous! leur demanda Turbin, vexé par leur retard.

-Canna et Rakist couchaient Millie...Millie est malade..., répondit Mary en croquant un petit biscuit l'air absent.

-Oui, la petite est au lit. Rap nous la garde.

-Rim aussi dort en ce moment, gardée par le Spirit of Fire. Elle est allongée dans le lit et juste autour d'elle, il y a les mains de mon géant de feu, rit doucement le Seigneur.

-H-Hao, v-vous...Elle ne va pas avoir peur, si elle se réveille? osa demander Tamao

-Pas du tout, elle connait le Spirit of Fire, elle sait qu'il est à son Papa et qu'il ne lui fera pas mal. Et y a son petit rongeur, là. C'est normal que Millie soit plus longue à calmer et rassurer, elle a été abandonnée. Rim a eu la chance d'avoir toujours sa Maman près d'elle, lui répondit le pyromane en lui faisant un baisemain.

-E-Et dites, est-ce que je pourrai voir Millie? J-Je m'occupais d'elle p-parfois lors du Tournois...E-Enfin si cela vous va...

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient et toi Rakist?

-Aucun. On a entendu parlé de Rim non-stop depuis trois jours donc on a eu raison de penser qu'elles deviendraient amies. Au fait Turbin, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Mary est triste...Mary voulait voir Millie...

-Tu sais, elle est toute petite, Mary. Elle a besoin de dormir. Nous sommes ses parents, Canna et moi-même devons veiller à ce qu'elle se développe sainement, lui expliqua le prêtre avec douceur.

-Et puis tu n'as qu'à venir la voir, Mary. Viens demain, si elle va mieux vous pourrez jouer ensemble. C'est très bon, Turbin, vraiment!»

Le diner fut très agréable, rythmé de rires et d'anecdotes savoureuses sur les divers protagonistes. Mattie, assise à la gauche de Tamao lui prit la main et s'amusa à lire ses lignes, lui prédisant «_Une vie agréable pour l'éternité avec plein d'enfants!»_ L'intéressée eut un petit sourire gêné alors que le pyromane passait son bras autour de sa taille. Namari, nonchalant, questionnait le maître des lieux sur ses animaux fétiches, peuplant les dunes du désert.

«Je sais bien que les dunes enneigées posent problème, soupira-t-il, ces adorables créatures ont besoin de chaleur...

-Ils se sont simplement mis en hibernation, tu sais. Et puis, dans les sous-sol de mon domaine, sont chauffés à cause de l'énergie shamanique qui se trouve dans cette demeure. Alors je pense qu'ils s'y sont réfugiés...D'où les sifflements que j'entends parfois en me levant. Au fait, comme va ta _créature?_

-Cette maudite auteure de fantaisie mériterait d'être pendue en public pour avoir osé écrire toutes ces bêtises sur le _Basilic..._Dans une école...Dans les toilettes...C'est une honte! Cette pauvre créature, douce comme un ange...Si mal traitée par une humaine...Le _Basilic _doit être traité avec amour, douceur...C'est une petite boule d'amour...Oser la montrer sous les ordres d'un gringalet pâlichon, avec une mèche sur le coté et un nez qui s'il avait été plus court, la face du monde en aurait été changée, est une insulte! Un outrage! Non Anahole, je ne parle pas de toi ni de ton nez! E-Et, il y a tellement d'incohérences dans son livre! A ton avis pourquoi, pourquoi il pétrifie ces proies? Pour les manger, pas pour les laisser après! C'est tellement stupide! Dit-il, en faisant de grands gestes avec son pommeau tant il était indigné du traitement dont son petit bébé avait subi dans le second tome d'une série narrant les aventures d'un célèbre sorcier doté d'une étrange cicatrice. J'peux t'assurer que dès que je la trouve, elle aura un superbe procès sur le dos!

-Tu as beau être la _Lex Animata_, il doit y avoir un fondement pour un procès...

-Att-ein-te à l'ho-nneur, souffla le serpent avec de grands yeux tout en restant de marbre.»

«Rakist? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Canna en se penchant vers lui alors qu'elle attendait le dessert.

-J'aurais dû faire plus attention, j'ai manqué plusieurs appels de Rap...Millie fait une grosse crise...

-On rentre alors?

-Je préfèrerais...»

Les deux amants se levèrent et s'excusèrent auprès de leurs amis.

«Ils ont l'air...de prendre soin de Millie, commenta Tamao en portant à ses lèvres un morceau de la part de gâteau qui trônait dans son assiette.

-Ils en sont complètement fous. Ils adorent leur Millie...En même temps c'est compréhensif, ils l'ont cherchée pendant de nombreuses années, alors depuis dix jours, ils sont sur un petit nuage.»

O.O.O.O

Lorsque la porte d'entrée de l'appartement claqua, Rap se précipita dans l'entrée.

«J-Je suis désolée! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé! Elle allait s'endormir mais...mais quand j'ai soufflé les bougies et qu'il a fait noir, elle a commencé à hurler et à tout jeter par terre...

-Effectivement, on l'entend d'ici.

-Elle a dû se massacrer les cordes vocales...Ca ne te dérange pas de rentrer seule, Rap?

-Aucun problème Canna, de toute façon, je dors dans l'appartement d'Opacho. Occupez-vous bien de Millie..., dit-elle en s'en allant.»

Le couple avança dans les couloirs. Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre, baignée dans le noir. Suivant les cris stridents de la petite, Rakist marcha doucement jusqu'au bureau, Millie s'étant réfugiée dessous, emmitouflée dans une couverture et serrant contre elle son doudou. Il s'accroupit.

«On est rentré, Millie, lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la calmer.»

Loin de se laisser faire, la petite se débattit, mordant, griffant comme un beau diable. Tendrement, Rakist se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux.

«Calme toi, c'est Papa.»

Canna alluma un chandelier, illuminant la pièce et surtout dévoilant tout le bazar fait par la petite tornade. Rakist caressa doucement le cou de sa fille. Avec beaucoup de tendresse, Millie put enfin se calmer.

«Canna, la petite s'est oubliée...Tu peux la mettre au bain? Je vais en profiter pour ranger un peu...

-Bien sûr.»

Canna prit la petite dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Elle ressortit environs vingt minutes plus tard avec Millie dans ses bras, enveloppée dans une serviette chaude. Durant leur absence, son mari en avait profité pour ramasser tout ce qui trainait par terre et avait mis son pantalon de nuit.

«La voilà toute propre, lui dit Canna en mettant Millie dans les bras de Rakist.»

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de l'allonger doucement au milieu du lit. Il lui retira la serviette, la laissant seulement en culotte.

«Comme elle a très mal au ventre, je pensais que c'était mieux de la laisser le ventre à l'air...

-...Tu crois pas qu'elle va avoir froid?

-Ben...Je me disais que si on la prenait dans nos bras et avec les couvertures et si on allume un feu...je me disais que ça irait.»

Rakist haussa les épaules avant de se retourner pour allumer un grand feu dans la cheminée. Canna, une fois mise en chemise de nuit, se glissa à coté de la fillette avant d'être rejointe par son conjoint.

«Ca va un peu mieux, Millie? demanda-t-elle en caressant le dos de l'enfant,

-..., bougonna l'intéressée en enfouissant davantage sa tête dans un oreiller.

-Si tu veux, demain, on pourrait aller tous les trois à Florence pour quelques jours. Ca te ferait plaisir? Tu te rappelles de Florence? Tu y étais allée avec Papa manger une crêpe.»

Millie tourna la tête vers son père puis la hocha faiblement. Celui-ci sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

«Ca ne te dérange pas Canna?

-Non, j'écrirai là-bas. On part à quelle heure?

-Hum...je dirais le soir. Elle pourra dormir dans la voiture.

-Bobo...

-Attends, laisse moi faire, Millie.»

Rakist hissa la fillette sur son torse et la laissa allonger dessus, à plat ventre. Millie sentit une douce énergie en émaner. Elle sourit.

«C'est le _fouroukiou?_»

Elle sentit la poitrine de son père se soulever. Il éclatait de rire.

«Comment dis-tu? lui demanda-t-il en lui chatouillant le nez.

-_fouroukiou, _répéta-t-elle alors qu'il riait à nouveau et la chatouillait de plus belle.

-Arrête de l'exciter. Elle doit se reposer, lui reprocha Canna en posant sa main sur le dos de la fillette afin de faire cesser les taquineries de son compagnon. Millie, arrête de regarder par la fenêtre, ferme tes jolis yeux.

-Mais y a une tempête! Ca souffle fort!

-Comme chaque nuit. Il est minuit passé, d'habitude tu es en plein sommeil à cette heure-là, donc tu ne vois pas qu'il neige aussi fort, mais c'est comme ça tout le temps. Allez, ferme tes yeux, sinon je dis à Papa de recommencer à t'embêter!»

La petite bailla avant de se blottir davantage contre lui.

«Un bisou Papa...s'il te plait...»

Trois ans plutôt

Le Chancelier était assis à son bureau. Il caressait doucement la tête de Canna, posée sur ses genoux, celle-ci s'étant assise sur le sol.

«Je viens de recevoir les dossiers des fillettes de la Maison d'Education.

-Mais il n'y en a qu'un qui nous intéresse.»

D'un geste, Rakist envoya valser les pochettes cartonnées, n'en gardant qu'une, presque vide, dans sa main.

Nom: inconnu

Prénom: Millie

Âge: 8 ans

Date de naissance: 21 juin

Taille: 1m 20

Poids: 21 kg

Niveau de furyoku: Aucune activité shamanique exercée. Son fantôme gardien est conservé dans les bureaux des responsables conformément aux ordres de la Chancellerie.

Famille/tuteurs légaux: orpheline.

Commentaires: Passe son temps à se battre avec les autres pensionnaires et à enfreindre le règlement. 6 tentatives de fugue à son actif.

« Eh bien, je crois que nous allons devoir intervenir, Canna, lui dit son amant en lui caressant doucement la nuque.»

O.O.O.O

La cloche sonna. Dans le dortoir se fut l'effervescence, toutes les demoiselles s'étant levées presque en même temps. Toutes? Non. Une petite brune préféra rester au fond de son lit, contre les draps et les couvertures râpeux.

«Millie! Lève toi! Dépêche toi!»

La petite ouvrit un oeil. Face à elle, droite comme un «i», la responsable des élèves était dressée.

«Lève toi de suite ou ça ira mal!»

Millie laissa son regard se promener sur le corps de son interlocutrice. Du petit miroir qu'elle tenait dans sa main pâle, une lumière émanait. Elle formait un oversoul! D'un bond, elle sortit hors du lit.

«Tu vois, c'est ça l'avantage d'être une shaman! siffla la blonde. Habille-toi vite!»

Millie ouvrit rapidement la petite commode dans lequel étaient posées le peu d'affaires dont elle disposait. Elle enfila sa robe brunâtre et se mit à farfouiller dans le moindre recoin de la commode.

«Où est mon peigne? Quelqu'un a pris mon peigne!»

Elle sentit quelque chose tapoter son épaule. Elle se releva aussitôt et se retrouva nez à nez avec une des surveillantes.

«_Votre _peigne? N'oubliez pas que rien ici n'est à vous.

-Pardon Mlle, marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-Trouvez vite de quoi vous arranger! Ne nous faites pas rater l'office ou le petit déjeuner!»

Millie se mit face à un petit miroir et entreprit de se coiffer avec les doigts quand une fille aux longs cheveux blonds maintenus en arrière par un serre-tête noir, lui tendit un peigne.

«Merci Julia! C'est vraiment sympa!

-De rien, sourit celle-ci, c'est Lizbeth qui a caché ton peigne...

-Je le savais! Et dis, ta famille vient te voir aujourd'hui?

-Non. Tu sais, Varsovie c'est super loin d'ici! Et mon père a beaucoup de travail à l'hôpital.

-Et ta mère?

-Elle s'occupe de ma petite soeur.

-Et ton frère?

-Aleks n'est pas en vacance! T'es malade! Dans son Ecole, ils travaillent beaucoup!»

L'office allait commencer, les deux fillettes se mirent à courir dans les couloirs de la pension. Alors qu'elles traversaient la grande cour, Millie s'arrêta face à la grande porte d'entrée. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur la cote. S'il n'y avait pas cette fichue porte de métal, ce serait si simple d'aller sur la plage et tremper ses pieds dans la mer. Elle avait la sensation d'être dans une prison...une prison à ciel ouvert et pire que tout, si proche de la mer...

«Millie! Dépêche! On va se faire crier dessus!»

Elles essayèrent d'entrer sans faire de bruit. Ne surtout pas se faire prendre! Lizbeth leur jetait un regard noir, mais qui semblait presque bienveillant comparé à celui que leur lançait leur surveillante. Millie et Julia soupirèrent. Là, elles ne se feraient pas engueuler, personne n'oserait interrompre le sermon du prêtre, en revanche, ce soir...ça allait barder.

Quand l'office se termina, les élèves quittèrent l'église en rang avant de rejoindre le réfectoire. Une fois assises, Millie et Julia mangèrent en silence leur petit pain en le trempant dans le bol de lait. Elles allèrent ensuite se laver les dents avant de redescendre dans leur salle de cours. Une vingtaine de fille, de leur tranche d'âge, venues du monde entier, y était déjà. Un joyeux bavardage s'élevait dans la classe. Celui-ci se tut radicalement dès qu'une blondinette de onze ans, accompagnée de deux autres filles, une rousse et une châtain, apparut dans la salle. Le silence se fit jusqu'au moment où une certaine brune se fit entendre en éternuant de manière peu discrète.

«C'est pas étonnant que tes parents t'aient laissée, tu es lourde comme une _Humaine!_ D'ailleurs ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que tu en sois une! lança Lizbeth avec une mine hautaine.

-Mêle toi de tes fesses, Liz_bête_!

-On est toute en droit de se demander ce que tu fais ici! Répliqua-t-elle, piquée par le surnom. Nous venons toutes de grandes familles shamaniques ou si ce n'est pas le cas, nous avons un furyoku bien au-dessus de la norme. Mais...Ma petite Millie, ce n'est pas ton cas, susurra-t-elle avec un petit sourire en s'approchant.

-Ne réplique pas, Millie, ou tu vas pleurer, souffla Julia sans détacher son regard de son livre.

-Tu n'assistes jamais à nos leçons de shamanisme, tu n'as pas de fantôme gardien...Moi je crois surtout que tu n'es pas une des nôtres, que tes faibles compétences se limitent à la vision d'esprit et que tu t'es infiltrée ici.

-Ah ouai?! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je m'échappe, on vient me chercher?

-Parce que te laisser mourir serait encore plus pitoyable que de laisser mourir un animal blessé...

-Ne réplique pas, laisse couler, lui murmura à nouveau sa voisine.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai que ta mère était une Humaine et qu'elle t'a fichu dehors alors que tu n'avais pas 6 ans? On a vu en cours de botanique que les mauvaises graines ne donnent jamais de belles plantes. Je crois qu'à l'échelle humaine ça se confirme!

-J'te prends les cours, souffla Julia alors que Millie se jetait sur la blonde.»

Les deux filles se roulèrent par terre en se donnant des coups. La rousse qui accompagnait la plus grande, courut chercher une des surveillantes. Cette dernière utilisa son oversoul pour les séparer.

«Qui a commencé cette scène ridicule?!

-Millie s'est jetée sur moi!

-Encore vous?!

-Ben techniquement oui, mais...»

Millie ne put finir sa phrase. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. Ni une ni deux, elle fut conduite aux sous-sols et fut enfermée dans un des cachots plongé dans le noir. Elle resta contre la grande grille, ces bras ballants et donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, une femme vêtue d'une grande robe de mousseline violette entra dans le donjon. Elle fixa Millie avec un air méprisant.

«Vous n'en avez pas assez de faire sans cesse parler de vous?!

-Mais, c'est pas moi, c'est Lizbeth qui...

-Silence! Je ne veux rien savoir! Vous n'êtes ici que par _charité_! Comment faire pour que vous compreniez cela?!

-J'ai rien demandé, siffla-t-elle.

-Vous resterez ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre! Les parents des pensionnaires vont venir les voir, de toute façon vous n'avez personne à saluer aujourd'hui.»

Le sang de Millie ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se remit à cogner aussi fort que possible les barreaux de sa cage, à donner des coups dans les murs.

Dans la salle de classe, les cours se succédèrent. A la récréation, une demoiselle aux cheveux bleus et bouclés s'avança vers Julia. Celle-ci ne leva toujours pas son regard du livre qu'elle dévorait, mais fit un mouvement de la main, signe qu'elle l'écoutait.

«Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Millie donne sans cesse satisfaction à Lizbeth? Ses paroles sont blessantes mais elle est la Responsable des élèves, évidement que face à sa parole, celle de Millie n'a aucune chance.»

Après un temps de silence, alors que son interlocutrice allait retourner à sa place, Julia baissa son livre.

«Millie est en colère...Elle est à fleur de peau...La moindre remarque la blesse énormément...Lizbeth le sait et comme cette perverse adore avoir quelqu'un à maltraiter, elle le fait. Avant que Millie n'arrive c'était cette pauvre Benedetta qui était son souffre-douleur...Surtout que Millie n'a personne pour la défendre en cas de problème. C'est une super aubaine pour Lizbeth. Mets toi à sa place deux secondes, tu imagines? Une pauvre petite fille, qui a quatre ans de moins qu'elle, frêle, sans fantôme, et dont personne ne sait comment elle a fait pour intégrer la Maison. Le Seigneur a exaucé ses prières le jour où elle est arrivée. Notre chère responsable des élèves peut lui faire les crasses qu'elle veut, jamais elle ne sera punie, mieux encore, c'est Millie qui est punie...

-De quoi vous parlez toutes les deux?!»

Julia leva son regard vers la blonde. Elle se leva doucement.

«De rien, Lizbête. Je ne fais que traduire mon sentiment à l'égard du comportement que tu adoptes envers la plus petite des pensionnaires.

-Que sous-entends tu?!

-Qu'il faut peu de courage et d'honneur pour s'en prendre à la plus faible d'entre nous.»

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Millie avait été enfermée. Grelottante de froid, elle se recroquevilla dans un coin. Si seulement Tama était là...Avec ses flammes, il l'aurait réchauffée. Sa gorge se noua. Tout d'un coup, elle sursauta. Elle avait entendu des cris. Des cris de joie. Les familles des pensionnaires devaient être arrivées. Sa vue devint floue.

Millie pleura.

Plusieurs jours plus tard. Toute la pension était en ébullition. Les demoiselles répétaient sans cesse leur pièce de théâtre et tout devait être bien rangé, tout devait être prêt pour recevoir un hôte de marque. Ce fut un peu distraite que Millie rejoignit ses camarades dans la chapelle. Elle était restée deux jours enfermée dans le cachot et la lumière du soleil agressait un peu ses prunelles noisettes.

«Cette vieille chouette a mis du temps à venir me chercher! J'ai cru qu'elle allait me laisser mourir de soif et de faim!

-T'as pu avaler quelque chose? lui demanda Julia en aidant une fille aux cheveux courts à mettre son costume.

-Oui. Merci. On m'a donné du pain. J'ai la pêche, ouai!

-T'es au courant pour la venue du Chancelier?

-H-Hein? Qui?

-Le Chancelier, juste l'Organe dirigeant du Royaume.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici? Il a pas les rebelles à chercher?

-Personne ne le sait. Il a juste averti la directrice qu'il viendrait aujourd'hui...Du coup on a prévu de faire notre représentation de théâtre! Depuis le temps qu'on la prépare, expliqua la comédienne.

-Clarissa arrête de bouger, tu vas déchirer le corset.

-Pardon Julia...

-Ah mais alors, ça veut dire que j'ai rien à faire!

-Ah oui! C'est vrai que tu étais punies quand les rôles ont été attribués y a neuf mois...Mais je doute que la directrice te laisse te tourner les pouces.

-Effectivement! Maintenant que le Rat est sorti de son trou, elle va pouvoir servir, lança une voix sortie du fond de la salle.

-Lizbête! Comme tu m'as pas manqué! sourit Millie

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te faire remarquer! Le Chancelier est un des plus puissants Shamans, il t'annihilerait en quelques secondes.

-Eh alors? Ca te ferait plaisir!

-Ah non! Ca suffit vous deux, clama une des surveillantes. Millie puisque tu n'as pas de rôle et bien tu vas être productive, tu vas aider les domestiques à faire le ménage.

-Tu vois, tu as repris ta place, une fille de rien, bonne à n'être qu'une servante, lui souffla la responsable des élèves.

-Tu vas voir!

-Millie, non, lui dit Julia en lui attrapant le bras.»

Toute la journée, Millie récura, passa le balai, nettoya les classes. Si le fait d'être à quatre pattes par terre, à décrasser les escaliers de l'entrée avec une petite brosse, le regard fixe, fit glousser Lizbeth et ses acolytes, cela eut un tout autre effet sur la principale intéressée. Oui, maintenant elle savait. Elle allait s'échapper. Elle avait enfin le _bon _plan!

Quand l'horloge centrale sonna dix-sept coups, toutes les demoiselles se rangèrent, au garde à vous, dans les différentes allées. Toutes, sauf une...

«Tu sais où est Millie? demanda très discrètement Julia à Clarissa

-Aucune idée...Elle devait aider à ranger les classes mais ça fait quelques heures que personne ne l'a vue...De toute façon, aux yeux de la directrice, ce n'est pas très important...Tant que la pièce est un succès...»

Une des surveillante les foudroya du regard. Les deux amies se turent. Quelques instants plus tard, le Chancelier entra dans la cour principale suivi par une femme aux longs cheveux bleus. Toutes les jeunes filles fixèrent la robe de cette dernière avec émerveillement. Celle-ci était fendue, très longue puisqu'elle se terminait avec une immense traine. La couleur noir du vêtement mettait en relief la blancheur de la peau de sa propriétaire, sans parler du décolleté plongeant, mettant en valeur sa poitrine.

«C'est qui? souffla Clarissa à Julia encore plus discrètement qu'auparavant.

-C'est la chef de l'unité de terrain...Elle doit lui servir de garde du corps, je pense...

-En tout cas, elle est divine...»

Deux fillettes s'avancèrent doucement, très intimidées, tenant à quatre mains un énorme bouquet de fleurs.

«Pour notre généreux bienfaiteur! récitèrent-elles en faisant une révérence tout en lui donnant leur présent.

-Comme c'est gentil, sourit-il en caressant les cheveux d'une des pensionnaires.»

Les deux invités et le corps enseignant entrèrent à l'intérieur des bâtiments alors que les jeunes filles se précipitaient dans les coulisses. Entre les comédiennes à préparer et le choeur à former, trois surveillantes et la professeur de musique ne furent pas de trop.

Du fond des coulisses, Julia, vêtue d'un costume de fée bleue et Clarissa, habillée comme une bourgeoise du XV siècle, osèrent écarter les pans du long rideau de velours rouge et scruter leur bienfaiteur. Il avait pris place dans un grand fauteuil Louis XVI, à coté de lui, sur des tabourets plus modestes, la directrice et les enseignantes s'étaient assises. La responsable de l'unité de terrain était debout, derrière le Chancelier, et attendait l'air grave.

«Notre directrice aurait pu la laisser s'assoir quand même..., reprocha Clarissa à mie-voix

-Si c'est le garde du corps du Chancelier, elle doit rester derrière lui, qui sait, un accident est si vite arrivé, raisonna la Polonaise.

-Espérons qu'il aimera la pièce, soupira une autre de leur camarades.

-Nous avons toutes travailler dur et il le sait. Evidemment qu'il va aimer!

-Quel dommage que Millie n'ait pas la chance de jouer pour lui.

-Peut être qu'en le voyant elle pourrait comprendre la beauté du Royaume...Regarde comme il a l'air gentil.

-Il a un coté paternel..., s'extasia Clarissa.»

Les voix cristallines du choeur s'élevèrent. La pièce commençait. Une heure trente plus tard toutes les comédiennes vinrent saluer.

«Votre pièce était très bien jouée, mesdemoiselles.»

Toutes les pensionnaires quittèrent la scène le feu aux joues.

O.O.O.O

Rakist avançait dans les couloirs de la Maison, suivi par Canna qui restait toujours silencieuse. A sa droite il y avait la directrice, mais il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui disait. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de la chef d'établissement. Celle-ci s'installa à un bureau et présenta un siège au Chancelier qui s'y assit. Canna resta juste derrière lui, semblant attendre les ordres.

«Que me vaut l'honneur de votre venue, Chancelier?

-Je suis à la recherche d'une petite fille, qui est actuellement pensionnaire ici.

-Si vous aviez son dossier ou son nom cela m'aiderait.

-Mlle Bismarck, sourit-il.»

Canna écarta le pan de sa robe. Maintenue grâce à son porte-jarretelle, une feuille était accrochée à sa cuisse. Elle l'a détacha sans un mot et la tendit à la directrice. Celle-ci la parcourut des yeux.

«C'est la petite Millie que vous cherchez?

-Je pense que c'est clair, non? sourit-il.

-Elle a été punie juste avant la représentation. J-Je vais la chercher.»

Quand elle eut quitté la pièce, Rakist se retourna et adressa un sourire à sa femme. Celle-ci comprit, s'avança doucement, s'assit à même le sol et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son amant. Ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux tendrement. La fleur retourna doucement son visage vers lui et posa de doux baisers sur ses doigts. Quelques instants plus tard, la directrice revint. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation en voyant l'étrange scène devant elle, mais parvient, du moins elle l'espérait, à dissimuler son malaise et à se rassoir à son bureau.

«Je constate que Millie n'est pas avec vous.

-Elle n'est même pas dans le bâtiment..., marmonna Canna en suçotant un des doigts de Rakist.

-C-Comment vous?

-Mlle Bismarck a propagé son oversoul dans toute cette partie de la pension. Tout l'air qui y est, est contrôlé par le fantôme de Mlle. Nous savions que vous reveniez et seule. Donc, je vous demande où est Millie?

-E-Elle doit être en train de trainer...C-C'est ce qu'elle fait souvent. Elle est difficile...b-bagarreuse.

-Eh bien je vous conseille de la retrouver, sourit-il d'un air inquiétant tout en continuant de caresser les cheveux de Canna.»

La directrice, très mal à l'aise, se leva précipitamment et sortit de la pièce.

«Mon Chancelier, vous lui avez fait peur, chuchota-t-elle.»

Elle se hissa doucement, prenant appui sur les genoux du prêtre et l'embrassa tendrement.

«Chancelier, permettez-moi d'aller chercher notre trésor, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

-Permission accordée, Mlle Bismarck.»

Canna se redressa, remit sa jarretelle bien droite et sortit de la pièce en souriant. Lorsque la nuit tomba, l'Hana-gumi, retourna dans le bureau. Une tâche de sang se trouvait sur le mur derrière le grand meuble. Rakist était debout au milieu de la pièce. La directrice se tenait le visage. Sa main était ensanglantée.

«Millie n'est pas ici.

-Je sais...»

Rakist s'avança, se mit à la hauteur de la directrice, agrippa ses cheveux et la leva pour la mettre à sa hauteur.

«Soyez au moins utile à quelque chose, y a-t-il seulement quelqu'un ici qui sache où peut être cachée Millie?

-L-La su-surveillante.»

Rakist la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce en soupirant.

«Viens, allons voir cette surveillante.»

Le couple monta les escaliers et marchèrent en direction des dortoirs. Instinctivement, Canna s'arrêta face à une grande fenêtre et tremblota en voyant la tempête de neige qui faisait rage dehors...

«Elle sera dans son lit ce soir, je te le garantis.»

Ils montèrent à nouveau les marches jusqu'à l'étage des petites. Avertie, la surveillante sortit avec une bougie.

«La petite Millie est souvent avec une autre élève, plus âgée, Julia, je vais la chercher. Mais cela m'étonnerait qu'elle en sache beaucoup.»

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec ladite élève en chemise de nuit. Elle s'inclina respectueusement Rakist et Canna comme on le lui avait appris.

«M-Millie a des problèmes?

-Non, absolument pas, ma toute petite, lui sourit Rakist, au contraire. Mlle Bismarck et moi-même, sommes là pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Mais nous aimerions savoir où elle peut se cacher.

-Se cacher? Elle n'est pas au cachot? J'ai cru qu'elle était punie...Elle est punie les trois quarts du temps...

-Oui, la directrice avait l'air de sous-entendre que Millie était loin d'être un ange, qu'elle était davantage un démon turbulent...

-Ah...oui...C'est vrai..., dit-elle avec un air embêté.»

Rakist s'accroupit devant elle et lui prit doucement la main.

«Nous sommes là pour aider ton amie, lui dit-il avec un gentil sourire.

-E-En fait...Comment dire...Ca ne se passait pas très bien...Millie était la plus petite d'entre nous et disons que...certaines en ont profité pour en faire leur souffre-douleur...Surtout que...euh...elle était très critique envers le Seigneur et le Régime...Vous êtes notre bienfaiteur, grâce à vous nous avons une très belle vie, dit-elle en embrassant le dos de la main du Chancelier, mais Millie ne voyait pas du tout les choses comme ça...Elle était très malheureuse...Et refusait de prier le Seigneur...Surtout qu'une fois, elle a osé dire qu'elle avait participé au Tournois...Je sais que les petites ont tendance à inventer des histoires et à y croire vraiment, j'ai une toute petite soeur, ça lui arrive...C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas mal réagi...En revanche, beaucoup l'ont mise davantage à l'écart...Et puis...la nuit elle empêchait tout le dortoir de dormir...

-Elle ne voulait pas s'endormir?

-Non..C'est pas ça, elle tombait de sommeil en vérité...mais la nuit, elle criait, se débattait...Et comme le dortoir est ouvert, toutes les élèves de notre section étaient réveillées...Donc, le matin, elle se faisait souvent disputer...Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas de fantôme pour se défendre...Même si elle soutenait le contraire, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

-Comment ça?

-Elle parlait sans cesse d'un Tami...

-Ah..Tama, son petit fantôme..., sourit Rakist en se rappelant la frêle créature.

-Alors il existait vraiment?

-Oui, mais il était gardé en haut par la directrice. C'est moi qui lui avait demandé de le conserver hors de portée de Millie...Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se blesse...

-Alors c'est vous qui avez envoyé Millie ici?

-Oui...J'avais beaucoup de travail et très peu de temps à lui consacrer...Je pensais que la laisser ici quelques semaines, le temps qu'elle s'adapte au Régime, entourée d'amies...Je vois que je me suis trompé, soupira-t-il.

-Mais personne ne savait d'où elle venait! Pas même elle!

-Millie a eu une enfance très douloureuse qui l'a beaucoup traumatisée, alors disons que je veille sur elle de loin. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui je venais la chercher pour la ramener et l'adopter.»

La Polonaise ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire.

«Quand je pense que beaucoup, dont la directrice l'ont regardée de travers parce qu'elle était une orpheline sans le sous. Vous êtes vraiment bon, Chancelier.

-Merci de ton aide, je prendrai bien soin d'elle.»

La fillette retourna dans son lit.

«Si Millie a retrouvé Tama ça veut dire qu'elle a pu partir d'ici...Ashcroft l'aurait sentie si elle était toujours sur l'île...

-Elle a dû profiter du spectacle pour se faufiler sur un bateau de ravitaillement...

-Tout ça c'est d'la faute de cette imbécile de directrice! Quelle abrutie! Tout ce qui concerne Millie est réglée par une lettre fermée du sceau de la Chancellerie, mais non, elle fait pas le lien! Mais quelle idiote!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant qu'elle n'a plus qu'un oeil, elle sera obligée de considérer le monde avec davantage de clairvoyance...Viens, rentrons...Demain, je m'occupe des recherches.»

Canna lui prit la main et se blottit contre lui. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans leur palais de Florence, la jeune femme alla directement dans la petite chambre mitoyenne de la leur. Le lit de celle-ci avait été préparée, les couvertures étaient légèrement rabattues, comme prêtes à accueillir un petit être pour dormir. Sur le plus gros oreillers, il y avait un certain petit nounours violet.

«Désolée petit ours, Millie ne viendra pas ce soir, murmura-t-elle en le prenant délicatement dans ses mains.

-Mais elle sera là bientôt, rajouta Rakist en s'asseyant près de sa femme. On la verra jouer avec toutes ces poupées dans pas longtemps, je te le promets.»

Présent

«Tu es venue bien tôt Tamao, je ne pensais pas que tu serais dans mon bureau à cette heure là.

-J-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger..

-Aucun problème, sourit-il. Je suis debout depuis l'aurore et Canna aussi d'ailleurs. On expédie les affaires ordinaires pour pouvoir partir tranquillement.

-Vous partez quelque part? V-Vous avez quelqu'un pour Millie? J-Je peux m'en occuper, s'il vous manque quelqu'un.

-Ah non, merci. Nous partons tous les trois à Florence pendant une semaine.

-C'est super...

-Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tenant une enveloppe scellée avec son sceau, donne la à Namari et il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème.

-Merci beaucoup! lui sourit-elle en s'en allant.»

Rakist se remit à son bureau pour les deux prochaines heures. Quand neuve heures et demie eurent sonnées à sa montre, il se leva et retourna dans la chambre. Toujours allongée au milieu du grand lit, Millie rêvait. Il sourit avant de s'assoir juste à coté d'elle. Il passa une grande main sur son petit dos.

«Millie...Millie...Jolie Millie, murmura-t-il à son oreille doucement»

La petite ouvrit difficilement un oeil. Il passa un doigt sur son petit nez.

«Millie...Il faut te réveiller ma Millie

-...Dodo.»

Rakist sourit avant de la prendre très doucement dans ses bras musclés. Etant à moitié endormie, la fillette se laissa faire comme une simple poupée de chiffon.

«Millie, il faut que tu prennes ton petit déjeuner et que tu te prépares pour le voyage.»

Elle ne répondit pas, endormie contre l'épaule de son père.

«Tu vois pourquoi est ce que tu dois te coucher tôt? Les petits enfants ont besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, sinon ils n'arrivent pas à se lever.

-..., soupira-t-elle dans son sommeil.

-Et puis tu as une surprise...Ce serait bête de la faire attendre non?»

Il l'amena dans le boudoir le plus proche de la chambre parentale où de nombreuses viennoiseries étaient posées sur la table basse. Il s'assit dans le sofa et l'installa contre lui.

«Tiens, Millie, ton chocolat chaud, sourit-il.»

Il prit une tasse de porcelaine dans laquelle la boisson chaude reposait. Il l'amena aux lèvres de l'enfant qui la but.

«Tu veux un croissant? Un pain au chocolat?

-Pain au cocolat.»

Rakist sourit. Il coupa un morceau de ladite viennoiserie et en porta à la bouche de Millie. Ses grands yeux noisettes balayaient la pièce.

«Où est Maman?

-Elle travaille. Ta maman a tendance a toujours remettre au lendemain ce qu'elle peut faire le jour même donc, elle a beaucoup de retard dans ses papiers. Elle s'est levée très très tôt, avant Papa même.

-Avant Papa, répéta l'enfant en écarquillant les yeux.

-Tu imagines? rit-il en lui caressant le bout du nez.»

Millie se blottit davantage contre lui.

«Millie veut pas que Papa et Maman laissent Millie...

-Ni Papa, ni Maman ne laisseront Millie, jamais, lui dit-il en la serrant très fort contre lui.»

L'enfant resta contre lui de longues minutes en le serrant lui aussi. Elle avait eu une sorte de flash. Dans ce flash, elle s'était vue dans une rue, seule, appelant sa mère. Rakist devait s'en douter puisqu'il la serra davantage contre lui, avant de prendre son visage en pogne et de lui sécher les larmes.

«Millie, ce sentiment d'abandon est dû à ton passé. Maman et Papa ont tout fait pour te garder, mais il y a eu des problèmes. Tu ne dois pas t'en inquiéter! Tu seras toujours avec nous. Regarde, Papa va t'emmener avec lui au travail et ce soir, Papa, Maman et Millie partent en vacances.»

Millie sourit en hochant la tête. Puis, elle fixa la main de Rakist pendant quelques minutes.

«Papa est une fille?»

Le prêtre éclata de rire avant de lui caresser à nouveau les cheveux.

«Voyons, non. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça?

-Papa a comme Maman, dit Millie en montrant son doigt.

-Ah ça? C'est normal Millie, c'est mon alliance. Maman a la même parce que c'est ma femme. On est marié tous les deux.

-Et pas Millie? demanda-t-elle avec un air triste.

-Millie est née de l'amour de Papa et Maman. On a dû s'aimer très fort pour que tu viennes, lui dit-il en la chatouillant un peu.»

Millie se débattit un peu, cherchant à se soustraire à son supplice.

«Oh! Mais comme elle se défend cette demoiselle, rit-il en attrapant les poignets de sa victime dans une grande main pour continuer à la chatouille avec celle restée libre.

-Ma suspsise, Papa! rappela-t-elle dans l'espoir qu'il arrête ces taquineries.

«Suspsise»?, répéta-t-il en riant tout en continuant. Allez, je vais te la donner.»

Il se leva et la laissa assise sur le divan. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec le petit renard dans ses bras. La fillette ouvrit de grands yeux et tendit instinctivement le bras vers la créature.

«Tama.»

Le fantôme courut vers sa maitresse et bondit dans ses bras. Les queues de l'animal devinrent flamboyantes comme pour montrer à quel point il était heureux de voir sa Millie. L'homme retourna s'assoir à coté de sa fille et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

«Elle te plait ta _suspsise, _Millie?»

La fillette hocha la tête alors qu'elle étreignait la créature entre ses petits bras. Rakist sourit.

«Tu viens, Millie, on va aller t'habiller. On va te mettre une belle robe pour accompagner Papa au travail.»

Elle se leva en serrant toujours son petit animal. Rakist l'emmena dans sa chambre pour lui choisir une tenue. Une fois vêtue d'une jolie robe rose pale à manches longues avec un peu de dentelles blanche sur le bas de la tenue.

«Millie, comme on sort, je vais te mettre des bottines chaudes, d'accord? Tes collants ne devraient pas suffire à te garder au chaud. Allez mademoiselle, dit-il en l'asseyant sur le petit lit.»

Il s'accroupit en face d'elle, lui prit doucement un peton et le glissa dans une bottine blanche. Il fit de même avec l'autre pied. Quand sa toilette fut faite, son père lui ajouta un petit bonnet blanc et la prit dans ses bras. Si la petite voulut emmener son Tama, Rakist le lui interdit. Le fantôme dut rester dans l'appartement. Usant de son furyoku, il se téléporta sur une plage. Millie fixa avec attention la poudreuse du matin qui contrastait tant avec la mer qui s'échouait presque à ses pieds. Rakist se retourna et attendit quelques instants. Les lourdes portes d'acier finirent par s'ouvrir lentement dévoilant une grande cour. L'enfant écarquilla les yeux et trembla. Son père s'en rendit compte et la serra fort contre lui.

«Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Tu restes avec Papa.

-Millie aime pas l'endroit! Millie veut rentrer!»

Une femme borgne s'avança vers eux avec plusieurs autres femmes en robes. La fillette se renfrogna davantage et enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de son père. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

«Papa est là. Ne t'inquiète pas. On rentrera dès que j'ai fini.»

Il suivit la directrice jusque dans son bureau malgré les suppliques de la petite. La vision même de cette femme lui était insupportable. Elle ferma brutalement les yeux et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au torse du prêtre. Celui-ci fit un simple geste de la main signifiant à la chef d'établissement qu'il était temps pour elle de se retirer.

«Millie, j'ai juste quelques dossiers à finir ici. On repart dans quelques heures. Dis-toi qu'une fois que ce sera fini, on partira en vacances!»

Il posa Millie sur le divan qu'il y avait dans la pièce, lui enleva la petite cape qui lui tenait chaud, l'accrocha sur un porte manteau avec le sien et lui donna de quoi dessiner. S'assaillant au bureau, Rakist commença à farfouiller dans la paperasse à la recherche d'un élément qui semblait important. Vers midi, il lui donna à déjeuner, puis, vers quatorze heure, il leva la tête des dossiers et fixa Millie qui dessinait, allongée par terre.

«Millie, il va être l'heure d'aller à la sieste! lui dit-il en levant.

-Non! répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, concentrée sur le dessin.

-Je peux t'assurer que si, affirma-t-il en la soulevant pour l'allonger dans le divan.

-Millie veut pas!

-Oui, mais Papa veut, lui rappela-t-il en la maintenant allongée. Tiens, tu seras bien.»

Il la mit bien contre les coussins, lui enleva les bottines, et l'enveloppa dans une douce couverture mise à sa disposition par la directrice. Il resta assis à coté d'elle puisque prévoyant qu'elle se lèverait à la moindre occasion.

«Regarde comme tu es fatiguée, tes paupières se ferment toutes seules.»

Conformément aux souhaits de l'adulte, la fillette s'endormit bien rapidement. Afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne se réveilla pas à un moment inopportun, Rakist créa une sphère de furyoku autour d'elle, la maintenant ainsi dans un état de sommeil profond. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de retourner à son bureau. Il attendit quelques minutes quand une préadolescente aux cheveux châtains entra dans la pièce, empoignée par deux gardes de la Maison.

«Il parait que tu refuses de parler...Seyram. Je conçois que la loyauté soit quelque chose d'important pour toi, mais cela réduit considérablement ton espérance de vie.

-Chui pas comme vous! Chui pas un traître!

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'énerver. Ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil. En plus, tu es devenue une très jolie jeune fille, ce serait dommage de priver le jardin du Seigneur Hao d'une aussi jolie rose.»

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet aux alentours et aperçut la petite endormie dans le canapé.

«Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Millie?!

-Rien, ma fille fait sa sieste.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous êtes tellement timbré que vous avez enlevé cette pauvre petite!»

La gifle qui suivit cette parole fut si violence que la prisonnière se retrouva envoyée au sol.

«Cette petite est ma fille. Je l'ai seulement récupérée.

-Millie enfin, réveille toi! Tu peux te barrer! Tama est doué pour la fuite! Il t'a permis de fuir y a cinq ans! cria-t-elle en direction de l'endormie.»

Ni une, ni deux, elle fut plaquée contre le mur violemment.

«Millie fait sa sieste, j'ai horreur de me répéter! Maintenant, toi tu vas parler.

-Vous rêvez! répondit-elle en lui crachant au visage.»

Ce geste était peut être de trop, se dit-elle quand elle le vit, avec un calme effroyable retirer le crachat de son menton.

«Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, petite fille.»

Terrifiée, elle vit Lucifel se dresser derrière son maitre.

O.O.O.O

Rakist annula sa sphère de furyoku et s'assit à coté de l'endormie. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux pendant quelques minutes avant de la réveiller très doucement.

«Tu as bien dormi? Regarde comme tu étais fatiguée, tu as dormi deux heures, lui chuchota-t-il en la prenant doucement dans ses bras.»

Millie se laissa faire doucement, son esprit étant encore un peu dans les brumes du sommeil.

«Allez mademoiselle, on va aller prendre notre gouter avant de partir, lui sourit-il.

-Cocolat.

-Oui, s'il y en a ici, tu auras ton pain au chocolat. Sinon on attendra d'être à la maison.

-Tama...

-Il t'attend à la maison, ne t'inquiète pas.»

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau. Le prêtre resta assis à coté de sa fille, blottie sur ses genoux et se contenta d'autoriser la personne à entrer. Il s'agissait d'une adolescente aux longs cheveux blonds maintenus par un serre-tête bleu, habillée par la tenue réglementaire de la Maison d'Education.

«Bonjour Julia, merci d'être venue, lui lança-t-il en caressant les cheveux de la petite fille.»

La jeune fille s'inclina respectueusement.

«Je voulais savoir si la mission que je voulais te confier te convenait. Tu n'es, bien sûr, pas obligée d'accepter. Saches que je le comprendrais très bien, si tu refusais.

-Ma fierté et mon honneur résident dans le fait de vous servir, Chancelier, vous et le Régime, dit-elle en s'inclinant à nouveau.

-Très bien alors. J'en tiendrais compte, sois en certaine.»

La Polonaise sourit avant d'incliner la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils et inconsciemment, fit un pas en avant. Rakist la regarda comme pour l'autoriser à parler.

«La petite...C'est Millie?»

Le Chancelier sourit. L'intéressée leva la tête, ayant entendu son prénom.

«Oui. Millie est revenue à la maison il y a une semaine de cela. On a mis beaucoup de temps pour la reprendre aux griffes des rebelles, mais quand on la voit, si heureuse, je me dis que ça valait la peine d'attendre, expliqua-t-il en caressant doucement le dos de l'enfant qui jouait avec les plis de sa chemise. Je suis content que tu te souviennes de ton amie.

-C'est étrange de la voir si petite...Quel âge a-t-elle?

-Quatre ans. Elle me comble vraiment.»

Julia osa s'approcher, s'accroupit en face de Millie et lui tendit la main.

«Tu es vraiment mignonne comme ça Millie.

-Millie sait!, répondit l'enfant en la fixant de ses grands yeux noisettes.

-Et...dites, est ce que...Je...

-Oui, tu pourras venir la voir. J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment donc...

-Elle n'a personne pour la surveiller?

-Je peux te dire un petit secret, juste entre toi et moi?

-Bien sûr Chancelier!

-Mlle Bismarck prend également soin d'elle puisqu'elle et moi-même sommes mariés.»

Julia resta pantoise. La révélation en elle-même n'était pas extraordinaire, mais en revanche, ce qui l'était, c'était que le Chancelier, le Chef de l'Etat, lui dévoile quelque chose de si intime. Sa seconde pensée alla pour son ancienne amie. Combien de fois elle l'avait vue malheureuse quand ses camarades de classe recevaient des lettres de leurs parents. Elle avait enfin trouvé une famille qui l'aimait et prenait soin d'elle. Elle regarda l'enfant somnolente qui avait reposé sa tête sur l'épaule de son père.

«Je crois qu'elle est vraiment fatiguée. Si mon furyoku l'a autant affectée c'est qu'au départ, elle manquait de beaucoup sommeil. Il faut dire que sa nuit a été très courte.

-Je ne vais pas la déranger alors. Bonne nuit petite Millie.

-Millie, tu dis à bientôt à ton amie?

-Bonne nuit, Mlle..., soupira-t-elle en se recalant doucement.»

Rakist sourit. La petite venait de se rendormir. Il la serra davantage dans ses bras et se leva.

«Tiens, avec ça tu auras toutes les informations et tous les papiers dont tu as besoin, lui dit-il en tendant à l'étudiante une lettre scellée du sceau de la Chancellerie.

-Merci Chancelier, répondit-elle en s'inclinant.»

Le Chef de l'Etat sourit à nouveau, prit la petite cape de l'enfant pour la maintenir au chaud, enfila son manteau noir et la serra dans ses bras. Millie se contenta de laisser simplement sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son père.

«Au revoir Millie, à très bientôt.»

* * *

_A suivre..._

Ca vous plait? ^O^

Trololol Yolooo

Pour ceux qui voudraient savoir pour le fantôme de Millie = il s'agit du pokémon Goupix/ Vulpix Je le trouvais trop mignon!

Les fantômes de mes personnages seront souvent des pokémons! :D *générations 1 et 2 forever!*


End file.
